Past is knocking at your door
by IndyStarkJr
Summary: Et si Stacy débarquait à un moment où House et Cuddy ne savent pas vraiment ce qu'ils veulent ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** La série et ses personnages appartiennent à ses créateurs. Seul ce que j'ai décidé d'écrire est à moi. Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 1**

Lisa Cuddy eut un faible sourire en croisant le regard de Brenda dans le hall de l'hôpital. Cette dernière lui indiqua que celui qu'elle attendait était arrivé quelques minutes plutôt. Cuddy n'en attendait pas moins de lui et bien qu'elle soupira intérieurement elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne changerait donc jamais. Un House à l'heure était un House dont il fallait se méfier... Elle savait parfaitement que House n'avait aucun cas à traiter depuis deux jours et était bien décidée à lui en trouver un avant la fin de la journée. Elle n'allait certainement pas le laisser traîner et faire la sieste dans son bureau le reste de la journée. La jeune femme prit la direction de l'ascenseur d'un pas décidé plusieurs dossiers à la main. Elle s'engouffra dans l'habitacle métallique et regarda les portes se refermer sur elle.

Fidèle à ses habitudes, Gregory House débarqua dans son bureau en laissant son sac, sa veste et son casque de moto sur le fauteuil. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle adjacente et ne prit pas la peine de saluer ses trois employés, occupés ... à ne pas faire grand chose. Qu'on vienne lui dire qu'il ne faisait rien ensuite ! Calme plat. _Parfait pour se reposer_ , pensa le Diagnosticien. Il avait à peine allonger ses grandes jambes sous son bureau qu'il entendit le son bien reconnaissable des talons d'aiguilles de sa patronne retentir dans le couloir. Il soupira pour la forme et jeta un coup d'œil intéressé dans sa direction. _Sexy la jupe_ , nota t-il en la regardant pousser la porte en verre de la salle de diagnostique.

Quel mauvais vent vous amène _encore_?, dit House en apparaissant derrière Cuddy.

J'ai un nouveau cas pour vous, répliqua t-elle en se retournant.

Leurs regards se croisèrent quelques secondes et alors que House allait faire une de ses remarques, Cuddy lui plaqua un dossier contre le torse en énumérant les symptômes de ce nouveau patient.

J'en veux pas, bougonna House en se dirigeant vers la cafetière.

Ce n'était pas une proposition, répondit Cuddy en tendant les autres dossiers à l'équipe de son Diagnosticien.

Foreman, Taub et Thirteen s'empressèrent de les ouvrir et se plongèrent dans sa lecture. House regardait Cuddy derrière la lègère fumée qui s'échappait de son café. La Doyenne remarqua son petit manège, fronça les sourcils. Bon dieu qu'il l'agaçait quand il la regardait de cette manière. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas ça. Au contraire. Mais c'était House, c'était un idiot, certes sexy, mais Cuddy ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à rentrer dans son jeu. Pas aujourd'hui. Pour couper court à l'observation, à peine dissimulée, dont elle était sujette, Cuddy souhaita bon courage aux trois médecins, adressa un dernier regard entendu à House et tourna les talons. Elle sourit intérieurement en voyant le Diagnosticien se saisir de son feutre et écrire les symptômes du patient sur le tableau blanc. Cuddy savait qu'il n'avait pas pu résister à ce nouveau défi qu'elle lui proposait. De quoi l'occuper un moment. Et avec un peu de chance, il se tiendrait un peu tranquille. Assez satisfaite d'elle, Cuddy reprit l'ascenseur pour retourner dans son bureau.

Elle n'entendit pas parler de House de toute la journée. Cuddy supposait donc que son cas était plus compliqué que ce à quoi elle avait pensé lorsqu'elle avait lu le dossier. Lorsqu'elle quitta le PPTH vers 19h, elle vit que House était toujours là, sa signature n'avait pas été apposée au registre des départs. La Doyenne eut la soudaine envie de monter dans son bureau pour prendre des nouvelles, mais elle savait le Diagnisticien irritable quand il réfléchissait. Cuddy préféra rentrer chez elle, retrouver le calme de sa grande maison après une journée de travial exténuante. Une journée comme les autres pour tout dire.

Comment va votre patient ?, demanda Cuddy en franchissant les portes du bureau le lendemain matin

Comment se portent vos fesses diablement bureaucratiques ?, répliqua aussitôt House.

Je suis sérieuse House, fit la Doyenne en levant les yeux au plafond.

Maiiis, moi aussi !, s'amusa House, prenant une mine choquée.

Vous avez passé la nuit ici et vous n'avez pas signé le registre hier soir, répondit Cuddy en esquissant un sourire.

Son état est stable, Foreman et Taub sont au labo. Thirteen fait une nouvelle prise de sang.

Vous êtes dans une impasse ?, nota Cuddy en fronçant les sourcils.

Non, je fais juste durer le suspense ! Comme ça vous me laissez tranquille pour les consults !..., répliqua House en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Cuddy nota avec un sourire la pointe d'amusement qui faisait briller les yeux océan de son Diagnosticien. House reprit sa position initale, le regard tourné vers le tableau blanc, le menton appuyé sur sa canne. Cuddy le regarda quelques secondes puis décida de le laisser réfléchir seul. Si House ne trouvait pas la réponse, elle ne voyait pas très bien qui le pourrait. Mais la Doyenne était persuadée qu'il finirait par trouver, pas trop tard si possible... . House laissa son regard errer sur les hanches de sa patronne, détaillant ses courbes qu'il connaissait sans doute mieux que personne, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait dans le couloir. La simple présence de Cuddy dans son bureau lui avait fait oublié quelques instants le cas qu'il traitait. Foreman et Taub débarquèrent quelques minutes plus tard, tous les tests étaient négatifs. Il les renvoya avec un soupir. Un jour entier à réfléchir sur ce fichu cas et il n'arrivait pas à trouver ce qui clochait.

Docteur Cuddy ?

Oui ? , répondit l'intéressée en relevant la tête de sa pile de dossier.

Excusez-moi de vous déranger, une femme voudrait vous voir, elle attend juste à côté.

Cuddy remercia sa secrètaire avec un sourire et l'invita à faire entrer la visiteuse d'un geste de la main. Elle aurait préféré pouvoir terminer de remplir ce dossier tranquillement avant d'aller manger un morceau à la cafétéria. Mais le destin semblait lui avoir réservé autre chose. Elle n'avait pourtant aucun rendez-vous de programmer à cette heure-ci. Cuddy se leva en entendant la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir à nouveau. Sa surprise fut grande lorsqu'elle reconnut son ancienne avocate qui lui souriait.

Stacy ! Quel plaisir de te revoir, dit alors Cuddy un grand sourire sur le visage.

La Doyenne ne s'attendait certes pas à découvrir son ancienne employée et amie débarquer dans son hôpital. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis qu'elle avait démissionné de son poste et Lisa ignorait ce qu'elle était devenue.

Le plaisir est partagé. J'espère que je ne dérange pas, je reste quelques jours sur Princeton et j'avais envie de passer dire bonjour, répondit la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil que lui montrait Cuddy.

Je suis contente que tu sois passée. Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis un moment...

Trop longtemps j'ai l'impression, répondit Stacy avec un sourire. Comment se porte l'hôpital ?

Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent un moment, Cuddy de l'hôpital, Stacy de son travail et de son couple. Cuddy fut ravie d'apprendre que Marc faisait beaucoup de progrès. Elle n'avait jamais été très proche du compagnon de l'avocate mais comprenait le lien qui les unissait. Ou voulait le comprendre. D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qui pouvait bien lui faire croire qu'elle savait ce qu'était une relation stable et équilibrée comme la leur ? Cuddy chassa avec un froncement de sourcils cette pensée désagréable et, pour changer de sujet, proposa à Stacy de venir déjeuner avec elle.

Combien de temps restes-tu ?, demanda Cuddy en s'installant à une table.

Une semaine, peut-être moins. J'ai plusieurs rendez-vous à Princeton.

Cuddy finit par demander à son ancienne employée si elle acceptait de dormir chez elle les jours suivants. Leurs travails respectifs ne leur avaient jamais permis de beaucoup discuter, mais les deux femmes partageaient certains points communs et certaines idées qui les avaient beaucoup rapprochées lorsque Stacy travaillait encore pour le PPTH. Leur rencontre remontait à une dizaine d'années déjà et bien que Cuddy faisait de son mieux pour oublier les circonstances de cette rencontre, la Doyenne ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à celui qui avait été au coeur de cette toute nouvelle amitié...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2  
**

Une porte qui claque, le bruit mat d'une canne qui résonne sur la moquette de son bureau, Cuddy ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête de son dossier. Elle savait très bien qui venait de faire, à nouveau, une entrée fracassante dans son bureau.

\- J'ai besoin d'un autographe ! , annonça House d'un ton enjoué en lançant un dossier sur son bureau.

\- Peut-on savoir quelle opération complétement dénuée d'intérêt vous voulez que j'autorise ?, répliqua Cuddy en cachant son amusement derrière un air faussement exaspéré.

\- Allez, un petit gribouilli et je sauve la vie de mon patient !

\- House.. il est hors de question que je signe quoi que ce soit avant que vous ne m'ayez dit ce que vous voulez.

\- Une biopsie, finit par dire House.

Cuddy arqua un sourcil amusé dans sa direction, jouant avec son stylo. Elle regarda House, se demandant pourquoi il venait toujours l'ennuyer avec ce genre de demande alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne signerait pas. Ennuyer... ce n'était pas vraiment le cas d'ailleurs. S'était-elle jamais ennuyée en sa compagnie ? Cuddy dut s'avouer que non, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard bleu océan de son employé qui ne la lâchait pas du regard. Leurs joutes verbales habituelles laissèrent place à un silence qu'aucun deux ne voulait rompre. Et surtout perdre. Une bataille silencieuse venait de débuter. On aurait dit deux gosses jouant à qui le premier détournerait le regard. Si House pouvait parfois être d'une puérilité dépitante, Cuddy se prenait facilement à ce jeu qui n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à l'exaspérer. On ne résiste pas à un House qui a décidé de jouer...

\- S'vouuuus plaîîîît, fit le Diagnosticien avec un air d'enfant battu.

\- Si vous faîtes cette biopsie, House, je vous colle dix heures de consultations supplémentaires, finit par dire Cuddy en le menaçant de son stylo.

\- Bouuuh, c'est que j'en aurais presque des frissons, souffla le Diagnosticien avec un air apeuré.

\- Si vous n'avez rien d'autre de complétement inutile à demander, la porte est dans cette direction. Figurez-vous qu'il y en a qui travaillent dans cet hôpital !

\- Figurez-vous qu'il y a une vilaine Doyenne qui empêche les gentils médecins de sauver les patients, répliqua House en faisant claquer sa canne sur le sol.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir jamais refusé quoi que ce soit à Wilson...

\- Alors, ça c'était mesquin...

\- Sortez de mon bureau House, dit Cuddy en essayant de se reconcentrer sur son dossier.

House ramassa le dossier qu'il avait emporté avec lui et ressortit de la pièce aussi vite qu'il y était entré. En trois secondes. Cuddy soupira en secouant la tête. Elle aurait dû être énervée, en vouloir à House de venir la déranger pour un bout de papier qu'elle ne signerait pas. La Doyenne avait suivi de loin le patient qu'elle avait confié à House et savait qu'une biopsie était complétement inutile. Et surtout bien trop dangereuse au vu de l'état de santé plus qu'instable du patient.

* * *

Il avait beau la traiter d'"administratrice", elle était encore capable de juger du bien fondé d'une opération. Et House jouait avec ça. Pourquoi était-il descendue dans son bureau déjà ? Le Diagnosticien grimaça lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas de réponse satisfaisante – de son point de vue – à fournir à son action. Et House savait parfaitement que Cuddy le savait aussi. Mais c'était un de leur rituel. Qu'était une journée au PPTH si le Docteur House ne débarquait pas comme une furie dans le bureau de la directrice ? C'était un peu comme ... comme ... House n'essaya même pas de filer la métaphore. Il se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil, laissant le dossier qu'il avait emporté avec lui jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée sur son bureau. Son regard croisa son tableau blanc et ne s'y arrêta que quelques secondes. Il avait faim et il était à peine 12h. Une bataille avec Cuddy avait l'avantage de lui ouvrir l'appétit ! Fidèle à son habitude et certain que le monde ne s'arrêterait pas de tourner s'il laissait son cas le temps d'aller manger, House attrapa sa canne et prit la direction du bureau de Wilson.

\- Wiwi, on va manger, déclara House en ouvrant grand la porte.

\- Bonjour House, oui très bien, j'ai passé une agréable soirée et je suis heureux de te voir, répliqua Wilson en relevant la tête.

\- Depuis quand tu passes d'agréables soirées ?, demanda House en se penchant vers lui. T'étais où ?

L'oncologue secoua la tête pour écarter la question de son ami. Non, il ne lui répondrait pas. Il savait que House pouvait être chiant quand il voulait savoir quelque chose, mais Wilson n'était pas décidé à lui cracher le morceau aussi facilement. Mais il s'amusait d'avance de la réaction du médecin. Bien qu'il n'eut pas très faim, il décida de suivre le Diagnosticien jusqu'au réfectoire. House l'attendait déjà dans le couloir, sa canne tournoyant entre ses doigts de pianiste.

\- Ça te dérangerait de choisir ton propre dessert ?, soupira Wilson en regardant House piocher dans son plateau.

\- Les tiens sont meilleurs, assura House en faisant mine de fondre de plaisir.

\- T'es pas croyable...

\- Bon, alors, t'étais où hier soir ? Raconte !

\- Toujours aussi doué pour changer de sujet à ce que je vois.

House fit une grimace amusée à Wilson, plutôt satisfait de lui-même. Il écouta Wilson lui raconter sa "soirée", mais s'ennuya rapidement. Décidément pas intéressante.

\- Et c'est tout ?! T'es même pas drôle Jimmy, soupira House en lui piquant un morceau de pain.

\- La curiosité est un vilain de défaut House, s'amusa Wilson avant de lui reprendre son pain des mains.

Le Diagnosticien était sur le point de répondre quelque chose quand son regard fut attiré vers l'entrée de la cafétéria. House fronça un peu les sourcils en voyant Cuddy. Que faisait-elle là ? Ce n'était ni l'heure... et puis d'abord elle ne mangeait jamais à la cafet'. Voyant House perdre tout intérêt pour leur conversation, Wilson tourna la tête vers Cuddy et reconnut la femme qui l'accompagnait. Ses yeux noisettes se reposèrent quasi immédiatement sur House, cherchant à lire les sentiments de son ami. Wilson pouvait se vanter de connaître House, peut-être mieux que personne, mais quand House voulait cacher quelque chose, il y arrivait avec une facilité déconcertante. Et là, l'oncologue ne put savoir ce que ressentait House. Le visage du Diagnosticien était fermé mais il ne lâchait pas des yeux les deux femmes.

C'était Cuddy qu'il avait vue en premier. Cuddy et son décolleté vertigineux. Cuddy et ses talons aiguilles, sa jupe noir mais diablement sexy. Et puis il y avait eu elle. Que faisait-elle ici ? Tout d'un coup, ce n'est plus la présence de la Doyenne qui intriguait House, mais la présence de Stacy. Parce que c'était elle évidemment. Qui d'autre ? Peu de personne arrivait à déconcerter autant le Diagnosticien. Jugeant qu'il les avait bien trop regardées, House reprit sa place habituelle, croisant le regard noisette de son ami.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Jimmy ? On dirait que t'as vu un alien ? Je sais que Cuddy fait de l'effet à tout le monde mais quand même !

\- House...

\- House... ?

\- Laisse tomber, finit par dire Wilson, interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

\- L'oncologue se leva, abandonna son plateau à House et s'empara de son téléphone. Il allait décrocher quand il se tourna vers son ami.

\- Et ne joue pas au con, lâcha t-il en s'éloignant.

* * *

House le regarda à peine partir, son regard océan fixant le plateau de Wilson. Jouer au con ? Comme s'il avait l'habitude de jouer au .. Okay, mauvais exemple. Et depuis quand il réfléchissait à ce genre de chose d'abord ? Qu'est ce qu'il en avait à faire de Stacy ? Elle avait bien le droit de venir au PPTH, discuter avec Cuddy, manger dans la même cafétéria que lui, qu'elle, enfin que tout le monde ! ... House grimaça et laissa son dos retomber sur le dossier du fauteuil. Il laissa sa main droite glisser le long de sa cuisse, massant distraitement sa jambe, soulageant du mieux qu'il pouvait les légers tiraillements qu'il ressentait depuis quelques minutes. Absolument rien à voir avec la présence des deux femmes non loin de lui. Absolument aucun rapport. Envisager une telle possibilité c'était ... être Wilson.. Wilson et tout son blabla psychologique. Et House n'en avait cure. Il avait mal. C'est tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Mais que devait-il faire maintenant ? Les paroles de l'oncologue lui revinrent en mémoire. Ne pas jouer au con, voilà ce qu'il devait faire. House secoua la tête dépitée. Il n'allait quand même pas suivre les conseils de Wilson.. manquerait plus que ça. De tout manière, il avait un patient à traiter...

House se ramassa du mieux qu'il put, attrapa sa canne et goba une Vicodin. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la cafétéria quand une voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien le retint. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un rictus indéchiffrable et le Diagnosticien se retourna dans la direction de cette " voix". Il croisa, forcément, le regard de Stacy qui s'était retournée quand elle l'avait vu quitter son siège.

Cuddy regarda House approcher d'elles de sa démarche boitante. La Doyenne savait que House n'était pas au courant de la venue de Stacy sur Princeton, et donc qu'elle dormait chez elle le temps de son passage. Les choses allaient sûrement se compliquer un peu... Cuddy crut à moitié halluciner quand elle détailla House du regard - qui a dit qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de le faire ... règle numéro 1 ... ah oui ... faut des exceptions à la règle non ?... Cuddy rêvait ou il avait l'air .. gêné ? House gêné ? En voilà une idée. Il devait simplement réfléchir à une de ses fameuses pirouettes pour échapper à cette discussion qui se faisait de plus en plus inévitable.

\- Salut Stacy.

\- Bonjour Greg, répondit l'avocate en levant les yeux sur House.

* * *

TBC ...


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à toutes ( des fans du Huddy...la majorité ou la totalité c'est des filles non ? XD). Je suis de retour avec le chapitre 3. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire. Je suis toujours impatiente de connaître vos avis, sachant que c'est aussi une des motivations qui me fait avancer dans l'écriture._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve pour le chapitre 4 dans quelques jours. Merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé une review les dernières fois ! Cuddy jalouse ? Ah bon ? XD Vous êtes sadiques ? ... exaucerai-je vos vœux ?_

 **Chapitre 3**

\- Tu m'évites maintenant ?, dit Stacy un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Naah ! C'est pour ça que j'allais dans l'autre direction, répliqua House en insistant sur les derniers mots.

\- Dommage, Lisa me racontait justement quelques unes de tes " aventures", s'amusa Stacy en le voyant froncer légèrement les sourcils.

Le Diagnosticien tourna ses yeux bleus vers sa patronne, restée impassible jusqu'alors.

\- J'appellerai plutôt ça des frasques, souligna Cuddy en plissant les yeux.

\- Elle t'a raconté comment le beau et talentueux Dr. House a sauvé son hôpital d'une faillite certaine ? , reprit House en écartant la remarque de la Doyenne d'une grimace amusée.

\- Bizarre, je l'avais oubliée celle-ci, ironisa Cuddy en secouant la tête.

\- Taa, elle vous met pas à votre avantage celle-là, répliqua House en croisant à nouveau son regard.

Stacy les regardait faire sans broncher, amusée de les voir dialoguer ainsi. Elle connaissait bien Cuddy, elle connaissait encore mieux House. Mais Stacy avait l'impression que plus rien n'existait lorsqu'ils se mettaient à ce jeu. Elle ne se sentait pas exclue. Loin de là. Elle avait l'impression d'assister à un concours de joutes verbales, spectatrice privilégiée d'un échange presque parfait. _Presque_ , nota Stacy. Il y avait cette retenue entre le Diagnosticien et la Doyenne qui apportait une touche nouvelle à leurs dialogues. Quelque chose de changé que Stacy n'avait jamais vu. Quelque chose de caché, de profondément enfoui sous des tonnes d'ironie, de sarcasme et de réparties mordantes. Mais plus prêt de la surface que jamais auparavant. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu changer ainsi pour que Stacy puisse lire aussi facilement en Greg ? Si " facilement " il y avait...

Les réflexions de l'avocate furent écourtées par le beeper de House. Tout ça n'avait pas duré plus de quelques secondes... Alors que House sortait son beeper, Cuddy vit apparaitre Taub et Thriteen à l'entrée de la cafétéria. Elle leur fit signe de les rejoindre mais ils avaient déjà aperçu la grande et mince silhouette du Diagnosticien qui leur tournait le dos.

\- Le patient a fait deux arrêts cardiaques, annonça Taub dès qu'il fut proche. Foreman a réussi à le ramener de justesse.

\- Le traitement que vous lui aviez donné ne fonctionne pas, nota Cuddy en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si on avait fait cette biopsie aussi, lâcha House en relisant le dossier que tenait Thirteen.

\- Je vous entends House, répliqua la Doyenne. Vous savez très bien qu'un biopsie est trop dangereuse. Vous allez le tuer.

\- Le tuer ? Vous avez juste peur que j'ai raison, s'emporta son employé en se plantant devant elle.

Son regard s'assombrit. Colère ? Dépit ? Deux jours sur ce cas, des symptômes d'une incohérence affligeante et un House qui n'avait presque pas dormi. Un mélange explosif à manipuler avec précaution. Malgré toutes les pincettes qu'elle pourrait prendre, Cuddy savait que House ne l'écouterait pas. Mais elle avait des responsabilités vis-à-vis de l'hôpital, et bien qu'elle devait avouer que plus d'une fois House avait sauvé un patient en contournant les règles les plus simples de l'éthique, Cuddy devait tout de même faire le maximum pour que son Diagnosticien ne dépasse pas trop les bornes. Elle se battait depuis dix ans pour qu'il ne fasse pas complétement n'importe quoi, et elle n'avait pas encore atteint ce "complétement".

\- Bon, les gosses on y va... un patient a sauvé, tout ça..., dit alors House.

Son regard accrocha une dernière fois celui de Stacy qui lui sourit d'un air amusé. Non, il n'avait pas changé. Elle ne l'avait pas vu pendant un peu plus de deux ans. Cette même négligence dans le style vestimentaire – mais qui le rendait si sexy - , cette même barbe de trois jours, ce même humour bien particulier qui le faisait passer pour un con devant bien des gens. C'était House, elle devait se douter qu'il ne changerait pas. Pourtant ?

On était mardi, les rendez-vous de Stacy devaient se prolonger jusqu'au samedi après-midi. Bien qu'elle était – comme toujours- submergée par ces piles de dossier à remplir, Cuddy était contente de rentrer chez elle et de savoir qu'elle pourrait passer un peu de temps à discuter avec Stacy. Pour changer, elle ne serait pas seule dans cette grande maison, parfois bien trop grande pour une femme seule. Bien trop grande depuis quelques temps.

\- Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais ?, fit l'avocate le soir en rentrant, découvrant Cuddy sur le canapé, un dossier ouvert sur les genoux.

\- Je pourrais si un certain médecin ne passait pas son temps à recevoir des plaintes de la moitié de ses patients..., répondit Lisa en la rejoignant dans la cuisine.

\- Il n'a pas changé ?

\- Pourquoi prendrait-il la peine de le faire de toute manière ?

\- Je vois..., répliqua Stacy avec un demi-sourire qui n'échappa pas à Cuddy.

\- Quoi ?

Stacy ne répondit pas, secouant la tête d'un air entendu. Cuddy sut lire en elle facilement cette fois-ci, comprenant ce que sous-entendait l'avocate. Elle soupira et entreprit de mettre la table pour elles deux, détournant son attention des paroles de Stacy. Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Pas une demie-seconde. Mais refuser d'y penser ... tout le monde sait à quoi ça mène. Comment chasser House... déjà en ne prononçant pas son nom ! Cuddy fronça les sourcils en prenant deux verres dans un placard puis interrogea Stacy sur sa journée et ses rendez-vous. Parler d'autre chose. Maintenant. Bien qu'elle ne sut pas exactement ce qui mettait Cuddy mal à l'aise, Stacy respecta la Doyenne et ne s'aventura pas à la questionner sur le sujet de la soirée. Mais elle ne s'avouait pas vaincue. Stacy était bien décidée à le découvrir d'ici à la fin de la semaine.

La soirée passa tranquillement, les deux femmes discutant de tout et de rien, sachant pertinemment quel sujet elles évitaient d'aborder. Les dossiers que Lisa avait rapportés de l'hôpital ne bougèrent pas de leur place, délaissés par la Doyenne qui avait décidé de prendre un peu de temps pour elle. Et au diable les patients mécontents ...

\- Pardon, ricana Lisa en étouffant un bâillement.

\- Tu me ferais presque bailler, répliqua Stacy avec un sourire en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- C'est une ruse pour t'envoyer te coucher, s'amusa la jeune femme en plissant le nez.

\- Je crois que c'est ce que l'on devrait faire. Tu te lèves beaucoup plus tôt que moi d'ailleurs.

\- Tu as un rendez-vous demain matin ?

\- Non. Seulement l'après-midi. Je pensais aller faire quelques courses pour remplir tes placards, proposa Stacy avec un sourire.

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, j'irai !, assura la Doyenne en secouant la tête.

\- Tsss, nop. Tu m'héberges pour une semaine, je fais les courses.

\- Une partie des...

\- Je fais les courses.

\- Bon, très bien, si tu veux, répliqua Lisa en éclatant de rire.

\- Voilà, c'est mieux, ricana Stacy en la regardant quelques instants.

Cuddy avait les traits tirés et semblait épuisée par ces longues journées qu'elle s'imposait. Stacy respectait énormément Cuddy pour ce qu'elle avait réussi à construire au sein du PPTH. L'avocate était une bosseuse, mais elle ne savait pas si elle aurait été capable de mettre sa vie de côté de cette manière pour "reconstruire" l'hôpital. La renommée nationale- voire internationale- du PPTH devait beaucoup au boulot monstre que Cuddy y faisait depuis plusieurs années. En rentrant chez Lisa le premier soir, Stacy avait été heureuse de découvrir l'antre où se réfugiait la Doyenne après le travail, mais c'était trop calme pour Stacy. Quelque chose manquait dans cette maison. Stacy savait quoi. Stacy savait que Cuddy le savait aussi.

En éteignant la lumière de la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre, Cuddy tâtonna dans le noir avant de rencontrer la surface douce et diablement attirante de sa couette. La jeune femme se laissa glisser dans les draps froids, calant sa tête dans son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Elle obligea son corps à se détendre, profitant du confort que lui offrait son matelas. La Doyenne finit par s'endormir, sa respiration se calmant au fur et à mesure qu'elle sombrait.

Cuddy grogna dans son oreiller lorsqu'elle vit l'heure qu'il était au réveil, posé sur sa table de nuit. Trop tôt pour se lever. Elle essaya de se rendormir mais son esprit à vif fonctionnait déjà à plein régime. Elle n'avait dormi que trois heures et son corps tout entier lui hurlait de le laisser se reposer. La Doyenne n'avait pas pris de vacances depuis ce qui lui semblait des lustres, elle rechignait à laisser son hôpital malgré l'insistance de Wilson qui lui assurait qu'il pouvait s'en occuper pendant son absence. Intérieurement, c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Pouvoir dormir un peu plus le matin, passer ses soirées tranquilles, sans dossier à remplir, sans plainte à reprendre mot après mot, sans devoir sans cesse prendre la défense de House. Parce que c'est bien ce qu'elle faisait après tout. Parlementer avec des patients mécontents et la plupart du temps à moitié stupides. Certes, House n'avait jamais été très diplomate. Le Diagnosticien avait plutôt tendance à vous balancer la vérité pure et dure à la figure sans s'inquiéter des pots cassés. Et accompagnée d'un sourire discret mais franchement ironique dès que vous aviez le dos tourné. House n'avait jamais su s'exprimer autrement. Déjà à l'époque.. Oh non, pas déjà à l'époque ! Cuddy avait déjà bien assez à faire avec le House actuel sans avoir à ressasser de vieux souvenirs de l'université. D'autant plus qu'un souvenir pas si vieux que cela dormait dans la chambre d'amis.

Lisa se renversa sur le dos, profitant du calme que lui offrait la maison pour réfléchir. Elle devait l'avouer. Elle était ravie de revoir Stacy qu'elle appréciait énormément, de discuter avec elle pendant plusieurs heures comme de vieilles amies. Mais Cuddy n'était pas stupide, elle avait compris que Stacy évitait un sujet en particulier, un sujet que la Doyenne elle-même n'avait pas choisi d'aborder. Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la cafétéria, Stacy sur ses talons, Cuddy avait de suite repéré Wilson et House assis un peu plus loin et avait choisi une table éloignée d'eux. Pourquoi cette décision ? Après tout, House et Stacy étaient des adultes – l'un nettement plus responsable que l'autre d'accord – mais des adultes tout de même. Que redoutait-elle donc au point de choisir une table à l'écart des deux médecins ? Une réponse évidente marqua l'esprit de la Doyenne alors qu'elle contemplait le plafond de sa chambre. Une évidence qui lui fit peur et qu'elle écarta tout de suite, dissimulé par un rire amer mais amusé.

Cuddy n'était pas de ces femmes qui aiment rester au lit pendant des heures une fois réveillée. Rejetant ses draps, Lisa se faufila dans la salle de bain en faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle prit une courte douche et se rendit ensuite dans la cuisine. Un grand café serait le bienvenu.

Stacy émergea à son tour lorsqu'elle entendit quelques bruits dans la maison. Elle s'habilla, reposée. L'avocate s'aventura dans le couloir, écoutant Lisa dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour, dit Lisa avec un sourire de bienvenue.

\- Bonjour ! Bien dormi ?, demanda Stacy en lui retournant son sourire.

\- Hum. Toi aussi ?

\- Comme une marmotte, s'amusa l'avocate en saisissant la tasse de café que lui tendait la Doyenne. Merci.

Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent un petit moment puis Lisa abandonna son amie pour se préparer. Elle réapparut une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, un tailleur simple mais qui lui allait à merveille, les cheveux détachés et une fine couche de maquillage. Elle était magnifique. Stacy la regarda se saisir de son sac et de ses chaussures du coin de l'œil. Elle n'avait pas de mal à comprendre pourquoi House ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer du regard. Parce que c'est bien ce qu'il faisait après tout, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Toutes ses remarques sur son physiques, ses allusions et ses petits commentaires quotidiens étaient bien la manière housienne de lui faire comprendre qu'il appréciait grandement. Cette femme était sublime, un rien et tout lui allait.

\- Je t'enverrai un message lorsque je rentrerai de l'hôpital ce soir. Fais comme chez toi en attendant, proposa Lisa en se retournant vers Stacy, fin prête pour reprendre son rôle d'administratrice acharnée.

\- Pas de soucis. Merci ! Bonne journée alors, sourit son invitée en la raccompagnant à la porte.

Cuddy lui sourit une dernière fois puis rejoignit sa voiture garée un peu plus bas. Une nouvelle journée commençait pour elle. Stacy termina son petit déjeuner, prit une douche et décida qu'il était l'heure d'aller faire les quelques courses promises à la Doyenne la veille. Elle ouvrit les placards à la recherche de ce qui pouvait leur manquer et fit de même avec le frigo. Stacy finit par se saisir à son tour de ses chaussures, de son sac et de ses clefs de voiture et se rendit au magasin que Lisa lui avait indiqué.

Plusieurs sacs à la main, Stacy fit tourner la clef dans la serrure et déposa tout ça dans la cuisine. Elle prit quelques minutes puis s'attaqua au rangement des courses. Il lui fallut plus de temps pour le faire qu'elle n'avait prévu, trouver l'emplacement qui paraissait le plus logique n'était pas si simple. La dernière boîte de conserve une fois rangée, Stacy prit le chemin de sa chambre. Elle avait plusieurs heures devant elle avant son premier rendez-vous. En ressortant de la chambre, son regard accrocha une porte un peu plus loin fermée, pas un trait de lumière ne filtrait. Une porte que Lisa n'avait pas ouverte le jour où elle lui avait fait visiter sa maison. _Une porte qu'elle avait pris grand soin d'ignorer_ , se rappela Stacy. Curieuse, Stacy s'approcha doucement puis posa la main sur la poignée. Lisa lui avait bien dit de faire comme chez elle, non ? Après un regard dans le couloir pour s'assurer – un peu inutilement- que personne ne la regardait, Stacy ouvrit la porte. Ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia.

TBC ...

 _Comme promis, tu as cru que j'avais oublié n'est ce pas ? Ainsi, donc, nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui * roulements de tambours*... On va faire court parce qu'on n'a pas toute la journée, vous peut-être, pas moi malheureusement... Spéciale dédicace à Lili Angelia pour le prêt de cette idée qui je l'espère continuera de m'inspirer *-*_

 _On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre, en attendant, je serai ravie de lire vos avis et vos délires personnels._

 _"See ya"._


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à toutes, je suis de retour avec le chapitre 4. J'ai pris grand plaisir à l'écrire, comme les précédents. Comme vous le remarquez sans doute, j'ai un peu plus de facilité avec les paragraphes plus longs. Ce sera mon premier " courrier des lecteurs " sur ce chapitre. Je vous remercie toutes pour les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que l'on est lu._

 _Lili, Parijan, Marianne, Need-A-Hug.h ( j'adore ton pseudo XD )... Merci pour vos hypothèses. Vous verrez ce que j'ai choisi et la façon dont j'ai décidée d'écrire la suite. Quant à une chambre vouée au culte de House... c'est déjà assez énorme de l'imaginer, alors de le rendre réel... :D !_

 _ **Need-A-Hug.h** : La relation que j'essaie de construire entre Stacy et Lisa ne sera rien de plus qu'une belle amitié. J'aime beaucoup ces deux personnages, et une relation différente ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit. Je suis une romantique -mais chut c'est un secret !- et le Huddy restera toujours le Huddy._

 _ **Anna** : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu continueras de me suivre. Bonne lecture à toi !_

 _ **Marianne :** J'ai pas le droit d'écrire " See ya" ? Pourquoi ? Quand on le son, l'image, la vidéo et l'irrésistible visage de House qui le murmure, c'est pas une assez bonne raison pour l'écrire ? * part en courant cacher ses larmes". Je le dirai plus * mets sa main sur le cœur *... c'est ça ouais 8-)_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dit à bientôt._

 **Chapitre 4**

Stacy fit quelques pas hésitants dans la pièce, n'osant allumer la lumière ni toucher quoi que ce soit. Un sentiment étrange lui brûla les entrailles, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer exactement dans cette pièce. Les hypothèses qui se bousculaient dans son esprit n'étaient pas des meilleures et tout la poussait à imaginer le pire. Son regard balaya la chambre du regard, essayant d'emmagasiner tous les détails. Des détails infimes, nombreux mais aussi si absents. La lumière du couloir illuminait tout le pan de mur opposé d'où se détachait ce qui avait immédiatement attiré le regard de Stacy en entrant. D'un blanc pur et d'une conception simple mais élégante, un lit d'enfant rempli à ras bord de choses en tout genre constituait le seul meuble de la chambre. Stacy s'approcha doucement du lit, passa sa main sur le bord, caressant les peluches, son esprit travaillant à plein régime.

\- Bon sang, Lisa, souffla t-elle avec un sourire triste.

La pièce renfermait un trop plein de tristesse, un secret enfoui profondément, des regrets et des remords. Mais qu'est ce que House avait à faire avec cette histoire ? Et pourquoi diable Stacy pensait-elle que House avait un lien quelconque avec tout ça ?

Stacy ne sut pas exactement combien de temps elle resta ainsi, debout, son regard perdu entre les peluches et le linge, réfléchissant, analysant du mieux qu'elle pouvait ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Et surtout comment elle pourrait essayer d'en parler avec Lisa. Mais quand ? Et comment ? Il était clair que cet épisode avait été une épreuve pour la Doyenne et qu'elle n'avait pas choisi de lui en parler. Stacy était une amie, une vieille connaissance, une ancienne collègue, mais qu'était-elle pour juger Lisa Cuddy sur cela ? Stacy referma la porte derrière elle, l'esprit à vif. La journée commençait d'une bien étrange manière. Comment allait-elle réussir à affronter le regard de Cuddy sans trahir sa découverte ?

11H36.

Plusieurs dossiers réclamaient encore son attention et Cuddy savait que la petite pause qu'elle s'octroyait chaque jour pour déjeuner devrait attendre encore un peu. Elle se reconcentra un maximum, voulant boucler le plus vite possible cette montagne de papiers administratifs posée à côté d'elle et qui semblait la narguer avec plaisir. La Doyenne avait pris un peu de retard depuis deux jours, la venue de Stacy avait quelque peu chamboulé ses habitudes. Mais elle était intérieurement contente de pouvoir passer ses soirées à discuter de tout et de rien avec l'avocate, loin de ses occupations - et préoccupations- ordinaires.

Elle rédigeait une lettre lorsqu'un son bien distinct la tira de son travail. Elle l'entendait toujours arriver de loin, c'était à la fois agréable, rassurant et énervant. Cuddy aurait reconnu ce son entre milles. Relevant la tête, elle vit House passer dans le hall de l'hôpital en compagnie de Wilson, direction la cafétéria. Sa démarche plus appuyée et le son plus dur que produisait sa canne sur le carrelage de l'hôpital lui arracha une grimace.

C'était comme ça qu'il arrivait les matins, une douleur lancinante mais bien présente dans la cuisse après le trajet en moto depuis chez lui. Mais pas à 11h30. Pas à cette heure là de la journée. Cuddy ne voyait qu'une explication logique à sa démarche aujourd'hui. Il n'était tout simplement pas rentré chez lui. La Doyenne fronça les sourcils. Elle savait House et son équipe impliqués dans un cas difficile, le Diagnosticien avait du passer – à nouveau- la nuit dans son bureau. Cuddy ferma les yeux quelques instants, chassant de son esprit les images d'un House allongé dans son fauteuil, endormi ou le regard rivé sur son tableau blanc, jouant avec un affreux tube orangé. En tant que Doyenne de l'hôpital, Cuddy se devait de rentabiliser ce service des Diagnostiques qui, malgré ses excellents retours, coûtait une fortune à l'hôpital. Mais en tant que femme et – elle l'espérait après tout- "amie" de House, elle s'en voulait toujours de lui infliger de longues nuits à l'hôpital, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à cette blessure à la cuisse droite. Cette blessure que cette cane ne pouvait jamais lui faire oublier.

En quittant le PPTH vers 19h30, Cuddy envoya un simple message à Stacy pour la prévenir de son arrivée. Elle sourit au fait qu'elle informait une tierce personne qu'elle était sur le point de rentrer dans sa propre maison. Alors qu'elle enfilait son manteau et sortait de son bureau, elle croisa House dans le hall qui signait la fiche des sorties.

\- Où en est votre cas ?, demanda la Doyenne en s'approchant de lui.

\- Empoisonnement au cadmium, lâcha House en s'apprêtant à partir.

\- House ! Attendez... c'est tout ?

Le Diagnosticien ne répondit rien, se contentant de se diriger à grandes enjambées vers la sortie. Cuddy signa rapidement le registre et s'empressa de le suivre. C'était elle ou il avait un comportement bizarre ?

\- Vous allez me suivre jusqu'à chez moi comme ça ?, ironisa House en entendant les talons de sa patronne claquer derrière lui.

\- Vous ne devriez pas rentrer en moto, dit Cuddy en le voyant se diriger vers l'engin garé un peu plus loin.

\- Et vous allez m'en empêcher en me fusillant du regard et en prenant votre air de Doyenne a qui on ne peut rien refuser ?, répliqua House en s'emportant légèrement.

Il était clairement de mauvaise humeur. Il était sur ce cas depuis trois jours, n'avait presque pas dormi et n'avait qu'une seule envie : rentrer chez lui, s'étaler de tout son long sur son canapé et dormir. Dormir, c'était ce dont il avait le plus besoin. Cuddy le regarda enfiler son casque en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Elle voyait qu'il avait mal, qu'il souffrait plus que d'ordinaire et s'en voulait de le voir partir en moto. Oh et puis après tout, il n'avait qu'à faire ce qu'il voulait ! Elle n'était pas censée s'inquiéter pour cela. Non ?

\- Dépêchez-vous de rentrer. Je suis sûre que vous avez des tas de choses à raconter à votre _nouvelle meilleure amie_!, lâcha House en démarrant son engin.

Cuddy nota le ton sarcastique que l'homme avait utilisé pour qualifier Stacy et voulut répliquer quelque chose à son tour. Le vrombissement assourdissant de sa moto la coupa dans son élan et elle regarda House quitter le parking avec un soupir. Cuddy se dépêcha de rejoindre sa propre voiture et de rentrer chez elle. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus de la journée, venaient de se parler à peine... cinq minutes et ils avaient déjà trouvé le moyen de se disputer. Quoi de nouveau après tout ?

Elle avait conduit mécaniquement, tournant aux carrefours indiqués, suivant le même chemin depuis des années. Il avait trouvé le bon diagnostic, sauvé un patient. Et cette petite lueur de suffisance, d'auto-satisfaction bien qu'éphémère, qui brillait dans son regard à chaque fois qu'il lui annonçait qu'il avait trouvé la solution ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas vue ce soir ? La seule chose qu'elle y avait lue, c'était une souffrance dissimulée, un désir évident de rentrer chez lui et surtout qu'elle le laisse tranquille. La présence de Stacy et le court échange qu'il avait eu avec elle lui revinrent en mémoire quand elle gara sa voiture devant chez elle. Elle aperçut de la lumière dans son salon et la silhouette de l'avocate qui se détachait. Cuddy n'avait jamais exactement su ce qu'avait été la relation entre House et Stacy, elle n'en connaissait que quelques détails, elle avait été spectatrice de leur rupture. Cuddy avait vu un House se débattre contre une douleur qui marquerait le restant de ces jours. Elle avait tout fait. Tout essayé. Chercher des centaines de solutions. Imaginer toutes les hypothèses. Puis, elle avait fait un choix. Convaincu Stacy. Mais qu'était devenu le House qu'elle avait connu à la fac depuis ? Cuddy ferma les yeux, toujours assise dans sa voiture. Une angoisse sourde lui barrait la gorge. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi repenser à tout cela maintenant ?. L'arrivée de Stacy n'aurait du être qu'un moment de détente passager dans la vie de la Doyenne, un moment de répit, une occasion de passer un peu de temps avec une amie. Et pourtant, ce n'était que remise en question et nouvelles interrogations.

21H46

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Cuddy finit par le demander. Elle était arrivée environ deux heures plus tôt et avait trouvé Stacy dans son salon, comme l'avait laissé supposer la lumière qui filtrait derrière les rideaux. Contrairement à ce que Lisa avait imaginé, cette soirée n'avait pas été des plus agréables pour elle. Stacy lui avait paru un peu distante, plus réservée. Lisa se demandait ce qui avait pu la mettre dans un état pareil et avait finit par poser cette question. Assise dans son fauteuil, les jambes repliées sous elle, Stacy se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant pas très bien quoi répondre. Elle aurait pu mentir, mais elle n'avait jamais été très douée dans ce domaine là ... du moins en dehors du travail.

\- Je suis désolée, finit par répondre Stacy, décidant de jouer franc jeu.

\- Je ... je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre. Pourquoi devrais-tu t'excuser ?, demanda Lisa en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Et maintenant ? Désolée pour le bébé ? Désolée d'être entrer sans ta permission ?. Se levant du fauteuil, Stacy s'approcha de la cheminée, fixant les bûches qui se consumaient en émettant de légers craquements.

\- Stacy, explique toi. Si tu ne me dis rien, je ne peux pas t'aider, dit doucement la Doyenne en la regardant.

\- Je suis entrée dans la chambre.

Elle l'avait dit. Dit. Elle n'avait qu'à attendre la réponse de Cuddy qui ne devait pas tarder. N'est ce pas ? Au lieu de cela, un silence lui fit écho. Un silence gênant et gêné. Stacy se tourna vers Lisa, cherchant à capter le regard de son amie. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle découvrit le visage de la Doyenne, assise en tailleur sur son canapé, un plaid sur les épaules. Lisa ne la regardait pas, elle ne semblait rien voir. Rien entendre. Stacy s'approcha doucement d'elle, s'asseyant auprès de son amie.

\- Je sais que je n'aurais pas du, je te demande pa...

\- Ce n'est rien. C'est du passé, dit Lisa en se levant d'un coup sec.

\- Lisa... attends...

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le plaid, laissant la jeune femme s'échapper dans le couloir. _Ce n'est rien. C'est du passé_. Une voix cassée, une femme qui cherche à garder le contrôle d'émotions qui sont sur le point de la submerger. Stacy aurait voulu se gifler, crier, n'importe quoi mais faire quelque chose. La réaction de Lisa était bien plus douloureuse pour elle que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Son visage s'était fermé, des larmes avaient perlé au coin de ses yeux, tout de suite refoulées avec rage.

 _Je suis entrée dans la chambre_.

Une simple affirmation avait ravivé une douleur qu'elle avait cherchée à enfermer en elle le plus profondément possible. Quatre mois. Quatre mois qu'elle voyait cette porte fermée, se refusant à l'ouvrir, à la vider, à simplement imaginer ce qu'elle aurait pu être si ses rêves s'étaient réalisés. Quatre mois qu'elle refusait d'avancer. Refuser de vider cette chambre, c'était refuser de tourner la page. Cuddy le savait, elle aurait du se séparer de ces affaires qui – elle en était presque persuadées- ne lui servirait jamais. Elles étaient synonymes d'échecs, de sentiments inavoués, de colère et d'une immense déception. Ce n'était même plus de la tristesse, c'était une humiliation.

Adossé à son lit, assise sur le sol et les muscles qui commençaient déjà à s'engourdir, Cuddy fixait le mur en face d'elle d'un regard vide de tout expression. Elle n'avait même pas envie de pleurer, elle avait déjà assez pleurer. Elle ne voulait plus pleurer, pas pour _ça._ La perte de Joy était une étape, une épreuve de plus qu'elle avait du surmonter seule. Lisa Cuddy était une femme forte, une directrice attentionnée, travailleuse et dévouée à la cause de son hôpital. Il y avait toujours eu deux Lisa Cuddy et peu de personnes connaissaient la deuxième, celle qu'elle était quand elle était seule, quand elle savait que personne ne pouvait voir toutes ses barrières tomber. Peu de personne l'avait vue ainsi. Et il n'en n'était qu'une qui savait parfaitement quelle femme Lisa Cuddy était.

\- Je peux entrer ?, demanda Stacy en entrebâillant la porte sans faire de bruit.

Lisa acquiesça avec un faible sourire, l'invitant à prendre place à côté d'elle. Les deux femmes gardèrent le silence un moment, ni l'une ni l'autre ne savait vraiment quoi dire.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. Ce n'est pas ta faute, dit finalement Lisa d'une voix cassée.

Cette simple phrase rassura quelque peu Stacy. Lorsqu'elle avait vu Lisa disparaître dans sa chambre, elle n'avait pas tout de suite cherché à la rejoindre, sachant qu'il lui fallait du temps. Stacy n'était pas particulièrement fière de ce qu'elle avait fait, mais ne voulait pas gâcher la belle amitié qui la liait à la Doyenne. Stacy avait attendu plusieurs minutes, cherchant, ressassant dans son esprit les mots justes.

\- Je ne suis pas entrée dans cette chambre depuis quatre mois, dit doucement Lisa en entrelaçant ses doigts.

Stacy ne répondit rien, ne voulant pas briser cet instant. Elle ne savait pas si Lisa voulait tout raconter, s'expliquer, en discuter. L'avocate étendit ses jambes devant elle, laissant à son amie tout le temps qu'il lui faudrait. Cuddy lui en fut intérieurement reconnaissante. Elle avait plus ou moins réussi à faire abstraction de Joy et ce n'était pas facile de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un. Même sa famille, sa mère ou sa sœur ne l'avaient jamais su. Il n'y avait que Wilson, maintenant Stacy... et puis House. House évidemment.

\- Je n'en ai jamais parlé ... à personne, commença Lisa en serrant les lèvres. Tout était prévu, tout devait... c'était une petite fille, je devais l'adopter à sa naissance...

\- Que s'est-il passé ?, demanda tout de même Stacy malgré elle.

 _Il m'a embrassée_ était la première chose à laquelle pensa Cuddy en entendant sa question. Mais qu'avait-elle besoin de penser à lui maintenant ?!

\- La mère a gardé l'enfant, répondit simplement Lisa.

C'était un constat froid, une réponse brève mais qui en disait long. Stacy remarqua la simple larme qui dévalait la joue de son amie, y laissant une traînée salée.

\- Je suis désolée Lisa.

Cuddy ferma les yeux, laissant finalement les larmes refoulées depuis si longtemps faire leur chemin sur son visage, s'échouer dans son cou et la brûler. Brûler et frisonner en même temps. Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle, s'autorisant, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, à se laisser aller. Elle sentit Stacy passer un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attirer contre elle.

* * *

TBC ...

Je suis une maniaque des fautes en tout genre. Malgré les relectures, il se peut que certaines fautes ou coquilles soient encore dissimulées sous ces gros pavés. Je m'en excuse d'avance. On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite !

Juliette. Promis j'écrirai pas ce que je meurs d'envie de dire Marianne :D


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tout le monde, où que vous soyez en ce moment. Je suis assise devant mon ordinateur si ça vous intéresse... en train d'écrire ces quelques lignes. Merci à toutes pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Mais ça je l'ai déjà dit et vous le savez déjà.  
_

 _Élisabeth : Non, mais... * secoue sa tête dans tous les sens* qu'est-ce qui vous prend toutes avec vos idées de faire un couple Lisa-Stacy ? Z'êtes pas possibles... XD En tout cas, tu ne trouveras pas une relation comme celle-ci dans ma fic :D Je suis bien trop fifolle du Huddy pour regarder dans une autre direction. Bonne lecture et " Allons-y" !_

 _Lili : On se dit beaucoup de choses en MP, mais je vais répondre pour éviter que tu boudes encore : Mouah ! :D Merci donc pour ta review, tu sais qu'elle me fait plaisir. Je suis ravie que tu apprécies ma façon de relever "ton " défi et que tu retrouveras avec plaisir tes droits VIP pour ce chapitre ! C'est vrai que les liens entre Stacy et Lisa, dans la série, sont très professionnels et c'est intéressant d'essayer d'imaginer ce que ça aurait pu donner si elles avaient été de plus proches amies ( arrêtez d'imaginer n'importe quoi ! XD)_

 _Need-A-Hug.h : Merci pour ta belle review! C'est vrai, House n'apparaît pas beaucoup. Il était là indirectement, à travers les sentiments de Lisa. J'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant ce cinquième chapitre et que tu seras satisfaite de retrouver un peu House ! :p Merci aussi pour avoir relever la petite ( énoooorme ) incohérence qui s'était glissée entre les lignes !_

 _J'ai eu un peu plus de mal à écrire ce chapitre, car je voudrais l'amener à un certain point. Bonne lecture à tout le monde. Je m'excuse pour les fautes et coquilles qui pourraient rester._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

23h19

Fascinant. Tout bonnement fascinant. Tellement fascina... House écarquilla les yeux quelques secondes pour ne pas s'écrouler de sommeil sur son canapé. Chose assez paradoxale après tout. N'avait-il pas précisé – un peu durement – à Cuddy que la seule chose qui l'intéressait désormais était dormir ? Il était rentré depuis trois bonnes heures chez lui, n'avait presque rien avalé et était resté étalé sur son canapé à tenter de trouver un quelconque programme intéressant à la télé. Après une heure à zapper toutes les trois secondes – il devait bien avoir moyen de battre un record avec tout ça – House éteignit finalement la télévision, balançant la télécommande un peu plus loin. Se levant difficilement, le Diagnosticien rejoignit la cuisine en boitant fortement. Une douleur plus forte que d'habitude lui sciait la cuisse droite depuis deux jours, et malgré une augmentation des doses de Vicodin qui aurait fait hurler Wilson, il n'arrivait pas à la faire passer. Son oncologue préféré lui aurait sûrement rétorqué, accompagné d'un discours philosophique digne des plus grands, que la présence d'une certaine personne n'était sans doute pas totalement étrangère au fait qu'il souffrait davantage. House grimaça en ouvrant le frigo, sa jambe droite ayant porté un plus gros poids qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il aperçut sa canne dans le salon et se maudit de l'y avoir laissée.

Les phares de la voiture illuminèrent quelques instants la façade, la pelouse, les arbres de cette grande maison. Il était minuit et le silence avait envahi chaque recoin de la demeure. De la cuisine au salon, des chambres à la salle de bain. Aucune lumière ne filtrait, aucun son ne pouvait témoigner de la présence d'habitants. Pourtant, une jeune femme, les cheveux détachés, les boucles brunes emmêlées, ne trouvait pas le sommeil, tournant, encore et encore dans ce grand lit. Froid. Elle avait froid. Ses yeux gris-verts grands ouverts, Lisa Cuddy fixait un point invisible, l'esprit embrouillé, des pensées incohérentes se bousculant dans son esprit. Elle avait rassuré Stacy, l'assurant qu'elle allait mieux, la remerciant de l'avoir écoutée. Mais qu'avait-elle dit exactement ? Et que n'avait-elle pas dit ? De quoi avait-elle parlé ? Avait-elle seulement dit quelque chose ? Des larmes salées perlèrent aux yeux de la Doyenne, qu'elle chassa d'un revers de la main, remontant sur ses épaules le drap blanc de son lit. Se cacher du froid. Chercher une protection. Mais savait-elle exactement contre quoi ? Elle se sentait fragile, brisée, fatiguée. Fatiguée de se battre pour quelque chose qui ne faisait que lui échapper dès qu'elle s'en approchait. Fatiguée d'attendre et d'espérer.

* * *

La mélodie réveilla House le lendemain matin. Le Diagnosticien grogna après son téléphone, tentant d'ignorer cet abrupt morceau de musique qui le tirait du sommeil. Bon dieu, qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? House se passa la main sur le visage, ses muscles et tout son corps endoloris par la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Loin d'être agréable d'ailleurs. Il avait finalement fini par s'endormir sur son canapé ; House ferma les yeux quelques secondes, essayant de faire abstraction de sa jambe qui lui envoyait déjà les signaux révélateurs de la douleur. Il laissa sa main glisser sur son jean, parcourir sa cicatrice – ce vide -, massant doucement cet endroit maudit. Le Diagnosticien respira doucement et se saisit de deux cachets de Vicodin qu' il s'empressa d' avaler.

Il prit une douche brûlante et but deux tasses de café. 9H58. Parfait ! Il allait arriver pile à l'heure à l'hôpital. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du Diagnosticien quand il franchit les portes du PPTH à 10h22, son regard rencontrant immédiatement celui de Cuddy, occupée à -il-ne-savait-quoi- dans le hall. La Doyenne se contenta de le saluer d'un léger signe de tête et de se replonger dans la lecture au combien fascinante du dossier que lui tendait une infirmière. Le rictus qu' affichait House quelques secondes plus tôt disparut, laissant place à un air perplexe et interrogatif, rapidement dissimulé. Cuddy n'était même pas venue lui crier dessus pour son retard ? Et les consultations dans tout ça ?.

\- Dr House ?

House releva lentement la tête, dévisagea trois quart de secondes le médecin et entra dans l'ascenseur. Ce dernier le regarda d'un air bizarre, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi House s'était soudainement arrêté de marcher quelques mètres avant d'atteindre les ascenseurs, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Appuyé dangereusement sur sa canne, House regardait droit devant lui, clignant à peine des yeux. Non, mais est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de penser à ses consultations ? Celles qui lui demandaient les quatre prochaines décennies de sa vie pour être faites ? Et puis quoi encore, plutôt penser à Cuddy lui demandant d'organiser la prochaine soirée du Nouvel An ! Quoi que ça c'était une idée... Sortant de l'ascenseur à son étage, le Diagnosticien prit immédiatement la direction de son bureau, balança son sac et ne prit même pas la peine de saluer son équipe, installée dans la pièce d'à côté.

\- Toujours de bonne humeur, fit remarquer Taub en secouant la tête.

\- C'est House, répliqua Foreman sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Ce qui en fait obligatoirement un con asocial et toujours de mauvaise humeur ?, demanda Thirteen en arquant un sourcil, moqueuse.

\- A peu près, oui, répondit Foreman en dévoilant ses dents blanches en un rictus.

* * *

House envoya son équipe en consultations et sortit sa PSP. Qu'y avait-il d'autre à faire après tout ? Pas de diagnostique à établir ni de patients stupides ou inintéressants à traiter, et le niveau 19 ne pouvait définitivement plus attendre !

\- Je ne vous paie pas pour ne rien faire de la journée, House.

\- Vous plaisantez ! Vous n'imaginez pas l'énergie folle que je dépense à chaque niveau !, s'exclama l'intéressé.

\- La clinique est pleine à craquer de patients, allez faire vos consultations pour changer, répliqua Cuddy en s'approchant de lui.

La Doyenne avait fini par monter dans le département des Diagnostiques déloger House de son antre et le forcer à faire ses consultations. Lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu à travers la grande vitre, Cuddy s'était arrêtée quelques secondes, l'examinant, s'arrêtant sur son visage, ses longues mains qui réveillaient en elle des souvenirs pas si anciens. Et cette chemise bleu-ciel, avait-il seulement idée de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait ? Elle s'était maudite d'avoir de telles pensées, s'était reprise et avait franchi la porte de son bureau, arborant son air de directrice intransigeante.

\- Un quart à la grippe, un autre croit être à moitié mourant ce qui en fait de parfaits crétins, et le dernier quart n'a qu'un rhume parfaitement soignable chez eux !

\- Il vous manque un quart, House, souligna Cuddy amusée.

\- Quoi ?, fit-il en relevant la tête de sa console.

\- Que faites-vous du dernier quart House ?,demanda la Doyenne avec un sourire en coin.

\- Disons qu'il est là pour espérer apercevoir le décolleté de la patronne !, répliqua le Diagnosticien en plantant son regard dans celui de Cuddy.

Un fin sourire ne quittait plus les lèvres de la jeune femme depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ce bureau. Quoi qu'elle fasse ou dise, House arrivait toujours à s'en tirer avec une de ses pirouettes verbales ou avec une remarque sur son physique. Aujourd'hui ne ferait donc pas exception à la règle.

\- Allez faire vos consultations House.

\- Satan ...

Cuddy ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, tournant les talons. Elle entendit House ronchonner puis le son de sa canne sur la moquette. Il la suivait. Cuddy eut un peu de mal à croire qu'elle avait aussi facilement remporter la partie.

\- Et vous ne marchandez même pas ?, demanda la Doyenne en arquant un sourcil alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur eux deux.

\- Qui vous dit que je vais aller les faire ? Tous les deux dans un ascenseur, il peut s'en passer des choses avant qu'on arrive en bas, répliqua House avec un regard moqueur qui en disait long.

\- Vous pourriez vous excusez pour toutes les heures de consultations que vous ne ferez jamais, House, je ne ferai pas ce que vous pensez dans un ascenseur avec vous, fit Cuddy en évitant de se retourner.

\- Aaah, Cuddy, vous avez de ses idées déplacées ! Mon pauvre petit cœur est choqué...

\- Petite nature, répliqua la Doyenne avec un sourire amusé qui n'échappa nullement au Diagnosticien.

Appuyé contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, House avait donc tout le loisir de détailler la Doyenne, parfaitement consciente du regard que lui lançait le Diagnosticien. Elle savait que beaucoup d'hommes la regardaient, mais seul le regard de House avait cette capacité de la rendre folle- dans les deux sens du terme d'ailleurs -, de la faire se sentir femme. Cuddy savait que House n'avouerait sans doute jamais qu'il la trouvait autrement que " terriblement sexy ". Elle avait déjà du mal à lui faire faire ses heures de consultations, alors lui demander une telle chose relevait presque de l'impossible. Et puis, le voulait-elle vraiment ? S'aventurer sur ce terrain était dangereux et ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait se lancer.

\- Combien de temps elle reste ?

\- Depuis quand ça vous intéresse ?, demanda Cuddy curieuse en se retournant vers lui.

\- Ça vous arrive souvent de ne pas répondre aux questions ?, répliqua House sur un ton sarcastique.

\- Dit-il !

Cuddy s'engouffra à l'extérieur dès qu'ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussé, House sur ses talons. La Doyenne avait noté avec plaisir que sa jambe semblait le faire un peu moins souffrir que la veille. Par contre, de la curiosité et un autre sentiment qu'elle ne préférait pas identifier avaient surgi dès la question de House sur Stacy. Pourquoi lui demandait-il ça ? S'il voulait voir Stacy, pourquoi n'allait-il pas la voir directement au lieu de passer par elle ?. Arrivée dans le hall de la clinique, Cuddy tendit plusieurs dossiers à House avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Elle annonça plusieurs noms et leur indiqua que le Dr. House les examinerait dans la salle d'examen numéro 2. Le sourire moqueur de Brenda n'échappa pas à House.

\- House, il est un peu plus de 11H. Traitez-moi une vingtaine de patients avant midi et peut-être que vous n'aurez pas à faire des consultations toute l'après-midi, murmura Cuddy avec un sourire ironique.

\- Si j'arrive à en voir cinquante, vous me laissez tranquille pour le reste de la journée ?

\- Dans vos rêves, House !

Quelques remarques et Cuddy avait presque déjà oublié pourquoi elle était énervée quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle regarda House disparaître dans la salle d'examen et lui jeter un regard noir avant de refermer la porte. Un regard noir que n'importe qui aurait pu prendre pour de la colère, voire de la haine pure et simple. Mais un regard que Cuddy avait réussi à déchiffrer depuis le temps qu'elle connaissait House.

* * *

-12H05 ! Cuddy, vous me devez le respect éternel pour..., commença House en poussant la porte du bureau de la Doyenne.

\- Le Diagnosticien se stoppa net en apercevant Cuddy en compagnie de Stacy, les deux femmes s'apprêtaient vraisemblablement à aller déjeuner, manteaux sur les épaules.

\- Pour ?, le taquina Stacy.

\- Avoir supporter vingt patients, termina House d'un ton neutre.

\- Vingt ?, nota Cuddy avec un fin sourire.

\- Dans un vingtaine, y'a vingt non ?, répliqua House en fronçant les sourcils, faisant mine d'être contrarié.

\- Toujours à jouer avec les mots à ce que je vois, dit Stacy en fixant House de ses yeux marrons.

\- Je jouerai bien avec le chemisier de Cuddy, mais je tiens trop à la vie !, répliqua House apeuré.

\- Je suis toujours dans la pièce House...

\- Difficilement ratable en effet !

Cuddy leva les yeux au plafond pour la forme, habituée à ce genre de remarques de sa part. Stacy sourit à moitié devant ce spectacle. Ils n'étaient pas ensembles depuis deux minutes qu'ils s'envoyaient déjà des piques...

\- Stacy et moi sortons déjeuner, ne mettez pas le feu à l'hôpital en mon absence, précisa Cuddy en passant à côté de House.

\- Vous préférez brûler avec ? Élégant sacrifice mais complètement inutile, remarqua le Diagnosticien en les regardant sortir.

* * *

Assise en face de Cuddy, Stacy se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Elle semblait avoir quelque chose à dire et le silence de Lisa ne l'encourageait pas beaucoup.

\- J'aimerai toujours House.

\- Pardon ?, répliqua Lisa en relevant la tête de son dessert.

Sa réponse un peu brusque arracha une grimace intérieure à l'endocrinologue. _Typiquement le genre de réaction que Stacy voulait voir_ , soupira la Doyenne.

\- Est-ce qu'il a quelque chose que je devrais savoir, Lisa ?, demanda Stacy en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas. Et pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? Tu es ... toujours amoureuse de House ?

\- J'aimerai toujours Greg d'une certaine manière, répondit Stacy en souriant légèrement devant l'air un peu perdu de son amie. Quoi qu'il fasse, il restera toujours House. Ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est ce que tu ressens pour lui. Réellement.

\- Mais Marc ?, demanda une Cuddy un peu agacée.

\- Je suis heureuse avec lui, Marc m'apporte beaucoup, nous sommes très bien ensembles, répondit Stacy sans hésitation.

Cuddy garda le silence quelques instants, comprenant que trop bien le but de cette discussion et ce que cherchait à savoir Stacy. La Doyenne se trouvait un peu agacée de cette discussion, jugeant Stacy trop invasive. Pourquoi lui demandait-elle ce genre de chose après tout ?. Dessinant de simples cercles sur la nappe noire de leur table, Cuddy réfléchissait. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment quel rôle Stacy cherchait à jouer dans sa relation avec House. Et d'abord, depuis quand pouvait-elle parler de " relation " entre elle et son irascible employé ?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir tout cela Stacy ?, finit par demander la jeune femme, décidant que jouer franc jeu avec l'avocate était la meilleure initiative.

\- Je ne suis pas bête, je sais comment Greg te regarde, ce qu'il pense de toi, Lisa. J'aimerai ... aider.

\- En me disant que tu aimes toujours House ?! Laisse moi douter du bien fondé de ton argumentation, répliqua Cuddy un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Je crois que l'on devrait éviter ce sujet toutes les deux.

\- En ne voulant pas en parl...

\- S'il te plaît.. Stacy. Arrête. Je.. ne veux pas en parler.

Cuddy lança un regard lourd de sens à l'avocate qui préféra replonger dans la contemplation de son dessert plutôt que d'entraîner la Doyenne sur une pente dangereuse, d'autant plus qu'elle sentait que Cuddy était quelque peu énervée. Les deux femmes gardèrent le silence pendant plusieurs minutes, probablement gênées par leur mini-dispute.

\- Je te demande pardon, je n'aurais pas du réagir de cette façon, déclara Lisa en se passant la main sur le visage.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je crois que j'y suis allée un peu fort aussi, souligna Stacy en souriant légèrement à la Doyenne.

\- Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose depuis que tu es partie, plus ou moins difficiles. House et moi... Rien n'a changé entre nous. Je suis toujours sa patronne. Et il continue ... à ne pas faire ses consultations, d'être exécrable avec ses patients.. d'être House !

\- Il est tellement persuadé de ne pas pouvoir changer ...

\- Est- ce qu'il ... je .., commença Lisa en promenant son regard sur la salle. Est-ce qu'il était comme ça ? Je veux dire avant.. sa jambe ?

\- Il s'est renfermé sur lui-même et la Vicodin n'a pas arrangé les choses, avoua Stacy, le regard se voilant de tristesse. En dehors de cela, non, il n'a pas vraiment changé, termina t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Greg a toujours été un génie emmerdeur refusant de discuter de toutes les choses sérieuses que l'on a le malheur d'essayer de lui confier.

\- Je vois.. , répondit Lisa en souriant à son tour.

Cuddy savait tout cela, Stacy ne lui apprenait pas vraiment de nouvelles choses. Mais si House refusait tellement de changer, que pouvait signifier ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé quelques mois auparavant ?. Les sensations que ses lèvres avaient fait naître en elle lorsque House l'avait embrassée étaient encore bien présentes à chaque fois que Cuddy y repensait. Car oui, elle y repensait. Elle voyait House pratiquement tous les jours, croisait son regard plusieurs fois dans une même journée, alors comment pouvait-elle oublier ce baiser ?

\- A quoi penses-tu ?, demanda doucement Stacy.

Cuddy releva la tête, croisant le regard interrogateur de l'avocate. Sa cuillère dans sa tarte au citron, Cuddy se rendit compte qu'elle avait gardé le silence plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

\- Il m'a embrassée.

TBC...

 _Vous êtes toujours là ? A bientôt *-*_

 _Ju._


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonsoir à tout le monde, je suis de retour. Une après-midi et un chapitre écrit pratiquement en une seule fois. Je remercie une nouvelle fois toutes celles qui laissent des reviews. Les passages en italiques sont des flash-back. Je suppose que vous le comprendrez facilement, mais je préfère préciser :)_

 _ParijanTaiyou : ( vu que tu sembles avoir une plus grande affinité avec cette appelation, bien que j'aime beaucoup ton prénom. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontrer une auteure brillante qui porte le même prénom que l'héroïne de mon roman préféré :D ). Bonne lecture à toi et va donc voir si Stacy réagit correctement !_

 _Lili Angelia : Je t'en pris, prends ton temps, de toute manière, avec tes droits VIP tout t'est permis : ( pas tout quand même !) Stacy est géniale, je l'adore, mais c'est vrai que lorsque House et Cuddy sont dans la même pièce, difficile de ne pas imaginer leur façon de se comporter l'un envers l'autre. Je fais de mon mieux avec Stacy, elle me fascine *-* Imaginer ses réactions est assez difficile en soi. Ton dialogue, oui, en effet. C'était un bout. Je n'ai pas fini avec ton " plan" :)_

 _Need-A-Hug.h : Merci une nouvelle fois, tes reviews me plaquent toujours un immense sourire sur le visage, surtout quand je les lis avant d'aller au boulot le matin *-* Job d'étudiant oblige... heureusement que j'ai certaines après-midi pour vous écrire la suite. On partage les mêmes impressions. Du 100% Huddy pour moi aussi. Mais je ne me lasserai jamais de lire ou d'imaginer House et Stacy. Leur relation est tout aussi belle que celle qu'il a avec Lisa._

 _MajorThompson, Mélanie, Bloups: Merci de me suivre !_

 _Je remercie aussi ceux qui lisent sans laisser de review. Bonne lecture à tout le monde, oublier les fautes restantes, apprécier ( au moins faites semblant 8-) )... et on se retrouve plus tard._

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

12H25

\- Tu as parlé avec Stacy ?

\- QUOI ? J'AI PAS BIEN ENTENDU CE QUE T'AS DIT JIMMY !, répliqua House en haussant le ton.

Assis en face de lui, l'oncologue secoua légèrement la tête agacé par le comportement de son ami qui s'évertuait à éviter tout sujet de conversation susceptible de dériver en confessions intimes. Et tout le monde savait, Wilson le premier, que le Diagnosticien avait ça en parfaite horreur. Plusieurs regards curieux se tournèrent vers leur table, des yeux appartenant la plupart du temps à des familles de patients ignorant parfaitement qui pouvait bien être cet énergumène avec une canne et à la tenue débraillée.

\- Tu pourrais arrêter de faire l'idiot et te contenter de répondre sérieusement pour une fois ?, fit Wilson en le fixant du regard.

\- Et finir en oncologue ringard x-fois divorcé ?, répliqua aussitôt House en faisant la grimace.

\- Je me demande bien...

\- En fait non, tu ne te demandes rien du tout ! Tu sais exactement la raison qui te pousse _encore_ à sortir des débilités...

\- House... Stacy est là depuis trois jours et tu ne lui as pratiquement pas adressé la parole.

\- J'étais occupé, répondit House en plantant une frite dans le yaourt de Wilson.

\- C'est Stacy que tu évites comme la peste ou le fait qu'elle habite chez Lisa qui te torture l'esprit ?

\- Torture.. doux mot, siffla House avec un sourire.

\- Bon sang, soupira Wilson, dépité. Tu refuses de discuter de Stacy parce ça t'obligerait à parler de choses dont tu n'aimes pas te rappeler !

House grimaça et détourna la tête. Qu'est ce que Wilson pouvait être agaçant quand il s'y mettait ? Il avait été occupé, c'était.. plus ou moins vrai. Et puis, d'abord, qu'avait-il à dire à Stacy ? Wilson vit House froncer légèrement les sourcils, plongé dans ses pensées. De l'une des deux propositions qu'il avait énoncées, Wilson ne savait pas vraiment ce qui gênait le plus House. Au vu de ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois, le fait que Stacy loge chez Cuddy ne devait pas y être pour rien. L'oncologue le laissa faire un moment, persuadé que House ne ferait que se refermer un peu plus sur lui-même s'il venait à lui parler- ou même simplement ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je ne crois pas que l'on ait quoi que ce soit à se dire, dit finalement House dans un murmure.

\- Vous avez toujours été proches et vous ne vous êtes pas vus depuis long...

\- Les choses changent Wilson, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elles s'arrangent, répliqua le Diagnosticien d'un ton où pointait l'amertume.

Wilson le regarda avec étonnement. Certes, cette phrase était bien peu mais c'était déjà énorme de la part de House. L'oncologue savait qu'il fallait souvent déchiffrer les paroles de son ami, et celle-ci ne faisait pas exception. Quoi que House ait voulu dire par là, Wilson sentait que c'était réfléchi. Wilson avait été un témoin éloigné de sa relation avec Stacy, House lui en avait rarement parlé. Les rares fois où le Diagnosticien s'était un peu ouvert à ce sujet, Wilson avait cru apercevoir un autre House, une sorte de dimension parallèle peut-être. Un House un peu différent, moins aigri, moins renfermé. Lorsque l'avocate était revenue sur Princeton, il avait observé House chercher à la reconquérir et s'y brûler les ailes.

\- Tu as changé House.

\- Raah, Wilson, pitié. Pas encore tes discours " Oh mon dieu, Hooowse ! Comme tu as changé, tu es presque gentil, normal et profondément ennuyant ! ", répliqua t-il avec un air faussement dégoûté.

\- Je ne fais qu'énoncer ce que j'observe, répondit Wilson avec un demi-sourire face à l'expression du médecin.

House grogna dans sa barbe et détourna la conversation. Non pas que parler de lui le gênait particulièrement, mais certainement pas de cette façon...

* * *

12H48

Cuddy jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, maudissant la demie-heure qui lui restait avant de retourner à son bureau et à son administration. Depuis qu'elle _l'_ avait dit, elle ne savait plus vraiment comment affronter et surtout déchiffrer le regard que lui lançait Stacy. Le visage de l'avocate était neutre, calme et rien ne présageait de la suite. _Il m'a embrassée_. House avait embrassé Lisa. C'était ce qui tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de l'avocate depuis quelques secondes. Des yeux pétillants de malice rencontrèrent finalement le regard hésitant de la Doyenne, assise en face d'elle.

\- Il t'a embrassée ? Et pas toi ? , demanda Stacy avec un fin sourire.

\- Qu.. Ne joue pas avec les mots, répliqua Cuddy en souriant à moitié elle aussi.

\- Et ?

\- Et rien du tout.

\- Attends, vous vous êtes embrassées, et rien... ? On se croirait en plein scénario raté d'un mauvais film, fit Stacy plissant le nez de consternation.

Depuis deux jours, elle avait pu les voir tous les deux, ensembles, discuter comme si ce baiser n'avait pas existé. Stacy n'en revenait pas. Elle connaissait House et ne savait comment interpréter son geste.

\- C'était juste après Joy, murmura Lisa en sentant son cœur se serrer à la seule évocation de ce prénom. Il est venu chez moi... je n'ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi... On s'est disputé et puis il m'a.. on s'est embrassé.

\- Et vous avez préféré faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?, nota l'avocate en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Ne me juge pas Stacy. House est un con et rien n'a changé depuis.

\- Vous n'en avez jamais reparlé ?, demanda doucement Stacy alors que Lisa fuyait son regard perçant.

\- Pas vraiment. Et puis à quoi bon ? C'était un accident, répliqua la Doyenne un peu durement. Je.. je dois y retourner maintenant.

Fuir. Fuir cette conversation qui l'agaçait profondément. Cuddy ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à parler de ce baiser à Stacy, mais se résolut à ne plus lâcher autant de détails sur sa vie privée. Elle appréciait la présence de l'avocate, mais avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait été qu'à l'origine d'une multitude de questions et de discussions non désirées. Pour un bien ou un mal ? Cuddy l'ignorait encore, mais avait tendance à pencher pour le second... Des discussions non désirées peut-être, mais en parler avait soulagé Cuddy d'un certain poids. La Doyenne paya leur repas, ayant promis à Stacy qu'elle l'invitait, puis rejoignit sa voiture sur le parking.

Stacy regarda la voiture de la Doyenne s'éloigner et resta le regard fixé dans sa direction bien longtemps après qu'elle ait disparue. Elle ne savait que penser de ce que Lisa venait de lui dire à propos d'elle et House. Stacy lui avait avoué ; elle aimerait toujours House. Comment oublier ? Après tout, il avait été sa première histoire, peut-être la plus sérieuse. Oublier House c'était oublier tout un pan de sa vie. Restait à admettre que House... _Il_ _n'y avait rien à admettre_ , pensa finalement Stacy. Elle l'avait toujours su. Il y avait toujours eu cette ombre, une ombre discrète mais bien présente. Un mirage dans les yeux de Greg, un souvenir ancien dissimulé sous sa carapace. Stacy n'avait jamais vraiment su qui ou quoi se cachait derrière ces souvenirs. Elle n'avait jamais été capable de passer au travers de toutes les barrières qu'il avait construites autour de lui. Amoureuse de House, oh oui, elle l'avait été. Une part d'elle aimerait toujours cet homme. Mais Stacy avait fini par admettre quelque chose : elle ne pourrait jamais lutter, elle ne chercherait pas à lutter contre cette ombre. Les années qu'elle avait passées avec House étaient de très bons souvenirs pour Stacy, penser le contraire serait se mentir. Ils avaient été heureux, c'était indéniable.

La sonnerie de son téléphone la tira de ses pensées et un fin sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'elle vit le nom de Marc s'afficher sur l'écran. Elle décrocha, sourire sur les lèvres, ravie de trouver une distraction à ses réflexions.

* * *

\- Wilson, t'aurais pu faire tes consultations ! T'exagères !

\- J'ai fait mes consultations, répliqua l'intéressé en lançant un regard à l'infirmière qui avait relevé la tête à leur passage.

L'oncologue remarqua aussi Cuddy qui venait vers eux et sourit intérieurement en comprenant que c'était- une fois de plus - une idée tordue de House pour attirer l'attention de la Doyenne. Cuddy sourit à Wilson, feignant de n'avoir pas entendu House hurler sur tous les toits que l'oncologue n'avait pas rempli ses devoirs de médecin normalement constitué.

\- Ce n'est pas en criant que les vôtres vont se faire House, fit Cuddy.

\- Et moi qui pensais qu'en dénonçant les incompétents, je gagnerai des points bonus, siffla House en prenant une mine déçue.

\- Rêvez toujours.

\- Je ne fais que ça, répliqua t-il en haussant les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

Wilson roula des yeux en entendant House. Il pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il fallait toujours qu'il fasse ce genre de remarque, sinon sa journée ne devait pas être rentable.

 _\- J'ai embrassé Cuddy._

 _\- Tu as ..._

 _\- Embrassé Cuddy. T'es sourd ou tu le fais exprès !_

 _Wilson regarda House s'étaler sur son petit canapé, faisant tourner négligemment sa canne entre ses doigts. Est-ce ..._

 _\- J'ai failli tomber dans le panneau, répliqua l'oncologue en secouant la tête._

 _Ce fut au tour du Diagnosticien de jeter un regard énervé vers son ami. Relevant légèrement la tête et pointant sa canne dans sa direction, House eut un rictus amusé._

 _\- J'le savais. Tu me crois même pas._

 _\- House, ça fait vingt ans que tu fantasmes sur Cuddy, me dire que tu l'as ... Attends, mais tu plaisantes pas... oh mon dieu... T'as embrassé Cuddy !, s'exclama Wilson en écarquillant les yeux._

 _\- Ouais, merci. J'étais là..._

 _\- Mais.. quand ?... Et maintenant ? Je veux dire..._

 _\- J'suis parti._

 _\- Tu l'as embrassée et t'es parti ?... T'es con House, fit Wilson devant le silence du médecin._

 _\- Ça fait dix ans que tu me dis que j'suis con. Me dire que tu m'as em.. Argh, fin de la citation..._

 _Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, Wilson examinant son ami pour y déceler n'importe quel détail qui aurait pu l'aider à comprendre le geste du Diagnosticien qui gardait obstinément les yeux rivés au plafond. La veille, Wilson avait appris que la mère de l'enfant avait finalement décidé de garder le bébé. Il avait voulu aller réconforter Cuddy mais avait trouvé son bureau désert, toute lumière éteinte. Il avait préféré attendre le lendemain, ne voulant pas envahir l'espace vital de la Doyenne. Mais lorsqu'il l'avait aperçue le lendemain matin, c'était la même femme. Pour un regard averti, oui, ses traits étaient tirés, son visage fatigué. Mais elle était redevenue la Doyenne respectée du PPTH, avait rendossé son armure de femme indestructible et Wilson n'avait pas voulu lui parler de Joy._

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?, demanda Wilson en écartant la main de House posée sur son front.

\- T'es malade ?, répliqua le Diagnosticien en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

\- Quoi ? Ben non !, répondit l'oncologue en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'sais pas. T'as rien dit à Cuddy, t'as pas fait de discours pathétiques sur le fait que j'ai encore fait des remarques sur son physique ou je ne sais quelle connerie de ce genre, et t'as rien dit depuis ... trois minutes... trente et une seconde !, déclara House en regardant vaguement sa montre.

\- Les choses changent, répliqua son ami avec un sourire amusé.

\- Tu m'agaces, siffla le Diagnosticien en sortant de l'ascenseur

\- Bonne après-midi à toi aussi House, ricana Wilson en entrant dans son bureau.

* * *

Stacy l'avait prévenue qu'elle rentrerait un peu plus tard ce soir et Cuddy en profita pour apprécier le silence et le calme de sa maison lorsqu'elle poussa la porte d'entrée. Elle était rentrée un peu plus tôt que d'habitude aujourd'hui, avait rattrapé le retard qu'elle avait pris dans ses dossiers et – miracle- House n'était pas venu lui pourrir son après-midi par des entrées fracassantes ou requêtes insensées qui lui auraient fait perdre son temps. Délaissant son manteau et ses chaussures, Lisa prit le chemin de sa chambre. La Doyenne laissa retomber ses cheveux sur ses épaules, attachés en un chignon bien trop sophistiqué pour l'heure et se changea, enfilant une tenue plus décontractée que ses traditionnelles tenues de directrice. Se préparant un thé, elle apprécia le contact froid du carrelage sous ses pieds en frissonnant. Elle se laissa finalement tomber sur son canapé et ferma les yeux. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas goûter à la tranquillité ?

Lisa souffla doucement sur son thé brûlant, appréciant la chaleur qu'il dégageait, tout en contraste avec le froid du carrelage un peu plus tôt. Sa conversation avec Stacy lui revint doucement en mémoire. Comment avait réagi l'avocate après tout ? Intérieurement. Le regard dans le vague, Lisa laissa ses pensées divaguer sans but précis. Elle n'avait décidément pas envie de réfléchir ce soir. Bien qu'elle aurait voulu penser à tout autre choses, ses pensées revinrent inlassablement vers cette discussion et surtout son sujet principal. House. Il avait fallu l'arrivée imprévue de Stacy pour qu'elle décide de parler de ce baiser.

 _Son regard bleu – des yeux qu'elle aimait mais haïssait tellement pour l'effet qu'ils lui faisaient quand ils la regardaient- était indécis, brûlant, mais indéniablement trop proche de son visage. Elle sentait son souffle caresser ses joues et la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Elle était perdue, ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle en avait envie. Elle aurait voulu le gifler, lui crier dessus, se jeter dans ses bras peut-être. Et puis, plus rien. Simplement cette sensation étrange, nouvelle mais qui réveillait en elle le souvenir bien précis de sa première fois. Ses lèvres avaient le goût du sel, des larmes. Les siennes. C'était un mélange explosif d'un tas de sentiments invisibles, forts et inavoués. Tellement forts. Chaque sensation s'en trouvait décuplée. Elle aurait voulu que ça ne termine jamais. Ses mains sur ses hanches, sa barbe qui lui griffait doucement le visage, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et puis, plus rien. Un immense froid l'avait envahie. Froid. Colère. Tristesse. Deux mots et il était partie aussi silencieux qu'il était venu. Pas même le son de sa canne sur le sol._

Cuddy rouvrit les yeux, la gorge nouée. Tout semblait si réel quelques instants auparavant. Ses doigts bouillonnants la rappelèrent à l'ordre et elle déposa sa tasse sur la table basse devant elle, respirant avec difficulté. Elle y avait repensé. Bien sûr, chaque jour pendant plusieurs jours, puis la sensation s'était peu à peu estompée sans jamais réellement disparaître. Un baiser et toutes ses certitudes avaient volé en éclat. Lisa se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, cherchant, retournant pour la millième fois ce qui avait poussé House à venir chez elle ce soir-là. Elle avait cherché la réponse. N'en avait jamais vraiment trouvée. Pourquoi tout était-il si compliqué ?

Lisa secoua doucement la tête lorsqu'elle entendit une portière claquée à l'extérieur. La jeune femme se leva du canapé et aperçut la silhouette de Stacy qui remontait d'un pas rapide la petite allée de son jardin.

\- Entre vite, lui dit Lisa en tenant la porte d'entrée.

\- Merci ! Je suis frigorifiée..., répondit Stacy en s'approchant de la cheminée.

Lisa lui proposa de prendre une douche chaude pendant qu'elle préparait quelque chose pour le dîner. Stacy accepta sans rechigner et fila dans la salle de bain rapidement. Elle en ressortit un bon quart d'heure plus tard, réchauffée et changée.

\- J'ai préparé quelque chose de chaud, lui montra Cuddy avec un sourire.

\- Tu me sauves la vie, répliqua son amie en joignant les mains. Je ne suis pourtant pas restée dehors longtemps, mais il fait vraiment froid !

\- Un rendez-vous qui s'éternisait ?

\- Oui, et d'anciennes connaissances. Je n'avais pas vu l'heure et j'ai du décaler un rendez-vous. Tu es rentrée depuis longtemps ?

\- Un peu. Pour une fois, répondit Lisa en prenant place à table. Et sans dossiers à remplir.

\- Miracle, dit Stacy avec un éclat de rire.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. D'ailleurs, je réfléchissais tout à l'heure... à un.. tas de choses.

\- Et ?, l'encouragea l'avocate en la regardant.

\- Tu m'aiderais à vider la chambre de Joy ?

TBC...

* * *

 _J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas endormis en retour, j'ai la haute présomption de dire que non. Sinon, j'ordonne à mon hamster qui dort sur mes genoux de venir vous mordiller les oreilles dans votre sommeil. Wilson ( mes parents auraient pas compris que j'appelle mon hamster blanc-gris Gregory 8-) ) est adorable, mais ça lui arrive d'être ronchon... Bref, trêve de hamster._

 _A bientôt tout le monde ! Ju._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello everyone ! Alors comme ça vous aussi vous avez envie de faire du ménage ? De ranger la chambre de Joy ? Moi aussi. C'est une des plus belles façons d'aller de l'avant pour Cuddy. Qui,je pense, n'aurait pas pu le faire seule. C'est une femme forte, déterminée, mais vraiment blessée. Je poste les chapitres rapidement car je suis dans une bonne dynamique, et je vois, à toutes ces reviews enthousiastes et supers,_  
 _que ça ne semble pas vous déranger le moins du monde :D_  
 _Pour info : dans ce chapitre, nous sommes - enfin ils sont- vendredi._  
 _ **  
**Need-A-Hug.h : Une frite dans du yaourt, ça doit pas être très bon, mais étant donné que c'est House, ça collait, pour moi, très bien au personnage aussi :D Ce baiser est tellement fort quand on le regarde. J'ai du le voir et le revoir des dizaines de fois, comme la plupart d'entre vous._  
 _C'est toujours puissant, à la fois violent et désespéré. Étant une fille, c'est peut-être plus facile de s'identifier à Lisa. Et donc de faire ressentir ce baiser par des mots. Parce que.. me direz-vous... j'ai pas encore trouvé le moment de l'expérimenter moi-même :D Je pense que Stacy serait plus jalouse si ce n'était pas Lisa. C'est mon point de vue, elle sait qui elle est et elle sait aussi plus ou moins ce que Greg ressent pour elle malgré tout. Mais c'est pas fini. Une Stacy trop satisfaite, c'est pas marrant non ? :D_  
 _ **  
**ParijanTaiyou : Alors, c'est quoi mon livre préféré ? Je suis sûre que certaines d'entre vous l'ont lu. Ou peut-être vu en film. :D Gna !  
Pourquoi j'ai fait en sorte de ... aaah, j'ai pas compris ce que tu sous-entendais : Non ! Stacy est un espion des services secrets japonais embauchée par la NSA pour que Lisa et House s'entretuent en devenant fous de rages ! Elle a un virus de ce genre caché dans son stylo ! Bonne lecture :D_

 _Anna : Merci beaucoup. Stacy est fascinante je trouve et son personnage dans la série est vraiment très intéressant, mais c'est dommage qu'elle ne soit pas revenue par la suite.J'exauce mes vœux... non,non, je ne me prends pas pour Dieu..._

 _MajorThompson : Ah si ! J'en ai vu une :D Une faute de conjugaison en relisant après la publication, mouaah, c'était moche :D Merci pour ta review, à bientôt et bonne lecture !_

 _Lili Angelia : Ah!Mademoiselle Anonyme-Pas-Du-Tout-Inconnu ! Merci pour ta review comme d'habitude. Il faut que tu manges, chère amie ! Je m'en voudrais de te savoir complètement desséchée. Même en totale adoration devant ma fic. Même ça c'est pas autorisé ! :D_

 _Je remercie tout le monde ! J'espère que j'aurais trouvé une bonne phrase de fin comme les dernières fois, vu que vous semblez les adorer ! :D Bonne lecture._  
 _Ju._

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

\- J'ai du mal à respirer depuis plusieurs jours et j'ai souvent mal à la tête.

Pas de doute... House aurait brisé sa canne s'il avait continué à la serrer aussi fort. Il était enfermé depuis un peu moins d'une heure dans cette salle de consultations et il était déjà au bord de l'explosion. Le Diagnosticien réprima un rire sarcastique qui l'aurait certainement envoyé au tribunal au vu du client qu'il avait sous les yeux. Jetant un coup d'œil au patient assis en face de lui, House sourit intérieurement. Il en aurait encore de bien bonnes à raconter à Wilson au déjeuner. Se saisissant de ses ordonnances, House griffonna deux ou trois choses et tendit le papier dans sa direction.

\- Merci, docteur. Qu'est ce que...

\- Vous faîtes une crise de stupidité aiguë..., répliqua House sous le regard noir de l'homme. Faites de la monnaie sur dix dollars, ils vendent des paquets de mouchoirs dans le hall.

\- Est-ce que c'est grave ?

House ouvrit la porte en grand, ignorant la question du patient. Bon dieu qu'il lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il l'avait dit à Cuddy, un quart avait cette maladie profondément ennuyante qui constituait à déverser toute la journée des millions de microbes en les enfermant dans un pauvre morceau de papier... Mais où était passé le dernier quart ?! House aperçut Cuddy dans son bureau en posant le dossier sur le comptoir devant lui. La tête baissée, stylo en main, la Doyenne paraissait concentrée sur un dossier. Un fin sourire, rapidement dissimulé, apparut sur le visage du Diagnosticien lorsqu'il vit Cuddy relever la tête et croiser son regard à travers la vitre. Se saisissant d'un autre dossier sous le regard indifférent de l'infirmière de service, House rompit le contact avec Cuddy qui n'avait pas détourné les yeux. Il avait décidément bien envie d'être ce dernier quart à lui tout seul ...

\- Hey !, s'exclama le Diagnosticien en se retrouvant nez à nez avec le sac à microbes.

\- Désolé, vous ne m'avez pas dit...

\- Vous avez un rhume !, répliqua House d'un ton grinçant. Et pour l'avenir de l'humanité, je vous conseillerais de ne plus jamais ressortir de chez vous. C'est _extrêmement_ contagieux !

L'homme baissa la tête sur son ordonnance puis jeta à nouveau un regard noir à House qui le regardait avec au fond des yeux son habituel lueur sarcastique.

\- Et si vous voulez porter plainte, c'est par là, continua le Diagnosticien en montrant le bureau de Cuddy.

Assise à son bureau, Lisa entendait ce que disait House au patient et ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à son attitude. Elle était médecin avant tout et réprouvait le comportement de House envers certains patients, mais devait bien avouer qu'en voir débarquer pour de simples rhumes l'agaçait un peu.

\- Faîtes attention, elle mord !, entendit Cuddy quand le patient s'approcha de son bureau.

Cuddy secoua légèrement la tête et croisa le regard bleu du Diagnosticien, amusé. Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas sourire devant son attitude puérile. Ça lui avait manqué finalement ... L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années, et au sinus visiblement bouché, hésita sur le pas de la porte, apercevant la Doyenne calée au fond de son fauteuil. Il finit par faire demi-tour, serrant dans sa main droite l'ordonnance recouverte de l'écriture de House. Il n'aurait pas porté plainte, Cuddy le savait. Elle était entraînée depuis le temps. Elle savait persuader la plupart de ses patients mécontents de ne pas porter plainte. C'était presque devenu un petit défi personnel. House était bien trop content - autant qu'il pouvait l'être- de la voir crouler sous les plaintes ... . Cuddy l'aperçut une dernière fois qui haussait les épaules d'un air faussement déçu avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de consultations.

Le reste de la matinée passa rapidement, pour Cuddy du moins. Pour House, ce fut une délivrance quand il claqua le dernier dossier sur le comptoir dans le hall. Ce n'était pas une première pour lui, il avait toujours détesté les patients, les patients et leurs microbes, leurs pleurnicheries et tout ce qui allait avec. House laissa Wilson à la clinique en remontant de la cafétéria et reprit le chemin de son bureau, accompagné par les bruits de l'hôpital et le son de sa canne sur le sol. Les couloirs fourmillaient d'infirmières et d'infirmiers débordés, de patients et de médecins en blouse blanche. En sortant de l'ascenseur, il passa dans le bureau de Wilson. House sourit avec un air terrible, tel un gamin réfléchissant toujours à son prochain mauvais coup, en découvrant le bureau rangé au millimètre près de l'oncologue et sortit deux petits objets de la poche gauche de sa veste.

House referma la porte derrière lui, plutôt satisfait, repartant d'un pas - léger ? - vers son bureau. Son équipe n'était pas là et House se préparait mentalement à passer une grande partie de son après-midi à jouer à la PSP, quoi que l'idée d'écouter un peu de musique commençait à lui plaire. La musique avait toujours été son meilleur échappatoire face à la réalité, pouvoir s'échapper, ne plus penser à rien. Et surtout ne laisser entrer personne dans cette bulle musicale. House sortit une Vicodin et poussa la porte en verre de son bureau avec sa canne...

* * *

\- Pourquoi vous ne lui donnez pas vous-même ?, demanda Taub en se saisissant les deux dossiers.

\- Parce que vous passez et que je suppose que vous montez dans le bureau de House. Dites-lui qu'il faut qu'il remplisse celui-là ! répliqua Cuddy en haussant les sourcils.

Taub n'en demanda pas plus, évita le regard gris de la Doyenne qui s'empressa de rejoindre son bureau. Dossiers en main, Taub bippa Foreman et Thirteen pour qu'ils rejoignent la salle des Diagnostiques rapidement.

* * *

Elle passait et repassait ses doigts le long du bureau, réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de discuter avec lui. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas sa place ici, c'était son bureau, son fauteuil, ses affaires. Elle prit la balle posée sur le coin du bureau. Rouge et grise. La jeune femme sourit en la prenant entre ses mains, n'ayant aucune peine à s'imaginer le Diagnosticien assis à cette place, le regard perdu dans le vide et l'esprit travaillant à plein régime. Il ne cessait jamais de réfléchir, il avait toujours eu ce besoin, presque maladif, d'analyser chaque donnée, chaque détail. Ce n'était pas foncièrement un défaut, mais c'est énervant, frustrant, agaçant pour ceux qui le connaissaient - et horripilant pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas. Tout savoir, tout comprendre, chercher une logique à tout. Si House ne trouvait pas les devises stupides, Stacy lui aurait proposé celle-ci. Elle ouvrit quelques tiroirs, aperçut plusieurs tubes remplies de Vicodin, quelques CDs et plusieurs bouquins. Et des dossiers vides de signatures, forcément. A quoi d'autre pouvait-on s'attendre avec lui ?

Stacy sourit en embrassant du regard son bureau. Tout ça lui avait manqué. En parcourant les couloirs de l'hôpital, elle avait retrouvé l'ambiance qui lui avait plu quand Cuddy lui avait proposé ce poste d'avocat. Elle avait fait le choix de quitter le PPTH, le cœur toujours partagé, mais fortes de certaines certitudes. Revoir House avait été beaucoup moins facile que ce que Stacy avait imaginé. Elle était venue le voir car elle connaissait ses talents de diagnosticien, sa capacité à trouver les solutions là où tout le monde séchait. L'avocate avait réfléchi, sachant ce que House ne pourrait s'empêcher d'imaginer. Stacy avait vu juste. Trop juste peut-être. House restait House, et sa relation avec elle l'avait marquée. Les avait marqués tous les deux.

Stacy l'entendit arriver. Contrairement au reste de l'hôpital, le service des Diagnostiques était plutôt silencieux en ce début d'après-midi et pratiquement désert. Se préparant à affronter la tempête qui s'apprêtait à franchir la porte du bureau, Stacy releva la tête en écoutant le son creux de sa canne tapé contre la vitre en verre.

\- Tiens, Dr House ! Je ne vous avais pas imaginé comme ça !, s'exclama House en entrant. Vous avez quelque chose de ... changé !

\- Bonjour Greg, répondit Stacy en souriant légèrement.

\- Vous êtes rasé ? Vous étiez drôlement plus sexy avec, continua t-il en haussant les sourcils.

\- Ça faisait trop négligeant. J'ai décidé de changer, répliqua Stacy en se pinçant les lèvres, main sur le cœur, décidant d'entrer dans son jeu.

House se planta devant le bureau, appuyé sur sa jambe gauche, regardant l'avocate avec un regard étrange.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Stacy ?, demanda le Diagnosticien en pinçant les lèvres.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent quelques instants et ne se quittèrent plus. Stacy remarqua la légère crispation de la mâchoire chez House. Pourtant appuyé sur la bonne jambe, il sentait sa jambe droite se faire de plus en plus douloureuse. Un pincement plus fort l'obligea à baisser légèrement la tête. Pour cacher sa position inconfortable, House se laissa aller à faire quelques pas dans la pièce, évitant le regard perçant de l'avocate qui déchiffrait sans mal la douleur du Diagnosticien.

\- Comment va James ?

\- Et pourquoi pas aller lui demander directement ?, répliqua House en faisant des allers-retour.

\- Il n'était pas là quand je suis passée dans son bureau, répondit doucement Stacy.

\- Est-ce que l'on va continuer à parler de banalités ou tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es ici ?, demanda House en gobant une Vicodin.

\- Je suis là à cause de Lisa.

\- A cause ?

\- Oui.

Le ton simple de Stacy et le regard clair qu'elle lui lança lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle surprit légèrement le Diagnosticien. Stacy se leva de son fauteuil et se planta devant lui en le regardant. House releva le menton, souriant légèrement devant l'air assuré de la jeune femme. Un regard océan rencontra les yeux noisettes de l'avocate.

\- Laissez deux femmes ensembles et elles finiront pas discuter de leur pauvre petite vie privée !

\- Tu fais partie de celle de Lisa, Greg.

\- Je pensais plutôt qu'il y avait un immense fossé entre le boulot et ...

\- Et quoi ?, l'interrompit Stacy, mains sur les hanches.

\- Déconcertant, ça me rappelle presque quelque chose... je l'ai sur le bout de la langue !, répliqua House en faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- Je peux t'aider ?, demanda Stacy avec un air amusé.

\- J'ai toujours adoré les devinettes !

\- Tu veux tout savoir, Greg, répondit l'avocate sur le ton de l'évidence. Nous avons parlé oui. Des derniers mois. De Joy.

La langue de House claqua contre son palet à la réponse de Stacy. La jeune femme scruta son visage, cherchant de la surprise, ou une quelconque réaction qui aurait pu lui indiquer ce que pensait House.

\- Joy... c'était pas triste c'thistoire !

\- Greg, n'en rajoute pas. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues avec Lisa, ni ce que tu attends d'elle, ni quoi que ce soit, fais attention.

\- Qu'est ce qui va se passer ?

\- Il va se passer qu'un jour tu te rendras compte que tu n'auras définitivement plus personne qui viendra te parler ou qui montera un minimum d'intérêt pour toi !, répliqua Stacy en secouant la tête, les yeux plus sombres.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu cherches dans cette histoire ? Du réconfort ? Tu veux tenir la chandelle peut-être ?, répondit House agacé par le comportement de la jeune femme.

Devant le silence de Stacy, House eut un rictus amer. Il n'avait pas encore totalement compris ce que la jeune femme voulait dans tout ça. En revanche, il savait de quoi Cuddy et elle avaient discuté. C'était évident. Il en avait parlé à Wilson le lendemain, et le Diagnosticien aurait parié que la Doyenne n'en avait parlé à personne jusque là. En parler à Stacy revenait presque de l'étrange pour House. Il savait les deux femmes proches... mais jusqu'à faire ce genre de confidences ? C'était cette proximité entre les deux femmes qui gênait le Diagnosticien. Comprendre le rôle que Stacy voulait jouer dans toute cette affaire relevait de l'impossible pour House. Et ça revenait surtout à admettre qu'il y avait bien une " affaire".

\- Tu réfléchis trop, Greg.

\- Bizarrement, ça sonne pas comme un compliment, répliqua House en haussant les épaules.

\- Ça aurait pu l'être, répondit doucement Stacy avec un demi-sourire.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu sembles tellement t'intéresser au petit cœur brisé de Cuddy..., dit le Diagnosticien en se penchant vers elle.

\- Ce que tu ne veux pas comprendre Greg, c'est que la plupart des gens se sentent concernés par les problèmes des autres, encore plus quand ce sont des amis.

\- Je ne suis pas la plupart des gens.

\- C'est ce que tu aimerais croire, répliqua Stacy en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Ne le prends pas mal, je n'aime personne.

Ils furent interrompus par ou coup tapé contre la porte du bureau, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. House glissa un regard noir vers Taub qui venait d'entrer. Droit comme un I, Taub ne dit rien, laissant son regard errer de l'un à l'autre, ne comprenant rien à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

\- Au cas où vous vous demanderiez, NON !, siffla House en s'installant derrière son bureau.

\- Je ...

\- Laissez tomber !

\- House..., tenta Stacy.

\- Hoowse !, répliqua t-il en imitant la voix de l'avocate. Vous êtes le nouveau pigeon voyageur de Cuddy ?

\- Elle m'a demandé de vous donner ça, dit Taub en donnant les dossiers à House qui tendait la main.

House attrapa les deux dossiers, laissa tomber celui qu'il devinait devoir remplir " sous peine de consultations en plus" et ouvrit le deuxième. Cuddy lui envoyait un nouveau cas sans lui donner le dossier lui-même ? Bizarre... Le Diagnosticien lut rapidement les symptômes puis se tourna vers Stacy, restée silencieuse. Thirteen et Foreman entraient, dans le même temps, dans la salle adjacente. Foreman salua d'un mouvement rapide de la tête l'avocate qu'il avait reconnue. Stacy lui répondit et fit un sourire à la jeune médecin qui se trouvait avec lui.

\- Ce n'est pas que notre conversation ne m'intéresse pas, dit House sarcastiquement en se levant, mais le devoir m'appelle.

Le Diagnosticien passa devant l'avocate et s'engouffra dans la pièce voisine en boitant. Stacy le regarda faire avec un sourire étrange. Elle savait que ce n'était pas gagné d'avance, elle savait qu'elle avait une chance sur un demi milliard – et encore ! - de voir le Diagnosticien admettre quoi que ce soit. Encore plus à elle.

\- Alors si je vous dis difficultés respiratoires, perte de la notion d'espace.. vous me dîtes ?, commença House en regardant Stacy s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Il avait plus ou moins gagné cette manche. Et ne s'en trouvait pas le moins du monde satisfait. Ça n'avait pas le goût de la victoire. Loin de là. House écouta son équipe énumérer plusieurs diagnostiques possibles d'une oreille distraite. D'habitude, soit il choisissait lui-même ses cas, soit Cuddy venait, plus ou moins démocratiquement, lui demander d'en traiter en particulier. Mais, si la Doyenne s'arrangeait pour qu'un de ses larbins transmette le message, l'esprit du Diagnosticien démarrait au quart de tour. Soit Cuddy l'évitait, soit... Cuddy l'évitait. House ordonna une batterie de tests pour commencer et s'enferma dans son bureau.

* * *

\- House !

\- Décidément, ça devient une habitude, ricana l'intéressé en voyant Wilson apparaître.

\- Quoi, une habitude ?, demanda l'oncologue en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est pour ça que tu viens en hurlant mon nom dans tout l'hôpital ?, répliqua House en arquant un sourcil amusé.

\- Oui ! Non ! Je viens de signer un papier important en .. rose !

\- Les papiers de divorce ?

\- Je ne suis pas marié House...

\- Ah oui, ça va tellement vite, j'ai même plus le temps de m'habituer !

\- Très drôle, répondit Wilson en soupirant. Rends-moi l'encre...

\- Hum..., tenta House en jetant un œil dans sa poubelle. Tiens !

Wilson attrapa la poubelle et récupéra son bien en jetant un coup d'œil au Diagnosticien qui, visiblement, s'amusait pas mal de la situation.

\- J'ai croisé Stacy dans le hall, dit Wilson. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était montée te voir. De quoi vous avez parlé ?

\- C'est officieusement classé secret défense !

\- Je vois. Quand vous aurez rempli votre mission, Mister Bond, peut-être qu'on pourra en reparler.

Les lèvres de l'oncologue s'étirèrent en un mince sourire quand il referma la bouche. House avait, semble t-il, réagi exactement comme Stacy s'y attendait. Wilson ne savait pas exactement ce que l'avocate attendait de lui. Il ne lui avait pas rappelé qu'obtenir ce que l'on voulait du Diagnosticien était presque impossible. Elle le savait que trop bien.

\- Peut-être, murmura House quand Wilson eut rejoint son bureau.

* * *

Un pull trop grand, les pieds nus et un immense poids sur le cœur. Un sentiment d'humiliation, de fin et une affreuse certitude. Une visite inattendue et un baiser. La perte d'un enfant, des lèvres à la saveur si connue mais pourtant si lointaine. Tout ça marquait encore l'esprit de Cuddy alors qu'elle se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. Elle n'avait pas attendue Stacy. Elle voulait entrer seule dans cette chambre. Elle aurait voulu oublier le visage de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait garder l'enfant. Elle aurait voulu tout oublier, pouvoir tout reconstruire depuis le début, recommencer à zéro. La femme qu'elle était savait que c'était impossible. Cuddy avait, comme tout un chacun sans doute, pensé qu'en enfermant tous ces mauvais souvenirs dans cette pièce elle pourrait leur échapper. C'était forcément une cause perdue d'avance. Comment oublier alors que chaque jour sa condition de femme, de directrice d'hôpital, de patronne lui rappelait ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à avoir ?

Cuddy s'était promis de ne pas pleurer ce soir là. Elle allait vider cette chambre, donner les vêtements, le lit à une association et aller de l'avant. Stacy devait repartir le lendemain soir et Lisa voulait profiter de sa présence pour vider la chambre. A deux ce serait plus facile. Elles pourraient discuter, meubler le silence qui aurait envahi et submergé Lisa si elle avait entrepris de le faire seule. La Doyenne entendit Stacy rentrer et jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Stacy l'aperçut et lui fit un sourire. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce que Lisa s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Besoin d'aide ?, demanda doucement Stacy en approchant.

\- Volontiers, répondit Lisa sur le même ton en tendant un carton à la jeune femme.

Elles vidèrent le lit en premier, remplissant plusieurs cartons, les refermant et les poussant dans un coin opposé. Elles discutèrent de choses et d'autres, et rirent beaucoup. Lisa était intérieurement reconnaissante à Stacy de ne pas parler directement de Joy. Voir tous ces petits vêtements était moins compliqué que ce que Lisa avait tant redouté. Elle rangeait machinalement, s'arrêtant quelque fois devant une ou deux choses en souriant. Elle adorait toutes ces choses, les pyjamas et les habits. En refermant le dernier carton, Lisa comprit qu'elle avait en quelque sorte fait son deuil. Elle n'avait pas pleuré, pas failli pleurer non plus.

\- -J'emmènerai tout ça demain, dit finalement Lisa en contemplant les cartons et le lit désormais vide.

* * *

Les glaçons fondaient à vu d'œil dans son verre de Jack Daniels. House but une dernier gorgée et reposa doucement le verre sur le magazine. Il était rentré chez lui, laissant son équipe se débrouiller avec la patiente que Cuddy leur avait demandée de soigner, leur enjoignant à ne l'appeler qu'en cas d'urgence extrême. Baissant le regard, House passa doucement ses longs doigts sur les touches nacrées de son piano, tirant de longues plaintes de l'instrument. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que sa " conversation" avec Stacy. Et sur Stacy. Pourquoi avait-elle tant tenu à le voir lui ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Tout un tas de questions que l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool du Diagnosticien n'arrivait pas à résoudre. House se massa doucement la cuisse, repassant sa main sur sa cicatrice à travers son jean. Il aperçut son tube de Vicodin sur la table basse près du dossier à remplir, mais ne se leva pas pour aller le chercher. La douleur qu'il ressentait en ce moment le faisait souffrir, lui tiraillait la cuisse, se répercutait sur tout son corps. Et il savait que la Vicodin n'y ferait rien. Voulant oublier tout ça, House laissa ses doigts courir sur le piano, jouant une musique qu'il avait composée . Le Diagnosticien ferma les yeux, et laissa tout son corps se détendre alors qu'il jouait.

 _Il se sentait stupide. Stupide d'être là. Et en colère. En colère qu'elle ne comprenne pas. Il aurait du s'excuser peut-être. Simplement impossible. Il était House, il ne s'excusait pas. Ou rarement. " Why do you need to negate everything !?". Il la toisait d'une bonne tête et pourtant, son regard perçant, cette haine qu'il lut dans son regard lui fit mal. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Une envie folle de sécher ses larmes, de la serrer contre lui au point de lui faire mal,lui montrer qu'il pouvait être autre chose qu'un con asocial et égoïste." I don't know". Il n'en savait rien. Il ne mentait pas. Ses yeux gris le transperçaient. Et puis, il avait fondu sur ses lèvres. Avait caressé, embrassé, doucement d'abord, plus violemment ensuite. L'homme avait peur qu'elle s'évanouisse alors il l'avait serré dans ses bras. Il avait redouté une gifle, l'avait presque attendue et voulue. Les larmes sur son visage avaient le goût du sel, une saveur qu'il aurait voulue effacer à jamais. Effacer cette peine, ce désespoir qu'il sentait dans ce petit bout de femme qu'il serrait contre lui. Et puis, plus rien. L'ampleur de ce qu'il avait fait, son geste. Il avait prit la fuite. Parce que c'était la chose qu'il faisait le mieux._

Lorsque les dernières notes s'évanouirent, le silence de l'appartement envahit l'esprit de l'homme qui rouvrit doucement les yeux. Il ne se sentait pas mieux, il se sentait peut-être seulement un peu moins mal.

\- Bonne nuit, Cuddy.

House rouvrit les yeux, comme surpris du murmure qui venait de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas halluciné. Ce n'était qu'un souvenir. Bien trop réel. Son regard océan s'assombrit lorsqu'il déchiffra la fine ligne d'écriture qui surplombait la partition.

 _Cuddy's serenade._

 _TBC...  
J'espère que vous avez aimé. A bientôt ! JU_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour à tout le monde !_

 _Absente moins de trois jours si j'en crois mon agenda personnel de ministre en vacances ! Je sais que beaucoup de personnes lisent ma fic et je les remercie. Grâce aux statistiques. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé - ni étais très douée - les maths ( " But next to nothing is higher than nothing right ?!" ), mais les statistiques ne mentent pas. Je ne vous en veux pas de ne pas laisser de review, je ne le faisais pas au début non plus. Quand j'ai découvert FanFiction. Oui, parce que je suis une genre de Padawan ici ! :D_  
 _J'ai découvert la série_ House M.D _il y a environ un an. Un peu moins même. C'était en septembre 2014. Je n'avais jamais accroché aux séries médicales en tout genre, tous ces détails sur les opérations, argh... Ce ne sera jamais ce que j'apprécierai le plus dans la série soit dit en passant. Les personnages, leur caractère et leur histoire, c'est ça qui est diablement intéressant *-* Certains vous diront qu'il est chiant ce médecin qui boite et qui trouve toujours les réponses à tout. Qu'on sauve jamais tout le monde. Mais House n'a jamais sauvé tout le monde. C'est un fait que ceux qui n'ont jamais regardé la série ne savent pas. Je n'avais pas d'opinion sur la série avant de la regarder. Mais maintenant, je peux assurer à qui veut l'entendre que c'est sans doute une des meilleures séries qui ait jamais été écrite. Et interprétée. Si ce n'est la fin. Évidemment. Je n'ai pas vu la saison 8.  
House est l'anti-héro le plus intéressant de toute l'histoire de la télé *-*_  
 _Après avoir lu toutes les fics – disons les trois quarts :D – je me suis dit que j'aimerais faire partie de ce monde. Alors me revoilà avec le chapitre huit. Plus long que les autres, différent aussi. Il y a plus de dialogues. J'espère que vous trouverez le temps de laisser votre avis, parce que, sans mentir, ça fait toujours immensément plaisir ! :)_

 _Need-A-Hug.h : Je crois que tu sais déjà ce que je vais te dire. Merci beaucoup. On sait tout le bienfait d'une telle review sur le reste de la journée ! J'accepte ton "reproche" parce que j'ai un peu hésité à détailler plus ce passage. Je voulais le faire. Je crois que j'ai été un peu lâche sur ce coup-là. Mais parce que je t'adore, j'ai déjà réfléchi à une manière d'intégrer ça dans la suite :D_

 _MajorThompson : Une nouvelle fois merci. Cuddy's serenade est une merveille pour les oreilles._

 _Parijan Taiyou : Oui._ Orgueil et Préjugés _est une perle de la littérature ! Sans doute mon roman préféré, même si j'en ai lu des tas. Celui-là et_ Nord et Sud _d'Elizabeth Gaskell. Les regards à travers la vitre, c'est juste trop cute *-* J'imaginais tellement la scène quand je l'ai écrite, c'était géniale ! J'espère que la pub n'a pas été aussi longue qu'à la télévision ! voici donc la suite !_

 _LiliAngelia : Je sais que tu n'as pas laissé de review, mais ton MP me suffira parce qu'il est déjà super cool ! Merci mon VIP préféré, bonne lecture – enfin relecture ! :D – à toi. Je poste ce chapitre sans te l'avoir montré avant, je sais, je sais. Mais l'attente serait longue dans l'autre cas. Ne sois pas fâchée ! T'es partie aux States lui sauter dessus ? :D  
_

 _Bonne lecture à tout le monde. Ju_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8  
**

\- Elle ne répond pas au traitement, dit Thirteen en examinant à nouveau le dossier.

Planté au milieu de la pièce, appuyé sur sa canne, House avait le regard plongé sur le sol, semblant trouvé un intérêt tout particulier à la moquette qui recouvrait le sol. Une veste bleu marine par dessus un tee-shirt gris et un jean clair constituaient aujourd'hui la tenue - très recherchée pour ceu... celle qui appréciait cette façon de s'habiller - du Diagnosticien. Si le tee-shirt avait été repassé et ses cheveux autrement qu'en bataille, il aurait presque été irréprochable. Après tout, il était Gregory House, pourquoi devrait-il faire un effort vestimentaire particulier le samedi ? L'état de santé de la patiente s'était dégradé pendant la nuit obligeant l'équipe, et donc House, à venir travailler aujourd'hui. House ne savait pas exactement si c'était une bonne chose. Il aurait sans doute passé sa journée à réfléchir dans son appartement entre son piano, un verre de Jack Daniels et son tube de Vicodin. Et une visite surprise de Wilson sans aucun doute. Ses lèvres se retroussaient de temps en temps, signe qu'il réfléchissait. Son visage tiré et les cernes sur son visage indiquaient un manque de sommeil évidemment.

\- Combien de temps elle est restée inconsciente ?, demanda le Diagnosticien s'en relever la tête.

\- Environ deux heures, répondit Taub. Pourquoi ?

House se rapprocha du tableau, saisit le feutre et entreprit d'écrire plusieurs choses sur la surface blanche. Un rictus amusé éclaira le visage du Diagnosticien lorsque les premières lettres s'imprimèrent en un rose bonbon parfaitement immonde. Son équipe le regarda d'un air bizarre, ayant un doute légitime sur l'auteur de la blague. Wilson et Cuddy étaient tout autant capable de faire un telle chose...

\- Surveillez les constantes et refaites les tests pour les drogues, fit House en continuant de fixer le tableau.

\- Ils sont négatifs, souligna Foreman que l'attitude de House commençait à énerver. Ça ne sert à rien...

\- Me contre-dire, ça ça ne sert à rien, répliqua House en se tournant vers lui. Et faîtes pas cette tête, des générations avant vous n'avaient même pas le droit de vote !

Foreman secoua la tête, sachant que répondre encore une fois reviendrait à entrer dans le jeu de House. Le neurologue préféra abandonner la partie et rejoignit Taub et Thirteen qui l'attendaient déjà dans le couloir.

Le Diagnosticien, les jambes allongées devant lui, faisait tourner sa canne entre ses longs doigts avec agilité tout en fixant le tableau. Wilson lui avait rendu la pareille en remplaçant l'encre de son feutre – et diable, House ne savait même pas comment il en avait trouvée -. House n'en attendait pas moins de l'oncologue. Ce rose bonbon était vraiment immonde et si House n'avait pas été si concentré sur les symptômes inscrits devant lui, il se serait sans doute précipité dans le bureau de Wilson à la recherche d'une nouvelle crasse à lui faire.

\- Dans le genre original, vous faites fort.

\- J'ai failli craquer pour le vert pomme, répliqua ironiquement House en se tournant légèrement vers la Doyenne.

Dans un simple mais élégant tailleur noir et un chemisier blanc qui épousaient parfaitement ses courbes féminines, Cuddy était appuyée contre le mur, un fin sourire sur le visage. Ses boucles brunes détachées lui chatouillaient la nuque. Le Diagnosticien ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il la trouvait magnifique dans cette tenue. Les grands yeux gris-vert de la Doyenne glissèrent de House vers le tableau, déchiffrant sans peine les symptômes.

\- Vous préférez apeurer Taub en l'assommant de dossiers plutôt que me crier dessus pour que je traite un patient ?, demanda House en regardant Cuddy, canne au sol.

Les symptômes avaient soudainement perdu tout intérêt dès lors que Cuddy était entrée dans son bureau. L'énigme que représentait la jeune femme était bien plus intéressante à ses yeux que n'importe quel cas que l'on pouvait bien lui présenter.

\- D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas le dossier que je vous avais demandé de remplir, remarqua la Doyenne sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Je l'ai oublié à la maison, maîtresse ! J'vous jure, j'l'ai fait !, répondit House en prenant sa tête de gamin.

\- Vous avez passé l'âge de recevoir des bons points House.

\- Et quelle serait donc la suprême récompense ?, demanda le Diagnosticien en se levant.

En boitant à peine, il fit quelque pas vers Cuddy et vint se planter devant elle sans qu'elle ait bougé d'un centimètre. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, leurs deux corps assez proches pour que Cuddy puisse sentir le souffle de House sur son visage.

\- La satisfaction du travail bien fait ?, tenta t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

\- Connais pas... oh si ! Attendez, c'est quand ...

\- Les bons médecins remplissent leurs compte-rendus et les rendent à la directrice de l'hôpital pour qu'elle puisse ensuite les classer, termina Cuddy.

\- Vous êtes pas drôle, grogna House avec un rictus amusé.

Son regard rencontra à nouveau celui de la Doyenne. Cuddy se redressa légèrement, gagnant un peu en hauteur en face du Diagnosticien. Imaginez le mélange. Un immense océan rencontrant une mer de glace. Un - le - parfait mélange direz-vous ? Cuddy sentit sa gorge se serrer lorsqu'elle vit le regard de House dévier dangereusement vers ses lèvres. Elle sentait toujours le souffle du médecin, mais sentait surtout le mur dans son dos. Mais Cuddy ne voulait pas se laisser déstabiliser par le fait que House mesurait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle.

\- Arrêtez-ça House, murmura t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

Cuddy fronça légèrement les sourcils devant la question du Diagnosticien. Elle s'était attendue à beaucoup de chose, mais certainement pas à ça. La question de House la laissa quelques secondes sans voix, secondes qu'il mit à profit pour se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle. La Doyenne entendait les allers et les venues de ses employés et des patients dans le couloir et n'oubliait pas où elle se trouvait. Difficile de faire autrement alors que le corps de son Diagnosticien était à dix centimètres du sien.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda à nouveau House.

Cuddy plaqua sa main sur le torse du Diagnosticien dans l'espoir, presque vain, de le repousser. Il ignora son regard noir, sentit sa respiration perdre sa régularité habituelle. Le contact de sa main sur son torse eut l'effet contraire et embrouilla les sens de la Doyenne.

\- Vous mentez Cuddy, vous n'avez jamais su mentir, dit-il.

\- Et qu'est ce que vous croyez que je veux House ?, demanda Cuddy en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Vous êtes si sûr de vous !

Les lèvres du Diagnosticien s'étirèrent en un léger sourire. C'était cette Cuddy là qu'il voulait voir. Il respectait la directrice, la doyenne. Mais c'était Lisa Cuddy, la femme qui se cachait derrière ses tenues tirées à quatre épingles qu'il voulait voir, réapprendre à connaître.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez dit à Stacy à propos de ...

\- Vous avez parlé à Stacy ?, le coupa Cuddy en reculant soudainement.

Elle sentit son dos buter durement contre le mur derrière elle. Cuddy fit abstraction du choc et se focalisa sur ce que House venait de lui dire. Stacy ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était venue voir House à l'hôpital. Un sentiment étrange envahit la Doyenne lorsqu'elle croisa l'incompréhension dans le regard du médecin.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez le seul ici à ne pas comprendre le sens du mot confidence, lâcha Cuddy, le regard assombri par la colère.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à House de répondre, le repoussa violemment sans se soucier de voir House perdre presque l'équilibre. Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte en verre et sans un regard en arrière, quitta le bureau d'un pas rapide et saccadé. House entendit le bruit de ses talons s'éloigner puis s'éteindre. Rejetant la tête en arrière, le Diagnosticien inspira un grand coup. Un sentiment amer l'envahit.

* * *

Cuddy retraversa l'hôpital rapidement, la gorge serrée, priant pour que personne ne vienne lui demander quoi que ce soit. Elle s'enferma dans son bureau en claquant presque la porte sous le regard surpris de Brenda, assise dans le hall des urgences. Les lumières complétement éteintes de son bureau rendaient la pièce sombre. Le mois de décembre avait jeté un froid glacial sur Princeton et il faisait sombre toute la journée. Cuddy ne prit pas la peine d'allumer les lumières et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, tout de suite à gauche de la porte. Elle se força à reprendre une respiration normale, ayant l'impression d'avoir retenu son souffle depuis qu'elle avait quitté le département des Diagnostiques. Ce qui venait de se passer ... Cuddy avait gardé le contrôle, elle savait très bien ce qui se serait passé. Elle l'avait lu dans le regard de House. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle se passa la main sur le visage.

Un rictus mauvais, pourtant rempli d'incompréhension, défigura le beau visage de la jeune femme qui laissa sa tête retombée derrière elle. Elle ferma les yeux. Comment avait-elle pu ... Des images de Stacy et de House parlant ensemble s'imprimèrent dans l'esprit de la Doyenne. Elle se sentait trahie par l'avocate, trahie parce que, pour une fois depuis des mois, elle s'était confiée à quelqu'un, à une amie. Tout ça, pour rien. Jamais Cuddy n'aurait imaginé que Stacy puisse aller en discuter avec House. Une colère sourde se réveilla en elle et elle aurait aimer avoir l'avocate avec elle pour lui crier toute sa frustration et sa colère.

Des sentiments plus que contradictoires envahissaient Cuddy alors qu'elle restait assise dans la pénombre de son bureau. Sa soudaine et inattendue proximité avec House avait rallumé une flamme en elle. Une flamme qu'elle croyait éteinte après tant d'efforts pour la contrôler et l'étouffer. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser du comportement du Diagnosticien. Elle l'imaginait, dans son bureau, quelques étages au dessus d'elle, ruminant ce qui venait de se passer. Parce qu'il était comme ça. Il était impossible qu'il n'y réfléchisse pas. Mais que lui avait raconté Stacy ? Cuddy rouvrit les yeux et se leva, passant dans sa salle de bain privée. Elle laissa l'eau couler sur son visage et ne chercha même pas à retenir les gouttes qui se faufilaient dans son chemisier. Relevant la tête, Cuddy regarda son reflet dans le miroir.

\- Dr Cuddy ?

Elle n'avait pas entendu Brenda toquer doucement à la porte de son bureau. Cuddy soupira et essuya l'eau sur son visage. Après un dernier regard dans le miroir, elle referma la porte derrière elle.

\- Je suis là, dit-elle.

Heureusement pour elle, Brenda n'avait pas cherché à allumer les lumières et rien ne pouvait venir éclairer le visage défait de la Doyenne qui tournait le dos à la fenêtre.

\- Vous avez un rendez-vous dans une vingtaine de minutes, lui rappela Brenda.

Cuddy la remercia d'un signe de tête et lui dit qu'elle serait dans son bureau quand ce dernier se présenterait. Elle avait plus ou moins oublié ce rendez-vous.

\- Brenda, vous pourriez .. allumer les lumières en sortant s'il vous plaît ?, demanda la Doyenne en désignant les interrupteurs près de la porte.

\- Bien sûr.

Cuddy cligna des yeux quelques instants, surprise par la soudaine luminosité de la pièce. S'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, Cuddy ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce presque-baiser qu'elle avait failli échanger avec House. L'incertitude l'envahit. Depuis quatre mois, House avait été plus distant, plus renfermé sur lui-même, ce qui ne l'avait jamais empêché de continuer à faire ses remarques. Cuddy avait comprit pourquoi il réagissait de cette façon. Ou croyait avoir compris. Elle était en partie responsable de cette distance entre eux. Ils s'étaient mutuellement assurés que ce baiser n'était qu'un accident et qu'ils devaient tous les deux l'oublier.

Cette soudaine proximité avec le Diagnosticien avait failli détruire l'aplomb de la jeune femme et elle préférait ne pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il n'avait pas parlé de Stacy. Stacy. Stacy. Stacy. Une toute autre personne que l'avocate aurait certainement moins intriguée la Doyenne. Elle protégeait sa vie privée et s'appliquait depuis des années à construire une frontière entre sa vie professionnelle et privée. Cuddy sourit tristement en pensant à sa vie privée.

Qu'avait-elle au juste ? Sa vie en dehors de l'hôpital se réduisait à un désert où apparaissait parfois des oasis de bonheur aussitôt évanouies. La seule personne qui pouvait peut-être se vanter de faire le lien entre ces deux mondes était House. House, toujours House. Il l'emmerdait à l'hôpital, mettait un point d'honneur à détruire toutes ses relations avec les hommes, faisait quotidiennement des remarques sur son décolleté. Cuddy ne pouvait pas être énervée contre lui plus d'une journée, c'était... impossible. Alors même qu'elle repensait aux événements récents, Stacy était pour elle en tête de liste des personnes à blâmer. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Brenda qui entrouvrait une nouvelle fois la porte de son bureau. Cuddy l'incita à faire entrer son rendez-vous. Encore un de ces donateurs pompeux, riches et ennuyants mais dont l'argent était indispensable à l'hôpital. La Doyenne plaqua un sourire sur son visage et s'avança à sa rencontre.

* * *

Les premières neiges tombèrent sur Princeton cette après-midi là. La ville entière se trouva recouverte d'une fin couche de blanc, les gens marchaient dans les rues d'un pas rapide, tenant par la main leurs enfants et les courses de Noël. Il faisait déjà presque nuit lorsque la Doyenne quitta le PPTH bien que la journée fut loin d'être terminée. Sur le parking de l'hôpital, Cuddy aperçut la moto de son Diagnosticien garée un peu plus loin. Il était donc encore là. Elle savait que son équipe était partie depuis une heure et que sa patiente pourrait rentrer chez elle dans quelques jours. Que faisait-il encore là ?

La Doyenne s'engouffra dans sa voiture et mit le chauffage en marche. Son épais manteau la protégeait pourtant du froid. Mais elle était frigorifiée. Elle s'était enfermée toute l'après-midi dans son bureau, s'occupant des dossiers comme un robot, passant plusieurs coups de téléphone. Elle n'avait pas cherché à voir House, et – dieu merci - il n'était pas venu la voir non plus. Lorsque Stacy lui avait proposé de déjeuner avec elle vers 13h, Cuddy avait simplement répondu qu'un rendez-vous important l'obligeait à rester à l'hôpital. C'était en partie vraie, elle avait simplement oublié de préciser que le donateur était parti – délesté d'un important chèque soit-dit en passant- depuis une bonne demie-heure quand elle l'avait appelée. En garant sa voiture devant chez elle, Cuddy savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas repousser longtemps sa confrontation avec l'avocate qui repartait le lendemain matin.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais allée voir House à l'hôpital hier ?

En sortant de la salle de bain après une douche brûlante, Cuddy avait trouvé Stacy dans son salon. L'avocate était rentrée entre temps et était debout devant la cheminée, le regard plongé dans le brasier qui enflammait l'âtre. Lorsqu'elle entendit la question de Lisa, la jeune femme esquissa un mince sourire. Elle s'y était plus ou moins attendue. Elle savait que House ne pourrait s'empêcher de dire, d'une manière plus ou moins subtile- à Cuddy qu'elle était venue. Et à entendre la voix de la Doyenne, Stacy s'imagina sans mal la réaction de Cuddy en l'apprenant.

Stacy ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant mettre ses idées au clair avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Le sujet " House" avait déjà été abordé ces derniers jours et ça n'avait pas été un très grand succès. Elles avaient un rapport très différent avec le Diagnosticien. Cuddy le côtoyait tous les jours depuis un peu moins de dix ans, Stacy avait partagé cinq années de sa vie. Les deux femmes étaient proches de cet homme à leur façon. Et inversement. Parler de son ex avec la Doyenne n'était pas facile même si Stacy avait réussi à tourner la page. Parler de House avec celle qui l'avait aimé et l'aimerait probablement toujours n'était pas évident non plus pour Cuddy. Il y avait une rivalité invisible entre les deux jeunes femmes ; bien qu'aucune des deux n'oserait formuler cela de cette manière.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu ... m'aides de quelque façon que ce soit, dit finalement Lisa face au silence prolongé de Stacy.

La Doyenne fit les cent pas dans son salon puis finit par s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil. Stacy ne s'était pas retournée, écoutant les pas de son amie se taire peu à peu. Elle ferma simplement les yeux et les rouvrit doucement en se tournant vers Cuddy.

\- Je sais ce que tu ne comprends pas. Tu te demandes pourquoi j'ai trahi ta confiance. Que crois-tu que j'ai ressenti lorsque tu m'as dit que Greg t'avait embrassée ? De la jalousie ? Oui, peut-être. Avant. Plus maintenant. Tu crois qu'en te rapprochant de Greg, j'arrêterai de penser à lui. Je ne cherche pas à .. l'oublier. Je ne le veux pas.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Tu crois que c'est ce que je veux ? Une relation avec House ? Ce serait la chose la plus insensée et la plus folle qui pourrait nous arriver, répliqua Cuddy en secouant la tête. Je ne t'ai pas ... confié ce qui s'était passé pour que tu en parles le lendemain à House ! Je... j'avais besoin d'une amie, Stacy. Pas d'un deuxième Wilson !

Stacy s'adossa à la cheminée, sentant la chaleur du feu lui brûler les jambes. Elle n'osait croiser le regard de la Doyenne. Une gêne s'installa entre les deux femmes, seul le bruit des bûches dans l'âtre venait briser le silence qui s'était invité.

\- Je sais que je n'aurais pas du.. lui parler de ça, dit Stacy en baissant le regard. Greg n'a pas besoin de moi, plus maintenant. Vous vous êtes rapprochés depuis.. que je suis partie. Je ne suis pas ... jalouse de ça Lisa. Lorsque je suis revenue à Princeton il y a deux ans, je... je n'étais pas guérie de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?, demanda Cuddy en entrelaçant ses doigts, curieuse de connaître le point de vue de l'avocate. Et maintenant ?

\- Il sera toujours l'homme de ma vie. Mais je ne peux pas être avec lui. Je ne veux pas.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a une logique dans ce que tu dis ?, répliqua t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

\- Oui, répondit Stacy en souriant à son tour. J'ai choisi Marc parce que je peux construire quelque chose avec lui. Une maison, un chien. Chaque femme cherche ce genre de chose...

\- House t'aimait.

\- Mais je l'ai trahi.

\- Tu as fait ce que tu pensais être juste, dit Lisa d'une voix douce en écartant les bras. House est en vie grâce à toi.

\- A quel prix ? Il ne m'a jamais pardonné.

Cuddy se mordit les joues, consciente de ce que Stacy venait de lui répondre. C'était elle qui avait proposé à l'avocate ce compromis. Elle savait que House n'aimait pas les compromis, il n'avait jamais aimé les troisièmes solutions, les solutions désespérées. Cuddy avait soutenu Stacy dans son choix parce qu'elle-même pensait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Sans le dire, sans se l'avouer à elle-même.

\- Il s'est senti trahi parce que tu as fait ce choix sans lui en parler, répliqua Cuddy. House ne voudra jamais avouer que tu lui as probablement sauvé la vie en choisissant l'opération. Je suis aussi fautive que toi Stacy, tu as signé le papier. Mais c'est moi qui te l'ai tendu. House t'a pardonnée, il est seulement trop borné pour admettre qu'il s'est trompé.

Stacy rencontra le regard gris de la Doyenne et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Stacy savait que Greg l'avait aimée, il le lui avait prouvé à sa façon. En choisissant Marc, elle n'avait plus de doute. Ça avait été le bon choix, elle l'aimait sincèrement, elle était heureuse avec lui, se sentait comprise et aimée.

\- Greg a besoin de quelqu'un qui peut lui offrir quelque chose que je n'ai pas, dit Stacy dans un murmure.

Lisa sourit discrètement en l'entendant. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce que l'avocate sous-entendait. Seulement faire face à la vérité, à la réalité l'effrayait. Des centaines de questions sans réponse envahissaient l'esprit de la Doyenne. Elle aurait voulu les chasser, ne pas avoir à y faire face chaque jour. House était peut-être l'unique fil rouge de sa vie.

\- Pourquoi lui ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?, répliqua aussitôt Stacy en haussant les épaules.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent quelques secondes, gardant le silence. Cuddy secoua la tête en réprimant un sourire. Elle l'avait rencontré à la fac, l'avait trouvé arrogant, insupportable et pourtant il l'avait fascinée. Il était tout ce qu'elle détestait et pourtant, dès leur première rencontre, elle avait été captivée par lui. Ses réparties, son intelligence, son manque d'humilité évident, ses yeux bleus. Il avait ce petit quelque chose qui faisait que tous les autres garçons étaient terriblement ennuyants comparés à lui. Dix ans plus tard, leurs chemins s'étaient à nouveau croisés, dans des circonstances qu'ils auraient aimées oublier. Depuis lors, n'importe qui pouvait témoigner de la relation plus que spéciale qui unissait le Diagnosticien et la Doyenne de l'hôpital.

\- House ne sera jamais heureux, il a une peur bleue de tout ce qui se rapproche un tant soit peu du bonheur. La possibilité même d'être heureux et les changements le répugnent, dit finalement Lisa en se laissant glisser dans le fauteuil.

\- Parce que tout ça ne répond à aucune logique. Et pourtant, il a changé.

\- Il n'en a jamais eu envie.

\- Greg est un idiot, continua Stacy faisant fi de son commentaire. Il refusera toujours de laisser ses sentiments parler pour lui. Sa carapace est si épaisse qu'apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une partie de la personne qu'il est vraiment tient du miracle. Et pourtant, je ne l'ai jamais connu aussi bien que toi. Il est .. différent lorsqu'il est avec toi.

\- On croirait entendre Wilson, répliqua Lisa avec un demi-sourire tinté d'ironie.

\- Quand on croise quelqu'un comme lui il est difficile de ne pas se retourner, déclara Stacy en s'éloignant un peu de la cheminée. Et inversement.

\- Inversement ?, fit Cuddy en arquant un sourcil.

\- Tu crois qu'il ne s'est pas retourné ? A la fac ? Ça fait vingt ans qu'il ne regarde que dans une seule direction.

\- Mais c'est avec toi qu'il était quand il a eu son problème à la jambe, répliqua Cuddy.

Stacy sentit la tension monter d'un cran dans la pièce. Cuddy était sur la défensive et avait le regard tourné vers l'extérieur. La Doyenne tentait – en vain- de chasser de son esprit les souvenirs de cette nuit passée avec House. La seule nuit qu'ils aient jamais partagée. Et un visage en pleurs le matin lorsqu'elle avait senti la froideur des draps là où il avait dormi.

\- C'est différent.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est différent ?, demanda Lisa agacée. Je me suis réveillée seule. Tu étais avec lui quand je l'ai revu. C'est peut-être ça l'unique différence en effet !

\- Et tu voudrais que tout ça ne soit jamais arrivé ? Qu'il ne soit jamais parti ? Je ne suis pas la personne à laquelle tu dois faire ce genre de reproches ! , répliqua Stacy sur le même ton, piqué par les remarques de la jeune femme.

Elles se toisèrent quelques secondes puis un rictus étrange apparut sur le visage de Cuddy.

\- Tu as raison ! Je devrais inviter House à boire un verre, discuter du bon vieux temps, échanger des souvenirs de facs, fit Lisa d'un ton grinçant où perçait le sarcasme. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi nous parlons de ça !

Cuddy se leva rapidement et fila dans la cuisine. Stacy n'avait pas bougé, le regard fixé sur le fauteuil abandonné par la Doyenne. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à tant d'aigreur de sa part. Elles avaient parlé de plus de choses en quinze minutes qu'en plusieurs mois de collaboration à l'hôpital. Pourquoi ? Pour ça ? Pour une dispute ?

\- Je ne suis pas venue sur Princeton pour me disputer avec toi.

Lisa se crispa en entendant la voix de l'avocate derrière elle. Appuyée contre l'évier, Lisa gardait obstinément le regard baissé sur le verre d'eau qu'elle tenait à la main. Elle finit par se retourner et aperçut Stacy appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine. Il n'y avait plus rien d'agressif dans la voix de l'avocate. C'était de simples constatations avec le besoin plus qu'évident d'être sincère. Elle ne cherchait pas non plus à la convaincre. Ce n'était pas un plaidoyer d'avocat, un long discours de défense ou que sais-je. Stacy était consciente que ce qu'elle allait dire pourrait paraître étrange, mais elle le pensait sincèrement.

\- Non, écoute-moi, ne dis rien, continua Stacy d'une voix radoucie. Je ne cherche pas à contrôler ou à t'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne me le permettrais jamais. Lorsque j'ai rencontré Marc, j'ai su que je pourrais construire quelque choses avec lui, me marier, avoir des enfants, tout ce que Greg aurait refusé d'avoir. Il restera toujours l'homme de ma vie. Mais je ne peux pas vivre avec lui. Tu aurais peut-être aimé que je sois jalouse ...

\- Stacy..., tenta Cuddy en se mordillant les lèvres.

\- Jalouse de toi, de Greg, de ce qu'il n'a jamais cessé de ressentir pour toi. Vous vous connaissez depuis plus longtemps que je ne connais même Greg. Ça a toujours été toi, Lisa. Il a continué à avancer dans la vie, à se voiler la face par ce que c'est un idiot. Un handicapé des sentiments comme disait Wilson, dit Stacy en tirant un sourire à Cuddy. C'est tout lui et il ne changera sans doute jamais. C'est sa façon à lui de.. t'apprécier.

\- Je l'avais compris, murmura Lisa en reposant son verre d'eau.

\- Ne gâche pas tout ça. Ne gâche pas vingt ans de ta vie, de ce jeu que vous avez instauré entre vous. Ne fais rien ... Je n'en sais rien. Mais ne laisse pas Greg s'éloigner de toi une nouvelle fois parce que la peur de s'engager vous fait peur. A tous les deux.

Lisa regarda Stacy quelques secondes et ne trouva dans son regard qu'une immense sincérité et un besoin de savoir que leur dispute n'était qu'un lointain souvenir. Cuddy soupira et inspira un grand coup avant de répondre.

\- Je ne peux pas. On ne peut pas...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que nous sommes les deux personnes les plus idiotes de cette planète.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait dit, répliqua Stacy en souriant désormais.

Un rire cristallin s'échappa des lèvres de la Doyenne qui retrouva aussi le sourire.

TBC ...

* * *

TADAA ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Moins de Huddy dans ce chapitre. Il me paraissait important d'avoir cette confrontation entre Cuddy et Stacy. Peut-être pas vous. En tout cas, pour les pauvres petits cœurs en manque de Huddy, sachez que Stacy plie bagage le lendemain... La suite est à écrire ! :D  
A bientôt , n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis.


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour à tout le monde, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu tardé à poster ce chapitre. Mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression. Il est plus long et je me suis un peu débattue avec la fin, je dois l'avouer.  
Je sais que certaines sont parties en vacances, j'espère qu'elles se précipiteront pour lire la suite dès qu'elles rentreront :D Merci à tout ceux qui me lisent et me suivent, à ceux qui m'ont ajoutée à leur liste de favoris, ça fait quand même chaud au cœur ! En publiant sur FanFiction, j'ai l'impression de devenir une part du monde de House, un petit bout de rien qui contribue au mythe Housien. Parce que c'est bien un mythe n'est-ce pas ?  
_

 _Je ne m'excuse pas du tout. Espèce de bande de frustrée ! :D Un presque baiser et vous sautez déjà au plafond. Je m'arrête là ou vous en voulez encore un peu ? Mettez House et Cuddy dans une pièce, ça devient toujours électrique, puissant, fou, dingue, tout ce que vous voulez, et quelque soient les sentiments exprimés par ces deux-là.  
Miss Lili, j'ai bien entendu vos "ordres très poliment exprimés"... Stacy est partie pour le moment. Elle reviendra, évidemment. J'ai déjà plus ou moins prévu la tournure de la fic. A vos ordres, Miss. Bonne lecture à toi !_

 _ **Parijan Taiyou** , ne crie pas, veux-tu ? Et mes tympans ? Hum ? J'en ai pas besoin pour m'écrire. Mais tout de même. La musique ça inspire ! :p Moins de Huddy... j'avoue, c'était... peut-être légèrement chaud :D Mouahaha. Et là c'est comment ? :D_

 _ **Need-A-Hug.h** , je ne sais pas si tu es partie, j'espère que tu pourras lire celui-ci avant de partir. Quoi que ... :D Sans mentir, je me suis débrouillée comme je le pouvais avec Joy, ce n'était pas si évident que cela finalement ! Chapitre pas très facile à écrire, moins que les autres. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles dès que tu reviendras de ton escapade. Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires et tes appréciations, ça m'aide ! :) _

_**Lenaoar** , merci beaucoup ! T'as de la chance, j'avais jamais Internet dans le train moiiii ! Un bon bouquin remplaçait les dizaines de fics superbement écrites sur House et le Huddy. Je suis sincèrement ravie que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que tu continueras à me suivre avec plaisir !_

 _ **Ficseuse** , merci de t'être attardée. On ne sait pas le pouvoir qu'une petite review à sur auteur avant de recevoir une notification, ça fait étrangement plaisir de savoir que l'on est suivi ! :)_

 _Bonne lecture à tout le monde, on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite ! A vos petits yeux et dévorez-moi tout ça ! " See ya" ! Oh... j'avais promis de pas le dire... Je peux pas l'effacer hein ? Nop._

* * *

 **Chapitre 9  
**

\- Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide pour les cartons ?, demanda Stacy en refermant le coffre de la voiture.

\- Non, je t'assure, je les apporterai tout à l'heure. Merci, répliqua Cuddy avec un sourire.

\- Bon, très bien ! Je vais te laisser alors. Merci beaucoup pour cette semaine.

\- C'était un plaisir, fit Lisa en la serrant dans ses bras. Je suis ravie d'avoir discuté avec toi. Si.. l'idée te reprenait de revenir sur Princeton, dis-le moi.

Stacy acquiesça avec un sourire et s'engouffra dans sa voiture où le chauffage tournait déjà.

\- Fais attention, dit Cuddy en refermant la portière de la voiture.

\- Promis, répondit l'avocate par la fenêtre ouverte.

Emmitouflée dans son manteau, Cuddy sourit une dernière fois à Stacy et regarda la voiture démarrer puis s'éloigner. Stacy avait tenu à partir malgré la neige et la demande de Lisa de rester jusqu'à ce que le temps soit plus clément. Stacy lui avait assuré qu'elle s'arrêterait en chemin si le temps ne lui permettait pas de continuer. Lorsque les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient retrouvées dans la cuisine le matin, ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait reparlé de la conversation de la veille. Mais il n'y avait plus aucune gêne entre elles. Cuddy prépara une ou deux choses pour la route tandis que Stacy préparait ses affaires. Tout en préparant le repas improvisé, Cuddy avait réfléchi. Elle aurait aimé que Stacy reste un peu plus, elle appréciait la présence de l'avocate et malgré leur dispute, Lisa sentait qu'elles étaient plus proches. Elles avaient réussi à discuter de choses plus personnelles, plus intimes. Certes, ça avait été loin d'être facile. Cuddy ne regrettait pas ces discussions, ignorant simplement ce qu'elle ferait une fois que Stacy serait partie. Lorsqu'elle sentit ses pieds s'engourdir et les flocons rencontrer son cou nu, Cuddy se secoua et se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle.

* * *

L'appartement résonnait des notes qui émanaient du grand piano noir dans un coin du salon. Il faisait chaud et l'homme assis devant l'instrument ne portait qu'un tee-shirt et un jean. Les yeux fermés, il semblait totalement absorbé par sa musique. Le rythme était lent, presque strident et personne n'aurait pensé que l'on pouvait tirer des notes aussi déchirantes d'un piano. Seul, comme toujours, dans son appartement, House tâchait de faire fi de la douleur lancinante dans sa cuisse droite. Malgré la Vicodin, la musique, l'alcool, la douleur restait présente, persistante, empoisonnante. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il restait là. Chez lui. Peut-être parce que personne ne l'attendait nulle part. Personne ne l'attendait chez lui non plus de toute manière. House rouvrit doucement les yeux, son regard rencontrant d'abord les notes blanches et noires, le canapé, quelques bouquins par ci-par là et enfin s'arrêta sur son casque de moto. Le Diagnosticien se leva doucement, prenant appui sur le piano tout en récupérant sa canne près de la bibliothèque. Il attrapa sa veste, ses clefs et son casque et claqua la porte derrière lui. En sortant de l'appartement, un froid glacial l'accueillit et il frissonna sous sa veste en cuir. Le froid eut l'effet d'un coup de fouet sur l'esprit fatigué du Diagnosticien. Il enfila son casque et alluma la moto. La neige avait recouverte les trottoirs, pesait sur les branches des arbres qui ployaient sous son poids. Il n'y avait personne dehors. _Pas étonnant avec un froid pareil_. House remonta la fermeture de sa veste et grimpa sur la moto. L'engin démarra en trombe, laissant une grande traînée de boue là où il était garé.

Les lumières des magasins et des lampadaires se reflétaient sur le casque du motard tandis qu'il circulait entre les voitures. Il avait rejoint le centre ville rapidement, retrouvant alors une circulation plus dense. House aperçut un espace libre entre deux voitures et s'y engouffra, reprenant une allure normale. Sa simple veste en cuir ne le protégeait nullement du froid et des flocons qui continuaient à tomber, imperturbables. House se sentait bien, le froid lui faisant oublier sa cuisse meurtrie. Oublier n'était pas le mot juste, il ne pouvait pas totalement oublier. La douleur était simplement plus supportable, moins présente. Mais le Diagnosticien savait que ce n'était que temporaire. Il passa plusieurs carrefours, distinguant sur les trottoirs familles, parents, enfants, couples chargés de paquets plus ou moins gros. Un rictus éclaira son visage alors qu'il s'arrêtait à un croisement. Il détestait cette période de l'année, il n'avait jamais aimé les fêtes, toutes ces réjouissances, ces embrassades ennuyeuses, ce besoin de faire des cadeaux, d'être ... gentil avec tout le monde. _Hypocrites_ , grinça t-il sous son casque en regardant les personnes déambuler sur les trottoirs. Pourquoi devrait-il être plus gentil à la fin de l'année ? Est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose de toute manière ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, House gara sa moto devant une façade illuminée où il venait souvent. Attrapant sa canne et son casque, le médecin franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de l'entrée.

* * *

Enroulée dans un plaid, la voix d'une présentatrice en fond sonore, Cuddy était assise sur son canapé. Une tasse de thé brûlant fumait sur la table basse devant elle. Elle était assise là depuis des heures et commençait à sentir la fatigue envahir ses yeux. Penchée sur des dossiers, elle n'avait pas vu l'après-midi passée. Il n'était pas loin de 17H quand la Doyenne releva les yeux d'un des dossiers. Tout en buvant une gorgée de thé, son regard s'arrêta sur son téléphone posé non loin d'elle. Les cartons étaient toujours dans la chambre de Joy et Cuddy savait que ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée de sortir avec un temps pareil. Malgré ce que lui dictait sa conscience, Cuddy se saisit de son téléphone et chercha dans son répertoire un numéro. Une voix féminine lui répondit après quelques sonneries.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Lisa. Lisa Cuddy. J'ai des affaires dont j'aimerais me débarrasser, commença la Doyenne, ... c'est possible de venir les déposer maintenant ? ...

Bien que la femme l'ait encouragée à venir dans la semaine lorsque la neige rendrait le trajet plus facile, Cuddy s'était précipitée dans sa chambre pour se changer quelques secondes après avoir raccroché. Elle enfila un slim noir et un grand pull en laine, laissant ses cheveux retombés sur sa nuque. Elle inspira un bon coup en poussant la porte et aperçut les cartons sur le sol. Cuddy se saisit des plus lourds et sortit dans le froid. Elle n'avait pas mis son manteau pour ne pas gêner ses mouvements, mais le regretta presque en sentant le vent lui mordre la peau du visage. La Doyenne fit plusieurs voyages pour vider la chambre. La jeune femme contempla une dernière fois la chambre vide puis éteignit la lumière. Elle laissa la porte entrouverte, comme une promesse silencieuse.

Cuddy repartit vers l'entrée, la gorge serrée. Elle avait déplacé les cartons sans réfléchir, remplissant sa voiture sans un regard en arrière. Malgré son fort caractère et sa nature têtue, la femme qu'elle était ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir à ses gestes. Cuddy termina son thé froid avec une légère grimace, et déposa sa tasse dans la cuisine. Elle éteignit toutes les lumières de la maison, enfilant son manteau au dernier moment. S'emparant de son sac et de ses clefs, Cuddy rejoignit sa voiture.

L'auto-radio vomissait des chants de Noël par dizaines et Cuddy finit par l'éteindre. D'habitude, elle aimait ça, elle se surprenait même parfois à chantonner. Aujourd'hui, en cette fin d'après-midi, elle n'avait ni envie ni le courage d'écouter ces chants. Les essuie-glaces donnaient leur maximum pour chasser les flocons qui envahissaient le pare-brise de sa voiture. Le centre ville était gonflé de monde et Cuddy ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de venir aujourd'hui. Elle finit par trouver une place, pas très loin de l'endroit où elle se rendait. En éteignant la voiture, elle se frictionna les mains et enfila ses gants, posés sur le siège passager. Elle fourra le papier où était noté l'adresse dans la poche droite de son manteau et sortit de la voiture. Le froid était moins mordant que chez elle, le vent moins violent, brisé par les immeubles qui se dressaient autour de la Doyenne. Elle aperçut la vitrine du magasin un peu plus loin et ouvrit le coffre de sa voiture.

* * *

Une odeur de bois remplissait l'établissement, House l'avait toujours connu comme ça. Il y avait toujours du monde, du bruit, de la musique. Un endroit parfait quand on a besoin de sortir, de s'effondrer à une table au milieu de dizaines d'autres personnes sans qu'on vienne vous demander ce qui vous avait poussé à venir ici. House aimait ce bar pour son ambiance, la musique qu'on y jouait et surtout parce qu'il était assez loin de l'hôpital et de chez lui pour ne pas y croiser une connaissance. Même Wilson n'était jamais venu ici avec lui. Le Diagnosticien tourna la tête vers le comptoir et fit un signe de tête au gérant.

\- Pas très prudent de venir en moto, Doc, nota l'homme avec un fort accent irlandais.

\- Sûr, on pourrait me la voler, répliqua House en se redressant sur sa chaise.

\- La même chose que d'habitude ?, demanda t-il en esquissant un sourire franc.

\- Yep.

House sourit faiblement au patron de l'établissement qui repartait déjà. Il venait ici depuis plusieurs années et connaissait plutôt bien cet homme. Il l'appréciait. Un type bien selon les critères exigeants du Diagnosticien. House balaya l'immense pièce du regard, détaillant rapidement chaque visage, chaque geste, analysant les situations.

\- Tenez, dit le gérant en rapportant un verre.

\- Merci, répondit le médecin en levant son verre.

\- J'connais deux ou trois personnes qui apprécieraient de vous écouter, tenta l'homme en désignant le piano sur la scène.

\- Je suis hors de prix, répliqua House en découvrant ses dents blanches, amusé.

\- Un jour, vous viendrez jouer Doc, je le sais.

Le Diagnosticien ne répondit rien, se contentant d'avaler une gorgée de son whisky. Il ne jouerait pas, il le savait. Il ne jouait jamais pour les autres. House reporta son attention sur les personnes qui l'entouraient. Il connaissait cet endroit depuis des années. Seulement, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu. Longtemps pour lui. Le gérant n'avait fait aucun commentaire, connaissant plus ou moins le caractère plus qu'original de ce client peu ordinaire. Il avait cerné House dès sa première commande. Le médecin s'était installé, seul, sur la table la plus éloignée. Le visage mangé par une barbe de trois jours, des yeux fatigués mais d'un bleu qu'on ne voyait pas deux fois dans sa vie, et cette démarche claudicante. Il s'était assis d'une manière à dissimuler sa jambe blessée et cette canne qui ne le quittait plus. Le gérant n'avait pas cherché à savoir, ni comprendre. Les gens venaient chez lui pour discuter, oublier leurs problèmes ou leurs mal-être. Et puis un jour, le médecin s'était installé au bar et avait discuté avec lui. Il semblait avoir oublié sa jambe, ne se cachant plus comme il le faisait auparavant. Ou plutôt, il ne l'avait pas oubliée, il l'avait acceptée comme une partie de lui-même qu'il ne servait à rien d'ignorer. Ce jour là, le patron avait découvert un homme différent, moins sombre, moins abrupt. Sept longues années avaient passé depuis.

House ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était assis là, mais une chose était sûre, il n'avait plus froid. Et ce n'était pas les deux verres qu'il avait bus qui l'avaient réchauffé. Il avait assez chaud pour enlever sa veste mais n'en fit rien. Alors qu'il attrapait sa canne, posée contre le mur derrière lui, son regard fut attiré vers l'extérieur. Il se figea. Le temps sembla s'arrêter et House en oublia presque de respirer. Lorsque ses doigts de pianiste se refermèrent sur sa canne, House reprit doucement conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il ne quitta pas du regard la femme qui entrait dans la boutique de l'autre côté de la rue, les bras chargés de cartons.

* * *

\- Je vais vous aider pour descendre le reste, proposa la femme en souriant à Cuddy.

La Doyenne accepta avec un sourire et la précéda à l'extérieur. Elle avait fait plusieurs aller-retours depuis qu'elle était arrivée – une demie-heure plus tôt. Cuddy leur avait plusieurs fois assuré qu'elle pouvait porter les cartons seule pour l'instant. Mais elle ne refusait pas l'aide que la femme lui proposait pour sortir le lit de la voiture. Stacy et elle avaient réussi à le démonter, s'amusant beaucoup alors qu'elles cherchaient par où commencer.

\- Je suis garée là-bas, indiqua Cuddy en pressant le pas.

La chaussée n'était pas glissante, mais la Doyenne faisait attention où elle mettait les pieds. Elle avait échangé ses éternelles talons contre des bottes plus simples et moins hautes. Quiconque l'aurait vu ainsi l'aurait trouvée très différente de l'image qu'elle affichait à l'hôpital. En arrivant à sa voiture, Cuddy se dit qu'elle avait sûrement fait le plus dur en emportant tous les cartons. Les deux femmes qui tenaient la boutique étaient vraiment sympathiques et d'excellentes compagnie. La plus âgée avait tout de suite noté la réticence de la jeune femme à discuter de tout ce qu'elle apportait. Cuddy avait simplement dit qu'elle n'en aurait plus besoin désormais.

\- Faîtes attention, dit la Doyenne en prenant un bord du carton.

\- Je le tiens, allez-y.

Le carton glissa doucement du coffre et les deux femmes le posèrent délicatement sur le sol, limitant toutefois le contact avec la neige. Cuddy referma le coffre et ferma la voiture à clef. Elles franchirent la vingtaine de mètres qui les séparaient de la boutique et entrèrent rapidement tandis qu'Isabel – la plus âgée - leur tenait la porte d'entré. Lisa se redressa en s'étirant, le carton était plus lourd que ce qu'elle pensait et le poids avait pesé sur son dos. Elle se frictionna les bras en souriant, apercevant son manteau accroché près de la porte.

\- Vous voulez de l'aide pour le remonter ?, demanda la Doyenne en désignant le long carton.

\- Nous le ferons demain, répondit Isabel avec un sourire.

Lisa acquiesça et balaya la pièce du regard. Ce petit magasin était un vrai coffre au trésor pour quiconque voulait acheter des vêtements, meubles ou jouets pour les bébés et enfants. Cuddy avait choisi cette boutique car elle savait que chaque chose était revendue à un coût moindre. La plupart des affaires étaient neuves ou presque et profiteraient à d'autres enfants. Lisa se mordilla les lèvres en détaillant les divers objets. Elle sentit son ventre se nouer à la vue de petites chaussures et de plusieurs peluches. Son cœur se serra et elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se détournant à la vue des deux autres femmes. Elle se devait d'être forte, elle avait réussi à emmener toutes ses affaires jusqu'ici, il lui était impossible de craquer maintenant.

\- Vous voulez nous aider à ranger les affaires que vous nous avez apportées ?, demanda la plus jeune en devinant facilement l'état d'esprit de Lisa.

Cuddy se retourna et ne sut quoi répondre.

\- Je ... je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée, finit-elle par dire.

\- Beaucoup de parents viennent déposer les affaires de leurs enfants. La plupart du temps c'est parce qu'ils grandissent. Dans d'autres cas, c'est plus compliqué...

\- Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup ... de...

\- Parfois. Et ils ont toute cette même expression sur le visage, Lisa, dit doucement Isabel en s'approchant de la Doyenne. Aidez-nous à ranger les affaires, restez un peu.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?, murmura Cuddy un peu perdue.

\- Parce que je comprends ce que vous avez perdu.

Le visage d'Isabel s'étira en un fin sourire triste tandis qu'elle regardait Cuddy. Plus grande que la jeune femme, elle dépassait facilement la cinquantaine. Son visage toujours souriant était creusé de fines rides mais son regard pétillait de malice. Il y avait cette chaleur dans son regard et cette douceur dans sa voix qui donnaient envie de s'asseoir et de discuter pendant des heures. Pourtant, Cuddy pouvait lire derrière ce regard une blessure plus profonde. Elle refoula les larmes qui avaient perlé à ses yeux et sourit sincèrement à Isabel.

\- Je veux bien rester un moment, oui.

Lisa suivit Isabel vers le fond de la boutique où cette dernière offrit de préparer du thé pour elles deux. La collaboratrice de son hôte avait prit congé quelques minutes auparavant, laissant les deux femmes seules pour le reste de la soirée. Lisa regarda Isabel préparer du thé. Elle se sentait étonnamment bien. Elle ne savait quelle en était véritablement la raison mais la présence silencieuse d'Isabel à ses côtés la réconfortait. Cuddy ne connaissait rien de cette femme et pourtant elle lui aurait confié tous ses secrets.

\- Merci, murmura la Doyenne en acceptant la tasse qu'elle lui tendait.

\- Je peux ?, demanda Isabel en désignant les cartons.

\- Bien sûr...

Cuddy s'assit sur une chaise et regarda Isabel ouvrit le premier carton. Elle en sortit plusieurs vêtements correctement pliés. Cuddy détourna le regard en sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge. A la simple vue des petits pyjamas et des ensembles, des souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Elle se revoyait, quelques mois auparavant, errant dans les rayons, touchant du doigt chaque tissu, examinant chaque couleur, un adorable sourire sur le visage. Il ne lui restait plus rien de tout cela. Lorsqu'elle avait perdu Joy, quelque chose s'était brisé en elle. Elle avait toujours voulu avoir des enfants, fonder une famille. Elle n'avait rien de tout ça. Cuddy se passa une main sur le visage, fuyant ses rêves brisés.

\- Vous n'êtes pas mariée ?

\- Non..., répondit Lisa en relevant la tête.

Isabel tenait un peluche dans ses mains et regardait la Doyenne. Elle devinait sans peine les pensées de la jeune femme, elle les lisait sur son visage. Dans son grand pull, les cheveux tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, c'était une femme magnifique. Ses yeux gris trahissaient toute sa tristesse et pourtant, sa façon de se tenir, de relever la tête, tout indiquait la force qui émanait d'elle.

\- Je devais adopter une petite fille ..., commença Lisa dans un murmure.

Isabel ne répondit rien, sachant, au fond d'elle, combien il pouvait être difficile de parler. Ses fines mains recouvrant la tasse, Lisa se laissa emporter par ses souvenirs et parla. Parla. Parla plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait en quatre mois. Elle ne sut jamais vraiment pourquoi elle se confia de cette façon à Isabel. La cinquantenaire l'écouta en silence, déballant lentement chaque carton, déplaçant, pliant les vêtements. Le thé était froid lorsque Cuddy replongea dans le silence. La Doyenne croisa le regard d'Isabel et se sentit bien. Elle aurait aimé ne jamais avoir à partir, à enfiler son manteau et rejoindre le froid à l'extérieur. La jeune femme reposa doucement la tasse derrière elle. Son visage lui faisait mal, chaque clignement de paupières lui tirait la peau, lui arrachait presque un gémissement. Cuddy porta les doigts à son visage, effleurant sans s'en rendre compte le chemin de sel qu'avaient laissé ses larmes.

\- Je ... je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû parler ainsi... je vous ai fait perdre votre temps, s'excusa Cuddy en essuyant ses joues.

\- Nul temps n'est perdu quand il aide à guérir les blessures, répondit Isabel avec un sourire.

\- Est-ce que ... vous avez perdu un enfant ?, osa demander Cuddy. Je suis désolée. ... je ne voulais pas le demander ainsi. Vous semblez comprendre, vous m'avez écoutée mieux que quiconque ...

\- C'était il y a longtemps, répondit-elle en passant ses doigts sur une robe d'été bleu ciel.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Ne le soyez pas Lisa. Lorsque j'ai perdu cet enfant, j'étais en colère. En colère contre le monde, l'injustice. Je n'ai jamais oublié ce sentiment d'impuissance que j'ai ressenti quand je l'ai perdu. Battez-vous, Lisa. Vous êtes une femme forte, je le vois dans votre regard.

\- Est- ce que ce sentiment ...

\- A disparu ?, termina Isabel en refermant les cartons désormais vides. La sensation que quelque chose vous a été arraché ne s'efface jamais vraiment. Vous apprendrez à vivre avec cela. Vous croyez n'avoir plus droit d'avoir un enfant, de fonder une famille. Laisser de côté vos doutes et avancez, battez-vous Lisa. Battez-vous pour vos rêves.

Cuddy se demandait comment cette femme, qu'elle connaissait depuis une heure, pouvait la cerner de cette façon. Parler avec un psy n'aurait pas été plus efficace... Elle avait trouvé en Isabel l'écho de sa propre détresse et désillusion. Les deux femmes discutèrent encore un peu, la conversation déviant rapidement sur le travail de la jeune femme. Isabel sembla assez impressionnée de la carrière de Cuddy lorsqu'elle lui révéla être une des rares femmes directrices d'hôpital du pays. Isabel ne s'était pas trompée, il y avait définitivement une grande volonté dans ce petit bout de femme bousculée par la vie.

* * *

Il ne savait pas exactement comment il s'était retrouvé là. Enfin si. C'était la raison précise qui lui échappait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? House avait beau imaginer toutes les hypothèses possibles, aucune ne le satisfaisait vraiment. Lorsqu'il avait l'aperçue sur l'autre trottoir, il s'était senti maladroit, maladroit de la regarder ainsi sans qu'elle sache qu'il était là. D'habitude, ça ne le gênait pas de la regarder sous toutes les coutures, encore moins de le crier à tout l'hôpital...

Et pourtant, il était assis là depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes sur cette surface froide qui lui engourdissait le corps tout entier. Ses jambes pendaient dans le vide et il attendait patiemment ... quoi d'ailleurs ? Qu'elle sorte ? Qu'elle lui demande ce qu'il faisait ici ? Qu'elle lui crie dessus en l'accusant de la suivre en dehors de l'hôpital ?. House se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas claquer des dents, il aurait mieux fait de rentrer chez lui retrouver son piano et la chaleur de son appartement plutôt que de rester planter ici à attendre que Cuddy sorte de la boutique. Le Diagnosticien avait laissé un billet sur la table, et sans un regard pour le gérant, avait attrapé son casque de moto. Le froid lui avait claqué au visage si tôt la porte refermée. Il ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux. Il pouvait la voir, assise dans la boutique, une tasse à la main. House n'aimait mieux pas imaginer ce que Wilson lui aurait dit s'il avait été à ses côtés. Les mains dans les poches de sa veste, sa canne posée à côté de lui, House était sur le point de partir quand une portière claqua.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes assis sur le capot de ma voiture, House ?

Le Diagnosticien réprima un sourire en se retournant. Emmitouflée dans son manteau, Cuddy le regardait d'une air étrange. Elle ne semblait même pas en colère, ni quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. House la détailla rapidement du regard. Il la trouvait magnifique. Il en faudrait certainement beaucoup avant qu'il ne puisse, ne serait-ce qu'avouer, l'idée que c'était la femme la plus belle qu'il ait jamais vue. Un détail attira son attention.

\- Vous avez pleuré ?, nota le Diagnosticien en regardant son visage, sa voix teintée d'incompréhension.

La Doyenne détourna le regard et rouvrit la portière de sa voiture, prête à s'en aller. House se laissa glisser à terre et boita jusqu'à elle, sa canne abandonnée derrière lui. Il posa la main sur la portière et la referma doucement. Cuddy lui lança un regard noir et se tourna totalement vers lui.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez House ?, fit-elle en croisant les bras.

Sans répondre, et avec une douceur qui les surprit tous les deux, House laissa ses doigts courir sur la joue de la Doyenne et releva le menton de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce que leur regard se rencontrent. Elle sentit son regard la transpercer, détailler avec une lenteur extrême le chemin des larmes sur son visage. En l'attendant dehors, House avait fini par comprendre ce qu'elle était venue par ici. Et cela lui avait glacé le sang. La Doyenne s'était figée sous son geste. Il ne semblait même pas avoir conscience de ce qu'il faisait. House sentit la jeune femme frémir lorsque ses doigts de pianiste effleurèrent ses fines lèvres. Il déglutit difficilement en voyant Cuddy fermer instinctivement les yeux et se mordre l'intérieur des joues. Mais bon dieu qu'était-il en train de faire au juste ?!

Il se fichait de ce que les gens pouvaient penser autour d'eux. A ce moment précis, il n'y avait qu'eux. Et surtout elle. Il la dépassait d'une bonne tête, elle n'avait pas ses talons de directrice. Ils n'étaient pas à l'hôpital. C'était... différent.

\- House ...

Le murmure qui s'échappa des lèvres de la Doyenne eut l'effet d'un coup de fouet sur le Diagnosticien. Il retira précipitamment sa main et recula un peu.

\- Je suis désolé.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, presque inaudible, échappée des lèvres du Diagnosticien. Cuddy eut presque l'impression de l'avoir rêvé. House ne s'excusait pas, jamais. Au regard qu'ils échangèrent, l'un comme l'autre était tout aussi surpris de cet aveux. Si ça en était réellement un.

\- Pourquoi le seriez-vous ?, demanda Cuddy.

Son regard se fit plus distant. Les grands yeux gris de la Doyenne s'attardèrent sur le visage fatigué du médecin. Elle avait du mal à lire ses pensées, à comprendre cet homme qu'elle connaissait depuis deux décennies. Et pourtant, après tant de temps, il lui arrivait encore de ne pas le comprendre. House était un mystère qu'elle ne percerait jamais. Et pourtant... elle en rêvait.

\- Vous n'avez jamais été désolé pour quoi que ce soit House, répliqua Lisa à demie-voix.

Le Diagnosticien entrouvrit les lèvres, cherchant les mots à dire. Il frissonnait sous sa veste en cuir, les flocons tombaient dans son cou et lui chatouillaient l'échine. C'était à peine s'il s'en rendait compte. House se traita mentalement d'idiot en se demandant pourquoi il avait dit cela. Il n'était pas désolé, il était...

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'étais.

Cuddy arqua un sourcil, ses lèvres s'étirant en un fin sourire.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faisiez là ?

\- Je vous suivais. Protection rapprochée contre les pervers, répliqua House en retrouvant son aplomb.

\- Je vois. Donc, je devrais vous remercier dans ce cas ?, fit Cuddy en secouant la tête amusée.

House haussa les épaules. Il se sentait mieux maintenant, et le froid commençait doucement à le brûler désormais. Il se secoua un peu et replongea son regard dans celui de Cuddy. La Doyenne avait croisé les bras et rentré les épaules. Elle n'avait pas lâché le Diagnosticien du regard.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne le suis pas, dit-il dans un murmure.

\- Pourquoi vous compliquez toujours tout House ?

\- Les filles craquent sur les intellos ?

Un éclat de rire s'échappa des lèvres de la Doyenne qui secoua légèrement la tête. A quoi s'attendait-elle au juste ? Cuddy baissa la tête, contemplant la neige à ses pieds. En relevant la tête, elle croisa son regard océan et se retint de ne pas l'embrasser. Sa présence lui faisait presque oublier la raison qui l'avait poussée à venir dans ce coin de Princeton.

\- Je vais rentrer.

House ne répondit rien, hochant simplement la tête d'un air distrait. Cuddy ouvrit sa portière et se glissa dans sa voiture sans un regard pour le Diagnosticien qui n'avait pas bougé. House serra des dents pour ne pas la retenir près de lui. Il sentait qu'il ne devait pas la laisser partir...

-Vous savez, si vous n'enlevez pas votre casque, je ne partirai pas House, nota Cuddy d'un ton ironique.

House esquissa un sourire alors que Cuddy le regardait par la vitre ouverte.

-Milles excuses Milady !, s'exclama le Diagnosticien en récupérant son casque de moto posé sur le devant de la voiture.

Cuddy se retient d'éclater de rire en voyant House esquisser une révérence. Elle mit le contact et s'engagea sur la chaussée. House la regarda s'éloigner, un sourire sur les lèvres ...

* * *

TBC _All right people ? La dernière réplique de House... je sais.. c'est con ? :D c'était simplement la chanson que j'écoutais sur le moment :D La faute à Joan Baez et à sa voix sublime *-*  
A très bientôt tout le monde ! Bon week-end !  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour à tout le monde, je poste le dixième chapitre cette après-midi après quelques jours de galère et quelques heures de pages blanches. C'est en quelque sorte un chapitre de transition qui me permet d'emmener ma fic dans la bonne direction. Enfin, une direction, la bonne je ne sais pas.  
Je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre en détail aujourd'hui, mais sachez que je relis vos reviews plusieurs fois et qu'elles m'encouragent à écrire. Ce n'est pas facile de tenir le temps, le suspense et tout ce qui est censé faire une bonne fic. Je suis ravie de voir que certaines ( Enjoy ! *-* ) postent une nouvelle review spécialement pour moi, c'est cute *-* !_

 _Bonne lecture à tout le monde, n'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos idées, vos impressions, tout ce qui peut me permettre de m'améliorer, de continuer, de donner un nouveau ton à la fic. A très bientôt ! Ju_

* * *

 **Chapter 10  
**

La neige avait cessé de tomber dans la nuit. Princeton était, en ce début de décembre, recouvert d'une importante couche blanche. La température frôlait le zéro académique la plupart de la journée et un vent glacial s'engouffrait dans les moindres ruelles, les moindres espaces et vous glaçait le sang. L'hôpital de Princeton Plainsboro avait vu augmenter l'affluence de SDF, venus chercher un peu de chaleur là où ils pouvaient espérer en trouver. Le personnel des urgences faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser déborder par les événements et le climat plus que capricieux. Cuddy avait revu à la hausse les heures de consultations de chaque médecin. L'hiver apportait toujours son taux habituel de rhumes, angines et toutes maladies typiques de ce temps hivernal.

Une journée entière avait passé depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir reparler de ce qui s'était étrangement passé ce soir là. House avait soigneusement évité Cuddy toute la journée du lundi et la Doyenne n'avait pas cherché à l'envoyer en consultations pour autant. De son bureau, elle avait aperçu Taub et Foreman sortir et rentrer dans les salles de consultations, se doutant bien que ce n'était pas les leurs qu'ils effectuaient. Cuddy avait reçu un appel de Stacy le dimanche soir et les deux femmes avaient parlé un grand moment, la Doyenne évitant avec talent sa rencontre avec House quelques heures plus tôt.

* * *

\- Pourquoi tu les regardes comme si elles allaient te dévorer ?

\- C'est moche, inutile, ridicule et complètement...

\- C'est Noël House, ça fait des années que c'est à la même date, répliqua Wilson amusé par le comportement de son ami.

Les deux hommes étaient assis à la cafétéria de l'hôpital et le Diagnosticien ne cessait de regarder les guirlandes et les décorations que le personnel avait déjà installées. Wilson le regardait faire avec un sourire tandis que House mâchouillait un morceau de son pain.

\- Tu vas encore me sortir ton discours sur les fêtes de fin d'année ou tu vas me dire à quoi tu penses ?, demanda finalement l'oncologue.

\- Je suis en train de me demander..., commença House en regardant soudainement derrière son ami.

\- Quoi ?, fit Wilson en fronçant les sourcils.

\- ... Si j'allais te piquer une frite ou ta glace, termina le Diagnosticien en déchirant le papier glacé.

\- T'es chiant House, répliqua l'oncologue en lui reprenant son dessert.

\- T'as vraiment un comportement puéril Wilson, déclara solennellement House en se renversant sur sa chaise.

\- Dit l'égoïste le plus asocial de la planète, fit son ami.

\- Je fais d'énormes efforts pour m'améliorer, reprit le Diagnosticien une main sur le cœur.

\- Ben voyons... si tu faisais ce genre d'effort, tu aurais invité Cuddy à dîner.

Les lèvres de House se pincèrent en un rictus horrifié qui amusa l'oncologue. Le Diagnosticien détourna le regard, échappant aux interrogations de son ami. Inviter Cuddy à dîner était bien une des dernières choses qu'il ferait sur cette planète avant de mourir. Et encore. Plutôt sauter à l'élastique au dessus des chutes du Niagara... Inviter Cuddy à dîner c'était comme ... comme ... enfin, il n'y avait même pas une chance sur deux que ça se termine normalement. Et puis Cuddy refuserait. C'était d'une évidence...

\- Je rêve ou t'es en train d'imaginer comment ça pourrait se passer ?, demanda Wilson en pointant House avec sa glace.

\- Elle voudrait pas, répliqua t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Mais tu voudrais !, releva l'oncologue en écarquillant à moitié les yeux.

\- Sauter à l'élastique ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?.. je te parle...

\- Je sais de quoi tu parles Wilson ! , répliqua le Diagnosticien en secouant la tête. Il est hors de question que j'invite Cuddy ou qui que ce soit au restaurant. Je hais les restaurants.

\- Tu as dîné avec Cameron, nota Wilson en continuant de manger sa glace.

\- Rien à voir, grogna le médecin.

\- Dîner avec Cuddy serait différent que de passer une soirée avec Cameron ?, continua Wilson sur sa lancée.

\- Évidemment !

House grimaça devant le sourire éclatant qu'afficha aussitôt Wilson. Il s'en voulut d'avoir répondu aussi vite et surtout n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi. Vraiment n'importe quoi !

\- Raah, tais-toi, siffla le Diagnosticien.

\- J'ai rien dit, répondit Wilson en cachant son sourire derrière sa glace.

House garda le silence, parfaitement conscient que son absence de réaction en disait aussi long que toute tentative pour détruire les hypothèses farfelues de Wilson. Il n'inviterait jamais Cuddy au restaurant. Pas qu'il n'en était pas capable, il le ferait. Pour un billet de 100 dollars, pour faire taire Wilson et sa croisade romantique... Il avait évité la Doyenne autant qu'il avait pu, allant jusqu'à s'infliger une heure de consultation en sachant qu'elle ne viendrait pas le chercher là en premier. House avait soigneusement "oublié " de dire à Wilson qu'ils s'étaient vus la veille, voulant s'éviter un long et pénible interrogatoire de la part de l'oncologue. Il avait bien assez à faire avec sa conscience personnelle – il lui arrivait d'en avoir une – sans avoir à jongler avec les blagues et les tentatives douteuses de Wilson pour lui tirer le script entier de ces quelques minutes enneigées. Le Diagnosticien abandonna son ami dès qu'il fut sorti de l'ascenseur et reprit le chemin de son bureau.

* * *

Thirteen releva la tête de son livre quand elle vit House débarquer dans son bureau. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Foreman assis au bout de la table, le médecin avait à peine bougé à l'arrivée de son patron.

\- Tu trouves pas qu'il est bizarre depuis ce matin ?

\- Plus bizarre que d'habitude tu veux dire ?, demanda Foreman en arquant un sourcil, sarcastique. Parce que sinon ... non.

\- Tu crois qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Cuddy ?

\- Cuddy ? A part s'entretuer ?

\- J'étais aux urgences ce matin, ils se sont évités toute la journée !, répliqua la jeune femme, le regard tourné vers House.

Allongé dans son fauteuil, les jambes croisées et le casque sur les oreilles, le Diagnosticien avait fermé les yeux. Il en avait simplement l'air. Cuddy ne leur avait pas imposé de nouveau cas depuis que le dernier patient était rentré chez lui, il n'avait donc officiellement rien à faire. Persuadé que la Doyenne ne viendrait pas le chercher, House s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, l'esprit réfléchissant à plein régime. Le visage défait de Cuddy lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire . Il avait été surpris, intrigué de la voir sortir de cette boutique en particulier. S'était-il attendu à ce qu'elle ait déjà vidé la chambre de Joy ? House n'en savait rien, il savait seulement ce qu'il avait ressenti en retraçant les larmes qui sillonnaient son visage. Elles étaient le témoin évident du vide qui régnait en elle depuis la perte de l'enfant. S'avouer qu'il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras, sécher ses larmes, ne pas la laisser seule était un pas bien trop grand à franchir pour le Diagnosticien.  
En rentrant chez lui, il s'était effondré sur son canapé en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il s'était senti mal, mentalement atteint. Il s'en serait giflé. Il n'était pas censé ressentir ce genre de chose. La compassion c'était une affaire de criquet ! House avait tenté d'oublier les larmes de la Doyenne en replongeant dans les brumes de l'alcool. Même ça n'avait pas suffi. L'alcool l'avait presque dégoûté... En se réveillant le lendemain matin, un horrible mal de tête lui engourdissait l'esprit et le même film que la veille tournait devant ses yeux océan. Il revoyait Cuddy, emmitouflée dans son manteau, levant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. House s'était retenu de ne pas l'embrasser. Parce que c'était sa manière de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment là. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les sentiments, s'évertuant à prouver à tout le monde que les actes valaient plus que quelques paroles.  
 _Je suis désolé_. C'est ce qu'il lui avait dit... Désolé de quoi au juste ? Même House n'en savait rien. Cet aveu lui avait échappé et il aurait vendu son âme pour ne pas l'avoir prononcé à voix haute. Bien sûr qu'il était désolé, mais à quoi cela avait-il servi de le dire ?.

House rouvrit soudainement les yeux et laissa son casque descendre le long de sa nuque. La lumière l'éblouit quelques secondes alors qu'il distinguait les voix de ses employés de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée. Taub avait rejoint les deux autres médecins mais ce n'était pas ce qui occupait l'esprit de House pour le moment. Un parfum sucré, nettement reconnaissable, lui chatouillait les narines. Aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne. C'était le parfum de Cuddy. Le Diagnosticien attrapa sa canne et se leva, boitillant jusqu'à la porte en verre. Soit il commençait sérieusement à devenir fou, soit la Doyenne était venue dans son bureau. Et pas longtemps auparavant à en juger par l'odeur persistante – mais tellement agréable – du parfum de la jeune femme dans la pièce.

\- Cuddy est venue ?, demanda t-il en regardant un peu partout.

\- Elle est derrière vous, répondit Foreman, sourire ironique sur le visage.

\- Ah, z'êtes marrant, répliqua House méchamment en refusant de jeter un coup d'œil dans cette direction.

Il savait que Cuddy n'était pas derrière lui, il l'aurait entendue entrer. N'est-ce pas ? La porte en verre se referma doucement, frottant sur la moquette du bureau, sur un House déconcerté. Le médecin fut prit d'une soudaine envie de se précipiter dans le bureau de Wilson. Ce qu'il aperçut sur son bureau l'en dissuada. House jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle adjacente où Thirteen le regardait avec un sourire amusé sur le visage. Le Diagnosticien l'ignora superbement et se planta devant son bureau. La Doyenne avait tracé, de son écriture de gauchère, un simple _House_ sur le devant d'une enveloppe blanche. House plissa les yeux devant ce courrier très inhabituel, c'était bien une des premières fois que Cuddy lui "envoyait" du courrier, et c'était loin d'être bon signe. En revanche, House pensait pouvoir mettre à profit un fait avéré : si Cuddy avait vraiment déposé cette lettre sur son bureau, elle s'était enfuie comme une voleuse... Un sourire éclaira le visage du médecin tandis qu'il s'imaginait la Doyenne franchir en silence la porte de son bureau et déposer la lettre et il était certain qu'elle n'y était pas quand il était arrivé. Cuddy avait prit grand soin de ne pas se faire remarquer.

* * *

\- Vous m'évitez !, déclara House en se plantant au milieu de la pièce, sûr de lui.

Elle s'y était attendue. En déposant la lettre sur son bureau, passant devant le corps longiligne de son Diagnosticien, Cuddy savait qu'il finirait pas venir la trouver pour lui demander des explications. La Doyenne releva la tête et croisa le regard océan du médecin qui l'observait patiemment. Elle se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles devant son regard clair et profond.

\- Et pour quelles raisons obscures voulez-vous que je vous évite ? , demanda Cuddy se retenant de sourire devant l'air sérieux du Diagnosticien.

House toisa la jeune femme quelques secondes puis se mordit la langue. Il n'avait définitivement pas prévu que Cuddy réagisse de cette façon. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui demande de faire ses consultations, à laisser les gens normaux travailler, à tout sauf à ça. Elle ne semblait pas du tout déstabiliser par la situation, ce qui avait pour effet d'intriguer le Diagnosticien. Cuddy le vit rouler des yeux devant son silence et son manque de réaction. Elle sourit devant le comportement de House et aperçut l'enveloppe dans sa main gauche. Il ne l'avait pas ouverte.

\- Quand on reçoit du courrier, on l'ouvre, nota Cuddy en désignant l'enveloppe d'un geste de la main.

\- Cameron se charge de ça d'habitude, répliqua House en se redressant.

\- Le Dr. Cameron ne travaille plus pour vous, House. Et celui-ci vous est particulièrement adressé.

\- Qu'est-ce c'est ?, finit-il par demander en plissant des yeux.

Qu'il pouvait être idiot quand il le voulait. Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel face à son attitude. Elle s'était attendue à ce que House débarque dans son bureau en refusant – si possible en en informant tout l'hôpital- ce qu'elle lui proposait. Il l'agaçait et la Doyenne était déçue qu'il n'ait pas prit le temps de lire la simple feuille qu'elle avait glissée dans l'enveloppe.

\- Vous ne voulez quand même pas que je vous l'ouvre non plus ?, tiqua Cuddy en abandonnant son stylo.

\- C'est votre écriture, répliqua House en lançant l'enveloppe sur le bureau.

Cuddy soupira en silence et regarda le bout de papier venir s'échouer sur ses dossiers. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant. N'importe qui de foncièrement normal l'aurait ouverte, mais non, il restait planté devant son bureau à la regarder. Cuddy croisa son regard océan et sourit intérieurement. Il ne voulait pas l'ouvrir, très bien, elle n'allait pas le forcer.

\- Ouvrez la vous-même House ou demandez à Wilson de le faire, je suis sûre qu'il apprécierait, fit la jeune femme en secouant les mains amusée.

Elle ramassa l'enveloppe et la tendit à House qui n'esquiva pas le plus petit geste pour la lui reprendre.

\- Pourquoi vous me dites pas ce que c'est ,

\- Quel intérêt y trouverai-je ?, demanda Cuddy en haussant les sourcils.

\- Vous avez une idée derrière la tête et j'aime pas ça, répliqua le Diagnosticien, lèvres pincées.

Cuddy se renfonça dans son fauteuil, agacée par le comportement de House. Il l'avait soigneusement évitée toute la journée et une simple enveloppe le faisait sortir de son antre. Cuddy regretta presque de lui avoir donnée...

\- Vous allez faire quelque chose des ... trois heures qu'il vous reste ou vous allez rester planté là à attendre que quelque chose se passe ?, demanda Cuddy en se levant de son fauteuil.

\- Ça dépend, qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu de faire ?, répliqua son employé en la regardant s'approcher, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

\- Vous virez ?

\- J'ai rien fait , nota House en entrant dans son jeu.

\- Je crois qu'on touche le cœur du problème là, fit la Doyenne, bras croisés.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, en silence. House détourna le regard le premier et balaya la pièce du regard. Il entendit presque Cuddy sourire et s'aperçut qu'elle s'était rapprochée quand il avait détourné la tête. House leva la tête et regarda la jeune femme de haut, glissant un regard, à peine dissimulé, sur sa poitrine.

\- Je ne vous paie pas pour regarder mon décolleté House.

\- Dommage.., ricana le Diagnosticien en faisant claquer sa langue sur son palais.

\- Prenez cette enveloppe, faites demi-tour, enfermez-vous dans votre bureau et ouvrez-la !

Cuddy fit encore quelques pas et attrapa le bord de la veste du Diagnosticien. House la regarda faire en silence et ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il la vit glisser l'enveloppe dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Ils ne se touchaient jamais, leurs joutes verbales quotidiennes étaient finalement le seul véritable rapport qu'ils entretenaient. Depuis quelques jours pourtant, les règles du jeu avaient changé. Bousculées par l'attitude de ces deux joueurs atypiques. Ils s'étaient rapprochés, c'était une évidence. Ils étaient tour à tour gênés puis amusés par la situation, d'abord chasseur puis proie. House et Cuddy étaient parfaitement conscients qu'ils avaient franchi un palier dans leur relation. Leur fierté et orgueil personnels leur dictaient la prudence et la défense. Cuddy glissa l'enveloppe dans la poche et releva la tête, croisant le regard bleu électrique du Diagnosticien. Cette proximité faisait remonter des souvenirs à la surface. Ils s'observèrent quelques instants, Cuddy sentant sa gorge se nouer alors que House restait figé. Des images de la veille leurs revinrent en mémoire, seul le cadre avait changé.

\- Vous savez ce que m'a dit Wilson tout à l'heure ?, demanda House d'une voix cassée.

\- Encore un pari tordu et totalement stupide ?, tenta la Doyenne.

\- De vous inviter au restaurant.

Cuddy faillit éclater de rire devant l'air qu'afficha House l'instant d'après.

\- Sans rien gagner en échange ?, demanda Cuddy sarcastique

\- Vous voyez, j'étais sûr que vous comprendriez, ricana House en se redressant légèrement.

La Doyenne le regarda faire et pencha la tête sur le côté. Si elle n'avait pas aussi bien connu House, elle l'aurait presque cru sincère. Il avait tellement l'esprit tordu qu'il fallait constamment déchiffrer la moitié de ses paroles.

\- Et pourquoi Wilson pense que vous devriez faire ça ?

\- Survie de l'espèce humaine !, assura House avec un sourire ironique. Délire d'oncologue frustré.

\- Et vous allez le faire ?

Les bras croisés, Cuddy attendait visiblement une réponse. Debout devant le Diagnosticien, elle s'était appuyée contre son bureau. Le temps semblait toujours s'écouler différemment lorsqu'elle était avec House. Il n'était pas là depuis cinq minutes qu'elle en oubliait déjà ses dossiers et son hôpital. Elle s'en voulait de trouver sa présence apaisante, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle devait penser à House. Son employé ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et la referma aussitôt devant l'air qu'affichait la Doyenne. House voulut tourner les talons et repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu. La question de Cuddy l'avait surpris, il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle le rejette, se moque de lui, lui déroule la liste de ses défauts et son incapacité à se tenir correctement pendant un repas entier, tout, mais pas ça. Il haïssait Wilson pour toujours voir juste.

\- Quoi ?, demanda bêtement House, pour une fois à cours d'idée.

Le sourire qu'afficha Cuddy l'agaça encore plus, elle semblait franchement s'amuser de la situation inconfortable dans laquelle s'était plongé, tête baissée, son Diagnosticien.

\- M'inviter au restaurant, répondit la jeune femme en fronçant le nez, s'empêchant une nouvelle fois de sourire.

\- Et pourquoi je ferai ça ?

\- C'est ce que veut Wilson non ?

\- Et pas vous ?

\- Et vous ?

\- Arrêtez de répondre par des questions, répliqua House en gesticulant.

Un sourire éclatant éclaira le visage de la Doyenne. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle avait le plaisir de pousser House à bout. Cuddy savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu et qu'il y avait une chance sur deux qu'elle se brûle. Romantique et charmeur étaient deux adjectifs qui ne définiraient sans doute le médecin, mais Cuddy s'amusait beaucoup de le voir se débattre avec. Le Diagnosticien tourna la tête à gauche, cherchant sans doute une sortie de secours. La salle de bain semblait l'appeler à grands cris et l'idée de s'y barricader et d'attendre la fin du monde lui effleura l'esprit ... Au moins, il n'y aurait plus Cuddy et son sourire. Cuddy et ses décolletés. Ses jupes trop courtes et ses yeux gris. House secoua la tête, sentant son esprit déraper.

\- Je hais les restaurants, lâcha House en faisant soudainement demi-tour.

Cuddy regarda la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer sur son Diagnosticien, un sourire mi-amusé, mi-consterné sur le visage. Elle resta figée quelques secondes puis se secoua, retournant s'asseoir à son bureau. Elle trouvait House changé, sans savoir quelles en étaient les raisons. Il agissait bizarrement depuis quelques jours et la Doyenne aurait aimé savoir si la venue de Stacy avait été à l'origine de ces infimes changements. Que Wilson tente de jouer les Cupidons entre House et elle n'était en soi pas une nouvelle. Que House laisse plus ou moins sous-entendre le reste était étonnant. Cuddy le connaissait assez pour savoir que House refusait avec une habilité folle toutes les tentatives de l'oncologue pour les rapprocher. Cuddy ne lui en voulait pas, pas vraiment. Dîner avec House n'était pas une bonne idée. Ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

* * *

\- Dîtes-moi qu'on a un cas !, cria presque House en débarquant dans la salle des Diagnostiques.

\- On a un cas !, répliqua aussi Kutner d'une voix ironiquement aigüe.

\- Vous étiez où ?, demanda House en haussant les sourcils. Ne répondez pas, je m'en fous finalement.

Kutner referma la bouche et se rassit dépité. Thirteen lui adressa un mince sourire.

\- Il est comme ça depuis une semaine.

\- Comme quoi ? Comme d'habitude tu veux dire ?, répliqua Taub d'un ton cassant.

\- Il s'est engueulé avec Cuddy ?, tenta Kutner.

\- Ils s'évitent, répondit Thirteen en regardant House, assis à son bureau.

Les quatre médecins se regardèrent en silence, et tous, excepté Foreman, semblait réfléchir à une explication logique et – si possible- pas trop tirée par les cheveux. De là où elle était assise, Thirteen voyait parfaitement le Diagnosticien. Il s'était tourné vers la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vide. House avait abandonné sa canne sur son bureau et se passait régulièrement la main sur le front. Thirteen le vit sortir une enveloppe de sa veste et la contempler un long moment. La jeune médecin ne savait pas ce qu'elle contenait mais pensait savoir de qui elle venait.

 _Son regard allait et venait de son bouquin posé devant elle aux notes qu'elle avait prises. Thirteen entendit les talons aiguilles de sa patronne dans le couloir et se tourna légèrement en l'entendant pousser la porte du bureau. Elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement proche de la Doyenne mais respectait infiniment la femme qu'elle était. Foreman et Taub avaient redressé la tête à leur tour et contemplaient la Doyenne._

 _\- Ne dîtes pas à House que je suis venue, intima Cuddy en s'engouffrant sans bruit dans le bureau du Diagnosticien._

 _Thirteen l'avait regardée faire en silence, cherchant le sens de toute cette mise en scène. Elle n'était pas idiote et travaillait depuis assez longtemps au PPTH pour saisir les caractères et la relation très spéciale qu'entretenaient ses deux patrons. Seul Kutner semblait plus ou moins partagé ses impressions. La jeune femme avait vu House se précipiter dans son bureau et éviter soigneusement de se faire remarquer en arrivant le matin à l'hôpital. Elle savait que le Diagnosticien était de service ce jour là et ne pas voir Cuddy débouler dans le hall lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Ils s'évitaient, il n'y avait rien de plus évident que cela. Et il n'y avait certainement pas trente-six raisons à cela. Cuddy était ressortie comme elle était venue, en silence, saluant d'un simple signe de la tête les trois médecins._

House décolla le haut de l'enveloppe sans cérémonie et en sortit la feuille blanche que Cuddy y avait glissée. Il jeta l'enveloppe dans la poubelle à ses pieds et regarda la lettre d'un air suspect. La curiosité étant plus forte que sa raison - qui lui dictait de ne rien lire du tout !- House déplia la feuille. Il reconnut tout de suite l'écriture de la Doyenne au dessus des lignes imprimées. House fronça les sourcils en lisant le papier. C'était une invitation ... il ne recevait jamais d'invitation. Et encore moins de Cuddy. House avait aperçu les affiches placardés un peu partout dans les salles de repos, invitant le personnel à la soirée caritative, rituel annuel auquel s'adonnait l'hôpital à l'occasion des fêtes de fin d'années. Tout ce que House avait en parfaite horreur. Et Cuddy le savait. Le Diagnosticien se redressa dans son fauteuil et relut plusieurs fois les quelques mots de Cuddy.  
" _Tenue de pingouin exigée, et ne venez pas marchander pour quelques heures de consultations en moins. Vous me le devez bien. Cuddy"_  
House ne savait pas très bien comment réagir à la demande de la Doyenne. Il n'allait jamais à ce genre de soirée, alors pourquoi devrait-il y aller cette fois-là plus qu'une autre ? Il ne lui devait rien du tout. S'enfermer pendant des heures dans un costume trois pièces, avoir le souffle coupé par un nœud papillon beaucoup trop serré ? Très peu pour lui...

\- Qu'est ce que tu caches de si important ?

\- On t'a jamais appris à frapper aux portes, répliqua House en fusillant Wilson du regard.

\- J'ai un ami qui me prouve chaque jour leur plus totale inutilité, fit l'oncologue en s'approchant. Qu'est ce que c'est ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est encore classé secret défense.

House soupira bruyamment et ignora Wilson qui attendait patiemment une réponse. Il n'y avait pas plus patient que l'oncologue, House le savait. C'était sans doute une des raisons qui faisait que leur amitié fonctionnait...

\- Oh, t'es toujours là, lâcha ironiquement House après un long silence. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

House voulut se saisir de la poubelle, mais Wilson fut plus rapide. L'oncologue attrapa l'enveloppe avec un air d'empereur romain tout juste auréolé d'un dernier sacre et pointa un doigt accusateur sur House.

\- C'est une lettre de Cuddy !

\- Oh mon dieu ! Où ça !? Donne ! J'veux la lire !, répliqua House en montant inutilement dans les aigus.

\- Fais pas l'idiot House, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a écrit ?

\- Elle me remercie de la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble à s'envoyer en l'air comme des bêt...

\- House ... pitié, tes fantasmes un autre jour...

\- C'est une invitation.

House ricana en voyant l'air de complet abruti qu'affichait Wilson. Il racontait tellement de conneries qu'il pardonnait facilement à Wilson de ne pas croire la moitié des choses qu'il disait. House glissa la main dans la poche de sa veste et en retira la lettre de Cuddy. Avec un soupir, il la tendit à l'oncologue qui l'attrapa sans attendre.

" _Sérieux ? "_ fut l'unique réaction de Wilson après le court silence.

\- T'as intérêt à y aller, précisa l'oncologue en souriant ironiquement.

\- Sérieux ?!, répliqua House en l'imitant.

* * *

TBC ... _  
A bientôt, et donnez-moi vos impressions :) Ju._


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour à tous, un nouveau chapitre à vous proposer j'ai ! Légèrement ( ... euh ... pas tant que ça finalement ! :D ) moins long que les précédents, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je suis toujours impatiente de connaître votre avis. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt dans la journée, mais ... y'avait urgence ! En grande fan de tennis, je regardais my Genius *-* jouer la finale de Cincinnati contre l'actuel numéro un mondial. Une merveille. Mais je ne suis pas là pour raconter ma vie ( n'est-ce pas ? ). Mais étant donné qu'il a remporté ce tournoi pour la septième fois, et je suis d'une humeur plus que joyeuse * saute virtuellement partout *, je vous poste ce chapitre maintenant ! ;D  
_

 _ **Lili Angelia** , je t'avais dit que Stacy allait revenir dans ce chapitre, j'ai finalement changé d'idée. Stacy et Marc reviendront dans le chapitre prochain, je ne sais pas encore dans quelles mesures. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et je suis ravie de te savoir de retour ! On continue d'y aller doucement, mais sûrement. Ne me tue pas ... sinon tu n'auras pas la suite 8-) Je t'embrasse, mon roi de France préféré ! A bientôt.  
 **ParijanTaiyou** , salutations :D Alors, comme ça on fantasme sur les poches intérieures ? * part fantasmer dans son coin* C'est vrai que c'est intime, mais je les imagine tellement dans cette scène *-* J'espère que tu es revenue à la vie, j'ai autre chose à te proposer cette fois-ci ! En espérant que tu ne me fasses pas un arrêt cardiaque encore une fois ! Tiens bon ! On passera à l'étape suivante dans quelques temps. Garde ton calme ! :D  
 **Anna et MajorThompson** , sincèrement ravies de vous retrouver, merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que vous aurez trouvé le temps de cogiter en m'attendant. Pluie d'invitations ! A bientôt toutes les deux !  
 **Ficseuse** , je te remercie, ça fait plaisir de savoir que l'on est proche du vrai caractère de ces personnages tellement irrésistibles. C'est tout aussi important pour moi de faire mon maximum pour qu'ils vous rappellent ceux que l'on a tant l'habitude de voir évoluer sur nos petits écrans *-* !  
_

 _Comme vous le verrez, il y a deux petites astérisques, je vous laisse les références à la fin :p C'était juste un délire personnel !_

 _Bonne lecture à tout le monde et à bientôt ! Merci d'avance pour les reviews, de plus en plus nombreuses. Pardonnez-moi les fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper. JU._

* * *

 **Chapter 11  
**

\- Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas, cinq minutes ? ... A quelques heures près, répliqua House en ne quittant pas la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

\- Cette opération dure depuis deux heures House ...

Assis sur une chaise, le Diagnosticien faisait face à la grande baie vitrée qui surplombait une des salles d'opérations de l'hôpital. Il regardait d'un air plus ou moins distrait le chirurgien s'activer sur le patient. D'habitude, il aurait trouvé ça intéressant.

\- Vous allez me crier dessus pour que j'aille faire mes consultations ?, grogna t-il.

Cuddy s'approcha de la vitre, affectant de ne pas avoir entendu la remarque du médecin. Elle était venue là pour ça oui. Elle courait toujours après House pour l'obliger à faire ses heures de consultations. C'était un rituel auquel le personnel de l'hôpital s'était doucement habitué. House la détailla du regard, s'arrêtant sur les courbes de ses hanches et remonta vers son visage, dissimulé par ses boucles brunes. Une jupe grise étroite dessinait ses hanches à la perfection, au plus grand bonheur - plaisir ! - des yeux de House.

\- Vous savez que je ne viens pas à ce genre de trucs, dit-il en détournant le regard quand Cuddy se retourna.

\- Ce genre de truc comme vous dites est important pour l'hôpital, souligna la Doyenne.

\- Les donateurs seront bien plus impressionnés pas vos décolletés que par moi, répliqua House, sarcastique.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que ... laissez tomber, dit sèchement la jeune femme.

House croisa le regard noir de la Doyenne juste avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons. Il n'y comprenait décidément plus rien. Wilson n'avait de cesse de lui rappeler, depuis deux jours, qu'il devait aller à cette foutue soirée caritative, et voilà que Cuddy se mettait à agir bizarrement. Pour autant que " bizarre" avait un sens pour le Diagnosticien. House se reconcentra sur l'opération au rez-de-chaussée mais n'y trouva plus qu'un intérêt mineur. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de la jeune femme. Cuddy avait abandonné depuis des années l'idée que House puisse venir aux soirées organisées par l'hôpital. Même la promesse d'un buffet et d'alcool ne faisait plus son effet. House détestait toutes ces mondanités et n'y trouvait qu'un intérêt : les robes de Cuddy. Qui avaient toujours l'avantage de la mettre en valeur. _De mettre sa poitrine en valeur plutôt_ , pensa House en secouant la tête de dépit. Autant se l'avouer, il aurait préféré aller à cette soirée sans ces dizaines de donateurs pleins de frics, complètement hypocrites et qui ne savent pas quoi faire de leur argent. House les détestait. Il les détestait pour l'importance qu'ils avaient aux yeux de la Doyenne du PPTH. Cuddy le savait, alors pourquoi l'avait-elle invité ?

* * *

Si ce n'était les maladies hivernales, les problèmes internes et les plaintes qu'elle continuait à recevoir des patients que traitait le Diagnosticien, Cuddy aurait presque eu le temps de prendre un peu de temps pour elle. Ces derniers jours avaient été éprouvants, elle se battait sur tous les fronts et le Conseil n' abondait pas toujours dans son sens. La jeune femme se jetait à corps perdu dans son travail, essayant d'éviter le plus possible une nouvelle confrontation avec House. Elle savait qu'il cherchait des explications, mais elle n'était pas sûre d'en avoir une de valable à lui proposer. Cuddy avait rédigé ces quelques mots sans réfléchir, avait attrapé une enveloppe, et s'était précipitée à l'étage des Diagnostiques en priant pour que House ne s'y trouve pas. Elle n'imaginait pas House venir à cette soirée caritative, il ne venait jamais, elle le savait, lui aussi, alors pourquoi l'avait-elle invité ?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Docteur Cuddy ?, demanda Richardson.

La Doyenne releva la tête, reprenant conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. La salle du Conseil était silencieuse et Wilson, assis à sa droite, la regardait, milles questions à l'esprit.

\- Tout va bien, simple mal de tête, répondit Cuddy avec un sourire rassurant à l'assemblée de médecins devant elle.

\- Pouvons-nous poursuivre ?

\- Bien sûr.

Elle évita avec soin le regard que lui lança l'oncologue et se concentra sur les paroles de Richardson. Elle mit un terme à la réunion une heure plus tard, les dossiers et tous le points à traiter définitivement approuvés par le Conseil. Cuddy salua chaque médecin et les regarda regagner leur étage avec un fin sourire. Elle avait hâte de retourner dans son bureau.

\- House aussi avait un " horrible " mal de tête ce matin, fit une voix derrière elle.

\- Ce que peut avoir House, ne m'intéresse pas Wilson, répliqua la Doyenne en prenant le chemin de son bureau.

Elle fut encore plus exaspérée lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir quelques secondes après qu'elle l'eut refermée.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir invité dans ce cas-là ?, continua l'oncologue en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Il fait partie du personnel, il a autant le droit d'être là que vous, souligna Cuddy en s'asseyant.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Wilson, vous m'agacez avec vos questions, soupira la Doyenne en se massant les tempes. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai ...

\- Bien sûr, continuez à vous voiler la face, Cuddy. Vous savez, tous les deux, qu'il n'ira jamais à cette soirée. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous ces quelques jours mais...

\- Mais rien James. Retournez travailler.

Wilson prit son air – je ne sais pas ce que vous me cachez mais je finirai par le savoir- et sourit devant la réponse de la jeune femme. Le regard baissé, Cuddy prenait soin d'ignorer l'oncologue qui se tenait devant son bureau. Elle aurait aimé être seule, et elle commençait sérieusement à avoir mal à la tête maintenant. Que Wilson pouvait être pénible avec toutes ses remarques philosophiques ... L'oncologue haussa les épaules et laissa Cuddy à ses dossiers.

* * *

\- L'empoisonnement n'explique pas la moitié des symptômes !, fit remarquer Foreman en suivant l'allure de House.

\- Votre stupidité me ferait presque tomber, répliqua House sèchement en continuant de déambuler dans le couloir. Vous m'avez empoisonné ?!

\- Où est-ce que vous allez ?, demanda Thirteen que l'attitude irritable du Diagnosticien commençait à profondément énerver.

\- Voir mon psy. Et pendant que j'irai me libérer de tous mes pêchés, programmez un scanner et vérifiez son taux de globules blancs. Faudrait pas qu'il crève, répondit House avec une moue horrifiée.

\- Ce que vous dîtes n'a aucun sens House, dit Taub en arquant les sourcils sceptique.

House ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et continua sa course folle à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital, ses employés le suivant comme son ombre. Ils passèrent devant leur salle devant laquelle House s'arrêta. Il se retourna lentement en se mordillant les lèvres.

\- Laissez tomber le scanner. Qu'est ce que sa femme a dit ...

\- Il n'est pas marié, le reprit Thirteen en croisant les bras.

\- Et la top model qui ne quitte pas sa chambre depuis ce matin ?, reprit le Diagnosticien en s'appuyant lourdement sur sa canne.

\- Ils sont frères et sœur.

\- Tous les parents disent ça, répliqua House sarcastique en dévisageant Foreman comme s'il avait sorti l'absurdité du siècle.

\- Pourquoi iraient-ils mentir sur une telle chose ?, demanda Thirteen en haussant les épaules.

\- Les gens...

\- ... mentent. Vous l'avez déjà dit, nota Taub d'un ton amer. En attendant, qu'est ce que l'on fait ?

House soupira et se passa la main sur le front. Cuddy leur avait apporté un nouveau dossier en début de matinée alors que House n'était pas encore arrivé. Le patient présentait les mêmes symptômes, parfois étonnants, rares ou complètement illogiques que bien des autres patients avant lui. Lorsque House était arrivé, il avait, comme à son habitude, lancer des remarques cinglantes à toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce puis avait daigné s'intéresser au patient. Après quelques échanges, que le mot dictature n'aurait pas le moins bien décrits, House envoya ses employés faire la batterie de tests habituels. Il s'était ensuite enfermé dans cette salle d'observation où il pensait que Cuddy ne viendrait pas – en tout cas en premier - le chercher. Ce qui au vu de la situation actuelle n'avait pas trop mal fonctionné ...

\- Trouvez n'importe quoi, tout ce que vous voulez, mais tests ADN.

\- Pourqu...

\- Pour les deux.

House les planta là sans un mot de plus et reprit son chemin, laissant son équipe soupirer derrière lui.

* * *

\- Si c'est pour me parler de Cuddy, non je ne sais rien et désolé, mais là je travaille, annonça tout de suite Wilson lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir en grand sans que personne n'ait prit le soin de s'annoncer.

\- Est-ce que notre amitié signifie quelque chose pour toi ?!, dit House en réprimant des pleurs d'enfant battu.

\- Et c'est toi qui me demande ça ?, souffla l'oncologue amusé.

\- Je sais exactement ce que notre amitié vaut.

\- Le montant du chèque que je t'ai avancé il y a deux semaines ?

\- J'ai jamais compris que je devais rembourser, répliqua House en s'installant dans le fauteuil, face à Wilson.

L'oncologue ne répondit rien et fit mine de s'intéresser au tas de paperasse posé devant lui. Le menton posé sur canne, House l'observa faire pendant quelques secondes puis souffla bruyamment.

\- Un problème ?, releva Wilson en continuant d'écrire.

\- Hum...

\- De quel genre ?

\- -Énorme et insoluble.

Wilson ricana et observa son ami qui avait tourné la tête vers l'extérieur. L'oncologue s'amusa de la situation quelques minutes, profitant - pour une fois – du silence de House. Finalement, après l'avoir laissé ruminer son problème, Wilson reposa son stylo et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il savait plus ou moins ce qui amenait House dans son bureau. Il n'y avait que deux raisons pour lesquelles le Diagnosticien se donnait d'habitude la peine d'entrer dans son bureau : soit il avait des comptes à régler, soit c'était Cuddy. Et Wilson aurait parié son salaire de décembre que la seconde proposition était la bonne. Connaissant House, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait déjà retourné le problème dans tous les sens. Wilson secoua la tête. Avec ces deux-là, il fallait déplacer des montagnes pour arriver à ne serait-ce qu' avancer de quelques pas. Quand l'un des deux ne prenait pas directement la fuite.

\- Il y a t-il une chance, même infime, que tu trouves la solution ?, demanda Wilson d'un ton mordant et ironique.

\- Cuddy.

\- Cuddy ?

\- Raaah, Cuddy, c'est tout. Tout Cuddy !

\- Je vois, releva l'oncologue avec un sourire amusé.

\- Quoi ?, riposta House en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Elle avait mal à la tête ce matin aussi...

\- Et alors ?, fit le Diagnosticien en secouant la tête d'un air bête.

\- Tu as passé la moitié de ta vie à balancer les vérités les plus crues à toutes les personnes que tu rencontrais, et tu ne te voiles complètement la face quand il s'agit de Cuddy, répondit calmement l'oncologue, habitué aux gamineries de son ami.

Les lèvres du Diagnosticien se pincèrent en un rictus amer. Il détestait Wilson pour voir toujours aussi juste. Il l'appréciait pour sa franchise. Il l'agaçait. Complètement. Et pourtant, il était toujours là, assis en face de l'oncologue, à écouter ses discours moralisateurs et ses tentatives désespérées pour qu'il se précipite dans les bras de Cuddy. House l'aimait comme ça. Bien qu'il n'en laissait jamais rien paraître, les conseils de son ami lui étaient toujours plus ou moins utiles. House souffla et laissa son front retomber sur sa canne. Une douleur vive lui arracha un gémissement silencieux.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

\- Qu'est- ce que _tu_ fais, souligna Wilson en le regardant faire.

\- Hum. Pareil.

L'oncologue secoua doucement la tête. Il adorait ces moments là. House se précipitait dans son bureau, écoutait tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire - ou à lui reprocher c'était selon – puis filait comme une tornade dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Sans l'avoir vraiment écouté. Wilson espérait toujours qu'il change, tienne compte de ses conseils. Il attendait toujours le moment où ses paroles ne tomberaient pas dans l'oreille très sélective du Diagnosticien.

\- Comme si tu allais m'écouter de toute manière, dit simplement Wilson en croisant le regard de glace de son ami.

\- C'est vrai que tes idées ne sont jamais très brillantes...

\- Heureusement que tu ne dois pas uniquement te contenter des tiennes, répliqua l'oncologue, faussement outré.

\- Le petit Jimmy qui joue à être méchant ... trop excitant ..., dit House, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres..

\- Invite la.

\- Elle a dit non.

\- Quoi !? T'as demandé à Cuddy de sortir avec toi !?

\- On parlait pas de ta mère ?, répliqua le Diagnosticien en faisant tourner sa canne dans les airs.

\- Ne change pas de sujet. Je crois que vous avez besoin de parler tous les deux. Et pas à l'hôpital.

Wilson planta ses yeux noisettes dans le regard océan de House puis reprit son stylo en rouvrant son dossier. Simple manière de dire que la conversation était terminée.

\- Ton aide m'est toujours _si_ précieuse, précisa House en étouffant un bâillement railleur.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir House, répliqua Wilson en l'ignorant superbement.

Le Diagnosticien attrapa sa canne et quitta le bureau de l'oncologue en bougonnant. Il n'était décidément pas plus avancé. En plus de lui rappeler, une bonne dizaine de fois par jour, qu'il avait intérêt à aller à la soirée caritative, voilà qu'il ramenait encore ce dîner sur le devant de la scène. House parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son bureau et poussa la porte en verre. Son équipe n'était pas là, et le Diagnosticien se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Il ouvrit le premier dossier qui se présentait et relut les symptômes du patient pour se changer les idées. Il avait tendance à penser un peu trop à Cuddy et il commençait à trouver ça franchement déstabilisant (1*).

* * *

Il y avait repensé. Pendant deux jours. House avait ce trait de caractère particulier ; il ne pouvait s'empêcher de retourner un problème sous toutes les coutures, d'en voir les avantages et les inconvénients avant d'éventuellement prendre une décision. Il n'avait jamais aimé les compromis, c'était un non ou un oui catégorique. Le Diagnosticien voyait les choses clairement. Mais inviter Cuddy était, comme il s'en rendait compte, difficilement classable. House y voyait des dizaines d'avantages. Profiter, tout seul, du décolleté de la Doyenne. Mais c'était aussi différent de tout ce que à quoi ils jouaient depuis des années. Et, cela l'effrayait. Il n'avait pas peur de ... Cuddy. Il ne savait tout simplement pas comment définir ce que représentait un dîner avec la jeune femme.

La soirée à laquelle Cuddy l'avait invité était dans une dizaine de jours et House ne réfléchissait déjà plus. Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi. Il n'irait pas. Seules les raisons qui avaient poussées Cuddy à lui écrire ces quelques lignes continuaient à lui travailler l'esprit. Sa petite voix intérieure – qui répondait le plus souvent au nom de Wilson – lui soufflait constamment que Cuddy était certainement la personne la plus adaptée pour répondre à ses interrogations. Mais House restait House, et il préférait cent fois réfléchir par lui même que d'affronter la tempête bureaucratique qu'était la jeune femme. Pendant ces deux jours, son équipe proposa de nouveaux diagnostiques, il les réfutait tous les uns après les autres et leur ordonnait de faire de nouveaux tests. La complexité des cas qu'il traitait était un des avantages de son travail et le Diagnosticien appréciait devoir déceler la vérité et la véritable cause des symptômes. Mais le "mystère Cuddy" l'obsédait. House était exécrable avec son équipe, écoutait à peine Wilson et évitait Cuddy le plus possible. La Doyenne profita de ce calme relatif et ne chercha pas non plus à voir House, le sachant occupé avec son cas.

* * *

Le matin du troisième jour, House arriva à l'hôpital avec une idée bien précise en tête. Il lui manquait simplement le plan parfait pour que tout se déroule comme il l'avait imaginé. Toute la journée, il attendit la bonne occasion et désespéra presque de ne pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution. Le Diagnosticien parlait de plan, de stratégie, de tout ce qui pouvait s'éloigner le plus possible du mot rendez-vous. Parce qu'il avait pris une décision. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait pas où il mettait les pieds.

* * *

Le son grave de la mine qui gratte le pied n'était rien au milieu de tous les bruits quotidiens dont était rempli l'hôpital. Au troisième étage, au milieu de la fourmilière de patients, médecins et infirmières, Cuddy prenait puis signait chaque feuille que lui tendait la jeune interne.

\- J'ai besoin que vous gardiez un œil sur ce dossier, demanda la Doyenne en lui rendant une dizaine de feuilles. Prévenez-moi dès qu'il y aura quelque chose de nouveau.

L'interne acquiesça puis entreprit de ranger toute la paperasse étalée sur le comptoir. Cuddy la remercia d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire. Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre les ascenseurs quand son regard fut attiré vers le couloir à sa droite. Elle fronça les sourcils en discernant la longue silhouette de House assis sur un des bans réservés aux patients ou aux membres de leur famille. Le couloir était plutôt désert à ce moment de la journée et Cuddy s'interrogea sur les raisons qui poussaient le Diagnosticien à s'installer ici. Pour autant qu'elle savait, le patient dont il s'occupait n'était pas dans cette partie de l'hôpital. Sa canne négligemment posée contre sa cuisse, House regardait droit devant lui. Ils étaient loin d'être seuls dans cette partie de l'hôpital, mais Cuddy avait l'impression de n'entendre que le bruit de ses talons sur le carrelage tandis qu'elle s'approchait. Ou bien était-ce les battements de son cœur ...

\- Pensez à changer de parfum la prochaine fois que vous tentez une approche furtive, dit House en la regardant approcher.

\- Peu de personnes reconnaissent mon parfum House, souligna t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?, demanda Cuddy en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

Elle tourna la tête lorsque le Diagnosticien lui désigna, d'un signe, la chambre devant lui. Cuddy imagina que la personne assise près de l'oncologue était un de ses patients. Elle ignorait s'il savait que House le regardait faire de l'autre côté de la vitre, mais imaginait assez bien pourquoi House était ici. Il devait attendre de voir la réaction qu'aurait le patient lorsque Wilson lui annoncerait le résultat des examens.

\- Vingt dollars qu'il pleure, dit House en laissant sa tête retombée contre le mur derrière lui.

\- Je ne jouerai pas avec vous House.

\- Pourquoi vous vous asseyiez alors ?, demanda le médecin en la regardant faire.

Cuddy ne répondit rien, se contentant d'observer l'oncologue discuter avec le patient. Elle-même ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle restait assise ici. Elle avait des tas de choses à faire, mais étrangement, n'avait envie de se trouver nulle part ailleurs. Cuddy distinguait la respiration lente de House et se surprit à apprécier le simple fait d'être assis à côté de lui. Elle se mordilla les lèvres et s'en voulut d'avoir de telles pensées.

\- Cinquante dollars.

\- Tenu. Mais il ne pleurera pas.

Cuddy ferma les yeux et se cria dessus mentalement. Elle ne devait pas entrer dans ce jeu stupide. Un franc sourire étira les lèvres de House qui n'avait pas quitté Wilson des yeux depuis le début de leur échange. Un sourire qui disparut aussitôt quand il repensa à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il avait attendu Cuddy toute la journée, ne voulant aller la trouver directement dans son bureau. Cuddy se redressa sur le banc et joua nerveusement avec les feuilles qu'elle tenait. La main de House agitant plusieurs billets devant ses yeux la tira de ses pensées. Elle entrouvrit la bouche avant d'apercevoir ce qui se passait dans la chambre devant elle. Une main sur l'épaule du patient, Wilson souriait de son grand air de timide au cinquantenaire.

\- Vous saviez qu'il ne pleurerait pas, dit Cuddy en prenant les billets qu'il lui tendait.

\- Comme ça, vous pourrez faire semblant de payer la bouteille de vin que vous emmènerez ce soir.

Avant que Cuddy ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, la porte coulissa et Wilson sortit de la chambre. Son regard noisette s'arrêta aussitôt sur eux deux. House et Cuddy ne se quittaient pas du regard et un sourire inhabituel brillait sur les lèvres du Diagnosticien.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'ai raté quelque chose ?

\- On joue à celui qui détourne le regard en premier, répliqua House en regardant Wilson.

Un rire cristallin échappa à la Doyenne alors que Wilson arquait un sourcil amusé par la situation.

\- Bah quoi ?, demanda House en dévisageant Cuddy. ... Ah.

Le Diagnosticien roula des yeux devant l'air qu'affichait l'oncologue puis baissa le regard. Cuddy froissa ses feuilles d'un geste nerveux et croisa le regard de Wilson. Elle se sentait bête, fautive et aurait aimé disparaître. Cuddy entendit à peine Wilson la saluer et s'éloigner, et se ressaisit quand elle sentit House quitter le banc sur lequel ils étaient assis depuis ... deux heures ? Cinq minutes ?

\- C'était une invitation House ?, réussit-elle à articuler en relevant la tête vers lui, partagé entre amusement et un sentiment étrange et encore indéfini qui lui nouait le ventre.

\- -Ça n'y ressemblait pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on fait sur Terre, généralement, répliqua Cuddy en se levant à son tour. (2*)

\- J'ai toujours su que vous étiez un mutant ! , fit House, faussement horrifié.

House l'observa quelques secondes puis fit un pas en arrière. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma, incertain de ce qu'il était vraiment en train de faire. Quelques minutes à peine avaient passé depuis que Cuddy l'avait rejoint, il avait pourtant le sentiment d'avoir été enfermé dans ce couloir pendant des siècles. Le Diagnosticien croisa le regard gris, hésitant, de la Doyenne.

\- Ce soir 20H ?

Il déglutit difficilement en voyant la jeune femme hésiter à nouveau. Et avant qu'elle ne réponde, il s'empressa de lui tourner le dos et de faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux – prendre la fuite. Cuddy le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur et l'esprit en pagaille. Qu'est- ce qui venait vraiment de se passer ?. Ses fins doigts froissèrent une fois de plus les feuilles qu'elle tenait, Cuddy inspira un grand coup et ferma les yeux. Les cinq dernières minutes défilèrent devant ses yeux jusqu'à l'ultime question de House. Une question qui était loin dans être une.

* * *

Cuddy reposa son maquillage et regarda le résultat dans son miroir. Elle avait vu House quitter le PPTH vers 16h, une heure seulement après l'étrange et surprenante invitation qu'il lui avait faite. Décidément, ils rivalisaient dans ce domaine depuis quatre jours ... Cuddy l'avait regardé signer le registre sous le regard désintéressé de l'infirmière. Avant de partir, le Diagnosticien avait relevé la tête dans sa direction. Leurs regards s'étaient rencontrés quelques instants et Cuddy s'était sentie rougir comme une écolière. House avait rompu le contact presque aussitôt, cachant son appréhension derrière une remarque adressée à l'infirmière que Cuddy n'avait pas entendue.

Laissant ses boucles brunes retomber sur ses épaules, la jeune femme retourna dans sa chambre et sortit d'un des placards une des dernières robes qu'elle avait récemment achetées. Cuddy se mordit les lèvres en imaginant le regard que House poserait sur elle lorsqu'il ouvrirait. S'il ouvrait la porte. La Doyenne n'était toujours pas convaincue que House l'attendait vraiment, ne sachant pas elle-même ce qu'elle attendait de cette soirée. Tout ce qui sortait de la bouche du Diagnosticien était tellement teintée d'ironie et de sarcasme qu'il fallait des années de pratique pour comprendre le fond de ses pensées. Et Cuddy pouvait se targuer de le connaître, peut-être mieux que quiconque. Dans ce couloir, quatre heures plus tôt, il lui avait semblé plus sérieux que jamais. Impatient d'entendre une réponse. Gêné qu'elle lui réponde quoi que ce soit. Et c'était tout sauf une demande irréfléchie selon Cuddy. Rejetant toutes ses interrogations, Cuddy se concentra sur ce qu'elle faisait et se saisit de sa robe.

Elle était en avance. Plantée devant la porte depuis cinq minutes, Cuddy regardait la surface boisée d'un regard brillant. Elle se sentait aussi stressée qu'une adolescente à son premier rendez-vous. Et pourtant, elle n'avait qu'à lever la main et frapper. Si un simple dîner avec House – encore que cette simple idée l'effrayait en elle-même- la mettait dans tous ses états, Cuddy ne préférait pas imaginer la suite. La jeune femme rejeta cette idée aussitôt. Il n'y aurait pas de suite. Ce n'était qu'un dîner entre deux collègues. Entre deux collèges. Eux deux. Seuls. Cuddy roula des yeux, seule dans l'entrée de l'immeuble et leva la main pour frapper.

Un bruit épouvantable la figea à quelques centimètres de la porte. Sans s'en rendre compte, Cuddy se précipita à l'intérieur ...

* * *

TBC... I know. Bande de frustrées. Je vous adore ...

 _Et pour les références,  
(1*) " Mister Darcy began to feel the danger of paying Elizabeth to much attention " _Orgueil et Préjugés _, Jane Austen. *-*  
(2*) " It's not the way we do it on planet Earth, certainly" _The Gun Seller _, Hugh Laurie ( faut-il vraiment le préciser !)_

 _Tada, voilà. Mon travail est terminé, à vous de faire le vôtre ( suivez mon regard ! ). A très bientôt !  
PS : Personne ne sait comment on peut justifier les textes ici ? C'est frustrant toutes ses lignes décalées, j'aime bien les paragraphes-bloc ! THX !  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonsoir, l'attente aura duré trois jours. Je vous offre sur un plateau en carton * est-ce que je mérite encore l'argent ? A vous de me le dire* ce douzième chapitre. C'est amusant de voir vos sauts d'humeur. Qui ont énormément variés pour ce chapitre. J'ai d'abord eu droit à des " Hâte de voir la suite *, et maintenant, c'est * Que t'es cruelle, on veut la suite * !Vos reviews sont toujours aussi stimulantes, merci beaucoup à toutes les trois.  
Si par le plus grand des hasards, Marianne, tu venais à passer par là, je te présente mes excuses pour ce qui semble être un immense quiproquo. Je ne me moquais absolument et je suis désolée de savoir que tu boudes " Past ...". En espérant que tu me liras.  
_

 _Oh, mon dieu, mais il l'a invitée ! Mais qui a écrit un truc pareil ! House qui invite Cuddy, non mais vous imaginez ! Moi, j'imagine assez 8) A vous de découvrir si nos imaginations respectives partagent quelques points communs housiens !_

 _Lili : Je suis méchante, mais comme tu l'as dit, la gentillesse a parfois quelque chose de profondément ennuyant. Et puis toi aussi tu as joué au méchante Cruella avec " Oh, salut Maman !" Hum ? A mon tour ! :D Alors, comme ça c'est ton House ? et à quelle moment de ta vie tu crois que tu vas partager ? Je voudrais bien en hériter quand tu seras partie t'enfermer dans un igloo au Groenland, si ça arrive ... Je sais que j'ai l'"Autre", mais quand même. J'en ai pris soin *-* Et donc, quelle hypothèse était la bonne ? :p_

 _ParijanTaiyou : * te ramasse par terre* , allez reviens, ne pars pas. Tu sais que j'ai l'impression de te dire ça à chaque fois ? Je crois que tu as surtout un problème avec le mot "intimité", très chère ! Bonne lecture à toi, et ne cries pas partout que c'était trooooop intime, je le sais déjà 8-) Mais ne te frustre pas trop non plus, si tu veux déverser tout ton amour pour le mot "intime" ne t'en prive pas, je te lirai avec plaisir 8)_

 _Major Thompson : Merci d'être toujours là ! C'est cruel ? J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue dans ce cas :D Bonne lecture à toi !  
_

 _Vous êtes deux - et toi aussi Lili - à me demander de quoi souffre le patient. Je réfléchis ... Vous savez j'suis pas médecin 8) Je fais des études d'histoires, après un bac L, j'ai jamais été trés douée en maths et je hais la physique-chimie enseignée à l'école. Je ferai de mon mieux * main sur le coeur * !_

 _Un chapitre 100 % Huddy pour remplir vos petits cœurs de fan terriblement en manque ! Bonne lecture à tout le monde !_

 _A bientôt. Ju_

* * *

 **Chapter 12  
**

 _Un bruit épouvantable la figea à quelques centimètres de la porte. Sans s'en rendre compte, Cuddy se précipita à l'intérieur ..._

La porte ne lui opposa aucune résistance, s'ouvrant à la volée dès qu'elle tourna la poignée. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre en ouvrant, la jeune femme chercha aussitôt House du regard mais ne le trouva nulle part. Elle laissa tomber son sac près de l'entrée, la porte grande ouverte.

\- House ?, appela t-elle finalement en entendant des bruits venir de la cuisine à sa droite.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Cuddy continua sa route, hésitant toutefois à s'aventurer plus loin. Elle était un peu intimidée de découvrir pour la première fois l'appartement où vivait le Diagnosticien. Passant derrière le canapé, elle le contourna et s'approcha de la cuisine.

\- House ?, dit-elle une fois de plus.

Elle l'entendit marmonner et se détendit, sentant ses muscles se relâcher.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?, fit Cuddy, légèrement agacée de n'entendre que le silence faire écho à ses questions.

\- De la plongée sous-marine !, répliqua House.

Cuddy sourit et l'observa approcher d'elle. Le tee-shirt trempé, le Diagnosticien continuait de marmonner contre lui-même. Le tissu lui collait à la peau et Cuddy se mordit les lèvres tout en s'empêchant de le regarder de trop près. Elle se força à ne pas quitter son visage du regard, tandis que son torse l'appelait à grand cris. Elle aimait quand il ne portait qu'un tee-shirt, ceux-ci ayant tendance à sculpter les muscles de ses épaules et de ses bras d'une façon plus qu'appréciable. Vêtu d'un jean foncé et d'un tee-shirt, House sembla finalement se rendre compte de la présence de Cuddy dans son salon et fronça les sourcils en la détaillant du regard.

\- La porte était ouverte et il y a eu ce bruit et..., débita Cuddy sans respirer.

\- Relax, c'est pas un interrogatoire, répliqua House un sourire sur les lèvres.

Cuddy sourit franchement à son tour et promena son regard sur l'appartement, ailleurs que sur le tee-shirt trempé du Diagnosticien si possible.

\- Je vais enfiler autre chose, dit House en désignant son haut.

La Doyenne acquiesça en silence et le regarda disparaître dans le couloir, canne à la main. Elle en profita pour observer le salon. Elle se sentait comme une étrangère dans cet appartement où elle venait pour la première fois. Cuddy découvrait avec surprise les nombreux livres qui peuplaient les bibliothèques du Diagnosticien. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il lisait autant et, en distinguant les titres extrêmement variés, elle sourit devant l'étendue des connaissances qu'il devait avoir. Cet homme ne cessait de la surprendre. Lorsque son regard tomba sur un tube de Vicodin sur la table basse, Cuddy se dit finalement qu'il n'était pas si différent du House qu'elle côtoyait chaque jour à l'hôpital. La jeune femme se rendit compte que la porte d'entrée était toujours grande ouverte et retourna sur ses pas.

\- Vous partez déjà ?, demanda House décontenancé en réapparaissant dans le salon.

\- Non, dit-elle simplement.

Cuddy referma doucement la porte et inspira un grand bol d'air. Elle sourit au Diagnosticien qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. Il avait échangé son tee-shirt trempé et son jean contre une chemise rose pâle qui laissait apparaître le haut de son torse et un sosie du précédent jean. Cuddy s'amusa intérieurement en s'apercevant qu'elle n'était pas repassée. La jeune femme se défit de son manteau et l'accrocha près de la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tout à l'heure ?, demanda Cuddy en désignant la cuisine.

\- Des essais nucléaires, j'ai pas encore compris toute la subtilité de la chose, répondit-il en esquissant un sourire.

Il l'invita à le rejoindre d'un signe de tête, elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Cuddy se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles quand ses yeux bleus s'arrêtèrent sur ce qu'elle portait. Le Diagnosticien se cacha à peine pour la dévorer des yeux. Cuddy était habituée à ses regards, mais, ce soir plus que jamais, elle se sentait féminine. Elle savait que la robe lui allait très bien et qu'elle plairait à House, le simple fait de choisir cette robe en disant silencieusement long sur ce qu'elle attendait de cette soirée avec lui.

\- Le réacteur a explosé ?, l'interrogea t-elle en se retenant d'éclater de rire devant l'état de la cuisine.

\- J'en ai bien peur, fit House en se pinçant les lèvres.

Un coin de la cuisine était inondée, recouvert de l'eau qui devait - à l'origine- être dans la casserole posée sur la cuisinière. Quel mélange ou quelle acrobatie House avait voulu tester, Cuddy l'ignorait mais le simple fait qu'il fut en train de cuisiner quelque chose pour eux deux la mettait de bonne humeur.

\- Vous voulez que je vous aide à nettoyer ?, demanda Cuddy en se saisissant d'une éponge posée non loin d'elle.

\- Je pourrais aussi vous regarder faire, répliqua House sarcastique.

\- Vous êtes responsable de ce carnage, vous nettoyez, déclara la jeune femme en lui lançant l'éponge.

\- Mais Muum, c'est pas ma faute, pleurnicha le Diagnosticien en l'attrapant au vol. Vous m'avez surpris en frappant à la porte.

\- Je n'ai pas frappé House, tiqua Cuddy en souriant sincèrement devant les gamineries de son employé.

\- Taisez-vous et aidez moi à ramasser, répliqua t-il en ronchonnant.

\- C'est demandé si gentiment, nota Cuddy avec un éclat de rire.

House se saisit d'une serpillière, rangée dans un placard, et tendit l'éponge à Cuddy. La jeune femme le regarda faire quelques secondes puis se baissa, à ses côtés. House avait abandonné sa canne sur la table et fit la grimace lorsque son genou droit rencontra le carrelage. Cuddy le vit, mais ne dit rien, sachant que le Diagnosticien préférait souffrir en silence que d'entendre quelqu'un lui faire une remarque à ce sujet.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je vous aide que vous devez regarder ma poitrine, le sermonna la jeune femme en se relevant.

\- Dommage..., ricana House.

Ils ne mirent pas plus de deux minutes pour éponger le sol qui redevint vite sec. Cuddy récupéra la serpillère et l'éponge, puis les serra dans ses mains pour les essorer. House se laissa retomber lourdement sur le carrelage, le dos appuyé contre les placards.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?, demanda tout de même Cuddy en le voyant masser sa cuisse meurtrie.

\- Hum.

A contre coeur, mais parce qu'elle savait qu'il en avait besoin, Cuddy se saisit d'un verre d'eau, le remplit et retourna dans le salon. House la regarda faire en fronçant les sourcils. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, continuant à passer sa main sur sa cuisse à travers son jean. Il aurait aimé se relever, mais trouvait que le carrelage lui offrait ironiquement un plus grand confort que d'être debout sur ses deux jambes. De là où il était assis, il voyait facilement Cuddy. Elle n'avait rien dit de plus, se contentant de lui demander s'il allait bien, tout en sachant déjà la réponse. La Doyenne revint finalement, un comprimé de Vicodin dans le creux de la main. Sans un mot, elle le tendit à House. Le Diagnosticien regarda sa main tendue. Il n'avait pas imaginé que la soirée prendrait ce chemin et il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire. House savait que Cuddy n'aimait pas le voir prendre de la Vicodin, et pour une fois, il ne s'en fichait pas. A ce moment précis, ce que pouvait penser Cuddy lui importait plus que la douleur qui lui sciait la jambe.

\- Prenez-le, dit la jeune femme d'une voix claire et douce en voyant le doute s'immiscer dans le regard du médecin.

\- Vous n'aimez pas ...

\- Je n'aime pas vous voir souffrir House.

Le Diagnosticien releva la tête et croisa le regard gris-vert de Cuddy. Un sourire incertain se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle lui fit signe de prendre le comprimé. House tendit la main, se saisit de la petite pilule blanche et l'avala, avant que Cuddy n'ait le temps de lui tendre le verre d'eau. La Doyenne détourna la tête et retourna dans le salon, ses talons claquant sur le parquet de l'appartement. House grimaça, sentant déjà la Vicodin faire son effet. Toujours assis par terre, House souffla, exaspéré. Il avait horreur de se sentir aussi impuissant face à la douleur. Il aurait aimé être ... différent, sans savoir réellement ce qu'il attendait de ça. Il n'avait rien dit à Wilson de cette soirée, voulant s'éviter toutes les remarques épuisantes de l'oncologue. Wilson n'aurait pas manqué de lui donner milles conseils, de l'appeler quinze fois avant que Cuddy n'arrive. House ne voulait pas changer, il voulait simplement montrer à Cuddy qu'il pouvait être ... meilleur ? Il s'était loupé en beauté.  
Il se releva tant bien que mal, en s'appuyant sur le bord de la table. Il récupéra sa précieuse canne et se frotta les yeux d'un revers de la main. La soirée n'était pas du tout censée se dérouler comme ça selon lui ...

* * *

Le silence régnait dans l'appartement depuis plusieurs minutes. Plantée devant les bibliothèques, Cuddy examinait le dos des livres les unes après les autres, distinguant des livres de médecines, de vieux livres de collection ainsi que des livres plus surprenants en mandarin, en espagnol et en français. En découvrant petit à petit l'appartement du Diagnosticien, Cuddy allait de surprise en surprise. Elle se laissait distraire par de simples objets, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir à lui raconter sur la vie de House, une partie de lui qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Cuddy aurait pu rester des heures à examiner chaque livre, chaque CD. Elle entendit la canne de House marteler le parquet du salon et se tourna vers lui. Elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant si sérieux.

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?, demanda t-il

\- Volontiers, si vous avez autre chose que ça, répondit Cuddy avec un sourire, tout en désignant une bouteille de Jack Daniels sur la table basse.

\- Bourbon ?

\- Bourbon, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

Elle le regarda se saisir de deux verres et faire quelques aller-retours de sa démarche boitillante. Elle se sentait étrangement bien dans cette appartement. Le silence entre eux n'était interrompu que par le crépitement du feu et les bruits de la rue à l'extérieur.

\- Vous voulez refaire un essai ?, le taquina Cuddy en montrant la cuisinière du regard.

\- Une autre fois, répondit House.

Il se rendit aussitôt compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais Cuddy ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, murmurant un " _Ok_ " enjoué tout en lui prenant les deux verres des mains. House sourit maladroitement en la regardant s'éloigner et s'installer dans son canapé. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi à l'aise chez lui ? C'était un mystère pour le Diagnosticien. House jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée au dessus de son bureau, une demie-heure avait tranquillement passée depuis qu'elle était arrivée. House ramassa un papier sur son bureau et se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté de Cuddy. Elle lui tendit son verre.

\- Jetez un coup d'œil là dedans, dit House en tendant le prospectus.

\- Il va falloir revoir votre définition de dîner, répliqua Cuddy en l'ouvrant.

\- Je vous ai dit de venir, pas que je vous paierai un dîner dans un resto super chic, souligna le Diagnosticien, une grimace amusée sur le visage.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais compris non plus, le rassura ironiquement la jeune femme.

\- Alors, on est quitte. Laquelle vous voulez ?

\- Vous payez ?

\- C'est demandé si gentiment, ricana House en roulant des yeux.

\- Celle-là alors, répondit Cuddy avec un grand sourire.

Elle lui rendit le prospectus et laissa House choisir ce qu'il voulait. Cuddy s'était plus ou moins attendu au coup de " on commande pizzas " mais elle s'en fichait un peu. Ce n'était pas tous les jours – c'était plutôt jamais selon elle – que House acceptait de payer un repas, alors elle allait certainement en profiter un maximum. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il marchande une fois les pizzas arrivées, prétextant quelque chose de totalement absurde pour que la jeune femme paye à sa place. Cuddy attendit en silence tandis qu'il se saisissait du téléphone pour commander. Elle le regarda discuter quelques instants avec le commerçant puis raccrocher. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres mais elle avait peur de voir House se refermer comme une huître si elle avait le malheur de lui demander.

\- Pourquoi vous m'avez invitée ?, demanda finalement Cuddy en regardant son vin tourné lentement dans son verre.

\- Pari avec Wilson, répliqua House en la regardant faire.

House regretta ses paroles quand il vit le visage fermé de la Doyenne.

\- J'en sais rien, reprit-il aussitôt.

\- Pourquoi vous compliquez toujours tout House ?, l'interrogea t-elle en secouant la tête.

Le Diagnosticien haussa simplement les épaules tandis que Cuddy souriait faiblement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de plus amples explications et se contenta une fois de plus du mensonge de son employé. Un pari avec Wilson, Cuddy n'y croyait pas du tout. House avait trop d'amour propre pour accepter un tel pari. Parce que Wilson serait gagnant dans les deux tableaux. Et House aurait refusé un pari aussi déséquilibré ... Il y aurait gagné 100 dollars, peut-être un peu plus, mais aurait donné à l'oncologue la satisfaction de le savoir avec elle.

\- Wilson ne sait pas que je suis ici, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Cuddy, sûre d'elle.

\- Nop... hey, faites comme chez vous surtout !, s'exclama House faussement outré.

Cuddy l'ignora et laissa ses chaussures sur le sol, au pied du canapé. Les pieds libres, elle remonta ses jambes sous elle et se tourna vers House, son verre toujours à la main.

\- Vous ne devriez pas faire ça, précisa le Diagnosticien en la regardant s'installer plus confortablement.

\- Pourquoi ?, répliqua Cuddy taquine.

\- Vous le savez très bien.

La Doyenne arqua un sourcil, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre un traitre mot de ce que House pouvait raconter. En s'installant ainsi, Cuddy avait parfaitement senti sa robe remonter légèrement le long de ses cuisses, en dévoilant un peu plus. Elle avait aperçu le regard assombri que lui avait lancé House.

\- Faîtes comme si vous n'aviez pas vu, l'encouragea la jeune femme en se mordillant les lèvres.

\- C'est facile pour vous de dire ça, répliqua House en lui tirant gentiment la langue.

Cuddy haussa les épaules. Cette femme allait le tuer, pensa House en avalant une gorgée de son vin. La jeune femme fit de même et le silence se réinstalla entre eux. C'était assez déconcertant pour eux de voir avec quelle facilité ils restaient assis côte à côte, en silence. House se sentait bien, sa cuisse le faisait moins souffrir. La présence de Cuddy chez lui n'y était peut-être pas étranger, mais House se refusait à admettre cette possibilité pour le moment. La nervosité qui l'avait envahi au moment de frapper avait disparu, Cuddy se laissait doucement aller contre le dossier du canapé, appréciant la chaleur du feu et le contraste qu'offrait le canapé froid dans son dos. Elle se sentait, bien, mieux, étrangement paisible.

\- Pourquoi vous m'avez invité ?

Cuddy releva la tête et croisa le regard bleu du Diagnosticien. Il attendait visiblement un réponse lui aussi.

\- Pari avec Wilson ?, tenta t-elle un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

\- Nop, j'vous crois pas, répliqua le médecin en secouant la tête.

Cuddy soupira et reposa son verre sur la table basse devant elle. Elle se recala au fond du canapé, ramenant ses bras autour d'elle. Elle ne savait même pas quoi lui répondre, ignorant la réponse à donner. Le regard insistant de House la transperçait et elle sentait qu'il ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

\- C'est si honteux que ça ?, ricana le Diagnosticien.

\- Je comptais vous inviter à dîner pour rendre jaloux Foreman oui, répliqua l'endocrinologue d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Pas sûr que ça aurait marché, nota House avec un sourire.

\- Nop, répondit Cuddy en l'imitant.

On toqua à la porte à ce moment précis, la Doyenne coupant aussitôt le " sauvez par le gong" du Diagnosticien par un " allez ouvrir au lieu de dire des bêtises". House grimaça pour la forme et se ramassa du canapé. Il posa son verre sur la table, à côté de celui de Cuddy et se dirigea vers la porte. Avec un dernier regard à la jeune femme qui le regardait faire avec un sourire, House bomba le torse et ouvrit la porte en grand. Cuddy l'entendit récupérer les cartons et payer – sans rechigner – le livreur.

\- Ils se sont trompés, la vôtre est au poulet !, s'exclama le Diagnosticien en lui désignant un des deux cartons.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans l'autre ?, demanda Cuddy en levant les yeux au plafond...

\- Tomates, répliqua House avec une grimace horrifiée. Champignon, fromages... mais y'a rien sur cette pizza !

\- Heureusement que ce n'est pas la vôtre alors, fit la jeune femme en lui arrachant le second carton des mains.

\- C'est inhumain de manger ça, répliqua House en désignant la pizza végétarienne de Cuddy.

\- C'est complétement irresponsable de se gaver de ce genre de trucs, s'exclama t-elle en secouant la tête tout en regardant House baver devant la sienne.

Le Diagnosticien ne répondit rien, se contentant de mordre dans une part de sa pizza. Cuddy le regarda faire, hilare. S'il y avait quelque chose chez House dont elle pouvait être sûre c'est que c'était un véritable ventre sur pattes, quoi qu'il en dise !

\- Quoi ?, grogna t-il lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas touché à la sienne.

\- Rien du tout, répondit aussitôt Cuddy en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas sourire.

Ils mangèrent en silence, bien qu'engloutir aurait mieux défini la façon dont House avait dévoré son dîner. Ils se jetaient fréquemment des coups d'œil, s'envoyant de temps en temps des remarques sarcastiques dont eux seuls avaient le secret. House termina sa pizza bien avant Cuddy et insista tellement auprès de la jeune femme qu'elle finit par lui abandonner sa dernière part. Avec un sourire de vainqueur, House termina la sienne avec un sourire sur le visage.

\- Vous les avez tous lus ?, demanda Cuddy.

\- A peu près.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Mon français est un peu rouillé, répondit House en haussant les épaules.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous parliez cette langue, précisa la Doyenne en souriant. Ni toutes les autres d'ailleurs.

\- Je suis plein de surprises, proclama le Diagnosticien en bombant le torse, fier de lui.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répliqua Cuddy avec un éclat de rire.

Plein de surprise, oui, il l'était. Et plus qu'il ne l'imaginait. Bien qu'elle lui tournait le dos, Cuddy sentait la présence imposante du piano derrière elle. Elle aurait aimé l'entendre jouer, être témoin de ses talents. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que House aimait la musique, peu de personne savaient combien il était doué. Cuddy ne l'avait jamais vu ni entendu jouer, mais savait, au fond d'elle, qu'il était doué, bien plus doué que ce qu'il pensait. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, la musique était un refuge pour lui et elle n'attendait pas à ce qu'il joue pour elle. Elle ne lui demanderait jamais non plus, ne voulant s'immiscer dans une sphère aussi intime. Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant un moment, s'envoyant leurs habituels piques sarcastiques, profitant de cette soirée. C'était la première fois depuis des semaines qu'ils étaient aussi proches, sans personne autour, sans règles à respecter. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Et la facilité avec laquelle Cuddy s'adaptait et commençait à apprécier House la rendait nerveuse. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il soit ainsi. Aussi ... House sans être horripilant.

* * *

Vers 23H, Cuddy termina son verre et attrapa ses chaussures.

\- Je dois rentrer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous attend chez vous ?, demanda House, un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Rien du tout, répondit Cuddy sur le même ton.

Elle le fusilla du regard et enfila ses chaussures rapidement. House n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que déjà Cuddy récupérait son manteau près de la porte.

\- Attendez !

Cuddy se retourna, rejetant ses boucles brunes en arrière d'un geste brusque. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il gâche tout ?. La Doyenne le regarda se lever rapidement du canapé et boiter jusqu'à elle, abandonnant sa canne derrière lui. House retint une grimace lorsque son corps pesa sur sa jambe droite. Faisant fi de la douleur, House s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il la dépassait d'une bonne tête, Cuddy devait lever les yeux pour rencontrer l'océan de glace qu'étaient ces yeux. Ce qu'elle put lire la déstabilisa. L'incertitude et le désir se mêlaient dangereusement et elle se voulut de tant aimer ce regard bleu.

\- Attendre quoi House ?

Il baissa la tête puis la releva aussitôt, balayant l'étendue de la porte derrière elle. _Que je sois prêt_ , eut-il envie de lui répondre. House se sentait étrangement perdu, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, ayant plus qu'apprécier ces quelques heures passées en sa compagnie. Mais ce sentiment l'effrayait.

\- Pourquoi vous pouvez-pas poser des questions plus simples aussi ..., murmura House, faussement dépité.

\- Vous vous compliquez la vie House, répliqua Cuddy en esquissant un sourire.

\- Parce que c'est clair pour vous ce qui est en train de se passer ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui est en train de se passer ?

\- Il se passe que si vous n'arrêtez pas de répondre à mes questions par d'autres questions, je vais vous plaquer contre le mur et vous embrasser !

Le sourire qu'affichait Cuddy se figea devant les paroles du Diagnosticien. Le torse de House se soulevait rapidement, emporté par la tirade assourdissante dont Cuddy avait été témoin. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'esquissait plus le moindre geste. Les secondes s'étaient figées, de plus en plus interminables, rendant chaque inspiration de plus en plus difficile. Des centaines de papillons se mirent à voltiger, lui chatouillant le bas-ventre, la faisant rougir devant le regard noir de désir du Diagnosticien. House la regardait se mordiller les lèvres. Il aurait vendu son âme au Diable pour qu'elle arrête de faire ça. Se rendait-elle compte du pouvoir que ce simple geste avait sur lui ? Il avait envie de l'embrasser depuis qu'elle avait franchi, en catastrophe, la porte de son appartement. Il avait eu envie d'envoyer balader la pizza et de l'embrasser. Et tout ça lui semblait désormais tellement lointain. Qu'était-il censé faire ? Maintenant ? Et qu'était-il ne _pas_ censé faire ?. House déglutit avec difficulté, mal à l'aise. Cette soirée ne se déroulait décidément pas comme il l'avait prévu ...

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous compliquer autant la vie, vous savez.

La voix de Cuddy le ramena doucement sur Terre. Elle n'avait pas bougé, l'observait toujours. Attendait toujours. Elle lisait dans son regard comme dans un livre ouvert, décryptant chacune de ses interrogations à travers les nuances de bleus qui composaient son regard. House accrocha son regard au sien, plongeant dans les yeux de la jeune femme pour y chercher toutes les réponses qu'il cherchait.

\- Ce serait moins amusant, répondit House avec une moue d'enfant.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, leurs yeux pétillants de malice. Cuddy sentait toujours ces mêmes picotements dans le bas des reins, rendus presque douloureux par leur échange silencieux. Puis contre tout attente, House vit la jeune femme faire le premier pas. Cuddy inspira, fixant les lèvres du Diagnosticien d'un regard brûlant. Sur la pointe des pieds, Cuddy déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres de son employé. House ferma les yeux sous le contact, appréciant plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu ce simple baiser. La Doyenne se mordilla les lèvres alors qu'il rouvrait doucement les yeux. Pas un mot ne fut échangé pendant les quelques secondes qui suivirent. Ils se contentèrent de se regarder sans bouger.

\- J'ai bien envie d'un dessert, souffla House en l'attirant contre lui.

Cuddy pouffa contre son torse, enroulant ses bras autour du Diagnosticien. Elle releva la tête, sentant les mains puissantes du médecin se promener dans son dos. House captura ses lèvres sans attendre, la collant plus encore contre lui. Cuddy s'abandonna totalement, pressant tout son corps contre celui de House. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent pendant quelques secondes puis se firent plus entreprenantes. Ils partagèrent un baiser brûlant, reflet de toutes ses semaines de retenue et d'attente. Il n'y avait plus rien de désespéré dans leurs gestes, plus aucune précipitation. C'était totalement différent par rapport au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé après Joy. La jeune femme laissa ses mains se balader dans les cheveux courts du Diagnosticien qui finit par la plaquer contre la porte. Cuddy gémit lorsqu'elle sentit le bois buter contre son dos et brisa le contact avec House. Les lèvres gonflées, elle sentait très bien le désir qui montait en lui. Ses yeux bleus étaient rendus sombres par l'envie d'aller plus loin. Et bien que tout son corps lui hurlait de se laisser aller, Cuddy se retint de l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- On ne peut pas ...

\- C'est pas dans la logique des choses ?, la taquina House en s'accrochant à elle.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une ... histoire de sexe, répliqua Cuddy en laissant sa tête retomber derrière elle.

\- Alors quoi ?

Cuddy soupira, ferma les yeux un instant, en sachant que les yeux du Diagnosticien étaient fixés sur elle. Quand elle les rouvrit, il n'avait pas bougé. Il se tenait devant elle, avait emprisonné ses hanches entre ses doigts de pianiste et attendait qu'elle réponde à sa question. House n'était pas dupe, il savait ce que ça signifiait. Cuddy l'avait repoussé, pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui. Sa respiration, ses pupilles dilatées et ses lèvres gonflées, tout en la jeune femme lui indiquait qu'elle le voulait autant que lui la voulait. Seulement, la Doyenne semblait attendre autre chose de ce baiser.

\- Techniquement, je suis chez moi, donc je ne vais pas m'enfuir, dit le Diagnosticien une lueur taquine dans le regard.

Cuddy sourit à sa remarque. Coincée entre la porte et le corps de son employé, elle n'avait aucune issue de secours. Elle sentait que la seule manière de continuer était d'avouer à House ce qu'elle voulait. Cuddy savait que sa matière grise travaillait déjà à plein régime pour analyser la situation.

\- Ce n'est pas la meilleure manière pour commencer quelque chose, dit-elle finalement en jouant avec un bouton de sa chemise.

\- Le sexe ?, répliqua t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Oui !, répondit Cuddy en le récompensa d'une petite frappe sur l'épaule.

\- Parce qu'on commence quelque chose ?, releva House, redevant soudainement sérieux.

\- Est-ce que ... vous voulez commencer quelque chose ?, demanda la jeune femme.

\- Et vous ?

\- Arrêtez de répondre par d'autres questions !

\- Voyez ! C'est pénible.

Cuddy lui fit la grimace et soupira à nouveau. Elle se sentait légère, bizarrement bien. Leur conversation ne servait à rien et ils n'avaient pas réellement discuté après tout.

\- Vous auriez aussi vite fait de l'enlever, vous savez ?, précisa House en désignant sa chemise que Cuddy triturait.

\- Je ne coucherai pas avec vous ce soir House.

\- Demain ?, tenta t-il avant de recevoir un regard noir de la jeune femme. Ok, ok ! Après-demain alors !

Cuddy ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire devant les yeux de chien battu qu'affichait le Diagnosticien. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tout tourner à la dérision.

\- Je ne suis pas comme ça.

\- Comme quoi ?, répondit Cuddy, parfaitement consciente de ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Vous savez très bien.

\- Justement, le monde ne va pas s'écrouler si vous le dîtes House, répliqua la jeune femme, taquine.

\- Tous ces trucs ...

\- Ces trucs ?

\- Vous arrêtez de répéter tout ce que je dis ..., fit House en lui pinçant les flancs.

\- Quels trucs House ?, demanda à nouveau Cuddy, en ne tenant pas compte de ses gamineries.

\- Parler, sortir, dîner, aller au cinéma, c'est pas ... moi !

\- Je ne vous demande pas de changer House, répondit calmement la Doyenne en le regardant dans les yeux.

Pour faire taire ses interrogations, Cuddy captura ses lèvres et le laissa prendre la direction de leur baiser. House quémanda sa langue, tenant la jeune femme fermement contre lui. Cuddy s'abandonna à nouveau aux sensations intenses qu'il faisait naître en elle, oubliant tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. House laissa ses mains remonter puis redescendre le long de son dos avant de se détacher d'elle, à bout de souffle. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et la laissa enfouir son nez dans son cou. Il en avait oublié sa jambe ... Debout, tout contre Cuddy, House en avait oublié sa cuisse meurtrie pendant quelques minutes. Le simple fait d'y penser le fit se crisper et il dût lâcher Cuddy. La Doyenne sentit ses muscles de ses épaules se tendre et comprit très vite d'où venait le malaise de son employé. Elle se détacha de lui et, avec un sourire, planta un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Bonne nuit, House.

Le Diagnosticien la regarda enfiler son manteau avec un sourire espiègle. Elle était en train de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, de lui faire payer, quoique gentiment, sa fuite d'il y a quatre mois. Il s'appuya contre le mur près de la porte et la regarda récupérer son sac.

\- Pas un mot à Wilson, dit-il alors qu'elle s'approchait, prête à partir.

\- Et moi qui pensais me précipiter dans son bureau demain !, répliqua Cuddy, sarcastique.

\- Il vous croirait pas, fit House, une main sur sa cuisse.

\- Vous croyez ?, demanda Cuddy, un sourcil levé.

House la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle n'irait pas voir l'oncologue. Que Wilson ne remarque rien demain matin, il en était moins sûr. Qu'ils aient tous les deux droit à un interrogatoire relevait presque de l'évidence. Cuddy lui sourit une dernière fois, fit tourner la poignée. Avant de s'éclipser, elle déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres du Diagnosticien, caressant d'une main distraite son torse, emprisonné dans sa chemise rose. House lui rendit son baiser, avec une tendresse qui le surprit. Cuddy referma doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle se mordilla les lèvres, les caresses de House encore présentes à son esprit. La jeune femme frissonna sous son manteau puis sortit de l'immeuble en cherchant les clefs de sa voiture. Dans l'appartement, House n'avait pas bougé, attendant d'entendre la voiture de la Doyenne démarrer. Lorsqu'il l'entendit partir, il se dit que, finalement, la soirée s'était plutôt bien déroulée ...

* * *

TBC.

A bientôt ! Ju.


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour à tous, un peu en retard par rapport à d'habitude. J'ai mis un certain temps avant de recommencer à écrire. Et le bug qu'a connu FF ces derniers jours n'est pas une bonne excuse puisque je n'avais pas terminé de rédiger ce chapitre. A la lecture des reviews sur le précédent chapitre, j'en déduis, avec plaisir, qu'il vous a plus. Je suis ravie de savoir que vous avez aimé le lire, autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire en tout cas.  
Le chapitre 13 est presque égal en longueur, peut-être pas autant en Huddy-scenes. J'attends avec impatience vos impressions et commentaires qui continuent à me faire sourire et à m'encourager à écrire à nouveau._

 _ **Need-a-Hug.h :** Je suis ravie de te savoir de retour :D Tes commentaires m'avaient manqué et je vois que tu as repris ta lecture avec plaisir ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews. House et sa jambe, c'est une longue histoire et je ne me lasse pas non plus d'en parler, de l'écrire, de l'imaginer. Sa douleur était tellement présente à l'écran à certains moments qu'elle donnait envie de s'arracher le coeur ... Je vois que le tee-shirt mouillé t'a fait autant d'effet qu'aux autres, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle ... Je l'aime bien ce tee-shirt mouillé ... moi aussi ... Alors comme ça tu discutes avec Sela Ward ? Oh God ... Il y a de jolies chanceuses sur cette planète *-* J'espère qu'elle est telle que je l'imagine !  
 **ParijanTaiyou** : Ooook, intimité. Intimité, je te l'accorde. Plus que les autres fois :D Je suis extrêmement fière de moi, oui. Mon ego a pris une bonne dose de narcissisme à la simple lecture de vos reviews. Got a problem with that ? * sourire d'ange*  
 **Lili** : On se dit beaucoup de choses en MP, je n'ai peut-être pas besoin de toutes les réécrire ici. En attendant, et parce que je l'ignorais, ce chapitre est pour toi. Je te l'offre comme un cadeau d'anniversaire involontaire mais très sincère :* Il n'y avait pas de chaudrons en effet :D Et puis si ça se trouve, House est peut-être vraiment un gentleman ( * on se retrouve à notre endroit secret pour fantasmer ensemble ? * :D ).  
 **MajorThompson** : Merci ! Tous ces baisers rien que pour vous, j'ai l'impression de trop vous gâter. Mais c'est pour votre bien ! Et le mien, un p'tit peu ...  
 **Ficseuse :** J'ai bien peur de ne pas parler la même langue que toi XD Mais ce simple " Gniiiiiii" me suffit amplement, parce que je peux m'imaginer tout ce que je veux. Merci d'être toujours là et de me suivre !  
_

 _Bonne lecture à tous et j'espère ne pas être aussi longue la prochaine fois. Ju.  
Pas de tee-shirt mouillé aujourd'hui, je suppose que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ... " On peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut" n'est-ce pas ? :D_

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Sa montre affichait un peu plus de midi lorsque Cuddy se décida à faire une pause. Elle avait considérablement avancé la pile de dossiers qui remplissait chaque jour le coin de son bureau, les pensées focalisées sur les documents administratifs qui étaient le lot de sa carrière de Doyenne. Cuddy s'était efforcée à ne pas trop repenser à sa soirée avec House, n'avait pas vu le Diagnosticien de la matinée bien qu'elle savait qu'il était arrivé très tôt le matin. L'urgence et l'état très instable de son patient avaient poussé Kutner et Thirteen, de garde ce soir là, à le rappeler. En arrivant vers 9H, Cuddy avait pu voir la signature de House déjà apposée sur la fiche de présence. Elle s'était sentie bizarrement mieux de le savoir dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital, repensant à la soirée plus qu'étonnante qu'ils avaient partagée la veille. Les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit bien qu'elle s'efforçait de les oublier. Penser à House avait une fâcheuse tendance à avoir des effets négatifs sur son travail. Et c'était pire ces derniers temps … Cuddy sortait rarement déjeuner à l'extérieur et ne prenait pas le temps d'aller à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Elle apportait souvent avec elle ce qu'elle mangeait le midi, à savoir une simple salade composée qu'elle achetait sur la route qui la menait au PPTH. Alors qu'elle jetait l'emballage vide dans sa poubelle, Cuddy releva la tête en entendant le son distinctif d'une canne sur le sol. La petite distraction qui égayait ses journées était sur le point de franchir comme une tornade les portes de son bureau.

Elle l'aurait reconnu entre milles. Avec un sourire, Cuddy regarda le Diagnosticien franchir les derniers mètres et pousser la porte de son bureau dans un geste exagérément théâtral. La jeune femme se retint de rire en le voyant faire. Son regard bleu la détailla toute entière en quelques secondes et, toujours sans dire un mot, House referma la porte derrière lui. L'air sérieux qu'affichait le Diagnosticien aurait amusé la jeune femme s'il avait dit quelque chose en même temps. Mais son silence ne faisait que renforcer les interrogations qui naissaient en elle. S'il ne se décidait pas rapidement à parler, Cuddy risquait de devenir folle. Depuis quand House pouvait-il rester aussi longtemps silencieux !?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?, demanda la Doyenne en se levant de son fauteuil.

Le Diagnosticien lui tourna le dos, dissimulant un sourire amusé à sa patronne. Perdue, Cuddy le regarda baisser un à un les stores de son bureau.

\- House … ?, l'interrogea t-elle, soudain suspicieuse.

Les yeux du médecin pétillaient de malice et d'amusement lorsqu'il se retourna vers Cuddy, une main derrière le dos. Se contentant de le regarder, elle fit le tour de son bureau et attendit qu'il fasse quelque chose.

\- House !, fit Cuddy en l'entendant verrouiller la porte.

\- Je préférerai vous l'entendre gémir, répliqua le Diagnosticien en s'approchant d'elle d'une démarche assurée en s'appuyant sur sa canne.

\- Vous savez très bien que …

\- Je sais. Je protège simplement votre vie privée, dit House, la voix grave, s'efforçant de garder du mieux qu'il le pouvait son sérieux.

\- La protéger de quoi exactement ? De vous ? Je crois que vous n'avez pas très bien saisi le principe, nota la Doyenne taquine.

Cuddy le regarda avancer, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. En rentrant chez elle la veille, la jeune femme n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil rapidement, repensant à ce tête-à-tête inattendu avec le Diagnosticien. Ils s'étaient embrassés et ce baiser avait représenté bien plus que ce qu'ils ne pourraient sans doute jamais exprimer à haute voix. En le voyant débarquer dans son bureau, Cuddy s'attendait à ce qu'il la pousse dans ses retranchements, effleure sa résistance, détruise une par une les barrières qu'elle s'imposait lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec lui. Il la voulait, elle plus qu'aucune autre femme. Du moins, c'était ce dont Cuddy voulait se convaincre. Et pourtant, bien qu'elle le voulait elle aussi, ce qu'elle lui avait dit qu'hier était vrai. Cuddy pensait pouvoir arriver à construire quelque chose avec House, si toutefois il ne fuyait pas à toute vitesse à la simple évocation de cette idée. Et leur relation ne pouvait en aucun cas se bâtir sur le sexe. C'était déjà assez dur de ne pas y penser alors si House pouvait faire un effort de son côté, Cuddy lui en aurait été très reconnaissante. Mais l'attitude du Diagnosticien ne semblait pas grandement abonder dans son sens à ce moment précis.

\- Je suis simplement venu chercher ça, précisa House en la voyant perdue dans ses réflexions.

* * *

 _Cinq heures plus tôt._

House abandonna son manteau et son sac, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui affichait une heure qu'il avait rarement l'habitude de voir. L'appel de Kutner l'avait sorti du sommeil de manière brutale mais le Diagnosticien avait finalement consenti – non sans lâcher une bordée de remarques sarcastiques sur l'incompétence dont ils faisaient trop souvent preuve- à rejoindre l'hôpital lorsque le jeune médecin lui eut expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Deux Vicodines et un demi-litre de café bouillant plus tard, House était arrivé au PPTH, les souvenirs de sa soirée avec Cuddy l'empêchant d'être totalement de méchante humeur.

\- Diagnostique différentiel ! , s'exclama House en poussant en grand la porte vitrée. Et on ne perd pas de temps …

\- Les nausées sont de plus en plus fréquentes, commença Thirteen.

\- Effets secondaires du traitement qu'on lui a donné, répliqua Foreman en secouant la tête.

\- Et si ce n'était ça ? Elles n'étaient pas aussi présentes quand il est arrivé, mais il en souffrait déjà, continua la jeune femme.

\- Est-ce que vous avez fait les test ADN ?, demanda House en coupant court à leur discussion.

\- Vous aviez tort pour ça, précisa Taub, fier de lui. Ils sont frères et sœurs. J'ai refait les tests. Deux fois.

House ne répondit rien, et se resservit une tasse de café brûlant. Il avala une gorgée et s'appuya contre le meuble derrière lui. Les nouveaux symptômes de son patient lui rappelaient étrangement un autre cas qu'il avait eu à traiter il y a déjà un certain temps, un temps auquel il ne préférait pas donner de durée. Sa logique de Diagnosticien et son tempérament lui soufflaient que deux cas aussi similaires ne pouvaient croiser son chemin par hasard. Son équipe n'avait pu faire le lien avec le passé, seul Foreman aurait pu voir la similitude des symptômes qu'ils avaient déjà traités. House remercia silencieusement la quelconque entité qui ralentissait le cerveau de son employé et écouta son équipe discuter des nouveaux symptômes.

\- Foreman et Kutner vous allez chez le patient. Ramenez tout ce qui pourrait causer de genre de symptômes et qui pourraient expliquer la paralysie et les nausées.

\- Mais c'est à deux heures de route, se plaignit Kutner, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Péage remboursé, répliqua House qui ne voulut rien entendre des jérémiades du jeune homme.

Foreman ne dit rien, habitué depuis des années à ce genre de requête. Il se leva, attrapa son manteau pendu près de la porte et fit signe à Kutner de le suivre. Les deux hommes sortirent peu après, laissant la porte en verre se refermer derrière eux.

\- Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous demander si vous comptez informer le patient de leur visite surprise, tiqua Thirteen en le regardant avaler une gorgée de café.

\- Vous supposez bien, grogna House en reposant sa tasse. Surveillez les constantes, il n'y a rien à faire pour le moment.

Thirteen acquiesça et se leva à son tour, jetant un dernier coup d'œil au Diagnosticien en ramassant les feuilles éparpillées sur la table.

\- Et prévenez-moi s'il se passe quelque chose, demanda House avant qu'elle ne quitte à son tour le bureau.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et laissa le Diagnosticien seul, Taub sur ses talons. House inspira profondément, laissant son menton retomber sur son torse. Toujours appuyé contre le placard, il se pinça les lèvres. Les trois cafés qu'il avait pris avant de venir et celui qu'il venait d'avaler lui avaient fouetté le sang. House aurait aimé rentrer chez lui, retrouver son lit et replonger dans les brumes de l'inconscience rêveuse et ne plus entendre parler de diagnostiques de la journée, voire même de la semaine si ce n'était pas trop demander. House releva la tête, accrocha sa canne en haut du tableau blanc, ramassa le feutre qu'il fourra dans la poche arrière de son jean et souleva le tableau. Il le traîna en boitant fortement jusqu'à son propre bureau. Il le positionna sur le côté, vaguement éclairé par sa lampe de bureau et la lumière de décembre qui pointait à peine derrière les stores tirés. A moitié dans le noir, House se saisit de sa balle, reprit sa canne et s'en servit pour rejoindre son fauteuil. Le Diagnosticien se laissa retomber lourdement, sa main cherchant son tube de Vicodin dans sa poche. Il le délesta d'un comprimé. House le regarda, posé dans la paume de sa main. Les lèvres retroussées en un rictus, il lança la Vicodin dans les airs et la goba facilement. Il sentit la douleur à sa jambe disparaître peu à peu sous l'effet du médicament, pas pour autant persuadé qu'il y était pour grand chose.

Attrapant sa balle, le Diagnosticien l'envoya contre le mur et la rattrapa avec une habilité qu'un jongleur aurait jalousée. La balle rouge et grise rebondissait inlassablement sur la moquette, puis sur le mur avant de revenir dans la main du Diagnosticien qui répétait ce geste, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il avait ce cas depuis quatre jours, n'avait pas vu le patient, ne l'aurait pas reconnu dans le couloir s'il avait eu la force de sortir de son lit, mais s'en fichait. Tout ce que savait House pour le moment c'était que les symptômes du patient faisaient écho à ceux d'un autre. Un patient qu'on lui avait présenté bien malgré lui et pour qui il n'avait développé que mépris. Du mépris puis de l'indifférence, préférant rester à l'écart. Un patient qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis. Thirteen revint une heure plus tard, trouva House dans son bureau. Le Diagnosticien tenait toujours sa balle, massant son front d'un air distrait. Elle savait que c'était ainsi qu'il réfléchissait, en silence et seul. Elle lui annonça rapidement que les nausées avaient recommencé, plus violentes qu'auparavant, mais que rien n'indiquait que c'était un des effets secondaires des traitements précédents. House opina simplement de la tête, grognant une ou deux choses que Thirteen ne comprit qu'à moitié. La jeune femme laissa le médecin seul à nouveau, retournant s'occuper du patient.

Vers 10H, le téléphone de Taub avait sonné. House écouta Kutner débiter tout un lot d'informations d'une banalité affligeante, rien qui puisse expliquer les symptômes du patient. L'appel ne dura pas longtemps, House leur disant d'abandonner et de revenir sur Princeton rapidement. Le Diagnosticien retourna s'enfermer dans son bureau, ne revit ni Thirteen ni Taub et jeta à peine un regard aux deux autres médecins lorsqu'ils rentrèrent de leur escapade. Wilson ne vint pas le chercher et House se mit à vénérer les jours de congé. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il aurait droit à un nouvel interrogatoire de la part de l'oncologue.

* * *

\- Chercher quoi ?, demanda Cuddy railleuse.

House avait finalement quitté son bureau, n'obtenant rien de plus des heures passées devant son tableau blanc. Rien de plus que ce qu'il savait déjà. Ses pas le menèrent devant le bureau de Cuddy sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte. Brenda lui avait jeté un coup d'œil désintéressé, habituée aux allers et venues du Diagnosticien dans l'hôpital et plus encore en direction du bureau de la Doyenne. Un fin sourire releva le coin de ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait Cuddy, bras croisés, devant lui. House s'approcha d'elle en boitant, lisant dans les yeux de la jeune femme qu'elle savait ce qu'il était venu chercher.

\- Vous savez qu'on ne devrait pas, lui rappela t-elle.

\- Quoi donc ?, demanda innocemment House en la rapprochant de lui.

Une main errant sur les hanches de la Doyenne, le Diagnosticien captura ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de protester. Cuddy abandonna sa position défensive, déliant ses bras sous l'assaut des lèvres de House. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa chemise blanche et l'emprisonnèrent nerveusement. Ils échangèrent un baiser brûlant, à l'image de celui de la veille. Cuddy sentit House la coller à lui, jugeant ainsi de tout l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Le Diagnosticien la fit reculer jusqu'au bureau, ses doigts de pianiste se baladant toujours sur les hanches de sa patronne qu'il tenait serrée contre lui. Cuddy sentait ses résistances fondre les unes après les autres tandis qu'il quémandait l'accès à sa langue. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas le laisser faire, mais le simple fait de sentir son corps collé au sien lui faisait oublier toutes ses résolutions de la veille. Elle sourit bien malgré tout lorsque House mit fin à leur baiser; ils partirent tous deux à la recherche d'oxygène, emplissant leurs poumons de ce précieux composé.

\- Vous croyez toujours que c'était une mauvaise idée ?, demanda House en prenant un air bête.

\- Vous êtes un idiot, répliqua Cuddy en s'appuyant contre le bord du bureau.

\- Les mots peuvent blesser ... , pleurnicha le Diagnosticien en prenant sa tête d'enfant battu.

\- C'est vous qui le dîtes.

Quelqu'un se cassa le nez sur la porte du bureau de Cuddy alors que House s'emparait une nouvelle fois des lèvres de la jeune femme. La Doyenne le repoussa gentiment, surprise du bruit que provoqua la porte qui refusait de s'ouvrir. La personne de l'autre côté ne chercha pas à renouveler l'expérience et abandonna.

\- Avouez que vous avez eu peur, ricana House en se redressant.

\- J'aurais été obligé de vous virer si quelqu'un nous avait trouvés ici, répliqua Cuddy amusée, en s'écartant de lui. Retournez travailler. Votre patient a besoin de toute votre concentration.

\- Je sais déjà ce qu'il a, admit House.

\- Alors traitez-le !, s'exclama Cuddy en secouant la tête dépité.

\- Et vous ne me demandez pas ce qu'il a ?, riposta le Diagnosticien, légèrement agressif.

\- Je vous paye pour faire votre boulot House, je n'ai pas besoin de connaître tous les détails de vos réflexions tordues. Sauvez ce patient si vous savez ce qu'il a, c'est votre job.

\- Je n'ai rien prouvé.

\- Simple déduction sur des observations dans ce cas ?, demanda Cuddy les sourcils froncés. Savez-vous au moins à quoi ressemble votre patient ?

\- Autant qu'il est nécessaire.

\- Peut-être que vous devriez aller le voir.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait m'apporter ?, ronchonna House.

Cuddy haussa les épaules d'un air amusé, le comportement du Diagnosticien ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça. Il n'avait jamais aimé le contact avec les patients, trouvant plus intéressants de les examiner à distance, chargeant ses employés du "sale boulot". House n'approchait les familles ou les patients que lorsque son équipe échouait à leur faire entendre raison ou lorsqu'il y trouvait un intérêt personnel. Le ton de la discussion était redevenu étonnamment sérieux, et ils en auraient presque oublié ce qu'il s'était passé sans cette proximité entre eux.

\- Et maintenant ?

La question venait de House. Cuddy ne comprit pas tout de suite où voulait en venir le Diagnosticien, mais lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle sut qu'il ne parlait plus de son patient. Il parlait d'eux, si "eux" avait un sens.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua la jeune femme en se dégageant.

House fit la grimace, certain de la réponse de la Doyenne. Ils étaient aussi perdus l'un que l'autre et cette nouvelle relation, si relation il y avait, semblait avancer trop vite. Ou pas assez. Tout dépendait du point de vue que l'on adoptait. House savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait de Cuddy. Et Cuddy savait ce qu'elle voulait de House. Leurs certitudes respectives menaçaient de tuer dans l'œuf ce rapprochement s'ils ne discutaient pas. Car, ils devaient discuter. Ils en ressentaient l'urgence et peut-être même le besoin. Cuddy secoua légèrement la tête, soudainement gênée de se retrouver dans les bras de son employé. Elle retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil en se sentant rougir comme une enfant qui ouvre ses cadeaux de Noël à l'avance. Le silence envahit la pièce sans crier gare, engloutissant les pensées des deux médecins. Ils étaient clairement perdus et ces baisers, bien que passionnés et preuves silencieuses de leurs sentiments, les avaient rendus plus mal à l'aise que confiants. Ils se débattaient entre les mailles d'un filet invisible, convaincus de devoir en parler mais trop idiots et fiers pour le faire.

\- Est-ce que ce sont _encore_ des accidents ? Est-ce que vous allez me faire promettre d'oublier ce qui s'est passé hier soir et y'a trois minutes ?, demanda House en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Cuddy évita soigneusement son regard, dessinant de grands cercles imaginaires avec le bout de son stylo. Elle ne savait que répondre. House l'observait faire sans rien ajouter. Il se trouvait dans une situation délicate, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la logique de Cuddy et n'était pas complétement certain de savoir ce qu'il voulait non plus. Alors qu'il louait les dieux des congés payés moins d'une heure auparavant, House regretta presque la présence de l'oncologue à ses côtés, qui lui aurait sûrement murmuré à l'oreille la remarque du siècle.

\- Je ne veux pas continuer ainsi, murmura Cuddy en relevant la tête.

Un faible sourire éclaira son visage, assez longtemps pour que House se rassure en se disant qu'il ne l'avait pas halluciné. Il le lui rendit d'une manière plus que maladroite. Le Diagnosticien laissa tout son corps peser sur sa jambe gauche et passa ses doigts sur son front. Étaient-ils arrivés à trouver un terrain d'entente ?. Ce simple aveu de Cuddy, les quelques mots murmurés par la Doyenne étaient-ils ce qu'il attendait d'elle ? Qu'attendait-elle de lui ?. House ouvrit la bouche, souffla un bon coup puis la referma aussi sec. Cuddy l'observa, intriguée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

\- Soigner votre patient, suggéra Cuddy en fronçant le nez, amusée.

\- De plus intéressant j'voulais dire, répliqua House.

\- Réfléchir à la tenue que vous porterez le 19 ...

\- Je ne viendrais pas Cuddy.

\- Je ne perds rien à vous le suggérer. Comptez sur moi pour vous le redemander, le menaça t-elle en le désignant avec son stylo.

\- Je n'ai rien à gagner à venir à cette soirée, répondit le Diagnosticien en haussant les épaules.

Cuddy allait lui répondre qu'elle avait plusieurs avantages à lui lister mais fut interrompue dans sa longue tirade par le bruit strident du beeper de son employé. House grimaça pour la forme, marmonna quelque chose que Cuddy se félicita de n'avoir pas particulièrement bien entendue puis attrapa le beeper dans la poche de sa veste. La Doyenne le vit froncer légèrement les sourcils en lisant ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit.

\- Votre patient ?

\- Hum. Il est en plein délire. Je vais aller voir ça, le contact avec le patient avant tout ! , déclara House en relevant la tête du beeper.

\- Bien entendu, répliqua Cuddy sur le ton de l'ironie.

Ce qu'intéressait en réalité House n'était pas de savoir ni de demander au patient comment il se sentait maintenant. La Doyenne le laissa s'en aller sans rien ajouter, se renversant dans son fauteuil avec un soupir.

* * *

Les crises hallucinatoires du patient reprirent à deux reprises dans l'après-midi et les nausées se firent plus violentes alors que les heures passaient. Les crises n'avaient pourtant pas permis à House de prouver sa théorie, théorie dont il n'avait d'ailleurs fait aucune mention aux membres de son équipe. C'était sûrement une des premières fois qu'il ne se vantait pas ouvertement d'avoir établi un diagnostique sur la base de spéculations, sans aucune preuve médicale, si ce n'est de simples observations et déductions. En fin de soirée, House renvoya son équipe et s'enferma dans son bureau. Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui et finit par s'endormir dans son fauteuil. Le Diagnosticien dormit quelques heures, rattrapant plus ou moins les heures de sommeil qui lui manquaient après avoir été sorti du lit à une heure inconcevable selon lui.

Deux jours passèrent encore de cette manière, l'état du patient faisait le grand huit, n'apportant au Diagnosticien aucun moyen pour prouver sa théorie. Deux jours pendant lesquels sa relation avec Cuddy fit du surplace. La jeune femme lui rappelait chaque jour son invitation ce qui avait pour résultat de rendre fou le médecin, il rêvait de ne plus croiser la Doyenne dans les couloirs de l'hôpital alors qu'il fantasmait à l'idée de lui voler un nouveau baiser.

Dans l'après-midi du troisième jour, House se tenait devant la chambre de son patient, appuyé contre une des colonnes du couloir, le regard braqué sur le grand lit médical derrière la vitre. Foreman, Thirteen et Kutner étaient dans la salle des diagnostiques, absorbés par les symptômes écrits au marqueur sur le tableau blanc. Cuddy lui avait interdit, la veille, de tenter un quelconque traitement sans lui avoir apporté la preuve de ce qu'il avait avancé. D'habitude, il s'en moquait. Il lui aurait apporté, tout sourire, la preuve que son traitement avait fonctionné une fois le patient debout et prêt à rentrer chez lui. Seulement, il se contentait d'observer le patient, perdu dans les spirales d'un passé tortueux et solitaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à rester planter devant la vitre ?

\- Je joue à cache-cache avec Cameron, répondit House en tournant la tête vers Wilson, debout à ses côtés.

\- C'est amusant, elle ne donnait pas l'impression de te chercher quand je l'ai aperçue aux Urgences en sortant de consultations.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce cas ?, demanda House sans s'intéresser au ton ironique de l'oncologue.

Wilson observa l'homme allongé dans le lit, endormi. Il savait que l'équipe du Diagnosticien travaillait sur ce cas depuis plusieurs jours, l'oncologue connaissait certains détails du dossier ainsi que les symptômes dont souffrait le patient.

\- Tu as une idée ?

Appuyé contre le mur, House ne répondit rien, les lèvres pincées.

\- Hum. Tu te souviens de Marc Warner ?, finit-il par dire.

\- Le mari de Stacy ?, demanda Wilson en sachant déjà la réponse. Tu penses qu'il a la même chose ? Pourquoi tu ne fais rien dans ce cas ?

\- J'sais pas.

Wilson fronça les sourcils face au manque de réaction de son ami. La similitude des symptômes lui apparut soudain.

\- Et tu ne vas rien faire sous prétexte qu'il te rappelle Stacy ?. Ne fais pas l'idiot House. Cet homme a besoin de soin et tu sais qu'il mourra si vous ne lui donnez pas à temps le traitement. Tu l'as dit à Cuddy ?

\- Elle veut des preuves. Comme d'habitude.

\- Et depuis quand tu te soucies de ce que Cuddy demande ?, releva l'oncologue en secouant la tête perdu.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ..., répliqua House en donnant un coup d'épaule dans le mur pour se redresser.

Le Diagnosticien s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, avalant une Vicodin au passage. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre de son patient et partit se perdre dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Wilson le regarda s'éloigner, déconcerté. Depuis quand ça n'avait rien à voir avec Cuddy ?

* * *

House laissa courir son équipe une autre journée, les regardant se débattre avec les symptômes du patient. Le fait qu'ils ne trouvent pas la solution ne l'amusait même pas. Assis devant le tableau blanc qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il l'avait déplacé dans son propre bureau, House tourna la tête lorsque Cameron entra. La jeune femme lui montra le dossier qu'elle tenait et le Diagnosticien reconnut celui du patient qu'il traitait. _Génial,_ pensa aussitôt House.

\- Qui est allé chercher Môôôman ?, grogna le Diagnosticien en la fusillant du regard.

\- House, à quoi vous jouer exactement ?

\- Vous n'avez pas des nez bouchés à ...

\- Les nausées, les douleurs abdominales de plus en plus fortes depuis deux jours sont les symptômes évidents d'une porphyrie aigüe que vous auriez pu diagnostiquer il y a des jours House. Votre patient ne tient pas debout et vous jouez avec sa vie comme si elle n'avait aucune valeur, explosa Cameron, bras écartés en signe d'incompréhension.

\- Parfait Docteur Cameron, excellent diagnostique, merci d'être passé !, répliqua le médecin en se levant. Qui vous a envoyé jouer les gentils médecins compatissants ? Ne répondez pas, j'parie que c'est Wilson.

\- C'est vrai, répondit la jeune femme pas intimidée par le fait que House la regardait de haut, le regard glacial. Il s'inquiète pour vous.

\- Et vous vous précipitez pour voir si je vais _encore_ tuer un patient à cause de mon caractère asocial et narcissique ?, proposa House en prenant son air faussement ravi.

\- Cuddy est au courant pour le diagnostique, Foreman et Taub sont en train de lui donner le traitement, déclara simplement Cameron en le regardant.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore ici ?

Les lèvres pincées, Cameron lui lança un regard noir et tourna les talons. House baissa la tête, l'envie de se rendre dans le bureau de Cuddy pour lui demander des explications lui tiraillait l'esprit. Il la trouva finalement avec Foreman, le regard tourné vers l'intérieur de la chambre du patient. House lui fit un signe de tête lorsqu'elle le regarda approcher. Cuddy dit quelques mots à Foreman puis rejoignit le Diagnosticien qui l'attendait à distance.

\- Je croyais qu'il vous fallait des preuves, commença House en gesticulant, légèrement énervé.

\- Lorsque je vous ai demandé des preuves, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous mettiez trois jours à venir me les donner House, répliqua la Doyenne. Thirteen et Taub ont fait une analyse d'urine lors de la dernière crise.

\- Je ne leur ai pas demandé de le faire ...

\- Wilson le leur a demandé !, siffla Cuddy, en le fusillant du regard. A quoi vous jouez House ? Je ne vous paie pas pour que vous décidiez qui de vos patients vous deviez sauver ou non. Je me contrefiche de savoir si ce cas vous rappelle Stacy ...

\- C'est mon équipe !

\- C'est mon hôpital !, riposta la Doyenne.

Le ton était monté entre eux sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte. Ils s'observaient désormais en silence, cherchant dans le regard de l'autre la faiblesse qui leur aurait permis de remporter cette bataille.

\- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit à midi ?, demanda finalement Cuddy, la voix radoucie.

\- Je n'avais pas de preuve.

\- Et depuis quand vous écoutez ce que je vous dis ?

\- Vous voulez les arguments dans l'ordre alphabétique ?, répliqua House, l'ironie mordante au bout des lèvres.

\- House ... Je ne vous demande pas de changer. Ce n'est pas parce que ...

\- Parce que ?, releva le Diagnosticien.

\- Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire House !, répondit la jeune femme en jetant un coup d'œil à Taub qui avait rejoint Foreman à l'extérieur de la chambre. J'ai simplement besoin de savoir si tout ça a un sens pour vous.

Cuddy ne lâcha pas le Diagnosticien du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne lui même les yeux. Wilson était venu la trouver dans son bureau pour lui dire que House avait une idée de diagnostique. Elle avait écouté l'oncologue sans broncher, cachant sa surprise derrière un visage neutre. Cuddy l'avait suivi jusqu'à l'étage des Diagnostiques où elle avait informé ses employés de pratiquer certaines analyses sur le patient. Tout cela lui avait semblé durer des siècles et elle avait attendu les résultats au labo avec l'équipe du Diagnosticien, n'ayant qu'une envie en tête : rejoindre House et lui demander ce qui lui avait pris de ne pas fanfaronner devant la solution de l'énigme.

\- Le patient réagit bien au traitement pour l'instant. Vous aviez raison, indiqua Foreman en passant près d'eux.

House acquiesça en silence.

\- Cessez de réfléchir, dit doucement Cuddy en s'éloignant. Sauvez des vies House, c'est ce que l'hôpital vous demande. Ne mélangez pas vos problèmes personnels avec vos patients, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Cuddy le laissa, tournant les talons rapidement, ses boucles brunes volant derrière elle. La Diagnosticien la regarda s'éloigner, laissant son regard apprécier les courbes de la Doyenne tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, ses talons claquant sur le carrelage.

* * *

La soirée caritative organisée par l'hôpital devait se tenir dans deux jours, Cuddy travaillait encore sur les derniers détails, voulant que tout soit parfait pour les invités. Quatre jours avaient passé depuis que House avait résolu son cas et ce dernier s'obstinait à ne pas faire ses consultations, inventant les stratagèmes les plus farfelues pour s'éviter " _cette terrible corvée_ _indigne de son génie_ ". Cuddy laissa courir pour cette fois, bien trop occupée par les événements de la fin de l'année pour s'énerver – une fois de plus- contre le seul médecin de l'hôpital qui refusait de les faire. Ils ne se virent pas beaucoup pendant ces quatre jours, House s'enfermant dans son bureau, Cuddy dans le sien toute la journée. Les seuls instants qu'ils passaient ensembles à l'hôpital étaient ponctués de baisers discrètement volés et de regards pleins de sous-entendus qu'eux seuls pouvaient déchiffrer. Cuddy essaya bien de faire chanter House pour qu'il vienne à la soirée caritative mais le Diagnosticien resta fermement campé sur ses positions – traitant Cuddy de sorcière quand elle voulut marchander avec lui. Le personnel de l'hôpital – habitué à leurs joutes verbales et à leur relation particulière– ne remarquait rien, emprisonné dans la fourmilière du PPTH.

Les jours avaient finalement fini par passer, amenant son lot de neige et de mauvais temps sur Princeton. Les caprices climatiques et les imprévus n'avaient jamais retardé la Doyenne, réglée comme une horloge lorsqu'il s'agissait d'organiser quelque chose. Cuddy rentra plus tôt chez elle le 19 décembre, elle avait vu House quitter l'hôpital deux heures auparavant, bien plus tôt que le stipulait son contrat de travail. Mais qui s'en souciait vraiment à cette période de l'année ?. Cuddy voulait prendre un peu de temps pour elle, se préparer et arriver en avance à l'hôpital afin d'accueillir les invités.

* * *

Sa chevelure brune relevée en un élégant chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques boucles vagabondes, Lisa Cuddy déambulait au milieu de la foule. Elle souriait à tout le monde, une coupe de champagne à la main. La soirée battait son plein et serait, comme chaque année, une véritable réussite. Plusieurs importants donateurs étaient venus et la Doyenne savait qu'ils repartiraient délestés d'importants chèques au profit de son hôpital. Les années précédentes lui avaient permis d'ouvrir de nouvelles sections et de proposer plusieurs postes à de nouvelles infirmières. Cuddy espérait pouvoir faire aussi bien cette année-là. Habillée d'une longue robe noire sans bretelle, une fine couche de maquillage sur le visage, elle rayonnait. Cuddy salua plusieurs personnes, discuta avec d'autres avant d'apercevoir Wilson. L'oncologue se dirigeait vers elle avec un sourire, lui faisant signe qu'il avait à lui parler.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas James ?, demanda la Doyenne quand il fut prêt d'elle.

\- Tout va bien. Pour le moment.

\- Pour le moment ?, nota Cuddy en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle vit Wilson hésiter et chercher ses mots. La jeune femme croisa son regard noisette et l'invita à poursuivre, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- House est là, déclara Wilson d'un ton qu'il voulut le plus neutre possible.

Cuddy ouvrit la bouche, mais ne dit rien. Elle promena son regard sur la foule des invités, cherchant en vain le Diagnosticien du regard...

* * *

TBC ...

 _A bientôt ! Ju. Et pardonnez-moi pour les fautes en tout genre qui se seraient encore glissées entre les mailles du filet, malgré les nombreuses relectures.  
_


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonsoir à tous. Chapitre 14 posté et terminé comme je le pouvais. Vous me pardonnerez les quelques fautes qui traîneront, peut-être mêmes certaines incohérences. Je me suis réfugiée dans l'écriture de ce chapitre après un événement familial difficile qui a ébranlé toute notre famille. Certaines d'entre vous le savent déjà, je ne m'étale pas sur le sujet ici. House et Cuddy sont les deux raisons pour lesquelles nous sommes ici. Profitons du réconfort qu'ils nous apportent tous les deux, même si ce ne sont que des fan fictions, des photos de la série ou je ne sais quel fantasme Huddy irrésistible. Je n'ai pas le courage de vous répondre à toutes, mais je continue à vous remercier pour vos reviews. Promis, Lili, la prochaine réponse sera en anglais !  
Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, j'espère que je serai rapidement de retour pour vous proposer la suite. J'essaierai d'écrire un peu chaque jour.  
Bises à tout le monde et " See ya" !  
_

 _Juliette._

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Il les entendait rire, discuter. Il les voyait danser et s'amuser. Et tout cela lui donnait presque la nausée. Trente fois il s'était demandé ce qu'il était venu faire ici. Trente fois le verre qu'il tenait à la main lui avait doucement murmuré qu'il avait aussi bon goût que celui dans lequel il se serait noyé chez lui. Les discussions ennuyantes, les costards à trois mille dollars et les sourires hypocrites, tout était là pour que la soirée soit une réussite. Cuddy devait rayonner de bonheur au milieu de ces riches donateurs. Il n'avait fait que l'apercevoir, elle et sa superbe robe noire, sans l'approcher. Car l'approcher c'était prendre le risque d'être présenté à des donateurs et de devoir – un minimum – bien se tenir. Et il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Pas ce soir. Ni demain. Ni aucun autre jour de l'année. Il était arrivé une heure plus tôt, avait adressé un signe de tête à Wilson qui l'avait vu entrer et était parti se planquer près de la scène, là où il savait que Cuddy ne viendrait pas le chercher - en premier. House avala une gorgée, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les musiciens. Personne n'avait cherché à lui adresser la parole depuis qu'il était là – et certainement que son regard plus que glacial y était pour quelque chose. Wilson n'était pas venu le trouver, ce qui étonnait un peu le Diagnosticien. Serré dans son tuxedo, House tira maladroitement sur son nœud papillon, se demandant quel était l'idiot qui avait inventé un truc aussi serré. Alors qu'il maudissait l'inventeur des costumes, il vit Wilson se joindre à Cuddy et discuter avec elle. House n'entendit pas ce que l'oncologue venait de dire, mais une idée germa rapidement dans son esprit lorsqu'il vit la Doyenne regarder à droite et à gauche, semblant chercher quelque chose – ou plutôt quelqu'un – du regard. House sourit malicieusement en sachant pertinemment que c'était lui qu'elle cherchait. L'oncologue n'avait pas pu résister à l'idée de lui dire qu'il était là, quelque part au milieu de la foule des invités.

* * *

\- Vous savez où il est ?, demanda Cuddy en croisant son regard noisette.

Wilson secoua la tête, répondant par la négative. La Doyenne lui fit un sourire rassurant, lui faisant comprendre par la même occasion qu'elle trouverait House par ses propres moyens et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. L'oncologue lui rendit son sourire, ignorant les véritables pensées de la jeune femme. L'esprit de Cuddy était en ébullition, elle savait House plein de surprises – ne lui prouvait-il pas chaque jour ? - mais elle avait fini par se persuader qu'il ne viendrait pas. Elle n'était pas dupe, ces derniers jours elle avait joué avec les nerfs du Diagnosticien, l'interrogeant, lui demandant plus ou moins chaque jour de venir. Sans réel espoir. Cuddy vida le fond de son verre de champagne et le déposa sur un plateau que lui tendait un des homme engagés pour le service. Elle devait trouver House, lui parler, simplement le voir, s'assurer qu'il était vraiment là et faire en sorte qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise. Ses pas la menèrent d'abord vers le bar où elle avait pensé le trouver. Interrompue par des invités, elle n'atteignit jamais son but.

* * *

\- Je croyais pourtant t'avoir entendu crier et hurler dans tous les couloirs de l'hôpital que tu ne viendrais pas à cette soirée, fit remarquer Wilson.

House haussa les épaules, laissant son ami prendre place à côté de lui. Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence quelques minutes. Wilson promenait son regard sur les invités, trouvait un soudain intérêt à examiner les paumes de ses mains puis finit par sortir de son mutisme.

\- T'as prévu de faire quelle connerie ?

\- Je réfléchis toujours, répliqua le Diagnosticien un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Tâche de ne pas trop faire de vagues, lui recommanda tout de même l'oncologue en sachant que House ne tiendrait pas compte de ses conseils. Cuddy sait que tu es là.

\- Et ?

\- Et elle te cherche.

House cacha son sourire derrière une grimace apeurée lorsque Wilson se tourna vers lui. L'oncologue secoua la tête, dépité par l'attitude puérile de son ami. Prendrait-il un jour les choses au sérieux ? Wilson finit par laisser House seul, ne tirant de son ami que regards sarcastiques et quelques répliques cinglantes qui finirent par le décourager. Le Diagnosticien regarda Wilson rejoindre les invités et se fondre dans la masse des costumes noirs qui avaient sûrement coûté plus cher qu'un billet d'avion pour Paris. Il apercevait de temps à autres Cuddy, s'imaginant sans peine sa réaction si elle le trouvait. House ne l'évitait pas, il les évitait eux. Il aurait bien volontiers passé un peu de temps avec la jeune femme, d'autant plus que ce qu'il avait vaguement aperçu de sa robe l'avait laissé sur sa faim. Glissant la main dans la poche de sa veste, House en tira son tube de Vicodin. Il avala le comprimé avec une gorgée de champagne, renversant la tête en arrière d'un coup sec.

\- Vous allez demander un mois de consultations en moins pour service rendu à la nation ?, demanda une voix à sa droite.

\- C'est une idée, répliqua le Diagnosticien, sachant déjà qui s'y trouvait.

House se redressa sur sa chaise et détailla Cuddy des pieds à la tête. Dans sa robe noire, elle était magnifique, et s'il se l'était permis, il l'aurait presque trouvée belle. Mais c'était un mot bien trop dangereux pour être autorisé. Et c'est pourquoi _sexy_ convenait mieux au caractère du médecin. Ses yeux gris-vert pétillaient de malice, elle était visiblement satisfaite, mais aussi surprise, de le trouver à la soirée. Cuddy n'ajouta rien sur le sujet, s'assit sur la chaise, laissée vide par Wilson. Elle profitait simplement de la présence du Diagnosticien. Cuddy se sentit rougir lorsque son regard océan la détailla en silence, s'arrêtant sur ses hanches, - évidemment sa poitrine- avant de venir s'échouer sur ses lèvres. House se retint de l'attirer à lui et de l'embrasser. Elle était vraiment superbe. Cuddy vit ses mâchoires se contracter doucement et ne put s'empêcher de le regarder plus en détails. Avec un fin sourire, elle le vit jouer avec son nœud papillon. Il n'était clairement pas très à l'aise dans ce costume qui, pourtant, lui allait très bien. Cuddy le trouva beau, diablement sexy mais s'interdit de le lui dire, l'ego de House était déjà bien assez surdimensionné sans qu'elle ait besoin de lui faire remarquer.

\- Wilson n'est pas avec vous ?, demanda t-elle, le regardant toujours.

\- Je crois qu'il est en grande discussion avec une des infirmières, répondit House avec un fin sourire.

\- Je vois, murmura la Doyenne amusée. ... Pourquoi ...

\- Je suis venu ? .. C'est si exceptionnel que ça pour que vous le fassiez sans cesse remarquer ?, termina t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Cuddy ne répondit rien, se contentant d'un regard qui en disait long. House lui fit la grimace et termina son verre, son regard s'attardant parfois sur elle. Le Diagnosticien remarqua pourtant une certaine nervosité chez la jeune femme, une nervosité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas et qui l'intriguait. Malgré la distance entre eux, suffisante pour qu'aucune personne dans la salle ne pense qu'ils puissent s'être rapprochés, House percevait le parfum naturel de Cuddy, ce mélange d'agrumes et de noix de coco qui lui allait si bien. Si ce n'était la présence de Cuddy, House aurait regretté d'être venu à cette soirée. La Doyenne se mordillait les lèvres, semblant être sur le point de dire quelque chose puis se ravisa lorsqu'elle aperçut le regard interrogateur que lui lançait son Diagnosticien. Elle était nerveuse et savait House assez observateur pour l'avoir remarqué.

\- Vous savez, si c'est la robe qui vous met autant mal à l'aise, vous n'avez qu'à ...

\- Dans vos rêves House, répliqua t-elle en le fusillant gentiment du regard.

\- Dans les vôtres, enchaîna le Diagnosticien, mettant ses cheveux en bataille en passant simplement les doigts dedans.

Cuddy lui adressa un regard faussement mauvais puis se leva lentement. House leva les yeux sur elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer – au passage- le corps de la jeune femme. Sa coupe de champagne à la main, Cuddy balayait le mur derrière House du regard, évitant soigneusement les yeux océan du Diagnosticien.

\- Ne restez pas dans votre coin, House, finit-elle par dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me proposer ?, demanda le médecin en se levant à son tour, s'appuyant sur sa canne.

Il la toisa du regard, jouant parfaitement sur le sous-entendu de sa remarque pour la taquiner. Le Diagnosticien s'attendait à une réplique piquante de la jeune femme mais n'entendit que son silence. House fronça légèrement les sourcils, jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux. Plus ou moins certain que personne ne leur prêtait vraiment attention, House laissa sa main gauche remonter doucement vers la mâchoire de la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?, demanda le Diagnosticien.

Sous le contact de ses doigts, Cuddy releva la tête et ancra son regard à celui de House. Elle frissonna sous ses presque caresses, oubliant un court instant l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, oubliant les centaines de personnes qui les entouraient. Mais ce soir, elle était la Doyenne de l'hôpital, et pas Lisa Cuddy. La jeune femme se dégagea rapidement, reculant d'un pas pour se détacher de House.

\- Rien du tout, répondit Cuddy avec un faible sourire.

\- Si je ne vous connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirai que vous n'avez pas envie que je sois là, répliqua House en laissant sa main retomber. Ce qui me paraît assez contradictoire après toutes ses supplications, termina t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Appuyé sur sa canne, le Diagnosticien analysait chaque tic, chaque froncement de sourcils, chaque geste de sa patronne et il n'était pas satisfait de ses hypothèses. Même s'il ne l'avouerait pas, une des raisons pour lesquelles il était venu ce soir était Cuddy. Elle ne le rejetait pas, elle était simplement distante. La présence des invités, de l'équipe de House, de Wilson et des membres du Conseil était sans doute la raison pour laquelle Cuddy ne se laissait pas aller aux gestes plus intimes auxquels le Diagnosticien s'était finalement habitués à l'hôpital. La soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensembles remontait à environ deux semaines et bien qu'aucun d'eux n'ait cherché à aller plus loin pour le moment – malgré les tentatives farfelues et toujours inattendues de House – ils s'étaient rapprochés sans l'admettre vraiment. Bien sûr, le Diagnosticien continuait à réclamer ses biopsies et autres tests à grands renforts de scènes, de cris et de marchandages. Et toujours Cuddy l'envoyait voir ailleurs, dissimulant un sourire qui lui brûlait les joues car elle savait que certains tests étaient simplement de bons prétextes pour débarquer dans son bureau. Il en ressortait toujours en colère, passablement énervé. Enfin, c'est ce que continuait à croire le personnel de l'hôpital.

Cuddy lui fit un sourire, laissa sa main quelques secondes sur son bras, caressant sa peau sous son costume puis s'éloigna. House la regarda rejoindre la foule, surpris de son geste. Aucune parole n'avait été échangée entre eux depuis la remarque du Diagnosticien, et House sentait toute la retenue de Cuddy. Même dans son geste. Quelque chose la rendait nerveuse et House était bien décidé à savoir quoi. Il soupira et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise alors que les musiciens incitaient à nouveau les invités à rejoindre la piste de danse. House vit Wilson entraîner une de ses futures conquêtes sur la piste et aperçut – avec déplaisir – un donateur plus rempli de billets de banque que de charme - inviter Cuddy. Le Diagnosticien les regarda quelques secondes puis trouva le tableau si déplaisant qu'il préféra détourner le regard. Il n'aurait pas du venir. Que faisait-il là d'abord ? Assis sur une chaise, bien moins confortable que son canapé, à ingurgiter des verres de champagne – plutôt bon avouait-il tout de même -, à regarder Cuddy danser, emprisonnée dans les bras de cet homme. Des sentiments inexpérimentés embrouillaient l'esprit du Diagnosticien qui les envoya balader. Bien malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à la jeune femme, à se demander s'il aurait dansé avec elle. De toute manière, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pourrait jamais.

* * *

Vers le milieu de morceau, House s'était levé. Sa canne l'accompagnant toujours, le Diagnosticien avait commencé à arpenter la salle, esquivant les invités, ne regardant personne excepté Cuddy, toujours dans les bras de ce donateur à l'air arrogant – et décidément bien trop jeune selon House. Il avait chaud dans son costume et aurait bien troqué sa veste contre son blouson de cuir. La musique couvrant parfaitement le bruit de sa canne sur le sol, House continuait d'avancer, regardant à droite et à gauche. Il n'y avait décidément rien d'intéressant si ce n'était le décolleté de sa patronne. Le Diagnosticien aperçut Foreman et Thirteen un peu plus loin, en grande discussion avec un groupe de médecins de l'hôpital et plusieurs membres du Conseil. Il vit aussi Cameron, pendue au cou de Chase au milieu de la piste de danse. House attrapa un verre de sa main gauche lorsqu'un serveur passa prêt de lui, ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir et repartit dans l'autre sens. Un rictus éclaira fugitivement les lèvres du Diagnosticien à la pensée que ce verre était destiné à un autre. Mais alors qu'il avalait une première gorgé, son regard s'arrêta sur un homme, de dos, dont il aurait préféré ne pas immédiatement reconnaître la silhouette. House avala dangereusement vite le reste de sa coupe. Sa première stratégie était la fuite, mais, l'homme se retourna. Un pincement le saisit dans la cuisse et House serra des dents pour ne rien montrer à l'homme qui, désormais, le regardait.

La femme censée l'accompagner n'était pas à ses côtés, du moins House ne l'avait pas vue. Les deux hommes se toisaient en silence, uniquement séparés par une dizaine de mètres. Les cheveux courts, à l'aise dans son costume, Mark Warner fixait le Diagnosticien et poussa le challenge jusqu'à le saluer d'un simple signe de la tête. Un œil extérieur aurait interprété ce geste comme parfaitement civilisé, mais la rivalité entre les hommes apparaissait néanmoins clairement. House esquissa un sourire, plein de dédain et de mépris. Mark Warner lui faisait l'effet d'un épouvantail et le fait qu'il s'appuie sur ses deux béquilles lui était d'un réconfort minime. Parce qu'elles étaient aussi le témoin d'une amélioration. L'esprit averti du Diagnosticien analysait sa silhouette, sa façon de se tenir et tout lui montrait que les progrès de Mark étaient bien présents. House sentait le pommeau froid de sa canne dans la paume de sa main. Le Diagnosticien était toujours planté au même endroit, entouré d'invités qui ne lui accordaient aucun intérêt.

\- Je vois que la politesse n'est pas encore votre fort.

Quelques secondes avant d'entendre la voix de Stacy, House avait vu Mark rompre le contact visuel et regarder juste à sa droite. Le Diagnosticien baissa la tête, puis la releva, croisant le regard de l'avocate. Les sourcils haussés, Stacy le regardait, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Bizarrement, House n'était pas surpris de la trouver là.

\- J'suis un grand timide, dit-il d'une voix faussement plaintive en se tournant complètement vers elle.

* * *

Engagée dans une discussion avec un donateur que la Doyenne savait plus ou moins intéressé mais dont un chèque pouvait servir à rénover une des ailes de l'hôpital, Cuddy n'en avait pas moins remarqué House. La jeune femme le voyait de dos et se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, planté au milieu des invités. Quelque chose qu'elle s'était efforcée d'empêcher allait se passer et Cuddy s'en mordait déjà les doigts. Elle n'avait pas dit à House que Stacy et Mark faisaient partis de la liste des invités, incertaine de la réaction du Diagnosticien. Du coin de l'œil, Cuddy aperçut Mark et comprit enfin ce que House regardait depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Ma femme et moi serions enchantés de découvrir votre hôpital, entendait-elle l'homme lui dire tout en adressant un sourire à la femme à ses côtés.

Cuddy acquiesça et les remercia de leur attention, joignant un sourire à sa réponse. Elle leur promit d'organiser un rendez-vous pour qu'ils puissent découvrir un peu plus le PPTH, remplissant son rôle de Doyenne à la perfection. Cuddy s'excusa auprès du couple et s'apprêtait à rejoindre House quand elle aperçut Stacy. L'avocate venait de rejoindre le Diagnosticien et les deux semblaient discuter, sans que Cuddy puisse comprendre ni entendre de quoi ils étaient question. Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste pour les rejoindre, Cuddy fut à nouveau arrêtée par un groupe d'invités.

* * *

\- Ce n'est pas l'adjectif que j'aurais choisi pour te décrire, reprit Stacy, un sourire amusée peint sur les lèvres. Je suis heureuse de te revoir.

\- Vraiment ?, nota House en faisant la moue. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?, poursuivit-il en désignant Mark un peu plus loin.

\- La même chose que toi je suppose, répliqua la jeune femme, ne faisant aucune remarque sur le regard méprisant qu'avait lancé le Diagnosticien en direction de son conjoint.

La soirée battait son plein autour d'eux, et la musique semblait plus forte aux oreilles du médecin. Plus insupportable aussi. House aperçut Mark s'approcher, mais ne détourna pas son attention de l'avocate. Stacy accueillit Mark avec un sourire, posant sa main sur son avant-bras.

\- Docteur House, quel plaisir de vous revoir, s'exclama l'homme d'un ton ironique.

\- Plaisir infiniment partagé, répliqua House sur le même ton. Les filles préfèrent les cannes, vous savez ?, continua le Diagnosticien en examinant les béquilles d'un air narquois.

\- Stacy se contente parfaitement de ce que j'ai, lui assura Mark en se redressant de toute sa hauteur, forçant sur ses bras.

\- Ça suffit, s'interposa l'avocate en gesticulant des mains. Êtes-vous incapables de vous conduire en adultes pour une fois ?

House haussa simplement les épaules, ignorant le regard noir de Stacy. Son esprit commençait lentement à percuter. Cuddy. C'était pour cela qu'elle était aussi nerveuse tout à l'heure. La Doyenne était la seule à dresser la liste des invités, la seule responsable. House grimaça intérieurement, sachant que Cuddy était pratiquement responsable de tous les préparatifs. Mais depuis combien de temps ? L'envie d'aller trouver Cuddy le saisit, mais il se retint devant le regard interrogatif que lui lança Stacy.

\- Lisa ne t'a pas dit que nous venions ?, demanda Stacy, plus pour sortir House de son mutisme qu'autre chose.

\- Le plus étonnant c'est qu'il soit là, fit remarquer Mark, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

\- Cuddy est assez grande pour gérer son hôpital toute seule, répliqua House, grinçant.

Mark se contenta d'arquer un sourcil moqueur, mais ne répondit rien.

* * *

Cuddy observait du coin de l'œil les trois personnes, essayant de deviner ce qui se passait dans l'esprit du Diagnosticien à la crispation de ses épaules et à sa silhouette. Elle connaissait ses épaules, les muscles de ses bras bien qu'ils n'aient pas échangé plus que quelques baisers. Ces derniers jours – semaines – elle était parfois restée plus longtemps que nécessaire dans les bras du Diagnosticien, profitant de ces quelques instants d'intimité qu'elle arrivait à lui voler. Ce soir, elle se sentait mal, responsable aussi de la crispation qu'elle lisait dans la silhouette du Diagnosticien. Cuddy aurait donné cher pour discerner - ne serait-ce que quelques instants – les traits de son employé. Elle avait parfaitement conscience de ne pas avoir fait le bon choix en invitant Stacy et Marc à la soirée.

* * *

Il fallait qu'il sache, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais le plus rapidement possible depuis combien de temps Cuddy savait qu'ils viendraient à la soirée. Alors qu'il écoutait vaguement Stacy et Mark discuter, ils furent rejoints par Chase et Cameron. Le regard surpris que Cameron lança à House n'échappa pas à Stacy qui sourit à la jeune médecin. L'avocate comprenait parfaitement la surprise des deux employés, elle-même avait été étonnée d'apercevoir House au milieu de la foule. Stacy avait tellement peu eu l'habitude de le voir porter un costume, à la place de ses chemises froissées et de ses baskets, qu'elle s'était, un moment, demandé si elle ne rêvait pas.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous veniez, dit Chase en serrant la main de Mark.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu, nous avons reçu l'invitation il y a environ une semaine, répondit Stacy.

House sentit sa mâchoire craquer sous la pression et baissa la tête, s'épargnant un rictus de douleur quand sa cuisse le lança. Il haïssait Wilson et ses théories selon lesquelles sa douleur était souvent plus psychologique que véritablement physique. Il grogna intérieurement et sous le regard consterné de Cameron se saisit d'un nouveau comprimé de Vicodin. Une semaine. C'était en même temps que ... quoi d'ailleurs ? Qu'il construisait quelque chose avec Cuddy ? Cette simple idée le fit presque rire. Elle lui avait caché cela. Est-ce qu'il se sentait trahi ? Il lui en fallait plus ... Il était énervé. Déçu peut-être de l'attitude de la jeune femme. Le Diagnosticien entendit Cameron discuter des progrès de Mark avec le principal intéressé.

\- Vous comptez revenir sur Princeton ?, demanda Chase un peu plus tard.

\- Ce n'est pas dans nos projets, répondit Stacy qui avait noté, du coin de l'œil, le soudain intérêt de House pour la discussion.

Le médecin lança un regard plutôt glacial à l'avocate et préféra regarder ailleurs, observant la foule derrière lui. Il aperçut très vite Cuddy non loin d'eux et se demanda depuis combien de temps elle s'y trouvait. Il sentit sa colère refaire surface en la voyant, rapidement remplacée par son besoin naturel de tout comprendre, tout savoir. Obstiné, House ne lâcha pas Cuddy du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne finalement vers lui. Stacy observait la scène en silence, stupéfaite de ce qu'elle pensait lire dans leur échange silencieux. Certes, elle avait été touché de l'invitation de Cuddy et avait répondu rapidement en lui assurant qu'ils viendraient. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à y trouver House. Pas la peine d'être un expert pour savoir que Gregory House abhorrait ce genre d'endroit. Se pouvait-il que la relation entre Lisa et Greg ait évolué depuis qu'elle était venue ? C'était ce à quoi pensait Stacy en assistant à leur échange. Ils semblaient se regarder différemment, avec au fond des yeux, quelque chose qu'elle n'y avait encore jamais lu. Cuddy s'excusa auprès des invités, ajouta quelques paroles à un homme puis se tourna complètement vers le Diagnosticien, avant de sourire faiblement à Stacy, restée à la droite de House. Pour n'importe qui le tableau aurait pu être banal. Pour Wilson, accoudé au bar en pleine discussion avec un confrère, c'était tout sauf banal. Il voyait clairement House, Stacy et Cuddy au milieu de la foule des invités. Le monde allait et venait autour, n'accordant que peu d'attention à cet original trio. Wilson était loin d'être idiot, House ne l'avait pas évité ces derniers jours, mais il avait senti qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. L'oncologue avait rejeté son irrésistible envie d'assommer son ami de questions, préférant voir comment les choses évoluaient entre lui et Cuddy.

\- Greg, l'appela Stacy en le retenant légèrement.

\- Encore une remarque à faire sur ce que je devrais ou non faire selon toi ?, répliqua sèchement House tout en dégageant son bras de la faible prise de l'avocate.

Sans tenir compte de ce que pouvaient penser les autres, House franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de l'endocrinologue. La main de Stacy retomba le long de son corps tandis qu'elle voyait House se faufiler jusqu'à Cuddy, la démarche boitillante. La Doyenne l'avait senti. C'était comme si une alarme interne se déclenchait lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur elle. Ce frisson qui vous caresse l'échine, vous rend mal à l'aise lorsque l'on se sent observé. Ce frisson Lisa Cuddy le connaissait, l'expérimentait chaque jour depuis dix ans. Et elle aimait ce regard qu'il posait sur elle. Mais ce soir, il lui faisait mal, ce qu'elle y lisait lui glaçait le sang. Cuddy avait prit congé aussi naturellement que possible du couple et avait tourné toute son attention en direction de House. Elle avait prit la décision d'inviter Stacy et Mark sur un coup de tête, se rendant ensuite compte que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Elle connaissait House, réapprenait à le connaître depuis leur soirée. Ce soir, Cuddy savait qu'elle allait devoir affronter le Diagnosticien ; House était imprévisible et il lui avait montré à maintes reprises.

\- Est- ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez vous ?, siffla House en s'approchant de Cuddy, assez fort cependant pour que quelques regards surpris se tournent vers eux.

\- Pas ici, House.

\- Pourquoi ?, continua t-il.

Sa voix avait porté et nombreuses furent les discussions qui s'éteignirent dans les secondes qui suivirent. Cuddy lança un regard rassurant aux invités, sentant le regard de House braqué sur elle. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre une telle scène ce soir, mais ne savait comment y échapper. Le regard que lui lança la Doyenne aurait tué House sur place si elle avait pu.

\- Est-ce que c'est un test ?! A quoi tu joues ?!

Ses paroles éclatèrent, lui firent l'effet d'une bombe. House n'ajouta rien, lui-même surprit par le tutoiement. Cette conversation lui échappait, tout lui échappait. Il voyait la stupéfaction de Cuddy. Excepté eux deux, personne ne sembla véritablement noter le tutoiement. House déglutit avec difficulté, se rendant compte de son erreur, de ce que ce _tu_ signifiait, pour lui, pour Cuddy, pour eux. La jeune femme avait la gorge serrée, consciente de la colère du Diagnosticien. Et pourtant, elle se retenait de le gifler. Il avait fait en sorte que chaque personne assiste à leur dispute, et Cuddy ne voulait pas attendre le moment où House ne pourrait s'empêcher d'être vraiment méchant. C'était toujours ainsi, c'était lui. House ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié. Il aimait ou il haïssait, il n'y avait jamais de juste milieu. Et pourtant, en voyant les yeux gris de la Doyenne mouillés par les larmes qu'elle refoulait, il se haïssait de l'aimer autant.

\- House ... Sors, viens avec moi, l'enjoignit Wilson, la voix calme mais ferme.

L'oncologue le força à le regarder, nullement intimidé par le regard noir que lui lança le Diagnosticien. Il se doutait de ce qui mettait House dans un tel état bien qu'il ne comprenait pas sa colère face à Cuddy. Alors qu'il tâchait de faire entendre raison à House, Wilson se dit qu'il ignorait sans doute beaucoup de choses sur la relation que semblaient désormais entretenir son ami et la jeune femme. Cameron et Chase regardaient la scène, médusés par ce qu'ils voyaient. Le brouhaha ambiant reprit doucement, ce n'était que murmures ponctués de silences hésitants. La plupart des invités connaissaient simplement House de réputation et les rumeurs enflammaient la salle comme une trainée de poudre. Le nom de " House" fut maintes fois prononcé, répété, chuchoté et souvent accompagné d'adjectifs peu flatteurs. L'ambiance générale avait profondément changé. Cuddy respira bruyamment, consciente des regards toujours braqués sur elle. Elle s'efforça de sourire aux invités, s'excusant auprès d'eux du comportement de son employé. House la regardait faire, un sourire mauvais peint sur le visage. Il ne la lâchait pas du regard, attendant le moindre faux pas. Et il se détestait.

\- T'es vraiment con, souffla Wilson. Si c'est pour ça que ...

\- Fiche-moi la paix, le coupa sèchement House.

Le Diagnosticien lui accorda à peine un regard et s'éloigna de lui-même, tournant définitivement le dos à Wilson et Cuddy. L'oncologue adressa un sourire désolé à la Doyenne qui le rassura d'un discret signe de la main. Les discussions avaient finalement repris avec le départ du médecin et Cuddy fut soulagée d'entendre à nouveau la musique. Ça avait au moins le mérite de couvrir toutes les remarques désobligeantes et mauvaises qu'elle écoutait sur House.

\- Je suis désolée, nous n'aurions pas du venir, je ne pensais que Greg ..., commença Stacy que Cuddy n'avait pas vue approcher.

\- J'ai envoyé cette invitation, House est le seul responsable de ... tout ça, répondit calmement la jeune femme.

\- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?, demanda l'avocate avec un sourire maladroit.

Cuddy secoua lentement la tête, l'esprit vidé de toute idée. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, le résultat de cette soirée dépendait de sa capacité à gérer ses émotions et le reste des événements.

\- Continuez comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, assura Cuddy.

Stacy hocha la tête, intérieurement peu convaincue que c'était la meilleure des solutions. Elle fit savoir à Cuddy qu'elle pouvait lui demander quoi que ce soit puis rejoignit Cameron, Chase et Marc, auxquels Wilson s'était joint. La soirée reprit son court et personne – excepté les principaux concernés – ne reparlera plus de l'incident. Dans la demie-heure qui suivit, Stacy participa peu aux discussions, répondant de manière évasive aux questions, n'apportant rien à la conversation.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?, finit par lui demander Mark.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais aller me rafraîchir un peu, je reviens, répondit-elle en plaquant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Stacy franchit les portes de la grande salle, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ressentit tout de suite la fraîcheur, le hall dans lequel elle arriva était pratiquement désert excepté quelques invités qui regagnaient la grande salle. Stacy n'aperçut House nul part, bien qu'elle ne s'était pas attendu à le trouver aussi facilement. L'avocate frissonna, ses épaules à nues dans sa robe de soirée. En sortant, elle avait la ferme intention de trouver House avant qu'il ne quitte le PPTH s'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait. Stacy se sentait désormais idiote d'avoir pensé le retrouver aussi facilement. Le médecin connaissait les moindres recoins, les moindres cachettes de l'hôpital mieux que personne sans doute. Voulant s'assurer qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui, Stacy prit le chemin de la sortie, traversant le grand hall puis plusieurs longs couloirs avant d'atteindre les parkings. Le vent glacial lui fouetta le visage dès qu'elle poussa les grandes portes d'entrée. Stacy ne s'aventura pas très loin à l'extérieur, il avait encore neigé et c'était une mauvaise idée de sortir par un temps pareil, simplement vêtue de sa robe et avec ses talons.

Stacy se passa la main sur le front, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire désormais. La jeune femme retourna à l'intérieur et interpella un des gardiens qui faisait sa ronde. L'homme d'une quarantaine d'année lui répondit par la négative. Il était là depuis une heure et était parfaitement certain que le Dr House n'était pas sorti de l'hôpital. L'avocate le remercia et s'adossa au comptoir au milieu de l'immense hall d'entrée du PPTH. Stacy passa en revue chaque endroit où le Diagnosticien aurait pu aller s'enfermer, de son bureau, à celui de Wilson. L'idée qu'il soit dans celui de Cuddy lui effleura presque l'esprit, mais elle rejeta cette idée rapidement. Alors qu'elle fixait d'un regard vide les ascenseurs un peu plus loin, une hypothèse germa dans son esprit. Depuis combien de temps n'y était-il pas allé ? Y était-il ?. Stacy décida de tenter sa chance, n'ayant plus rien à perdre.

* * *

L'empreinte de ses pas étaient inscrites dans la neige. Un simple rond, pas beaucoup plus grand qu'une pièce de monnaie ponctuait chaque empreinte droite. Il avait cessé de neiger depuis plusieurs heures, mais excepté House, personne n'était venu déranger le tapis blanc qui recouvrait le toit du PPTH. C'était toujours là qu'il venait quand il pourchassait ses démons ou qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. House n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à comprendre pourquoi cet endroit lui plaisait autant. Était-ce parce qu'il lui donnait l'impression d'être isolé du monde ou bien parce que, de là, il surplombait tout l'hôpital et apercevait les toits de Princeton ? Il ne savait pas. Ce n'était pas la cachette parfaite, mais peu de personnes savaient que House venait se réfugier ici lorsqu'il faisait face à ses démons. Wilson, Cuddy le savaient. Stacy aussi. Plongé dans ses pensées, le regard perdu dans le vide, House se tenait prêt du bord. Il avait prit plusieurs Vicodin, combien il l'ignorait. Mais sa cuisse continuait à le tirailler, rappelant sa présence par de longues et puissantes morsures. Cette douleur qui ne le quittait plus était accentuée par le vent glacial qui soufflait sur les toits de Princeton. Ses cheveux parsemés de gris étaient constamment frappés par les bourrasques de vents et le Diagnosticien sentait le vent s'engouffrer sous sa veste et caresser sa peau nue, sous sa chemise.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes leçons de morale, déclara sèchement House en entendant la porte en fer tourner sur ses gongs.

Aucune réponse ne vint. House entendait la neige craquer et le son qui lui parvenait aux oreilles n'était définitivement pas celui qu'auraient fait les chaussures de Wilson. Le Diagnosticien se contenta de regarder devant lui, l'écoutant se rapprocher. Il tourna finalement la tête vers Stacy quand elle arriva à sa hauteur. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'avocate tentait de conserver un peu de chaleur, vite annihilé par le froid hivernal qui les entourait. Les voitures roulaient en contre-bas, les branches craquaient, menacées par les rafales et la neige. House gardait le silence, cherchant d'abord à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées avant d'entamer ce dialogue de sourd avec la jeune femme. Ils attendaient en silence. Stacy avait les yeux tournés vers le ciel, mais les lumières de la ville engloutissaient tout espoir d'apercevoir les étoiles.

\- Tu viens souvent ici ?

\- Étant donné qu'il ne fait pas plus chaud à la morgue, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne viendrais pas ici, répliqua House avec son sarcasme habituel.

Le ton du Diagnosticien était sans appel, Stacy savait qu'elle devait prendre des pincettes avec lui pour éviter qu'il ne se referme complétement sur lui-même.

\- Tu te moques de ce que les gens pensent de toi, commença t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Mais pas de ce qu'ils pensent de Lisa. J'aimerais comprendre ...

\- Et moi j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir que je change, je vais très bien !, la coupa House, le regard noir.

\- C'est ce que je vois, rétorqua la jeune femme avec un sourire amusé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Que tu sois heureux.

House rejeta la tête en arrière avec un sourire narquois. Le bonheur, pourquoi les gens continuaient à courir après quelque chose qui ne faisait que leur échapper ? House n'avait jamais recherché cela, s'était même finalement persuadé qu'il était mieux ainsi. Le bonheur ne signifiait rien d'autre que la promesse d'un prochain retour dans la misère. Il lisait facilement toute la déception et même la colère de la jeune femme, il la voyait frissonner, se retenir de claquer des dents face à lui.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être heureux, murmura House avant de s'éloigner du bord.

\- Tout le monde a le droit de l'être, Greg, répondit Stacy d'une voix à peine audible.

* * *

 _TBC ...  
Je m'arrête ici pour que le chapitre ne soit pas trop long. Je ne vous promet pas la suite pour les prochains trois ou quatre jours. Mais je ferai mon maximum pour le publier dans la semaine prochaine. Avec la suite de cette discussion ...  
A très bientôt, merci d'avance pour les prochaines reviews ! Et désolée pour les fautes.  
Ju. Je dédis ce chapitre à ma tante.  
_


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonsoir à tous !  
Six jours, ce n'est pas trop long ? De toute manière, je suis prête à parier que vous ne m'attendiez pas tant que ça et que vous deviez tous être débordés, entre les cours qui reprennent, le boulot ou une quelconque autre activité dont la nature m'échappe.  
Le chapitre 15 est donc à votre disposition, chers lecteurs. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, peut-être autant que le précédent, mais peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons. Merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, le 14 a vraiment fait l'unanimité et vous êtes plusieurs à le considérer comme votre préféré. Merci !_

 _ **Parijan Taiyou** : Ah ouais ?! Toi aussi, ça t'arrive de descendre de quelques lignes parce que tu trouves que ton cerveau n'est pas capable de lire assez vite et donc d'avoir la réponse à toutes tes questions assez rapidement ? :D La chose ... J'vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, tu t'exprimes très bizarrement tu sais ? 8) Bonne lecture à toi, j'espère que tu vas aimer. C'est soft ... n'est-ce pas ?_

 _ **Guest :** Qui que tu sois, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, je suis navrée de ne pas pouvoir te remercier plus longuement ou discuter avec toi puisque tu n'es que Guest. Je suis ravie que mon imagination te convienne et que tu continues à suivre House et Cuddy dans le labyrinthe du PPTH. Très bonne lecture à toi !_

 _ **Need-A-Hug.h :** ( Il faudra que quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi - à chaque fois- mon ordinateur ne reconnaît pas Parijan, mais te reconnaît toi. Ça doit venir de la qualité de ton pseudo *-* ! ... Élisabeth va me tuer si elle lit ça .. bref ! ). Merci pour cette longue review ! Je suis ravie que tout s'enchaîne à la perfection, j'avais peur d'en faire parfois un peu long dans les descriptions. Mais, pour tout dire, je suis assez contente de ce chapitre 14 aussi ! J'aime bien quand ça part en cacahuètes, encore que là la dispute n'est pas très importante. Enfin ... Je ne suis pas très fan de Mark non plus, mais je pense que ça vient aussi du fait que, dans la série, on apprend à le connaître à travers la vision qu'en a House et dans sa relation avec Stacy. Mais il reste intéressant. Et comme on ne le connaît pas énormément, c'était même un peu difficile d'imaginer comment il était censé réagir vis-à-vis de House. Merci beaucoup pour tout ! :*_

 _ **Ficseuse :** Merci pour tes mots à la fin. Et sympa de toujours laisser une review et te savoir présente tout au long de la fic ! A très bientôt et bonne lecture._

 ** _Lenaoar :_** _On s'est déjà expliqué cette "review pourrie" :D Merci !  
_

 _Quant à toi, **Niobi** , il doit bien y avoir un cratère sur Coruscant où je pourrais te précipiter sans que tu n'aies le temps de le voir. Fais attention à toi ! Banane._

 _Et **Lili** ! What a review ! Thanks, I've read it twice not to forget a single word of it ! :D I really appreciate your best friend, we should meet one day and read things together. I imagine you and him reading my chapter, without even knowing what you both look like, that's fantastic :D Thanks him for imagining the end of my sentences, he should write something about the Huddy, must be really cool ! Perverse ? Not at all, it's just House's way of talking 8) Everybody knows that. Thanks for your very long review, explaining what you like the most. And for sure, it's boring to forget to say things. That's why maybe people don't write anything at all ! Who knows ? ... I think we got a huge problem Lili ! If we're thinking about the same things ... gave me my brain back ! It's mine ! It's my House. Okay, yours. I own the Other One *-* ( terms of the contract are pretty clears ? :D ) " Ma poule" ? you're really think she can call Cuddy this way ? You're insane or something ? :D  
I hope you'll appreciate this new chapter and enjoy the end of it ! See you very soon Lili !_

 _Maintenant, trêve de bavardage et à l'abordage du chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous, je retourne à mon thé et au concert des Stones . Too damned good ! JU._

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Il n'avait rien ajouté, sachant très bien que chaque tentative qu'il ferait serait irrémédiablement annihilée par la jeune femme. House sentait son coeur battre étrangement lentement dans sa poitrine, il se sentait calme. Toute la colère qui lui brûlait le sang quelques minutes auparavant avait disparu, remplacée par un sentiment inquiétant - selon ses critères - d'apaisement. Le Diagnosticien inspira et frissonna comme si d'infimes morceaux de glace étaient venus lui chatouiller les poumons.

\- Pourquoi as-tu si peur de laisser tes émotions te guider ?, demanda Stacy, la voix portée par le vent.

\- Les sentiments c'est ce dont on devrait se débarrasser en premier, répliqua House en promenant son regard océan sur la ville endormie.

\- Tu n'es rien sans tes sentiments Greg. Tu t'obstines à détruire chaque relation que l'on essaie de construire avec toi. ... Tu as besoin des autres autant que chaque personne ici, tu as besoin de ... Lisa.

House ravala une réplique cinglante, sachant au fond de lui que Stacy avait raison. Il s'était, au fur et à mesure des années, enfermé dans un monde, un espace où chaque personne qui tentait d'y entrer était aussitôt chassée. Il ne permettait à personne de l'approcher, ne se permettait pas l'attachement, ni la compassion. Il ne cherchait rien excepté ce besoin de toujours tout expliquer, de résoudre chaque puzzle que lui présentaient les diagnostiques.

\- C'était de toi dont j'avais besoin il y a dix ans Stacy, admit le médecin en braquant ses yeux bleus sur elle.

\- J'ai perdu ta confiance, répondit l'avocate la gorge nouée. Ne me fais pas payer une nouvelle fois cette erreur. J'ai essayé de t'aider Greg, j'ai échoué parce que tu n'as pas voulu ...

\- Voulu quoi ? Admettre que tu avais eu raison ? Admettre que tu m'avais sauvé la vie ?, siffla le Diagnosticien, le regard noir. On a déjà eu cette discussion il y a trois ans ...

\- Et est-ce que les choses ont changé depuis ?, demanda Stacy.

House sourit légèrement, appréciant toujours autant la répartie de la jeune femme. Son coeur battait plus rapidement, emporté par la conversation. Ce n'était plus qu'un jeu désormais, il n'y avait plus de colère dans les yeux du Diagnosticien, plus de ressentiment ni d'inquiétude dans ceux de la jeune femme. House releva un peu la tête, agrippant de ses doigts de pianiste son nœud papillon. Sous le regard amusé de l'avocate, il tirait maladroitement dessus. Stacy se moqua gentiment de lui puis finit par avoir pitié.

\- Laisse, sourit -elle.

Il la regarda faire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de l'admirer. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé en dix ans, ses cheveux bruns encadraient toujours son visage où, pourtant, quelques rides s'étaient invitées. A ses yeux, elle était toujours la Stacy qu'il avait aimée et aimerait toujours. Il la remercia d'un léger signe de tête lorsque le nœud papillon fut défait. Alors qu'elle resserrait ses bras autour de sa poitrine, House sembla enfin prendre conscience du temps qu'il faisait et des fins flocons qui recommençaient à tomber.

\- Tu devrais redescendre, Mark t'attend, énonça simplement le Diagnosticien en regardant ses épaules nues.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu étais là, nota House, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Stacy secoua la tête, répondant par la négative à sa question. Elle sentait ses doigts s'engourdir et tout son corps trembler légèrement sous les morsures du vent. Cette conversation lui rappelait celle qu'ils avaient eue la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus, la fois où il lui avait demandé de partir, de rester avec Mark. Visiblement, ils pensaient à la même chose car ils gardèrent le silence un bon moment.

* * *

 _\- Marc est prêt à tout dans cette histoire ... Moi pas._

 _Ses paroles lui avaient fait l'effet d'une gifle. Elle refusait de le croire parce qu'elle avait mal. Elle se sentait trahie par cet homme qu'elle aimait et aimerait toujours. Et pourtant, il se contentait de la regarder, ses yeux bleus brillants, son visage ne trahissant aucune autre émotion que la sincérité._ " Je ne peux pas te rendre heureuse ! " _c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit. Les répliques avaient fusées, ils s'étaient cherchés des excuses, s'étaient expliqués puis il était parti, la laissant seule avec ses doutes, ses questions et une terrible envie de lui courir après dans le couloir et de le gifler. Le frapper pour qu'il ressente sa douleur à elle, qu'il cesse de s'auto-détruire. Mais au lieu de ça, elle avait simplement fait ses cartons. Les jours qui avaient suivi elle n'avait eu de cesse de repenser aux dernières semaines, se demandant ce qu'elle avait pu faire de mal, ce qu'il avait cru trouver logique dans sa décision."_ Je ne veux pas revivre ça.". _Il se protégeait, comme toujours, s'arrachant aux autres, replongeant dans le malheur, préférant l'éloigner d'elle avant de souffrir à nouveau. Parce qu'il était convaincu que ça ne pouvait pas marcher. Elle avait mis du temps à admettre cette simple idée puis il y avait eu Mark. A son contact, elle avait enfin compris qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre, qu'elle se battrait pour lui sans jamais le laisser, chose que House lui avait refusée._

* * *

\- Est-ce que toi et Lisa avez...

\- Whouu, des détails croustillants j'adore, s'amusa House en souriant franchement cette fois-ci.

\- Raconte, le réprimanda gentiment Stacy, en accompagnant sa demande d'une tape sur l'avant-bras.

\- Quoi donc ?, demanda innocemment le Diagnosticien.

Stacy leva les yeux au ciel, faussement dépitée par sa réaction. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui raconte quoi que ce soit, mais avec lui, elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre à lui demander. Stacy se souvenait que trop bien de la réaction de Cuddy lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle avait discuté avec House, elle ne voulait pas faire la même erreur deux fois. Et pourtant, elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

\- Il n'y a rien de plus que ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure, admit finalement House en lâchant un soupir.

\- Rien de plus que quoi ? Vous sembliez proches, continua Stacy, tout de même surprise de son aveu.

\- On a ... passé une soirée ensembles, répondit Greg.

Le Diagnosticien détourna le regard, se tournant à nouveau à droite. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il disait tout ça. Normalement, c'était des choses qu'il aurait racontées à Wilson, alors pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin d'en discuter maintenant ? Et surtout avec Stacy. La jeune femme ne chercha pas en savoir plus, elle voyait House lutter silencieusement contre ses démons. Stacy se mordillait les lèvres, oubliant un instant son corps engourdi.

\- Greg ... je veux simplement que tu sois ..., commença Stacy en s'approchant de lui.

\- Plus intelligent ? Désolé, mais je crois que j'atteins déjà des sommets d'...

\- Heureux, termina Stacy avec un éclat de rire.

Le Diagnosticien se passa la langue sur les lèvres, rendues sèches par les bourrasques de vent. Quelques centimètres les séparaient, Stacy avait le regard perdu dans le vide et House la contemplait.

\- Tu l'es ?

\- Intelligente ?

Ce fut au tour de House de lever les yeux au ciel avant de les reposer sur la jeune femme. Elle se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire franc, et sincèrement heureux. Malgré tout ce que House avait tenté pour la récupérer, la faire sienne à nouveau, il semblait avoir accepté de la laisser partir. Il n'appréciait pas Mark, il ne l'apprécierait jamais mais il avait finalement compris qu'il était l'homme dont Stacy avait besoin, celui qui pourrait lui apporter _" ce qu'il ne pouvait pas_ _"._ La jeune femme le lisait dans son regard, dans sa façon de la regarder.

\- Tu as besoin d'elle, Greg, murmura l'avocate en posant la main sur son avant-bras.

\- Je n'ai rien à lui offrir, répondit aussitôt House, une grimace peinte sur le visage.

\- Je crois que Lisa est la seule personne à le décider, répondit Stacy, accentuant doucement sa prise.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, chacun mesurant la portée de cette parole. Un frisson s'empara de Stacy et elle se secoua légèrement. Ils étaient restés bien trop longtemps immobiles, et le froid hivernal commençait sérieusement à les envahir.

\- Ne reste pas là, redescend, l'enjoignit House en désignant la porte d'un signe.

Stacy hocha doucement la tête et s'éloigna de lui. Sa main glissa lentement sur son bras, comme si elle ne voulait pas se détacher de lui. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à redescendre, Stacy se retourna vers House et l'appela. Appuyé sur sa canne, le Diagnosticien ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux tandis qu'elle s'éloignait. Stacy revint sur ses pas, faisant attention à la neige qui restait collée sous ses chaussures.

\- Prends soin de toi, dit-elle dans un murmure.

\- De quoi tu as peur ?, répliqua House avec un sourire amusé devant la mine sérieuse qu'affichait la jeune femme.

Stacy lui sourit distraitement et vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue, sa barbe de trois jours lui griffant doucement le visage. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard rempli de surprise du Diagnosticien. Le souffle chaud de la jeune femme lui chatouillait le visage.

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi sensible à mon charme, se moqua le Diagnosticien.

\- Tu devrais faire attention à ton ego, lui rétorqua Stacy.

House lui fit la grimace et elle lui répondit par un sourire. Qu'était-il censé faire maintenant ?. Stacy allait redescendre rejoindre les invités et il allait à nouveau se retrouver seul sur le toit. C'est ce qu'il avait recherché, la solitude, il avait couru après toute sa vie, la préférant cent fois à n'importe quelle relation. Gregory House préférait souffrir, ruminer seul et en silence. Mais il y avait Wilson, Stacy, son équipe. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été isolé. Et puis Cuddy. Toute sa relation avec la jeune femme était à redéfinir, à réapprendre, à reconstruire. House se l'imaginait, en bas, entourée de tous ces invités, parfaitement à l'aise dans sa robe et ses escarpins. Le Diagnosticien se mordilla la lèvre, conscient qu'il devait faire un choix dont dépendrait sa relation avec la Doyenne. Il faisait constamment des choix, décidait des tests à faire passer à un patient, quelle chemise il mettrait le matin ou quel membre de son équipe il pourrirait la vie. Des centaines de choix par jour et pourtant celui-là était le plus difficile. Il avait consciente que Cuddy l'attendait, sans savoir dans quel état d'esprit. Et ce tutoiement qui lui avait échappé ...

\- Je redescends, lui dit Stacy.

\- Attends ...

Elle se retourna à nouveau, il était proche d'elle. Contre toute attente, et à la grande surprise de l'avocate, il la remercia. Elle ne savait pas de quoi, ni pourquoi, ni ce qui passait dans la tête du Diagnosticien à cet instant précis. Il se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui.

\- Greg ?

\- Tais-toi, répliqua t-il, à la fois amusé et grognon.

Stacy se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire, sachant qu'elle l'aurait vexé. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant un moment, profitant de la présence silencieuse et de la chaleur de l'autre. House tenait sa canne et essayait de s'appuyer le moins possible sur sa jambe droite. Les tiraillements qu'il avait ressentis plus tôt s'étaient apaisés - résultat de cette discussion avec Stacy ? . Il le savait, ça ne durerait pas. Ses bras puissants entouraient les épaules de la jeune femme qui se laissait aller contre son torse, d'abord surprise puis rassurée de cet élan d'affection. Stacy avait fermé les yeux, écoutant le coeur du Diagnosticien battre dans sa poitrine. Elle ne s'était, certes, pas attendue à ce qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, elle ne lui en demandait pas tant. Elle savait que c'était un de ces rares moments où il s'autorisait à afficher ses véritables sentiments. Stacy fut la première à rompre cet instant, s'écartant doucement des bras du Diagnosticien. Elle ressentit aussi le vent mordant lui caresser les épaules, la chaleur de House ne la protégeant plus du froid. Elle ancra son regard au sien, affichant un sourire malicieux.

\- Je ne te savais pas si affectueux, lui dit Stacy.

\- On a tous nos moments de faiblesse, répliqua House, dissimulant son sourire derrière son sarcasme habituel, éternelle carapace.

\- Bien entendu ...

Ses yeux bleus étaient remplis de malice, House se sentait mieux, s'en savoir réellement pourquoi.

\- Tu devrais redescendre la voir, lui dit doucement remarquer Stacy.

House releva la tête et n'aperçut que le mur en brique devant lui, la porte se refermant en silence derrière la jeune femme.

* * *

Il était prêt de minuit, un certain nombre d'invités avait déjà renfilé leur manteau, laissant Cuddy et le PPTH derrière eux. La jeune femme sentait la fatigue envahir ses yeux, et ses jambes étaient lourdes à force de déambuler au milieu des invités, de danser, discuter et espérer. Espérer que House revienne et qu'il s'excuse. Espérer qu'il soit rentré chez lui et qu'il ne tente rien de plus ce soir. Elle avait eu droit à plusieurs regards noirs de la part de membres du Conseil et Wilson l'avait soutenue du mieux qu'il le pouvait. L'oncologue n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus long sur ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi Cuddy semblait à la fois peinée, énervée et contrariée de l'habitude de son ami. Wilson pouvait aisément s'expliquer les deux derniers, mais le premier ? Il voyait bien que House avait une fois de plus blessé la Doyenne, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de Cuddy qui lui disait qu'il y avait plus. Wilson n'avait pas vu Stacy depuis un bon moment, se doutant à moitié de l'endroit où elle pouvait se trouver. Il y avait peu de personnes sur Terre qui avaient la capacité, à la fois, de profondément énerver le Diagnosticien et de lui faire entendre raison. L'oncologue pensait, à juste titre, faire parti de ce groupe très restreint. Il savait Stacy capable de calmer House.

Alors qu'elle discutait avec deux donateurs, Cuddy aperçut l'avocate aussitôt qu'elle eut franchit les portes de la grande salle. Ne pouvant se dégager de ses obligations de Doyenne, Cuddy se concentra sur la conversation encore quelques minutes, espérant que les deux hommes finiraient par rentrer _très rapidement_ chez eux. House n'était pas là, Cuddy en fut soulagée, car elle ne se sentait pas prête à affronter à nouveau son employé. Surtout depuis ce qui s'était passé. Ce _tu_ lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit, l'obsédant plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle ne pouvait ôter de son esprit le visage de House lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte. Qu'avait-il pensé ? Cuddy était nerveuse, parce qu'elle se doutait que sa prochaine confrontation avec le Diagnosticien serait loin d'être facile. Elle connaissait House et ne serait pas étonnée qu'il nie chaque mot qu'il avait prononcés. C'était tout lui et s'il n'y avait eu Wilson, elle aurait volontiers parié que la fuite serait devenue sa meilleure amie. Elle le croyait toujours capable de changer, mais aussi capable du pire.

Les derniers invités quittèrent le PPTH aux environs de 1H du matin et Cuddy les regarda rejoindre leur voiture avec soulagement. L'équipe de House était repartie depuis une bonne demie-heure, la salle semblait bien immense maintenant qu'elle était vide. Les serveurs s'activaient autour des tables, ramassant, rangeant, nettoyant déjà tandis que les derniers invités quittaient l'hôpital.

\- Nous allons partir nous aussi.

Cuddy se retourna et sourit à Stacy et Mark qui se tenaient devant elle.

\- Merci d'être venus, répondit la Doyenne.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis Mark prit le chemin de la sortie.

\- Appelle-moi si tu as besoin, proposa Stacy en laissant son conjoint prendre un peu d'avance.

\- Bien sûr, lui assura Cuddy avec un faible sourire, mais reconnaissante de son attention.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- A toi aussi, Stacy. Merci, répondit la Doyenne en joignant un signe de la main.

* * *

Les couloirs de l'hôpital étaient déserts, certaines chambres étaient allumées, signe qu'elles étaient occupées par des patients. Bien que la fatigue l'envahissait de plus en plus, Cuddy voulut s'assurer que les tours de garde avaient été correctement suivis. Déambuler dans l'hôpital l'aidait aussi à réfléchir, à se calmer et à penser. Elle était sûre de n'y croiser que peu de personnes, en dehors des infirmières de service ou des proches de certains patients. Ses talons claquaient sur le carrelage des couloirs, et après avoir fait un tour rapide de tous les services, Cuddy se décida à rejoindre son bureau pour récupérer ses affaires. La jeune femme salua d'un signe de tête le vigile dans le hall et poussa la porte de son bureau, le regard empli de fatigue. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez elle, se changer et retrouver son lit. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas penser à House et à tout ce qui s'était passé pendant la soirée. Elle se sentait à la fois idiote et légitimement en colère. Le Diagnosticien s'était comporté comme le dernier des enfoirés et la scène qui lui avait faite allait au-delà de ce que Cuddy avait imaginé. En pénétrant dans son bureau, elle n'alluma pas la lumière, s'aidant de celle qui lui parvenait du hall pour s'orienter un peu. Elle attrapa son manteau et se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau pour récupérer son sac et ses clefs de voiture. Alors qu'elle récupérait ses affaires et s'apprêtait à enfiler son manteau, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle et se figea.

Cuddy se retourna pourtant aussitôt, laissant ses bras retomber lorsqu'elle reconnut l'homme allongé sur son canapé. Sa canne posée en travers de son torse, House la regardait faire en silence, visiblement satisfait de son effet de surprise. Cuddy lui lança un regard consterné et enfila son manteau.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?, demanda t-elle tout de même en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas.

\- Je vous attendais, répondit-il simplement en attrapant sa canne.

House étira ses longues jambes et se leva, effaçant de son visage toutes marques qui auraient pu montrer qu'il avait mal à la cuisse. Il contourna la table basse et, dans la pénombre, se rapprocha de Cuddy en boitant. Aucun d'eux ne sembla remarquer ou ne voulut remarquer le vouvoiement qui s'était réinstallé entre eux. Elle avait cent questions à l'esprit, milles remarques à lui faire et pourtant qu'une envie ... Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle lui en vouloir que quelques heures ...

\- Pour tout à l'heure ... , commença House en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Cuddy releva la tête, surprise par ses paroles. Est-ce qu'il allait s'excuser ?! House dut lire dans les yeux de la Doyenne qu'elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'il dise cela car il n'ajouta rien.

\- Continuez, ça devenait presque intéressant, lui intima Cuddy, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- J'ai changé d'avis finalement, répliqua le Diagnosticien en la toisant de toute sa hauteur.

Cuddy arqua un sourcil, moqueuse, habituée aux pirouettes de son employé. Coincée entre House et son bureau, elle s'autorisa à le regarder plus en détails, notant qu'il ne portait plus son nœud papillon. Lisa ne distinguait pas les traits de son visage. Elle ne voyait que sa grande et mince silhouette approcher d'elle, se détachant dans la lumière blanche que diffusait l'éclairage du hall. Il lui semblait étrangement beaucoup plus grand que dans ses souvenirs. Tout ce dont elle pouvait juger c'était qu'il était proche d'elle, beaucoup trop proche, proche comme à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de l'embrasser. Ce serait mentir que d'affirmer qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Depuis trois semaines, elle devait se contenir de ne pas l'embrasser à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient ensembles, et House en était parfaitement conscient. Mais ce soir, elle était censée être en colère contre lui ...

\- On devrait parler de tout ..., commença la jeune femme, désireuse de ne pas se laisser emporter par la situation.

Le reste de sa phrase vint mourir contre les lèvres du Diagnosticien qui attrapa ses hanches d'un geste empli de douceur et de fermeté. D'abord surprise, Cuddy répondit au baiser dans les secondes qui suivirent, laissant House caresser ses lèvres des siennes. Il se faisait plus insistant, rapprochant la jeune femme de lui à chaque occasion et finit par quémander l'accès à sa langue qu'elle ne lui refusa pas. Leur baiser s'intensifia, les mains de Cuddy se baladaient sur sa nuque, effleuraient les cheveux courts du Diagnosticien, revenaient caresser sa barbe de trois jours. Elle se sentait perdue face à toutes les sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle par ce simple baiser, Lisa pensa qu'elle était sur le point de faire un arrêt cardiaque tellement son cœur pulsait fort dans sa poitrine. La canne de House émit un bruit sourd lorsqu'elle rencontra la moquette au sol. Les mains désormais libres, le Diagnosticien maintenait Cuddy contre lui, avança d'un pas, manquant perdre son équilibre. La jeune femme sentit le bas de son dos buter contre le bord de son bureau. House remarqua son inconfort et entraîna Cuddy un peu plus loin. Un gémissement presque inaudible s'échappa pourtant des lèvres de la Doyenne.

\- House ... pas ici, pas maintenant, murmura t-elle, en partant à la recherche d'oxygène.

Il fit la sourde oreille, capturant à nouveau les lèvres de la jeune femme, l'entraînant dans une nouvelle partition. Lorsqu'il sentit ses fins doigts agripper sa chemise et une main atterrir sur son torse, House grogna contre ses lèvres. Elle le repoussa doucement, le gardant toutefois contre lui. Il faisait tellement sombre dans son bureau qu'elle ne distinguait que le bruit anarchique de leurs deux respirations.

\- Chez vous, souffla House contre son oreille alors qu'il parsemait son cou de baisers.

\- House ...

\- Maintenant.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, emprisonnant sa main entre ses doigts de pianiste. House planta un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, la remerciant d'avoir ramassé sa canne. Il l'attendit alors qu'elle ramassait son sac et lui tendit ses clefs de voiture.

\- Vous exagérez Cuddy, grogna t-il en attrapant les clefs de sa main gauche.

\- Vous trouvez ?, demanda la jeune femme, moqueuse.

\- Quoi que ... , vous viendrez pas vous plaindre si je conduis mal, souligna House sur le même ton.

\- Je me contenterais de la satisfaction de vous voir admettre que vous conduisez mal, répliqua t-elle.

Cuddy prit les devants, tenant toujours la main de House dans la sienne. Des fourmis lui chatouillaient le bas des reins, le simple contact de la main du Diagnosticien la rendait fébrile. Ils abandonnèrent le bureau en silence et franchir le hall sans un regard en arrière, le gardien n'étant pas là. Ce n'est que quand elle aperçut l'air triomphant de House que Lisa se rendit compte de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Cuddy lui frappa gentiment l'épaule. Ils avaient traversé ces quelques mètres sans se soucier d'être vus. Il y avait peu de risque qu'ils le soient, mais Cuddy se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles quand elle croisa le regard malicieux du Diagnosticien.

\- Cuddless, vous vous laissez aller !, la taquina t-il.

\- Taisez-vous et conduisez, lui répondit-elle en lâchant sa main et en prenant de l'avance sur lui.

House se passa la langue sur les lèvres, l'observant s'engager sur le parking. Il se mordillait les joues, détaillant la démarche de la jeune femme, se demandant comment il avait pu en arriver là. Les dernières minutes s'étaient enchaînées parfaitement, comme une partition qu'un chef d'orchestre aurait soigneusement prise le temps de guider. House finit par la suivre en voyant le regard interrogateur qu'elle lui lançait. Il la rejoignit et déverrouilla la voiture comme si ça avait été la sienne. Cuddy s'installa en silence sur le siège passager, regardant House mettre le contact. La Doyenne laissa sa tête retomber sur l'appui tête, le visage à demi tourné vers son Diagnosticien.

\- Vous n'aviez pas un manteau ?, demanda t-elle alors qu'ils sortaient du parking.

\- Possible.

\- Possible ?

\- Oh, vous savez, dans la précipitation, on oublie des tas de choses, répliqua House en la regardant.

\- Je vois ..., souffla Cuddy, amusée par le comportement du médecin.

Ils firent le trajet en silence, se lançant de temps en temps des regards dont eux seuls connaissaient la signification. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, House coupa le contact et garda la tête baissée, fixant les clefs de la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans la main. Cuddy distinguait les veines sur les mains de House bouger, osciller et se contracter sous sa peau grâce à la lumière d'un des lampadaires. Le silence qui les enveloppait ne les rendait nullement mal à l'aise mais le simple fait de faire le trajet semblait les avoir refroidis. Sans qu'ils ne disent rien, ils avaient tous deux réfléchi pendant la route, conscients de ce qu'ils attendaient l'un de l'autre.

\- House ?

Le Diagnosticien tourna la tête vers Cuddy, avala sa salive et ouvrit la bouche. Pour ne rien dire. La Doyenne le regardait, un sourire maladroit sur le visage. Elle semblait tout aussi hésitante sur la marche à suivre et jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, se persuadant que c'était d'abord pour se réchauffer.

\- Vous venez ?, demanda Cuddy en ouvrant la portière, l'enjoignant à la suivre avec un sourire malicieux peint sur les lèvres.

House secoua la tête, souriant à son tour. Il s'extirpa de la voiture, récupérant sa canne au passage. Il lança les clefs à la jeune femme qui les fourra dans la poche de son manteau.

\- Vous me faîtes visiter ?, demanda House.

\- Je rêve ou vous êtes en train de faire la conversation ?, releva Cuddy avec un éclat de rire en grimpant les quelques marches qui menaient à la villa.

\- Ah, vous aussi vous trouvez que ça colle pas trop au personnage ?, continua le Diagnosticien en la suivant.

Cuddy sourit dans le noir, sentant la présence de son employé juste derrière elle.

\- Ça vous donne l'air idiot, dit-elle en déverrouillant la porte d'entrée.

La Doyenne pénétra à l'intérieur, s'attendant à entendre House la suivre aussitôt. Elle laissa son sac à droite puis se retourna vers son employé, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il avait sa mine des grands diagnostiques, lorsqu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions tordues et qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de lui parler. Cuddy le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas son attitude.

\- Il faut aussi que je vous invite à entrer ?, demanda t-elle, moqueuse.

\- J'me demandais quand vous alliez le faire, répliqua t-il en prenant ses grands airs.

\- House ... est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?, l'interrogea Cuddy lorsqu'il referma la porte d'un coup de canne.

Le Diagnosticien secoua la tête, écartant ses questions d'un revers de la main. Il se contentait de la regarder, un sourire joueur sur les lèvres et les yeux malicieux.

\- Hum ... je vous trouve bien trop habillée, précisa t-il en avançant vers elle.

Elle lui lança un regard qui se voulait consterné mais son sourire la trahissait. Une des lampes de l'entrée seulement était allumée et diffusait un faible aura. House s'approcha doucement et attrapa un des pans de son manteau, l'attirant dans ses bras sans qu'elle n'émette la moindre des protestations. Le Diagnosticien emprisonna ses lèvres, sentant Cuddy se coller à lui lorsqu'il passa ses mains dans son dos et remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Leurs baisers se faisaient plus violents et il était plus qu'évident qu'ils avaient soif l'un de l'autre. Cuddy entraîna House avec elle, veillant à ce qu'il ne s'appuie pas trop sur sa jambe. Ils continuaient à s'embrasser, effleurant chaque parcelle de peau qu'ils pouvaient toucher à travers leurs vêtements. Le manteau de la Doyenne et la veste du Diagnosticien rejoignirent le sol, près de la canne qu'il avait fini par abandonner.

La jambe de House ne leur permettait pas de suivre un chemin très logique et ils parcoururent le couloir à leur manière, butant contre les meubles quand House ne plaquait pas Cuddy contre le mur. Il dévorait sa peau de baisers, embrassant son cou, suivant une course folle. Les yeux fermés, la jeune femme appréciait cet instant comme si c'était le dernier. Leurs souffles saccadés et les faibles gémissements qui s'échappaient des lèvres de la jeune femme étaient les seuls témoins de leurs ébats. Ils rejoignirent non sans mal la chambre de la Doyenne, sans jamais briser le contact entre leurs deux corps. Les doigts de pianiste de House se baladaient fébrilement un peu partout et défirent avec facilité la robe de la jeune femme. Il la dévora des yeux alors qu'elle venait chercher un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres, s'attaquant aux boutons de sa chemise.

\- Hey, je l'avais repassée celle-là, s'insurgea House avec sa tête d'enfant, en regardant sa chemise rejoindre le sol.

\- On s'en fiche, répliqua Cuddy, amusée en se débattant avec son pantalon.

Le Diagnosticien lui mordilla les lèvres et fit glisser sa robe le long de son corps. Ils étaient à moitié dans le noir et seules les lumières de la ville qui filtraient par la fenêtre éclairaient leurs corps presque nus.

Ils se défirent mutuellement de leurs derniers vêtements, s'observant, échangeant toutes leurs pensées à travers leurs regards. Les yeux océans du Diagnosticien étaient rendus presque noirs par le désir qui montait en lui comme une flèche. Cuddy l'entraîna avec lui, désireuse de ressentir le poids de son corps sur le sien. House caressait chaque parcelle de peau à sa disposition, tirant des gémissements de plaisir de la jeune femme. Ils bataillèrent un long moment, aucun d'eux ne voulant rendre les armes, s'amusant avec le corps de l'autre, s' embrassant toujours plus.

\- House ... Viens, chuchota Cuddy lorsqu'elle n'en put plus.

Le Diagnosticien vint chercher un baiser sur les lèvres de l'endocrinologue. Leurs regards se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent aussitôt, ils voulaient être certains que tout cela n'était pas qu'un simple rêve, que ce tutoiement n'était plus une erreur, un lapsus et qu'ils ne le regrettaient pas. Lisa captura ses lèvres, ses mains se baladant doucement sur le torse du médecin. Un adorable sourire sur les lèvres, elle était magnifique. House le savait depuis des années, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, depuis cette première nuit, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne lui dirait jamais. Les actes avant les paroles, rien ne le ferait jamais changer de philosophie. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau puis ne firent plus qu'un, retrouvant cette unité qui les avait toujours silencieusement définis.

* * *

\- House ?, murmura Cuddy longtemps après.

\- Hum ... ?

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de son partenaire qui se laissa retomber à ses côtés. Cuddy avait toujours des picotements dans les reins et vint se coller au corps brûlant du Diagnosticien étendu à sa droite. La Doyenne se redressa sur un coude, l'embrassa tendrement et attrapa les draps qu'ils avaient mis complétement en désordre.

\- Rien, admit-elle, la voix emplie de sommeil.

House resta éveillé un long moment, écoutant la respiration de Cuddy se calmer. Le Diagnosticien analysait la situation, ne pouvant s'empêche de revivre chaque moment et d'en déchiffrer tous les détails. Et il devait se l'avouer, il avait du mal à anticiper ce qui se passerait à leur réveil. Cuddy avait posé sa tête sur son torse, une main négligemment posée en travers. House la regarda une dernière fois, déposa un baiser dans les boucles brunes de la jeune femme et finit, lui aussi, par s'endormir peu avant l'aube.

* * *

 _TBC ..._


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonjour à tous,_  
* _Hurlements de désespoir*. J'avais rédigé l'intégralité de mon courrier des lecteurs et quand je l'ai enregistré, ma connexion a planté. J'ai une pensée pour toutes celles et tous ceux qui utilisent une connexion Internet fournie par le Crous. * soupire bruyamment* Il faut que je recommence alors ? ... Alors, je recommence mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous ! Je m'excuse pour le délai plus long entre les deux derniers chapitres, j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu à écrire certains passages. Je n'ai pas perdu la motivation, loin de là. Je vous annonce dès maintenant que je compte mettre un point final à ma fic dans deux ou trois chapitres. Je n'irai pas au delà, ayant emmené cette histoire aussi loin que je voulais. J'ai des idées pour écrire une suite, pour continuer sur ma lancée. Mais je termine d'abord celle-ci._

 ** _Need-A-Hug.h :_** _Qu'est-ce que j'avais écrit ? Je me souviens en avoir beaucoup écrit en plus XD ... hum Je ne considère pas Mark comme un ennemi. Pas au même titre que Lucas. Je considère que Stacy a trouvé une forme d'équilibre dans son mariage avec Mark. Il peut et il la rend heureuse. C'est un ennemi du point de vue de House, mais pas des fans non ? Je ne sais pas quel était l'état d'esprit des fans lors de la deuxième saison ni ce qu'ils pensaient du Huddy. Je considère Lucas comme un ennemi parce qu'il a volé Cuddy à House, et ça c'est un crime de haute trahison ! Ce n'est absolument pas normal. Et donc, c'est un ennemi parce qu'il ne peut pas rendre Cuddy heureuse. Il n'y en a qu'un qui le peut réellement.  
Merci encore pour tes reviews, elles me font toujours chaud au cœur ! Je ne sais pas comment je fais ça, mais j'avoue que je me surprends un peu parfois ! La scène en flash-back n'était pas prévue et je suis retournée voir l'épisode pour bien m'imprégner de la scène. Et c'est venu tout seul. J'aime beaucoup écrire des flash-back aussi puissants._

 _ **Mon ninja préféré :** Je n'ai pas besoin de t'en dire beaucoup, on se dit déjà tout en MP. Et je n'ai pas 8000 mots à t'offrir ce soir. JE crois que j'en ai déjà énormément écrit tout à l'heure ! :) Continue donc de flâner sur FF le midi, moi ça me plaît ! Tu écris qu'ils n'ont pas discuté avant de passer la nuit ensembles. Dans mes souvenirs, c'est ce que tu avais fais dans "Oh, salut maman". C'est quelque chose qui se discute, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que je voyais les choses cette-fois ci. Mais c'est en effet un sujet dont on peu discuter longuement ! :) Ce n'est pas le meilleur NC que tu as pu lire, il n'a rien d'exceptionnel non plus mais je suis ravie qu'il t'ait plu. Après ? Ah, mais je sais ce qui se passe après moi ! :D_

 _( Vous y croyez si je vous dit que ma page a encore planté là, maintenant et qu'il me manque, encore là maintenant, un bout de ce que j'avais écrit la veille ? )_

 ** _Ficseuse :_** _Merci de toujours me suivre, ça fait plaisir de savoir que les mêmes personnes reviennent et continuent d'apprécier ! Je vois que beaucoup de personnes apprécient beaucoup Stacy, c'est aussi mon cas. C'est dommage qu'elle ne revienne pas dans les autres saisons et qu'elle ne soit qu'épisodique dans la vie de House, ça aurait été tellement génial *-*_

 ** _MajorThompson :_** _Retard rattrapé est un retard pardonné :D Merci pour ta review! Bonne lecture à toi !_

 ** _Celle dont le nom m'est sorti de l'esprit ou " - " ou Lisa ou Parijan ou Toi ou Mon Fournisseur Officiel De Thé Vert ou ... j'ai plus d'idée ... :_** _Oui, c'était chou. Et tellement facile d'imaginer House prendre Stacy dans ses bras. On a eu droit à une belle scène de ce genre sur le toit de l'hôpital et je m'en suis inspirée évidemment. Je t'accorde le droit de dire que c'était intime *-* Et le petit sourire en coin, je l'ai qui flotte devant mes yeux alors que je t'écris ici. Cute *-* Je ne te pardonnerai jamais de reviewer aussi tard ! Tu n'as pas honte ?_ _Est-ce que je poste des jours et des jours après avoir publié le précédent chapitre moi ? Hum * part se cacher* ... Bonne lecture ! :D_

 _Bonne lecture à tout le monde, pardon pour le retard un peu plus long que d'habitude, mais vous me le pardonnerez je suppose ... Je vous offre ces presques 8000 mots aujourd'hui !  
_ " _See ya" ! ( Et non, **Niobi** je ne mettrai pas la référence !)_

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

\- Cuuuuuuddy ... !

Elle ouvrit un œil, écoutant House ronchonner contre le réveil qui vomissait des hurlements de plus en plus stridents. La tête calée contre le torse du Diagnosticien, Cuddy referma les yeux, un rire s'échappant de ses lèvres alors qu'elle entendait la main de House s'abattre sur le réveil, posé sur la table de nuit à sa droite. La nuit avait été courte pour eux d'eux et Cuddy savait qu'elle devait se lever. La respiration du Diagnosticien était calme, mais il ne dormait plus. La présence de la Doyenne contre lui éveillait tous ses sens et il commença à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il appréciait ça. La sentir contre lui, ce mélange d'agrumes et de vanille qui lui chatouillait doucement les narines ... Même sa cuisse le tiraillait moins que les autres matins. Ce que tout cela signifiait lui échappait un peu et il préférait ne pas s'imaginer Wilson lui raconter tous les bienfaits qu'il pourrait tirer de sa relation avec Cuddy. House fronça le nez et essaya tout de même de se rendormir, jugeant l'heure totalement indécente pour ne serait-ce qu' envisager de se lever.

La jeune femme se releva sur un coude, bataillant contre le sommeil qui menaçait de l'emporter à nouveau. Un coup d'oeil au réveil lui indiqua qu'il était 6H30. La main de House se baladait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le drap ne les recouvrait qu'à moitié. Cuddy rejeta ses boucles brunes en arrière, le regardant en souriant. Son visage avait perdu cette mélancolie et cet air parfois méprisant qu'il affichait avec les autres. Elle aurait aimé apercevoir son regard, voir cet océan si froid et distant avec les autres mais si différent pourtant quand il était avec elle. Cuddy n'était pas idiote, elle n'attendait pas de House qu'il change, qu'il arrive à l'heure et tous ces choses qui l'agaçaient parfois chez lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il change. Cuddy se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, luttant pour ne pas l'embrasser, goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas paraître trop envahissante, ne sachant que trop bien le rapport qu'entretenait House avec toute forme d'affection.

\- Tu sais que je sais que tu me regardes ?, lui dit-il, les yeux clos.

\- J'apprécie énormément la vue, murmura t-elle en déposant finalement au coin de ses lèvres.

Elle croisa son regard bleu océan avec malice. Le tutoiement s'était réinstallé facilement, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne fasse une quelconque remarque. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en discuter, ils avaient tous les deux noter ce changement.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Tu te lèves déjà ? , grogna t-il en jouant avec ses mèches brunes.

\- Y'en a qui travaillent ... Et toi aussi je te signale.

\- Baah, t'as qu'à dire que t'es malade !

\- Excellente idée ! Je vais appeler mon patron et tu lui expliqueras, répondit Cuddy avec un éclat de rire.

Elle l'embrassa en souriant et se releva, laissant les draps glisser le long de son corps.

\- T'as raison, je vais rester là pour regarder, siffla House en haussant les sourcils.

\- Fais comme chez toi surtout, répliqua Cuddy en lui lançant un regard faussement outré.

Le Diagnosticien sourit légèrement en la regardant disparaître dans la salle de bain. Il ignorait si elle savait quel effet elle lui faisait en accentuant le mouvement de ses hanches de cette manière. Leurs vêtements étaient éparpillés un peu partout, résultat de la bataille qu'ils avaient menée quelques heures auparavant. House eut la furieuse envie de se lever et de la rejoindre dans la salle de bain, mais au regard noir qu'elle lui lança quand il fit mine de s'extirper des draps, le Diagnosticien préféra abandonner tout de suite. Cuddy referma la porte derrière elle, laissant son dos rencontrer le bois. La jeune femme se passa une main dans les cheveux, cherchant à y mettre un peu d'ordre. La nuit qu'elle venait de passer avec House défilait au ralenti devant ses yeux gris-verts, elle se sentit même rougir lorsqu'elle s'en rappela chaque moment. Cuddy se sentait bien, presque heureuse. Mais tout cela n'était que passager. Elle le savait, viendrait un moment où son esprit rationnel commencerait à paniquer, lui fournissant toutes les bonnes raisons pour ne jamais, jamais recommencer ça. Cuddy soupira bruyamment, inspirant ensuite une grande bouffée d'air. Elle se secoua, et entreprit de prendre une douche brûlante.

L'eau dévala sur ses épaules, suivant les même courbes que les mains de pianiste du Diagnosticien. Cuddy sourit bêtement sous la douche à cette pensée. La Doyenne profita un moment des effets de l'eau brûlante sur son corps puis sortit. Alors qu'elle enfilait un simple débardeur bordeaux et un short, l'idée que House soit parti lui traversa l'esprit. Ce n'était pas impossible, et connaissant le Diagnosticien, c'était même plus que possible. Son attitude presque câline ce matin l'avait ravie. En s'endormant, elle n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de leurs actes, savourant simplement le fait de l'avoir contre elle. Cuddy sécha ses cheveux et s'observa un moment dans le grand miroir. Des gouttes d'eau s'échappaient de ses boucles brunes, terminant leurs courses verticales sur son débardeur. Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement, au contraire de son esprit agité. Cuddy ne savait pas pourquoi elle aurait préféré ne jamais sortir de sa salle de bain. La perspective que House ne soit plus là ne l'enchantait pas et elle n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir la porte et de découvrir qu'il avait une nouvelle fois pris la fuite. La Doyenne sécha correctement ses cheveux puis finit par sortir.  
Elle l'aperçut aussitôt et sourit à la vue de son dos musclé et de ses jambes enroulées dans les draps blancs. Il s'était rendormi, à plat ventre, la tête dans les oreillers. Cuddy attrapa quelques vêtements dans un placard et ressortit sans faire de bruit. Elle s'habilla en silence, écoutant son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Il lui restait environ une bonne heure et demie avant qu'elle ne quitte la villa pour le PPTH. Dans le couloir, elle s'empressa d'éteindre la lampe toujours allumée, et de ramasser son manteau ainsi que la veste du Diagnosticien. Ils avaient semé des vêtements dans leur course folle jusqu'à la chambre et la villa en était le témoin évident.

Avec un pincement au cœur, la Doyenne entendit le bruit des comprimés de Vicodin retenir dans le flacon presque vide. Debout au milieu du couloir, la veste du Diagnosticien dans une main, Cuddy glissa l'autre dans sa poche et en ressortit le tube orangé. Elle était perdue, ses yeux s'abîmant dans la contemplation de la Vicodin. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il change, elle l'aimait – l'aimait ?! - comme il était, appréciant _ce_ House, ses remarques cinglantes, son cynisme, sa façon de tout tourner en dérision. Bien sûr, elle aurait aimé qu'il soit moins renfermé, moins idiot quand il s'agissait d'exprimer ses sentiments. Mais en voyant le tube de Vicodin, la jeune femme fut prise d'un doute. Se sentait-elle assez forte pour combattre, la combattre ? Ce n'était pas exactement cela qui tourmentait Cuddy. Elle se sentait la force de faire à l'analgésique, partie intégrante de ce qu'était devenu le Diagnosticien. C'était la réaction de House qui l'effrayait. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il fasse un effort, qu'il essaye ... pour elle et pour eux. Combattre son addiction pour la Vicodin s'était gravir une montagne en ne sachant pas de qu'il y avait de l'autre côté. C'était échouer sur toute la ligne ou réussir. Réussir et avancer, changer. Cuddy se mordit l'intérieur des joues, se traitant mentalement d'idiote quand elle sentit les larmes envahir son champ de vision. D'un geste rageur, elle remit le tube dans la poche de la veste et l'accrocha au porte-manteau près de la porte. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Il était bien trop tôt pour envisager quoi que ce soit et Cuddy n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir parler de _relation_ entre eux deux.

Cuddy se prépara une tasse de thé, appréciant le silence qui régnait dans la maison. Elle oublia peu à peu le tube orangé qui dormait dans la poche de sa veste. Savoir House endormi dans sa chambre fit naître un nouveau sourire sur ses lèvres, elle souffla sur son thé et s'installa sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Repliant ses jambes sous elle, elle le but en silence, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils devaient faire, surveillant l'heure du coin de l'œil. Cuddy n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir qualifier sa relation avec House et d'utiliser les bons adjectifs. Ils avaient passé une nuit ensembles - et certes, c'était la meilleure qu'elle avait passée depuis des années - mais, et maintenant ? House ne l'avait pas repoussée, l'avait embrassée avec autant de fougue qu'avant. Et pourtant, tout ça avait pris une tournure précipité. Moins d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis leur sensible rapprochement. Et en vingt-cinq ans, c'était décidément un immense pas en avant pour eux. Des centaines de questions dansaient en désordre dans l'esprit de la Doyenne. Cuddy reposa sa tasse vide et s'empressa d'aller réveiller House. Il était hors de questions qu'elle soit en retard à l'hôpital et House prendrait un malin plaisir à la ralentir le plus possible. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à cela lorsqu'elle lui avait lancé ses clefs de voiture la veille au soir. Le Diagnosticien se retrouvait sans moyen de transport et à moins de le déposer chez lui avant d'aller à l'hôpital, ils devraient faire la route ensembles.

Désormais allongé sur le dos, une main en travers de la tête, House dormait toujours. Cuddy s'approcha doucement de lui, posant sa canne contre la table de nuit.

\- House, lève-toi, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, secouant doucement son épaule.

\- T'étais plus drôle hier soir, ronchonna le Diagnosticien en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Ça n'avait rien à voir, répliqua Cuddy, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Et tu n'as pas de voiture, je te dépose chez toi.

\- Ce qui suppose qu'il faut que je me lève ..., nota t-il en faisant la grimace, se redressant dans le lit, le dos contre le bois.

\- Hum ... dépêche-toi.

Le Diagnosticien attrapa les hanches de la jeune femme avec un sourire espiègle sur le visage. Il captura ses lèvres, l'entraînant avec elle, resserrant ses bras pour l'empêcher de partir. Cuddy approfondit d'elle même le baiser, appréciant cette proximité avec son employé. Si elle n'avait pas trouvé leurs manteaux dans le couloir et sa chemise en boule dans un coin de la chambre, Cuddy aurait presque cru évoluer en plein rêve. La Doyenne mit fin à leur baiser avant qu'il ne s'attaque à son chemisier.

\- Je pars dans une demie-heure, souffla Cuddy en déposant un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ?

\- On.

\- On ?

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot, répliqua t-elle, dissimulant son amusement derrière un regard agacé.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot, l'imita House en montant dangereusement dans les aigus. Je ne bouge pas d'ici ! Je prendrais un taxi.

\- Hors de questions que je te laisse seul ici, souligna Cuddy

\- Promis, je toucherai à rien, lui assura le Diagnosticien en joignant les deux mains.

\- C'est étrange ... J'ai beaucoup de mal à te croire tout d'un coup !

House lui fit la grimace tandis qu'elle disparaissait dans le couloir, abandonnant le Diagnosticien qui se rallongea sur le dos, au milieu des oreillers. Dès qu'il l'entendit à l'autre bout de la maison, le visage du Diagnosticien changea rapidement, se crispant. Les mâchoires contractées, House ferma les yeux quelques secondes, son esprit intimant silencieusement à son corps de se détendre. Il massa doucement sa cuisse meurtrie pendant de longues minutes, rituel devenu quotidien. Les tiraillements d'habitudes si pinçant étaient moins forts, mais ils restaient présents. Sa jambe souffrait d'être restée trop longtemps dans la même position, et le corps de Cuddy blotti contre le sien n'avait rien arrangé. Le Diagnosticien fit la grimace en se rappelant que sa Vicodin était dans la poche de sa veste, abandonnée quelque part entre la porte d'entrée et la chambre. L'argument selon lequel il était bien trop tôt pour qu'il aille au PPTH était, aujourd'hui, la parfaite couverture, dissimulant sa faiblesse et sa douleur derrière son habituelle fainéantise. Il ne voulait pas que Cuddy le voit ainsi, il ne voulait pas voir cette compassion dans le regard de la jeune femme qui lui rappelait sans cesse ce qu'il aurait aimé oublier. House rouvrit les yeux quand il sentit la douleur se faire plus distante, moins présente, il aurait apprécié deux comprimés de Vicodin mais répugnait à l'idée de les demander à Cuddy. Le Diagnosticien aperçut sa canne contre la table de nuit et faillit se lever pour aller chercher le tube orange. Mais il serait perdant sur tous les tableaux. Cuddy ne lui laisserait pas même l'occasion de retourner se coucher et l'obligerait à venir avec elle. Un fin sourire illumina ses yeux bleus à cette idée. Le médecin se renfonça dans les oreillers, enfouissant son nez au milieu des draps.

\- House ! , le réprimanda Cuddy en revenant un quart d'heure plus tard, le trouvant toujours enroulé dans les draps.

\- Je préfère te l'entendre murmurer, ronchonna t-il, la tête dans l'oreiller.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir puis finit par abandonner la partie. Après tout que risquait-elle d'autre que voir ses tiroirs inspectés scrupuleusement, ses sous-vêtements mis en désordre en laissant House seul chez elle ? Elle connaissait son caractère obstiné et abandonna l'idée qu'il se lève avant qu'elle ne parte pour le PPTH. Cuddy termina de se préparer, attrapant plusieurs dossiers qu'elle fourra dans son sac. Il était 8H45, l'heure où elle quittait habituellement la villa. Avant d'enfiler son manteau, elle retourna dans la chambre, un espoir mince de voir le Diagnosticien prêt brûlant faiblement en elle.

\- Je te laisse une clef sur la table de la cuisine, dit Cuddy en s'arrêtant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Huuum... quoi ?, réussit-il à articuler, la tête dans l'oreiller.

\- Bonne nuit House, s'amusa Cuddy, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face à son manque de réaction. ... Et c'est pas une raison pour arriver _plus_ en retard que d'habitude, termina t-elle avant de le laisser.

* * *

\- House !

Le Diagnosticien se dépêcha de rejoindre l'ascenseur, priant tout ce qui lui passait à l'esprit pour que les portes s'ouvrent et surtout se referment rapidement sur lui. House appuya sur le bouton plusieurs fois, jetant à peine un regard aux médecins et infirmières qui passaient à côté de lui.

\- House !

\- Vous allez continuez à hurler comme ça jusqu'à mon bureau ?, demanda House, en secouant la tête, exaspéré.

\- J'ai un enfant aux urgences, vous devriez lire son dossier, j'ai ...

\- Vous criez mon nom partout dans l'hôpital pour me ... proposer un cas ?, releva le Diagnosticien, d'un ton mordant, observant le visage de l'Immunologiste se décomposer.

\- A moins que vous ne vouliez faire vos heures de consultations ...

\- Du chantage maintenant !, s'outra House en s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur.

\- Jeune garçon de 10 ans, insuffisance respiratoire et deux malaises succe...

\- Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ?, la coupa le médecin, les lèvres pincées, le regard brillant d'interrogations muettes mais amusées.

\- Ce garçon a besoin de soins, commença Cameron en prenant place à côté de lui dans l'ascenseur.

\- Alors c'est d'un médecin dont il a besoin .. oh, mais attendez, vous l'êtes non ?, déclara House, sur le ton de l'évidence.

Cameron lui lança un regard consterné mais n'abandonna pas. La jeune médecin tendit le dossier au Diagnosticien qui la regardait sans broncher. L'ascenseur eut un léger soubresaut en s'arrêtant et les portes s'ouvrir dans un grincement purement métallique.

\- Vous me le donnez ce dossier ou non ?, demanda sèchement House alors que l'urgentiste s'engouffrait à l'extérieur.

\- Je croyais qu'il ne vous intéressait pas, fit remarquer Cameron en lui tendant.

House ne répondit rien, se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers son bureau. La jeune femme secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas le comportement en apparence normal de son ancien patron. Il avait accepté, sans vraiment broncher, ce nouveau patient, d'autant plus que c'était un enfant, sans qu'elle ait à se débattre de tous les diables pour lui prouver que le dossier était intéressant. Quelque chose avait changé, c'était presque invisible, mais Cameron avait cru voir dans son regard une lueur tout à fait nouvelle. La jeune médecin s'arrêta dans le couloir et regarda House s'engouffrer dans son bureau, le dossier dans la main gauche. Finalement, rien n'était différent. House continuait d'être House. Si ce n'était ce léger détail qui attirait constamment le regard de l'urgentiste. Cameron aurait juré qu'il boitait moins, s'appuyant beaucoup moins nettement sur la canne qui l'accompagnait toujours. Les raisons de cet infime changement lui étaient inconnues, mais elle aurait parié que quelque chose s'était passé. Et milles hypothèses se mirent à tourbillonner dans son esprit.

\- Diagnostique différen ... okay, s'exclama House en pénétrant dans la salle des diagnostiques.

House secoua la tête, vaguement déçu de voir que son élan théâtral n'avait trouvé aucun écho. Seule Thirteen était là, assise devant la grande table de verre, un livre et une tasse de café fumante posées devant elle.

\- Il est midi et demie House ..., lui fit-elle remarquer en le voyant retourner déposer ses affaires dans son bureau.

\- C'est pour ça que l'infirmière m'a regardé bizarrement alors !, répliqua le Diagnosticien en revenant.

\- Il y a des chances oui, répondit Thirteen, plus ou moins consternée par son attitude.

\- Biper les autres, nouveau cas, nouveaux symptômes !

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien ?, demanda la jeune médecin en le regardant bizarrement.

\- Vous voudriez que je pleure parce qu'un enfant de huit ans ...

\- Dix ans ...

\- Peu importe...

\- C'est Cuddy qui vous a donné ce cas ?, le coupa Thirteen en lisant rapidement le dossier qu'il avait lancé sur la table.

Elle entendit le son familier de sa Vicodin retentir, emplissant le silence de la salle pendant quelques secondes. Thirteen releva les yeux juste pour apercevoir House l'avaler sans plus de cérémonie, sachant très bien qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse à sa question. Elle bipa le reste de l'équipe sous le regard indifférent du Diagnosticien qui avait redonné toute son attention au dossier de l'enfant. Foreman et Kutner arrivèrent les premiers, tout deux à la cafétéria. Taub les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, retenu en consultations. Reprenant leurs vieilles habitudes, ils entamèrent leurs diagnostiques, énonçant les symptômes les uns après les autres tandis que House les inscrivait sur le tableau blanc.

House les envoya faire la batterie de tests habituels et Kutner interroger à nouveau les parents, prétextant que les antécédents familiaux avaient été remplis trop négligemment par Cameron. Il les regarda quitter la salle des diagnostiques et reprit une Vicodin. Il avait aperçut Wilson dans les couloirs quand il était arrivé mais n'alla pas le voir. L'oncologue était doué pour déceler le moindre changement d'attitude chez son ami et House essaya de l'éviter le plus possible, sachant pertinemment que c'était aussi lui donner raison. Le Diagnosticien notait ces subtils changements de lui-même et n'avait pas besoin du décodeur de Wilson pour les analyser.

* * *

\- T'étais où à midi ? D'habitude tu me cries dessus pour que je vienne manger avec toi. A quelle heure tu es arrivé d'ailleurs ? , remarqua aussitôt Wilson lorsque House franchit les portes des Urgences.

\- Chez ta mère, elle m'a raconté des tas de trucs sur toi, répliqua le Diagnosticien en s'approchant de lui.

House jeta un coup d'œil devant lui et aperçut Cuddy discuter avec sa secrétaire dans la pièce précédent son bureau.

\- Vraiment ? Et qu'est ce que tu as appris Sherlock ?, demanda l'oncologue sceptique mais amusé.

\- Des choses dont tu devrais avoir honte !, fit son ami en prenant un air supérieur, les yeux plissés, cherchant dans le regard de l'oncologue une quelconque faille. ...

\- Et tu as besoin de discuter avec ma mère pour savoir tout ça ?, continua Wilson, entrant dans le jeu du Diagnosticien.

\- Oh non, cette horrible cravate m'en dit tout aussi long !, admit House avec un sourire narquois.

\- C'est un cadeau de mon ex-femme, se défendit Wilson.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Quoi que je te réponde, tu t'en moques, répliqua le médecin en refermant son dossier qu'il tendit à une infirmière.

\- C'est pas faux ! Trop fort Jimmy !, s'exclama House, faussement enjoué par la répartie de son ami. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'ailleurs ?

\- Consultations, lui dit-il simplement, souriant en voyant House secouer d'un frisson horrifié et purement imaginaire.

\- T'as pas des petits cancéreux à tenir par la main ?, lui lança le Diagnosticien, assez fort pour s'attirer le regard foudroyant de plusieurs patients et de deux infirmières.

Wilson referma la porte de la deuxième salle de consultation, un regard amusé à son ami qui essuyait les foudres d'une infirmière. Visiblement, elle devait être nouvelle dans le service car elle ne tarda pas retourner à son travail, les yeux baissés et le visage rouge après avoir lâchement échoué aux épreuves housiennes. Brenda lui lança un regard désolé et décrocha le téléphone, composant un numéro qu'elle semblait connaître par coeur. House se désintéressa de tout ça, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage. Il était largement temps d'aller voir Cuddy ... Avant qu'il ait pu esquisser le moindre geste un " _House, dans mon bureau tout de suite_ " sec et tranchant jaillit du bureau de la Doyenne. Brenda posa un regard satisfait sur elle et le Diagnosticien lui lança un regard méprisant et glacial. House afficha un visage d'enfant battu, espérant déstabiliser un tant soit peu la jeune femme, mais Cuddy arqua un sourcil tout ce qu'il y avait de plus professionnel, tenant la porte de son bureau ouverte. Avec un signe de tête à l'attention de Brenda, elle invita à nouveau son employé à venir.

\- Elle peut plus se passer de moi, signala outrageusement le Diagnosticien à l'attention de Brenda qui secoua la tête complètement dépitée malgré toutes ces années passées à l'hôpital.

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Cuddy faire demi-tour et s'engouffrer dans son bureau. House boita jusqu'à la porte en verre où l'inscription _Dr Lisa Cuddy_ le narguait férocement. En se raclant la gorge et en prenant sa mine la plus farouche, le Diagnosticien la suivit.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, dit d'emblée Cuddy lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

\- Je crois aussi, admit-il en venant se planter juste devant le bureau.

Cuddy releva les yeux, surprise. Ce n'était absolument pas le genre de House de sauter sur la première occasion pour discuter des problèmes aussi banals – si banal était seulement envisageable quand il s'agissait d'eux deux. Mais à l'air sérieux qu'affichait son employé, Cuddy finit par se convaincre qu'elle avait une chance.

\- D'abord, je te prierai de ne pas insulter toutes les infirmières du service, assena Cuddy plus pour la forme, certaine qu'il ne tiendrait pas compte de sa demande.

\- Ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler, signala House, sa langue claquant contre son palais.

Resserrant les lèvres, Cuddy contempla le Diagnosticien en silence, ne sachant pas très bien à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Elle avait surveillé son heure d'arrivée et avait appris qu'il s'occupait dans un nouveau cas. Son anxiété devait se lire sur son visage car le Diagnosticien appuya ses paroles d'un regard circulaire sur la pièce. Évitant son regard, House se pinça les lèvres.

\- C'est quoi ... ça ?, demanda t-il finalement en la désignant avec sa canne.

\- Tu plaisantes ?, ricana Cuddy en comprenant où il venait en venir.

\- Absolument pas, c'est un problème extrêmement sérieux, répliqua House, faussement outré par son attitude.

La Doyenne sourit largement en voyant le regard accusateur que lui lançait le médecin. Désormais certaine de ce dont il parlait, elle se leva et vint se poster devant lui, faisant bien attention à ce qu'il ne la quitte pas une seconde des yeux. Son chemisier bleu découpait délicatement ses épaules, laissant apparaitre juste ce qu'il fallait de ses courbes féminines. Le regard océan du Diagnosticien dévia plus bas, sous le regard de plus en plus amusé de la jeune femme.

\- Tu vas t'en remettre ?, lui demanda t-elle, en souriant toujours.

\- Sorcière, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?!, se lamenta House, la mine décomposé.

\- Ce n'est qu'un jeans House, lui fit remarquer Cuddy en secouant la tête.

Le Diagnosticien fit la grimace. Il n'avait remarqué que le chemisier bleu foncé le matin lorsqu'elle était venue le réveiller, mais le Levis qu'elle portait, bien que parfaitement ajusté à ses courbes, et les grandes bottes cognac n'étaient pas de son goût.

\- C'est une punition ?, demanda House en relevant la tête. J'ai tué personne, enfin pas encore, mais il est que midi ... Et j'ai même pas fouillé dans ...

\- Évidemment, tu l'avais déjà fait avant, le coupa Cuddy avec un regard entendu.

\- Raisons strictement confidentielles ... et professionnelles !

\- La vie d' Alfredo était en danger à cause de la couleur d'un soutien-gorge ?, ironisa la Doyenne.

\- Nop, mais ça aurait été indigne d'un grand médecin de passer à côté d'une opportunité pareille ! , assura House.

Cuddy secoua la tête, amusée par la discussion. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants puis elle retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Ses fins doigts dessinant distraitement les rides de son front, House semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Cuddy l'observa faire, désireuse de savoir s'il allait être assez courageux pour aborder un sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de matin, mais ils étaient conscients qu'ils le devaient.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?, demanda le médecin.

\- Je pensais que tu ne le demanderais jamais ... j'ai simplement ... besoin de savoir où l'on va, répondit doucement Cuddy en martyrisant son stylo d'un geste nerveux.

\- Dans la bonne direction ?

\- Arrête avec les métaphores, lui intima la jeune femme avec un faible sourire.

On frappa à la porte à cet instant-là et Thirteen apparut peu après l'invitation de Cuddy d'entrer. La jeune médecin ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion, mais intérieurement surprise du calme qui semblait régner dans la pièce.

\- Que se passe t-il ?, demanda Cuddy tandis que House renversait simplement la tête en arrière pour regarder qui était entré.

\- Les reins de William ne fonctionnent plus. Insuffisance rénale et sa tension fait le grand huit.

\- Vous n'auriez pas pu biper au lieu de ..., tenta le Diagnosticien avant de voir son propre biper entre les mains de Thirteen.

\- Vous l'aviez laissé dans votre bureau, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Quel âge a ce garçon ?, intervint Cuddy

\- Dix ans. Ses parents sont à l'étage avec lui. Taub surveille ses constances, sa tension est redevenue normale. Pour le moment.

\- Et vous me dîtes ça parce que ... ?, demanda House en prenant un air idiot.

\- House, le sermonna Cuddy en lui jetant un regard noir. Remontez et trouvez ce qu'il a. A cette vitesse et vu les symptômes qu'il développe, vous combattez une véritable bombe à retardement.

\- Génial ! J'suis meilleur quand j'ai pas le temps de chercher, répliqua House.

Thirteen leva les yeux au ciel devant son commentaire et tourna les talons, prenant de l'avance sur son patron.

\- Je viens avec toi, lui fit savoir Cuddy en se levant à son tour, attrapant sa blouse blanche près de la porte dès qu'elle fut près de House.

\- Hors de question.

\- Ce n'était pas une question.

House ravala une remarque cinglante, voyant déjà Cuddy disparaître à la suite de Thirteen. Il soupira, sachant pertinemment ce que Cuddy ferait dès qu'elle apercevrait l'enfant. Elle deviendrait un mauvais médecin, et ça à chaque fois que la vie d'un gamin était en danger. Le Diagnosticien grimaça, sentant toute l'ironie de la situation, puis finit par les suivre. House n'entra pas dans la chambre, observant simplement Cuddy rejoindre son équipe. Le médecin s'appuya contre un pilier et sortit son tube de Vicodin. Alors qu'il avalait son comprimé, House distinguait facilement la jeune femme derrière la vitre. Dans sa blouse blanche, elle discutait tranquillement avec William. D'après ce que pouvait observer le Diagnosticien, l'enfant semblait mieux aller. Pourtant, son visage était pâle et la souffrance avait profondément marqué le jeune et brillant éclat dans son regard.

\- Dr House ...

Le Diagnosticien tourna la tête à droite et n'eut pas le temps de s'éclipser que déjà un homme et une femme arrivaient à sa hauteur. Les traits tirés qu'ils affichaient et les yeux cernés de rouge de la femme renseignaient facilement House sur l'identité des deux personnes.

\- Nous sommes les parents de William, votre équipe nous a dit que vous ne saviez pas ce qu'il avait.

\- Parce que c'est le cas, répliqua House.

\- Est-ce que notre fils va mourir ?

\- C'est une option. Écoutez, il y a une équipe de médecins qui travaillent sur son cas et ...

\- Une option ?, s'emporta le père en toisant le Diagnosticien. Mon fils est malade et il est hors de question qu'il meurt !

\- Très bien, allez-y ! Traitez-le pour qu'il aille mieux !, l'encouragea House, la voix pleine d'ironie.

\- Le Docteur Cameron nous avait prévenus, continua l'homme. Le meilleur Diagnosticien du pays doublé d'un profond mépris pour les gens !

\- C'est assez vrai, admit House avec un sourire mauvais. Je ne suis pas responsable de ce que votre fils a. Et je suis infirme. Vous ne devriez pas me frapper ...

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, répliqua t-il, une colère sourde rendant sa voix plus grave.

\- Jake calme-toi, lui intima sa femme.

House lui lança un regard rempli de mépris, assez semblable à celui qu'avait finalement décrit Cameron . Le glissement de la porte de la chambre attira l'attention du trio et Cuddy vint à leur rencontre. La Doyenne fusilla du regard le Diagnosticien, car elle avait parfaitement vu que la conversation avait rapidement dégénéré. Elle se félicita mentalement d'avoir accompagné House à l'étage, certaine que son intervention avait sûrement empêché le médecin de se retrouver au sol.

\- Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Cuddy ...

\- Directrice de l'hôpital, blablabla, s'interposa House en se redressant. Écoutez, restez plantés devant la vitre ne sert strictement à rien. Votre fils n'a pas besoin de voir ses parents se lamenter. Arracher vous les cheveux, pleurer, j'en sais rien, faites des trucs de parents, mais laissez les médecins faire leur job !

\- House ! ..., tenta Cuddy.

\- Sauvez notre fils, c'est tout ce que l'on souhaite, dit la mère, plus doucement.

Le Diagnosticien hocha simplement la tête, évitant ainsi de s'attirer les foudres du père. Et celles de Cuddy, même s'il n'était pas certain de la suite des événements. Cuddy encouragea le couple à retourner auprès de William maintenant que son état était stable et qu'il se reposait. Alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers House, elle vit un comprimé de Vicodin disparaître avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'être aussi dur avec eux, fit la jeune femme après s'être assuré qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne puisse entendre le tutoiement.

\- Les bercer d'illusions ne sert à rien, lui fit durement remarquer le Diagnosticien.

\- Ils ont besoin d'avoir confiance en quelqu'un House. Ils ont le droit de savoir ce que leur fils a et comment évoluent les choses.

\- Ce n'est pas mon job, répliqua le médecin, ses yeux bleu étincelants ancrés dans les siens.

Cuddy ravala sa colère, voulant éviter d'attirer l'attention de tout le personnel sur ce qui se passait entre House et elle. Elle n'était pas dupe, leur dispute n'était pas passée complétement inaperçue mais ce n'était qu'une de plus à rajouter à la longue liste. Ce n'était un secret pour personne dans l'hôpital que House évitait tout lien avec les patients en dehors de ceux qui éveillaient un profond intérêt pour lui. Les proches, les parents en faisaient pourtant l'amère expérience, certains ne voyaient que très rarement le Diagnosticien, et pour d'autres, ils ne repartaient de l'hôpital en ne sachant pas qui était le chef du département et l'homme qui avait trouvé la clef de l'énigme.

\- Vous réagissez comme ça parce que c'est la vie d'un gosse qui est en jeu, lui fit remarquer le Diagnosticien.

\- Et vous trouvez que c'est exagérer de se préoccuper de la vie d'un patient ?, lui demanda Cuddy, le regard noir. Évidemment, ça vous passe au dessus que des gens puissent s'inquiéter pour leurs proches !

House garda le silence, comprenant le double-sens de cette remarque. Il balaya le couloir du regard, apercevant Thirteen qui ressortait de la chambre où les parents s'étaient installés au chevet de leur fils. Bien sûr qu'il s'inquiétait, House avait simplement sa manière bien personnelle de le faire ressentir. Wilson, Cuddy et même Stacy étaient peut-être les seules personnes pour lesquelles il pouvait s'inquiéter. Il se préoccupait d'eux, s'octroyant le droit de dicter certains épisodes de leur vie, de leur faire faire des choix qu'il croyait les meilleurs.

\- House, le rappela Cuddy. Je ne te demande pas de changer, mais j'ai besoin que tu aies confiance en ...

\- En quoi ? En nous ? Tu réagis comme si on était un ...

La Doyenne arqua un sourcil, intriguée par le soudain silence de son employé. Son torse se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration et elle le voyait batailler avec ses mots et ses pensées. Il cherchait visiblement comment échapper à cette phrase qu'il avait malencontreusement commencée.

\- Un quoi ?, lui demanda t-elle, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

House soupira à s'en fendre l'âme et observa un moment le plafond avant de croiser à nouveau le regard de Cuddy qui continuait à le regarder avec un sourire amusé.

\- J'ai un cas à résoudre vous savez ?, lui signala t-il en indiquant la chambre d'un signe de tête. Désolé, j'dois y aller !

\- Évite cette conversation autant que tu voudras, lui fit savoir Cuddy en levant les yeux au plafond.

\- J'en ai l'intention figure-toi !

La jeune femme le regarda s'éloigner à grandes enjambées, partagée. Il avait, comme toujours, habilement retourné la conversation et elle n'avait pas réussi à savoir quels étaient les sentiments du Diagnosticien sur ce qui se passait entre eux. Elle aurait aimé savoir, comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu ce qui pouvait se passer dans son esprit. Elle se l'imaginait assez bien se poser tout un tas de questions, hésiter comme toujours devant le options qui se présentaient à lui, calculer les risques et les avantages comme un véritable scientifique. Cuddy savait ce qu'elle voulait, ses envies s'étaient doucement imposées à elle au fil des semaines et elle attendait patiemment que House se décide à faire la même chose. Avant de redescendre dans son bureau, la Doyenne repassa voir William et passa un moment avec lui, admirant la proximité et la complicité du jeune garçon avec ses parents. Alors qu'elle traversait le hall de l'hôpital, la vision de ce petit noyau familial s'imposa à elle. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Seulement, son esprit était tiraillé entre deux options, deux choix. Cuddy voulait que chaque matin ressemble à celui-là, elle voulait se réveiller et sentir les bras du Diagnosticien autour d'elle. Et pourtant, l'idée de fonder une famille restait ancrée en elle, s'accrochant désespérément. Cuddy mit ses doutes de côté en arrivant à son bureau. Elle avait fait le choix de se donner une chance avec House et il était impossible d'allier ceci avec une vie de famille.

* * *

\- Je dois te laisser ... d'accord, je te rappellerai, termina Cuddy en reposant son téléphone.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Encore des questions !, le taquina la jeune femme avec un fin sourire. Je croyais qu'on s'était disputé ...

\- C'est quoi ?, continua le Diagnosticien, écartant d'un mouvement circulaire de sa canne toutes ses remarques.

\- Un téléphone, répondit-elle simplement en rouvrant un dossier posé devant elle.

\- Qui c'était ?

\- Aucune importance, souffla t-elle, légèrement agacée par toutes ses questions.

\- Alors, c'est quelqu'un que je connais !, déclara triomphalement House, ses yeux bleus inspectant les moindres changements de comportement de sa patronne. ... Ta mère ... non. Stacy ? C'est Stacy ? ... Tu parles avec elle ?

Cuddy secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils, maudissant les talents du Diagnosticien pour analyser chaque situation. Il était finalement revenu dans son bureau, malgré la dispute qui les avait séparés deux bonnes heures avant. Elle ne l'approuvait toujours pas, mais ne voyait aucune autre solution à lui proposer pour le faire changer d'avis. Un appel de Stacy, avec qui elle conservait une relation amicale de plus en plus forte, lui avait changé les idées. Les deux femmes avaient discuté quelques minutes tout au plus avant que House ne fasse irruption dans le bureau de Cuddy, sans aucune raison apparente – mais là n'était pas la question. Cuddy s'était abstenue de dire à Stacy qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec House, précisément peu à l'aise avec ce sujet. Stacy était une amie, une des seules dont elle pouvait dire qu'elle l'était, mais, aux yeux de la Doyenne, elle était aussi l'ex de House. Celle qui avait partagé plusieurs années de sa vie. Elle appréciait beaucoup Stacy, mais ne pouvait toutefois s'empêcher de se comparer à elle, de se demander ce qu'avait pu être leur relation.

\- A propos de quoi ?

La jeune femme releva la tête, croisant le regard du Diagnosticien qui s'était assis dans un des deux fauteuils devant son bureau. Le menton appuyé sur le pommeau de sa canne, House la regardait, un sourire-je-suis-très-sûr-de-moi flottant sur les lèvres.

\- Pas sur ce à quoi, _toi_ , tu penses, insinua Cuddy en reposant le dossier, s'adossant complètement au dossier du fauteuil.

\- Et à quoi je pense ?, demanda House sur le même ton.

\- Pas la peine de nourrir ton ego déjà surdimensionné, répliqua t-elle. Et cette conversation ne mène nulle part. Tu n'as pas un patient ?

\- Nope. Il est mort.

\- Quoi ?!, s'exclama Cuddy en se redressant soudainement, choquée.

\- Relax, c'est une blague, s'esclaffa le Diagnosticien, affichant un sourire moqueur.

\- Est-ce que tu ne peux pas être sérieux cinq minutes ?

\- Deux. Maximum.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, demanda la jeune femme en soupirant.

\- Une invitation ... pour mercredi, déclara simplement House, un air bien plus sûr de lui qu'il ne l'était réellement.

\- Tu as conscience que je suis juive ?, releva Cuddy, trouvant la chose plutôt amusante.

\- Les Juifs ne fêtent pas Noël ?, demanda innocemment le Diagnosticien.

\- Toi non plus, tu passes généralement ta soirée avec Wilson à ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

\- Je lui ai dit que j'avais autre chose de prévu.

\- Autre chose de prévu ?, nota la jeune femme avec un sourire de plus en plus amusé.

House soupira le plus bruyamment possible, soulignant par la même occasion que cette conversation l'agaçait et uniquement parce qu'elle ne tournait définitivement pas en sa faveur. Le seul effet qu'il put y voir fut le sourire de plus en plus assuré et réjoui de la Doyenne.

\- Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé d'attendre une date spéciale pour m'inviter, souligna tranquillement Cuddy, profitant de son avantage.

\- Couverture parfaite pour t'avoir rien qu'à moi sans en avoir l'air !, répliqua House, avec un fin sourire.

\- Très subtil, ricana la jeune femme en entortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts.

\- Tu trouves ? Je suis sûr que j'aurais pu trouver mieux, admit le médecin, l'air ennuyé.

\- Ça me convient assez comme ça, le rassura Cuddy, la mine joueuse.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser maintenant ?

\- Non, répliqua t-elle avec un éclat de rire. Je t'interdis de faire quoique ce soit à l'hôpital.

\- Mais Cuddless, t'es pas drôle, y'a personne, se plaignit House, remplissant ses joues d'air en prenant un air désespéré.

Cuddy secoua la tête, se refusant à céder à sa demande même si l'envie de l'embrasser la tentait assez. Ils gardèrent le silence quelques secondes, House s'essayant à toutes les mimiques possibles pour faire craquer la jeune femme. Il ne réussit qu'à lui soutirer des sourires amusés et désolés qui n'eurent pour effet que de l'ennuyer encore plus.

\- Très bien !, finit par dire House en se levant, prenant appui sur sa canne. Je vais retourner voir cette très _jolie_ et très _jeune_ infirmière de tout à l'heure, j'suis sûr qu'elle m'adore ...

\- Dans tes rêves House, lui fit remarquer Cuddy en le regardant s'éloigner.

\- Et pour mercredi ?, demanda t-il quand même avant d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

Le Diagnosticien lui fit la grimace et sortit du bureau, laissant la porte se refermer sur une Cuddy amusée et satisfaite ...

* * *

 _TBC ..._

 _See ya !  
J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue et que la longueur du chapitre vous aura contenté ! A bientôt et vos reviews !  
Pardonnez- moi les fautes qui restent s'il vous plaît !  
_

 _JU_


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonjour,  
Une semaine et deux jours plus tard, me voilà de retour. Je vous offre ce dix-septième chapitre sur un plateau d'argent en espérant qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les précédents. Grâce aux stats, je sais que je suis suivie par un nombre très élevé de personnes, d'un peu partout dans le monde ( ce qui d'ailleurs, m'étonne et me ravie ). Avant de vous répondre plus personnellement, je remercie toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews à chaque fois, vous êtes sept ou huit à être toujours là. On a déjà du vous le dire et l'écrire, mais c'est extrêmement motivant d'avoir des retours comme les vôtres. Je vous encourage à m'écrire, et là je parle à ceux qui ne font que lire " Past is ..."._

 _ **Need-A-Hug.h :** Plaisir partagé, je m'étais vraiment amusée à imaginer House enroulé dans les draps de Cuddy et ne voulant pas en sortir. Je suis contente de savoir que je suis restée dans le caractère des personnages, c'est essentiel ! Pour moi , comme pour vous. Et étant donné que tu nous régales d'OS, je suis convaincue que c'est tout aussi important pour toi *-* Un House trop mignon n'est pas forcément ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant à écrire non plus. C'est cute à imaginer, je te l'accorde *-* ! J'essaie de travailler au retour de Stacy, ce qui n'est pas tout à fait évident. Pas autant que je le voulais finalement. Nop, plus beaucoup de chapitres, mais promis, je ne vous abandonnerai pas. Parce que c'est devenu une sorte d'habitude et que ça me remplit de joie de savoir que l'on forme une sorte de communauté :)_

 _ **Ficseuse :** Stacy était détestée ? J'avoue que j'aurais aimé savoir comme j'aurais réagi si j'avais suivi la série en même temps que la diffusion inédite. On peut imaginer différentes hypothèses pour lesquelles Stacy était détestée. J'en suis navrée d'ailleurs. Pourquoi l'était-elle d'abord ? Parce que les spectateurs et les fans ne supportaient pas sa relation avec House ? Bonne lecture à toi, et merci encore pour tes reviews._

 _ **Lili Angelia :** Est-ce qu'un Roi de France peut-être un ninja ? Est-ce que Louis XIV est l'arrière-arrière-arrière grand père de Bruce Lee ou des tortues ninjas ? Moi, je suis d'avis que c'est pas possible 8-) Et tu es définitivement mon ninja préféré. Parce que : déjà, je n'en connais pas d'autre. Et que : deuxièmement, tu es géniale et que tu mérites bien l'exclusivité d'un tel titre ! :* Je dois être à moitié masochisme sur les bords, car j'adore entendre ma petite voix intérieure me hurler dessus ! :D Un House un peu câlin, oui, sans tomber dans le guimauve. Parce que ça peut faire du bien d'avoir du Huddy guimauve de temps en temps. Mais en règle générale, House et Cuddy restent ceux que nous connaissons *-* Pourquoi à quelle heure il s'est couché ? Gna ! :D Perso, je dirai vers 4H du matin :D ! Pour la Vicodin, c'est pour essayer de faire un lien avec une possible suite oui, on verra ce que ça donne._  
 _Mais dis moi, tes cours de maths portent leur fruit ! XD 16+2 = 18 *t'envoie des fleurs par la poste* On s'auto-fait des clins d'oeil avec nos chemisiers, je trouve ça juste génial :D_  
 _C'est pas facile d'introduire un cas, un patient dans une fic quand on a aucune formation scientifique et encore moins médicale. Je suis obligée de fureter un peu partout pour trouver quelque chose qui colle à la fic, qui me plaise et qui colle avec les personnages. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! J'adore la salade XD !_  
 _Oui, bon quelques lignes, ça va hein ! C'est pour voir si tu lis le chapitre deux fois XD J'déconne :D_  
 _Tu peux pas te contenter de moments presque-Huddy ? Rohh, je trouve ça encore plus cute et attirant ce petit jeu entre eux. Non pas que je suis contre le fait qu'ils s'embrassent, mais voir House dépité et insatisfait, ça m'éclate ! ... Il faut que je te réponde en privé maintenant :*_

 _ **MajorThompson :** Hey ! J'ai longtemps hésité sur l'attitude que devait adopter House, mais aussi Cuddy. Dilemme. Je pense avoir trouvé un parfait équilibre entre les deux. Comme je le disais à Lili, le guimauve c'est pas trop mon truc. J'aime quand les blessures, les doutes sont encore présents à la surface. House et Cuddy sont ce qu'ils sont, ils sont peut-être idiots parfois, handicapés des sentiments. Qu'ils essaient de construire quelque chose n'enlève rien au fait qu'ils ont chacun des doutes et des cicatrices à vif qui les brûlent de l'intérieur. Reste plus qu'à les exploiter intelligemment *-* Et j'espère que c'est ce que je fais ... Bonne lecture et merci ! _

**_Parijan Taiyou :_** _* termine sa tasse de thé vert *-* Gna * Voilà, j'ai mis des jours à poster, j'espère que c'est bon comme ça XD Termine les dialogues intérieurs autant que tu veux, c'est moi qui décide, je suis Dieu ici, d'accord ? 8-) Si t'es contente, j'suis contente ! :D Bonne lecture, il faut que je répooooooooooonde à ton MP !  
_

 ** _Niobi :_** _Ouaip. You're still here Kitten. Thanks :* J'aime quand tu prends ta tête dépitée par ce que j'écris ou dit. Parce que je sais exactement ce que ça signifie aussi. Et la tête que tu as en réalité. Et ça, ça n'a aucun prix :D J'apprécie ton effort et ton implication dans cette histoire et ces personnages. Ce qui n'était pas gagné. Thanks for all, and by all, you exactly know what I mean. :{_

 _Bonne lecture à tous, à bientôt et merci pour vos reviews !  
Ju._

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Le week-end avait passé rapidement, laissant place à une toute nouvelle semaine. La fin de l'année approchait à grands pas et l'ambiance générale du PPTH s'en ressentait. Si les décorations et l'immense sapin qui trônait fièrement dans le hall avaient été installés depuis le début de décembre, le personnel se laissait désormais aller à quelques fantaisies, ajoutant un ou deux accessoires à leurs blouses. Et pour le plus grand plaisir de House, il avait, à nouveau droit, à ces sucreries au goût complétement chimiques mais qui avaient le fâcheux pouvoir de lui ravir les papilles. Cuddy arriva, le lundi matin, vers 9H, signa l'habituel registre de présence. Elle interrogea une des infirmières de garde qui lui assura que le Dr House n'avait pas quitté l'hôpital. Cuddy acquiesça et prit la direction de son bureau. Elle enleva son manteau et son écharpe, espérant pouvoir trouver un peu de temps dans la matinée pour monter voir le Diagnosticien. Depuis que Cameron avait apporté le cas du jeune garçon, House et son équipe n'étaient pratiquement pas rentrés chez eux. Cela faisait deux jours de suite que le Diagnosticien dormait dans son bureau et Cuddy n'avait pas pu l'en déloger, il avait refusé de rentrer chez lui, prétextant qu'il arrivait mieux à réfléchir ici qu'enfoncer dans son canapé. La jeune femme ne l'avait pas contredit et l'avait laissé avec son équipe. Des sentiments opposés alimentaient la bataille intérieure que livrait son coeur, elle aurait aimé avoir House chez elle, pouvoir essayer de faire quelque chose de cette relation qui semblait pourtant déjà bien fragile. Mais, l'état préoccupant du jeune garçon et son âme de médecin la retenaient de proposer au Diagnosticien de passer chez elle. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas empiéter sur son terrain et elle savait que son caractère irascible ne s'en trouverait que plus accentué.

* * *

 _House releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des heures qu'il était assis ici et il dut cligner des yeux, surpris par la luminosité du couloir. Il n'avait pas vraiment dormi depuis deux jours et le fauteuil qu'il occupait généralement quand il piquait une sieste n'était pas le meilleur lit qu'il connaissait. Toute la matinée du dimanche avait passé sans qu'il ne trouve une quelconque explication aux symptômes de son jeune patient. Il avait passé une grande partie du samedi enfermé dans son bureau, le nez plongé dans ses livres de médecine ou sur Internet.  
_

 _\- Comment va le petit ?, demanda Cuddy en s'approchant._

 _\- Sa TA fait le yo-yo et son torse est couvert de plaques rouges sans que ça ne le démange. Il y a quelque chose qui nous échappe ..._

 _\- Il a de la fièvre ?_

 _\- Là maintenant, j'en sais rien. Pas tout à l'heure._

 _Cuddy hocha la tête, se mordillant les lèvres, réfléchissant elle aussi. Elle le voyait dans le comportement du Diagnosticien. Des cernes entouraient ses yeux et les traits de son visage étaient très prononcés, lui donnant l'air d'un fantôme plutôt mal en point. Ses yeux brillaient toujours de ce même bleu que la Doyenne aimait tant, mais elle pouvait aussi y lire une grande fatigue. Ses traits émaciés et ses cheveux en bataille où il avait inlassablement continué à passer ses doigts accentuaient l'impression générale d'épuisement que dégageait le médecin._

 _\- Tu as mangé quelque chose ?_

 _\- La Vicodin ça compte ?, releva House tout en se renversant dans son fauteuil._

 _\- Non ... Combien tu en as pris ?, demanda t-elle tout de même, sachant d'avance qu'elle n'aimerait pas la réponse._

 _\- J'ai pas compté, s'excusa House en étirant les muscles de ses épaules._

 _Le regard chargé de reproches, Cuddy fit quelques pas dans le bureau du Diagnosticien, arpentant la pièce en attendant elle ne savait quoi. Elle finit par s'appuyer contre le placard sous les lampes à radio. Posant les mains de chaque côté, Cuddy observait House. Il avait retiré sa veste, ne portant qu'un tee-shirt noir représentant le groupe anglais Dire Strait et qui dessinait les muscles de ses bras._

 _\- Où est ton équipe ? ... le reste de ton équipe ... , précisa Cuddy_

 _\- Au labo, Foreman fait un test pour les métaux lourds, commença House avant de jeter un coup d'oeil dans la salle adjacente pour s'assurer qui de son équipe était présent. ... Et Kutner un scanner des poumons._

 _\- Tu as déjà fait tout ça, lui fit remarquer la Doyenne, les sourcils légèrement froncés devant ses aveux. Tu penses avoir raté quelque chose ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas quoi ni où chercher !, répliqua House en se passant la main sur le front._

 _Cuddy ne répondit rien, se mordillant les lèvres, étonnée et peut-être légèrement inquiète de l'expression qu'affichait le visage de son Diagnosticien. Elle ne pouvait admettre qu'il était à cours d'idée, ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était pas le médecin qu'elle connaissait. Le plus étonnant était peut-être de le voir avouer une telle chose. L'orgueil et la fierté caractérisaient le Diagnosticien, et Cuddy le savait parfaitement. Elle ne savait quelle était la raison d'un tel aveu, ni pourquoi House réagissait de cette façon. Une infime partie d'elle la poussait à croire qu'il s'était ainsi confié à elle parce qu'il avait changé. Mais une nuit passée avec lui et quelques semaines d'une intimité partagée ne pouvaient changer le médecin. La Doyenne attendait le moment où il se figerait, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il ne dirait rien et se contenterait de filer, coupant court à toute discussion ou activité dans lequel il aurait été retenue. House avait déjà eu tort, certains de ses patients n'avaient pas survécu et n'étaient jamais retournés chez eux. Cuddy refusait l'idée que William ne survive pas à son séjour au PPTH, elle ne voulait pas avoir à apprendre aux parents que leur fils ne guérirait pas. Elle avait discuté avec lui lorsqu'il n'était pas trop épuisé par les examens, c'était un jeune garçon remarquable et étonnamment courageux. Malgré les larmes qui perlaient souvent au coin de ses yeux, Cuddy était assez stupéfaite de son comportement. Il ne semblait jamais effrayé, était toujours relativement calme et semblait apprécier la présence de la Doyenne. Avec un demi-sourire qui échappa au Diagnosticien plongé dans ses réflexions, Cuddy se dit que, finalement, il apprécierait aussi House. Cette idée lui fit froncer légèrement les sourcils._

 _\- Quoi ?, releva House en la regardant._

 _\- Rien, lui répondit-elle._

 _Les lèvres de son employé se soulevèrent en un rictus qui laissait supposer qu'il n'était pas tout à fait convaincu de sa réponse._

 _\- Il est un peu plus de 13H, tu devrais aller manger quelque chose, lui recommanda t-elle avec un sourire encourageant._

 _\- Il a besoin d'une greffe du coeur, lâcha le Diagnosticien sans tenir compte de sa remarque. Il a fait plusieurs arrêts cardiaques et ta TA est trop instable. Si on ne fait rien, c'est à l'autopsie que l'on verra ce qu'il a. ... Il nous faut du temps ..._

\- _Non ..._

 _\- Allez ... c'est tellement cool d'ouvrir les patients en deux pour voir ce qui s'y passe, l'implora t-il, en faisant une grimace ravie._

 _\- Le Conseil n'acceptera jamais une telle greffe. Je pourrais appuyer ta demande House, mais ils ne voudront pas. Je suis désolée, tu n'y gagnerais que du temps et William a besoin d'être traité pour subir une telle opération. Et rien ne peut t'assurer qu'il survivrait à l'opération..._

 _\- Alors quoi ? On le regarde crever parce qu'une bande de bureaucrates n'est pas capable de voir les urgences là où il y en a !, s'emporta le Diagnosticien en se levant précipitamment de son siège._

 _Il attrapa sa canne, posée dans le coin entre les deux parties du bureau, passant inlassablement ses doigts de pianiste sur son front. Il était parfaitement conscient de la justesse des propos de la jeune femme et avait proposé une greffe tout en sachant qu'elle n'accepterait pas. Il tournait le dos à Cuddy, mais sentait son regard gris posé sur lui. House garda les yeux rivés sur le rideau de métal qui empêchait la faible lumière de pénétrer dans son bureau._

 _\- Tu devrais aller lui parler._

 _\- A qui ?_

 _\- A William ! Il a besoin qu'on lui parle ..._

 _\- Et tu crois que je suis la personne la mieux placée pour le réconforter ?, releva House en se retournant, une moue ironique sur le visage._

 _-_ _Il a besoin de savoir qu'il n'est pas isolé ..._

 _\- Alors, va le voir. C'est ton domaine non ?, répliqua t-il._

 _Le regard appuyé que lui lança la Doyenne lui fit clairement comprendre que sa réplique avait touché une corde sensible qu'il lui serait plus prudent de ne pas faire vibrer. Cuddy secoua légèrement la tête, ses boucles brunes voltigeant autour d'elle, chassant ainsi les mauvaises pensées qui tentaient de se frayer un passage dans son esprit._

 _\- Pourquoi ressens-tu toujours le besoin de dire ce genre de chose ?, lui demanda t-elle, à la fois curieuse et blessée par ses manières._

 _House inspira en silence et replongea dans la contemplation du rideau, ne trouvant pas de meilleure occupation que celle-ci. Cuddy attendait visiblement une réponse et il ne savait pas laquelle lui donnait. Il avait deux options et l'envie d'être sincère lui brûlait les lèvres. S'ils avaient été véritablement seuls, il aurait chasser ses doutes et ceux de la jeune femme d'un baiser. House se pinça les lèvres et baissa le regard avant de se tourner tout entier vers Cuddy qui n'avait pas bougé. Avec sa jupe noire et son pull rose, elle était magnifique et House dut faire un effort pour ne pas s'arrêter trop longuement sur sa poitrine, effort qui n'échappa pas à la Doyenne qui le lui fit remarquer avec un sourire narquois._

 _\- Désolé, souffla le Diagnosticien en s'approchant d'elle._

 _Il planta son regard de cristal dans les siens et elle put y lire toute sa sincérité. Elle eut envie de se blottir contre son torse pour retrouver ce contact dont ils s'étaient privés depuis deux jours. Deux jours pendant lesquels les souvenirs de leur nuit n'avaient fait que passer et repasser dans son esprit comme un vieux film que l'on ne peut s'empêcher de regarder. Depuis vendredi, leurs rapports n'avaient été que purement professionnels et l'un comme l'autre auraient apprécié partager un peu plus, sans pour autant se l'avouer. Tout semblait pourtant être plus clair dans l'esprit de Cuddy dont les lèvres s'étirèrent finalement en un fin sourire quand elle vit son Diagnosticien se rapprocher d'elle et réduire l'écart entre eux._

 _Elle le regarda amusée lorsqu'il vint outrageusement se coller à elle, secouant la tête lorsqu'il voulut l'embrasser._

 _\- House, pas ici, lui rappela t-elle._

 _\- Mais mamaaan, t'avais dit que si j'étais sage ..._

 _\- Sage ?, releva Cuddy, un rire cristallin s'échappant de ses lèvres._

 _House hocha la tête, d'un air absolument sûr de lui et attrapa les hanches de la jeune femme. Avec un sourire, il l'entraîna un peu plus loin, s'appuyant à peine sur sa canne. Cuddy le laissa faire, ravie qu'il prenne l'initiative sans pour autant être parfaitement à l'aise. Un sourire découvrit les dents blanches du Diagnosticien qui se rendait compte du malaise de la jeune femme. D'un regard, il lui intima de se détendre.  
_

\- _Et maintenant ?, demanda Cuddy, gardant obstinément un espace entre leurs deux corps. Je t'interdis de ...  
_

 _\- On peut aller dans le bureau de Wilson, il est pas là, tenta House._

 _\- Même pas en rêve !_

 _Le Diagnosticien fit la grimace et, ayant jeté un rapide coup d'oeil dans le couloir, fondit sans attendre sur les lèvres de Cuddy. Il les caressa des siennes, redécouvrant leur saveur et son odeur. Cuddy ferma instinctivement les yeux et répondit à son baiser sur le champ, sa main gauche venant trouver sa place sur le flanc du Diagnosticien. Elle oublia où elle se trouvait, sentant la barbe de House lui griffer doucement la peau autour des lèvres et sous le nez. L'espace entre leurs deux corps qu'elle s'était efforcée de maintenir s'effaça lorsque Cuddy se colla volontairement un peu plus à lui. Ils échangèrent un baiser qui se voulut d'abord tendre puis plus entreprenant. Les puissantes mains de House encerclaient la taille de la Doyenne, désormais sous son contrôle. Cette intimité leur avait manqué et ils le ressentaient dans le baiser qu'ils s'offraient l'un l'autre. Cuddy reprit soudainement conscience du lieu où ils se trouvaient lorsqu'elle sentit son dos rencontrer le mur derrière elle. House l'avait entraînée avec lui, la plaquant contre le mur dans un geste où la violence était absente. Elle se sépara à contre coeur du Diagnosticien lorsque sa langue se fit plus insistante. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de grogner quand il sentit la chaleur de Cuddy s'éloigner._

 _\- Avoues que ça te déplaît pas tant que ça, la nargua House en la laissant lui échapper._

 _\- Tais-toi, lui intima t-elle avec un regard amusé dans sa direction._

 _Cuddy tourna vivement la tête à droite quand la porte en verre donnant sur la salle des Diagnostiques s'ouvrit. Foreman entra, plusieurs papiers en main. Cuddy dégagea une mèche de devant ses yeux et reporta son attention sur le neurologue. Elle avait chaud et espérait que le feu qu'elle sentait lui brûler les joues ne la trahirait pas.  
_

\- _Les résultats n'ont rien donné pour les métaux lourds, signala d'emblée Foreman, n'accordant aucune attention au fait que House et Cuddy étaient plutôt proches l'un de l'autre._

 _\- Refaîtes-les, lui ordonna le Diagnosticien._

 _\- C'est déjà fait .. deux fois, précisa t-il._

 _\- Okay ... diagnostique différentiel pour le rash, l'insuffisance cardiaque et l'hypertension artérielle, souffla House en attrapant sa balle et en filant dans la pièce d'à côté._

 _\- On recommence depuis le début ?, s'empressa de demander Taub dès qu'il le vit apparaître._

 _\- A moins que vous ayez une idée de génie ... j'vous écoute !_

 _Cuddy les avait suivis en silence et prit part au diagnostique, proposant des idées comme n'importe quel membre de l'équipe. House faisait des va-et-vient dans la pièce, sa balle emprisonnée dans sa main gauche. Il finit par s'arrêter devant le tableau blanc et, sous le regard fatigué de la Doyenne, goba un comprimé de Vicodin._

\- _Il a la peau bleue !, s'exclama Kutner en franchissant la porte de la salle.  
_

 _\- Partiellement bleue ?, demanda Thirteen._

 _\- Ses doigts avaient pris une teinte bleutée quand je l'ai sorti du scanner, affirma Kutner en prenant place près de la jeune médecin._

 _House n'ajouta rien et se contenta d'inscrire le nouveau symptôme sur le tableau blanc, faisant passer de l'air d'une joue à l'autre. Il reposa le feutre et se tourna vers son équipe._

\- _A quoi il ressemble ce gosse ?_

 _\- Comment ça ?, l'interrogea Taub en fronçant les sourcils._

 _\- Décrivez-le._

 _\- Ce serait plus rapide si vous alliez directement le voir, lui fit amèrement remarquer Thirteen._

 _\- Mais je perdrais toute crédibilité, lui assura House, sarcastique._

 _\- Assez grand pour son âge, cheveux châtains et yeux noisettes. Il pleure souvent mais je crois que l'on peut aisément lui pardonner étant donné les symptômes qu'il développe. En quoi ça nous aide ?, s'emporta légèrement Foreman à qui le sens de la conversation semblait échapper._

 _\- A rien, murmura le Diagnosticien avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à Cuddy._

* * *

\- Je vous propose de commencer par l'aile droite de l'hôpital, c'est la partie la plus calme de l'hôpital à ce moment de la journée.

Avec un sourire, Cuddy entraîna le couple, arpentant comme une chef les couloirs de son établissement. Sa secrétaire l'avait informée une dizaine de minutes plus tôt que le couple de donateurs qu'elle avait rencontré à la soirée caritative de jeudi était là et qu'ils étaient impatients d'en découvrir plus sur le Princeton Plainsboro. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Cuddy présentait l'hôpital et elle avait, au fil des années, développé une sorte de sixième sens pour présenter tout à son avantage son "bébé" comme aimait à l'appeler House.

Cuddy les emmena donc avec elle, leur présentant les chefs des différents départements lorsqu'elle ne les voyait pas trop occupés. Elle répondait à leurs questions, souriant admirablement à leurs remarques, intérieurement satisfaite de la manière dont se déroulait la visite. Cuddy avait conscience de l'hypocrisie dont elle faisait preuve à chaque fois qu'elle avait à faire avec de possibles donateurs. Quelque soit le malin plaisir que pouvait prendre House à la déstabiliser et à crier un peu partout toute l'hypocrisie que renfermait son rôle, convaincre les donateurs de donner au PPTH n'était pas ce que préférait Cuddy dans son travail. Les remarques de House à ce sujet continuaient à l'amuser parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison. Ses sourires n'étaient que purs façades et bien souvent, la plupart des donateurs n'étaient pas directement intéressés par les bénéfices que pourrait tirer l'hôpital de leurs donations. Mais la Doyenne continuait à faire son travail, appréciant particulièrement les responsabilités qui lui revenaient. Elle aimait le pouvoir sans être dépassée par ce qu'il supposait de déraisonnable. Elle aimait son travail, consciente que c'était une des rares choses qu'elle avait réussi à accomplir dans sa vie.

Cuddy marchait aux côtés de la femme, le mari ayant pris quelques mètres d'avance sur elles. Dans la soixantaine, la femme était assez grande et ses cheveux blonds étaient striées de longs cheveux blancs relativement discrets. Elle rappelait à Cuddy sa propre mère dans sa manière de parler et de prendre la conversation à son avantage. La Doyenne s'efforçait de cacher son agacement derrière un sourire, répondant à leurs questions lorsqu'ils l'interrogeait. Elle n'avait pas vu sa mère depuis de longs mois, pas depuis Joy en réalité, sa sœur encore moins. Les deux sœurs avaient été proches plus jeunes. Mais les vies qu'elles avaient choisies de mener avaient fini par les éloigner l'une de l'autre. Une certaine distance s'était instaurée entre les deux femmes, mais chacune savait pouvoir compter sur l'autre en cas de problème. Alors qu'ils tournaient dans un couloir plus bondé que les autres, la femme se tourna vers Cuddy et avec un sourire suffisant demanda s'ils pouvaient désormais rencontrer le Docteur House. C'est ce que Cuddy redoutait toujours plus ou moins dans ce genre d'occasion. Elle avait attendu le moment où ils lui demanderaient. Ils finissaient tous par le faire. La jeune femme sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale à la simple idée de monter au service des Diagnostiques. Cuddy n'était pas surprise, la plupart des donateurs finissait par demander à rencontrer ce qui faisait la renommée – presque internationale – de l'hôpital. Elle en était toujours fière. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait avoir à reprocher au Diagnosticien, Cuddy avait conscience qu'il était un atout majeur pour le PPTH. Le plus horripilant était peut-être que House en avait parfaitement consciente et avait la fâcheuse habitude de jouer avec ça.

\- Son équipe et lui travaillent actuellement sur un cas difficile et ...

\- Nous ne le dérangerons pas, assura l'homme en s'approchant d'elles. Mais nous avons entendu dire que le Docteur House était un excellent médecin et ce serait un honneur pour nous de le rencontrer.

Cuddy sourit le plus sincèrement possible, mais elle eut plutôt l'impression que cela ressemblait à une grimace. Son incisive plantée dans sa lèvre inférieure, elle leur indiqua l'ascenseur d'un geste de la main. Elle les laissa prendre un peu d'avance, les entendant discuter de ce qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'alors. Sa poitrine se soulevait lentement, mais son esprit travaillait à plein régime. Cuddy savait que House était d'humeur souvent exécrable lorsqu'un cas durait. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille, lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté en fin d'après-midi. La Doyenne était simplement passée en fin de journée pour savoir comment ils s'en sortaient. C'était plus pour voir House qu'autre chose car elle avait suivi de loin le dossier et l'état du jeune garçon. Cuddy savait qu'il ne le montrait pas, s'évertuant à s'imposer les mêmes limites qu'avec les autres patients. Mais sa curiosité était piquée à vif et résoudre ce cas était devenu un défi beaucoup trop réel désormais. L'équipe se battait contre le temps qui continuait à vider Williams de ses forces. Cuddy les avait vus se débattre avec le garçon sur les coups de 17H, lorsque son coeur s'était à nouveau et soudainement emballé.

\- Quel étage Docteur Cuddy ?

La jeune femme les rejoignit dans l'ascenseur et appuya elle-même sur le numéro. Se calant au fond de l'habitacle, elle n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite la conversation des deux visiteurs et se saisit de son téléphone. Les touches de son Blackberry émettaient de légers craquements alors qu'elle pianotait rapidement sur son clavier, espérant que son message partirait avant qu'ils n'arrivent au département des diagnostiques.

* * *

Ses doigts tapotaient en rythme sur son ventre, suivant les accords de la musique. House sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de son jean et sans ouvrir les yeux tâtonna jusqu'à trouver l'appareil qui venait le distraire de sa pause musicale. Amenant son portable dans son champ de vision, le Diagnostique n'ouvrit qu'un oeil et aperçut le nom de Cuddy sur l'écran. Il finit par ouvrir complètement les yeux et déchiffra rapidement le message de la jeune femme. Avec un fin sourire, il remit le téléphone dans sa poche et se reconcentra sur la musique, préférant profiter des quelques minutes de tranquillité qui lui restaient.

* * *

\- Quand avez-vous ouvert ce service ?

\- Il y a sept ans, répondit Cuddy en s'extirpant de l'ascenseur. Le Docteur House a une équipe de quatre médecins qui travaillent pour lui.

\- Vous nous avez dit qu'ils avaient un patient, n'est-ce pas ?, reprit l'homme en regardant à droite et à gauche comme pour bien s'imprégner des lieux.

\- Oui, un enfant de dix ans, il a été admis aux urgences vendredi matin.

\- Traitent-ils beaucoup de cas ?, voulu ensuite savoir sa femme.

\- Cela dépend du moment, admit Cuddy en les dirigeant vers le bureau où devait se trouver House. Le Dr House s'occupe environ d'un cas par semaine, parfois moins. Le département ne traite que les patients dont la cause des symptômes apparaît incompréhensible. Il arrive souvent que certains patients aient été admis dans d'autres services avant de venir ici.

Le couple hocha la tête à l'unisson, appréciant visiblement les réponses que leur fournissait la Doyenne. L'équipe du Diagnosticien n'était pas là et Cuddy espéra presque qu'il en fut de même pour House. Elle ne le vit pas à son bureau, et un soulagement de courte durée l'envahit. Cuddy ferma les yeux quelques secondes et se mordit la lèvre pour pas pousser un soupir des plus bruyants. Le casque sur les oreilles, House était allongé sur la moquette de son bureau, les bras écartés des deux côtés, totalement insouciant de ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui. La Doyenne nota dans un coin de son esprit de lui faire remarquer qu'il aurait pu – pour changer – faire un effort.

\- C'est lui ?, demanda la femme, légèrement surprise.

Cuddy hocha la tête en silence, les lèvres pincées.

\- Ne devrait-il pas réfléchir sur le cas de .. ce jeune garçon, fit remarquer l'homme que le comportement du Diagnosticien semblait profondément contrarié. Ce n'est pas très professionnel de sa part ...

\- C'est comme cela qu'il réfléchit, lui assura Cuddy.

\- En écoutant les Rolling Stones ?, releva t-il, les sourcils arqués en désignant la pochette du vinyle posée près du Diagnosticien.

\- Ça lui réussit plutôt bien, répondit Cuddy avec un sourire amusé, en réponse à celui que lui adressa le donateur.

House retint un rire lorsqu'il entendit la réponse de sa patronne. Il avait coupé la musique, conservant toutefois son casque. Il espérait ainsi glaner quelques informations et surtout écouter ce que Cuddy avait à dire sur lui. Le bourdonnement provoqué par le casque l'empêchait de saisir toute la conversation, d'autant plus que la porte en verre était fermée. Conservant les yeux clos, House reprit ses cogitations, oubliant peu à peu la présence de Cuddy. Avant qu'elle n'envoie ce message, il réfléchissait à son patient, reprenant une par une les hypothèses qu'ils n'avaient cessées de proposer ces derniers jours, les réfutant les unes après les autres. Il lui aurait été plus utile de se plonger dans ses énormes bouquins qu'il utilisait parfois lorsqu'un cas plus complexe que les autres se présentait, mais la musique l'aidait tout autant. Les paroles des chansons ne l'empêchaient pas de réfléchir, il les connaissait sur le bout des doigts et elles devenaient rapidement rien de plus qu'un fond sonore.

Ses pensées dérivaient bien trop souvent à son goût en direction de la Doyenne et sentir sa présence non loin ne l'aidait pas vraiment. House rouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut et arracha presque le casque qui lui enserrait la tête. Il réprima une grimace, lorsqu'en se relevant brusquement, sa jambe rappela sa présence par une longue plainte et pour sa tête, n'appréciant pas spécialement d'être abruptement tirée de sa léthargie. Le Diagnosticien attrapa sa veste, posée sur la chaise et sa canne et s'empressa de rejoindre la porte.

\- House ! , l'interpella Cuddy lorsqu'il lui passa devant sans s'arrêter.

\- J'dois y aller, s'excusa t-il en continuant sur sa lancée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, lui demanda t-elle incrédule.

\- Rien, mais j'adore la couleur de votre soutien-gorge, lui cria House en appelant l'ascenseur.

\- Est-ce qu'il est toujours comme ça ?, s'interposa la femme en s'approchant de Cuddy qui avait fait mine de vouloir le rejoindre.

\- Où est-ce que vous allez ?, l'interrogea la Doyenne, les bras écartés en signe d'incompréhension, ne tenant pas compte de la question de la donatrice.

\- Faire un jogging !

La jeune femme referma la bouche et soupira, habituée aux gamineries de son employé. Elle le regarda s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur et croisa son regard océan avant que les portes ne se referment. Il avait l'air visiblement satisfait de lui et Cuddy le maudit intérieurement d'agir de la sorte. House ayant disparu, elle se retourna, s'apprêtant à faire face aux inévitables remarques du couple.

* * *

\- Est-ce qu'on va rentrer à la maison pour Noël ?, entendit House alors que la porte coulissait lentement.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers le Diagnosticien qui avança dans la pièce de sa démarche boitillante. William était allongé dans son lit, ses deux parents étaient assis près de lui. House remarqua aussitôt la couleur bleutée qu'avaient pris les doigts du jeune garçon bien qu'il essayait de le dissimuler sous les draps.

\- Vous êtes venus nous apporter de bonnes nouvelles ?, demanda la mère du jeune garçon en adressant un sourire encourageant à son fils.

\- Rupture de stock aujourd'hui, répondit House en venant se poster devant le lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?, voulut savoir le père qui ne semblait pas apprécier la manière qu'avait le Diagnosticien de parler.

\- Vous pouvez nous laisser ? , demanda le médecin en indiquant la porte d'un signe vague de la tête.

\- Non, répliqua aussitôt l'homme en se levant. Il n'y a rien que Will ne peut vous dire et qui mérite que nous ne soyons pas là. Vos employés ont déjà posé un tas de questions et nous y avons répondu.

\- Ils sont nuls pour les devinettes, soupira House avec un sourire condescendant. J'ai besoin qu'il me parle sans savoir que ses parents vont écouter tout ce qu'il raconte. J'ai besoin qu'il soit _sincère._

\- Vous croyez que mon fils est un menteur ?

\- Jake, tenta de l'apaiser sa femme en se levant à son tour.

House jeta un coup d'oeil au moniteur installé au-dessus du lit, vérifiant le rythme cardiaque du petit que l'agitation de la pièce n'aurait pas manqué de perturber.

\- Tu veux bien que l'on sorte un moment ?, demanda la femme à William en lui souriant tandis que son père levait les yeux au ciel, mains sur les hanches. On reste dans le couloir, juste là.

William hocha doucement la tête, lâchant la main de sa mère quand elle déposa un baiser sur son front. L'homme jeta un regard noir au Diagnosticien avant de quitter la chambre à son tour. House les regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir et se mit à arpenter la pièce en jetant de fréquents coups d'oeil au jeune garçon. William restait silencieux, visiblement impressionné par l'aspect du Diagnosticien.

\- Vous êtes le docteur que mon papa n'aime pas ?, demanda t-il.

\- Non, mais ça c'est uniquement parce que ta mère m'adore, répliqua House avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure réponse à apporter à un enfant de dix ans.

\- Quand est-ce que je peux rentrer à la maison ?

\- J'en sais rien, admit le Diagnosticien en s'approchant du lit.

\- Mon papa a dit que je pourrais décorer le sapin quand on rentrera.

\- Ouais ... on va dire ça ...

House attrapa un tabouret et le rapprocha du lit. Laissant sa canne reposer contre sa cuisse, il y prit place et remonta ses jambes sur les barreaux. Même assis, il dominait facilement du regard le jeune garçon. La tête baissée, Williams suivait les coutures du drap de ses fines mains d'enfant. House eut tout le loisir de vérifier la rapide description qu'en avait dressé Foreman lorsqu'il le leur avait demandé. Ses grands yeux noisette lui rappelaient ceux de son oncologue préféré par l'éclat qu'ils réfléchissaient. Il avait entendu son équipe discuter de l'extrême gentillesse dont faisait preuve Williams malgré la souffrance, parfois la fièvre et ses incessantes arythmies.

\- Pourquoi mes parents sont partis ?

\- Tu leur dis toujours tout ce que tu fais ?, demanda House sans répondre.

\- Toujours, assura t-il. Vous mentez à votre papa ?

\- Pfff, tout le temps, répliqua le Diagnosticien, comme une évidence, avec un demi sourire.

William lui lança un regard étrange, visiblement surpris et ennuyé que son médecin mente à son père aussi ouvertement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à la jambe ?

\- Tu poses toujours autant de questions ? T'es chiant comme gosse ...

\- Vous n'aimez pas les enfants ?, continua t-il sur sa lancée.

\- Blessure de guerre, lui fit savoir le Diagnosticien en désignant sa canne avec un soupir, préférant répondre à cette question plutôt qu'à la seconde.

\- Vous avez mal ?

\- Tout le temps.

Williams baissa la tête et garda le silence.

\- Tes parents sont gentils avec toi ?

\- Ce sont les meilleurs, lui assura t-il.

\- Tous les gosses disent ça, répliqua House en se massant la cuisse à travers son jean.

\- Vous n'aimez pas les enfants ni vos parents , dit simplement William en braquant son regard noisette dans ceux océans du Diagnosticien. Vous devez triste alors.

\- T'as vraiment dix ans ?, s'étonna House en secouant la tête, surpris.

\- Beaucoup de garçons de dix ans sont comme moi.

\- Aussi gentils ? On dirait un mini-Wilson, s'amusa le médecin en se mordillant les lèvres, étonné du comportement de son jeune patient.

\- C'est quoi un mini-Wilson ?

\- Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand.

\- Vous partez ?, demanda William, la voix inquiète lorsqu'il vit House repousser le tabouret et empoigner sa canne.

\- Non, quelle idée, ironisa le Diagnosticien. Je vais me cacher dans les toilettes et surprendre ton père quand ils reviennent !

\- J'ai dix ans, pas quatre ...

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que je m'en aille ?

\- Je vous aime bien.

House tourna la tête dans sa direction, incertain de la réponse qu'avait fournie le garçon. William s'était redressé dans son lit et fixait le médecin de ses grands yeux noisette. House se passa la langue sur les lèvres, perplexe face à la situation. Le gosse l'aimait _bien_ ? Il devait forcément avoir quelque chose quelque part qui clochait dans l'équation !

\- Vous revenez ?

\- J'crois pas non, répliqua House en faisant coulisser la porte.

Il jeta un dernier regard vers l'enfant qui, la mine renfrognée, s'était rallongé dans son lit et observait le plafond. House se gratta la joue pensif. Cuddy lui avait dit d'aller le voir et, évidemment, il y avait appris des choses intéressantes. La première ne venait que confirmer son idée selon laquelle les enfants étaient naïfs et aveugles. La seconde ... Le Diagnosticien n'eut pas le temps de terminer son monologue intérieur qu'il vit approcher Wilson et Cuddy. Planté devant la chambre, il les attendit, accordant à peine un regard à la Doyenne. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à sa hauteur, House aperçut les parents de William se lever des fauteuils installés un peu plus loin.

\- Comment va-t'il ?

\- Oh, génial ! Il rentre demain, il veut décorer le sapin de Noël, répondit House en faisant la moue à Cuddy.

\- House, il est hors de question qu'il sorte ..

\- Raah, vous êtes susceptibles dites-moi, c'est les hormones qui vous travaillent ? Bien sûr qu'il ne sort pas demain, sauf si on trouve ce qui est en train de le tuer avant.

\- Il a l'air plutôt bien, nota Wilson.

\- Remarque évidemment confirmée par tout le branchement électro...

Les moniteurs de la chambre de Williams s'affolèrent et emportèrent la fin de la phrase. House se retourna vivement pour apercevoir la ligne continue, si froide et imperturbable, qu'affichait l'écran au dessus du lit. Les parents se précipitèrent vers eux, mais Wilson les empêcha d'entrer, leur intimant de rester calme et leur promettant que tout allait bien se passer. House retint un sourire devant la confiance que pouvait parfois afficher l'oncologue. Lorsque les moniteurs s'étaient emballés, Cuddy avait été la première à s'engouffrer dans la chambre. Le Diagnosticien l'entendait donner des ordres aux infirmières puis à Thirteen et Kutner qui venaient d'arriver en courant. House regardait la scène en silence, analysant et détaillant chaque mouvement, reprenant et notant mentalement les données qu'affichaient les écrans.

\- Rechargez, ordonna Cuddy une dernière fois avant que la ligne continue ne se transforme en une succession de bips et de pics rassurants.

House inspira une grande bouffée d'air lorsque la Doyenne lui fit un léger signe de tête, lui indiquant qu'ils avaient repris le contrôle de la situation. Il s'écarta pour laisser passer les parents de William et attendit que Cuddy ressorte. L'instant avait duré plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles l'équipe de médecins, dirigée par Cuddy, avait dû batailler pour insuffler un peu de vie au jeune garçon. Son coeur avait recommencé à battre au plus grand soulagement de tous, mais l'enfant était toujours inconscient.

\- Il n'a jamais eu ce genre de problème avant ?, demanda Wilson en approchant de lui.

\- Non, depuis vendredi matin seulement. Pourquoi il réagit comme ça ?

\- Comment ça ? Tu as discuté avec lui ? Tu sortais de la chambre quand je suis arrivé, de quoi avez-vous parlé ?

\- De rien justement, ce gosse est irréprochable !

\- Sérieusement ?, fit Wilson en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il ... m'aime bien, lâcha House en accordant un regard rapide à son ami.

\- Effectivement, c'est assez étonnant ...

\- Justement ! Je lui ai dit des horreurs, je lui ai avoué que je mentais à mon père, que je n'aimais pas les gosses parce qu'ils sont sans cesse en train de se plaindre ou de pleurer, et il m'a juste dit qu'il m'aimait bien.

\- Et tu crois que sa gentillesse est un symptôme ? House, la dernière fois que tu as envisagé cette possibilité, tu as eu tort. Admet simplement que ce garçon est courageux et qu'il peut parfois arriver que quelqu'un t'apprécie ...

\- Sérieusement ?, ricana le Diagnosticien en lançant un regard rempli d'amusement à l'oncologue. Son coeur fonctionne comme un générateur qui tombe en panne quand ça l'arrange et il a encore le temps d'être gentil avec tout le monde ?

Wilson ne répondit rien, se contentant de hausser les épaules. House n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort sur ce point-là.

\- Peut-être que c'est pas son père ...

\- Alors là, Wiwi, tu te surpasses, s'exclama House avec un sourire taquin. Je ne te croyais pas aussi mesquin ! Bien sûr que c'est son père.

\- Et tu en es sûr parce que ... ?

\- Je le sais c'est tout.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes jusqu'à ce que Cuddy revienne vers eux. Elle leur résuma rapidement la situation, enfouissant ses mains sans les poches de sa blouse blanche. House n'ajouta pas grand chose de plus que ce qu'il avait déjà dit à Wilson. La Doyenne les laissa seuls, retournant dans son bureau après avoir demandé à House de l'informer dès qu'il aurait une nouvelle théorie à proposer.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais mercredi ?, demanda Wilson en suivant House dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

\- T'es toujours obligé de poser des questions chiantes ?, répliqua le Diagnosticien.

\- Ça fait des années que tu ne fais strictement rien pour Noël. Depuis quand tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

\- Des mois mais je savais pas comment te l'annoncer, pardonne-moi, pleurnicha faussement House.

Wilson roula des yeux et continua d'avancer.

\- T'es parti où comme ça ?

\- Ça dépend ... tu vas où ?, l'interrogea en retour le Néphrologue.

\- Je suppose que si je te réponds que je vais dans mon bureau, tu vas te dépêcher de filer à l'opposé .

Le Diagnosticien ne répondit rien, poursuivant sa route, sa canne martelant le carrelage du couloir dans un rythme rapide et monotone. House dépassa son bureau, passa devant les grandes vitres en verre et devant un Wilson dépité entra dans le bureau de l'oncologue. Le médecin se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur le canapé, allongeant ses jambes et laissant ses pieds reposer sur l'accoudoir.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?, demanda Wilson en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

\- T'as envie de parler. J'en ai pas envie. Alors, je viens de mon plein gré, j'fais semblant de m'intéresser un minimum à tes questions pendant ... cinq minutes ... t'es content et j'suis tranquille.

\- J'aime ta façon de d'écrire notre amitié, admit Wilson amusé.

Un sourire railleur étira les lèvres du Diagnosticien qui se cala un peu mieux dans le canapé. S'il arrivait à tenir quelques minutes, Wilson le laisserait sans doute tranquille et il pourrait peut-être espérer passer la soirée avec Cuddy sans être dérangé par le Criquet.

\- Est-ce que j'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter ?

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda House en relevant la tête. Tu me crois pas capable de m'occuper d'une manière décente ?

\- Justement, c'est là où ça coince, releva l'oncologue, les sourcils froncés.

\- Bonjour, la confiance règne, grogna le Diagnosticien comme seule réponse.

\- Tu ne fais ou ne dis jamais rien au hasard House. Tu calcules sans arrêt comme si tout se réduisait à une simple équation. Ma question est légitime. Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien avoir à faire de si important pour toi pour que tu ne veuilles pas me le dire ? Je ne veux pas jouer aux devinettes avec toi, mais j'ai ... besoin de savoir.

\- Un bowling avec Chase et Foreman, tenta l'intéressé de sa mine la plus sérieuse.

\- Le soir de Noël ? Je crois qu'ils ont d'autres choses de prévu, répondit Wilson en posant ses deux coudes sur le bureau.

\- Moi aussi. Et pas avec eux. Ni avec toi.

House balança ses jambes et se leva du canapé. Il ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le balcon et sortit dehors.

\- House ...

Le Diagnosticien leva les yeux au ciel face à l'obstination de son ami et se retourna, serrant les mâchoires à s'en faire mal. En silence, il s'adossa au muret qui surplombait le parking de l'hôpital, observant la façade d'un air complétement dégagé.

\- Est-ce qu'il a quelque chose avec Cuddy ?

\- Non.

\- Répondit-il dans une très grande précipitation, ironisa l'oncologue.

Housse lui adressa un regard noir. Le vent lui fouettait le dos et ses cheveux déjà sacrément en bataille étaient victimes des bourrasques. Wilson frissonna dans sa simple chemise et revint sur ses pas tirer la porte de son bureau restée entrouverte.

\- Tu racontes ou je vais devoir te tirer les vers du nez ?

\- Tes métaphores sont dégueulasses, lâcha House avant d'enjamber facilement le rebord et de passer sur son propre balcon. Je ne passe pas Noël avec Cuddy, je ne le passe pas non plus avec toi ...

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ?, s'exclama Wilson en écartant les bras devant tant d'illogisme.

\- Pas envie, maugréa House en laissant la porte claquer derrière lui.

Wilson laissa ses bras retomber le long de ses flancs. D'un geste vague de la main, il se passa la main dans les cheveux, réfléchissant à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il connaissait suffisamment House pour savoir que rien n'était fait au hasard chez lui et qu'il excellait dans la dissimulation de ses émotions. Mais l'oncologue n'était pas dupe. C'était subtil, peut-être même un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais Wilson avait noté un changement chez le Diagnosticien. Sans en avoir encore déterminé la nature. Il ne savait rien et n'avait pas eu de réelle discussion avec le Néphrologue depuis des lustres. Depuis qu'il avait divorcé, le médecin passait ses soirées du 25 décembre avec son ami et c'était bien la première année que House lui sortait l'excuse " _j'ai autre chose de prévu_ ". L'oncologue jeta un dernier regard sur le parking, recouvert par endroit par la neige, et finit par rentrer dans bureau.

* * *

 _TBC ..._

 _" See ya" !  
Dire Strait, un des meilleurs groupes qui existent *-* ! Fantasme personnel que de voir House porter un tee-shirt à leur effigie :D Monsieur le Musicien s'en contentera parfaitement je pense !  
_


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonjour à tous, ou bonsoir, tout dépend de l'endroit où vous vous trouvez quand vous lisez ce chapitre.  
J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue. Cette fois-ci, je vous offre 9000 mots. Beaucoup de Huddy, un Wilson déconcerté, un House perdu, une Cuddy amoureuse, oh yeah ! Ou alors non ! Tout le monde meurt et David Shore n'a jamais existé ! ... Mauvaise hypothèse !  
Bonne lecture à tous, je vous retrouve dans une semaine pour le chapitre 19. En attendant, profitez de celui-là !  
Je ne fais pas d'études de médecine. Je sais que certaines sont dans ce domaine, je m'excuse donc d'avance pour la simplification ou les incohérences qui pourraient s'être glissées dans mon récit. Le cas de William était plus compliqué à écrire que prévu et j'ai simplifié plusieurs choses, n'étant pas certaine de la bonne formulation ou des termes scientifiques. Et surtout ne pas me lancer dans des explications médicales que je ne comprends pas moi-même parfois ! ( Nobody's laughing right ? thanks ! )  
_

 ** _Louis XIV :_** _Telle est la question en effet. Tu peux mettre trois jours à reviewer aussi, ça me gêne pas ! Un ninja doit perfectionner son art et ne peut donc pas être constamment libre pour laisser d'amusants et irrésistibles commentaires ! ... Ok j'arrête. Je n'avais rien rajouté nop. Là, il se peut qu'il y ait quelques changements, dans les tournures de phrases, etc. Mais rien de bien méchant, pas de paragraphe entier ou je ne sais quoi encore ! :p  
Stacy revient, ouais, ouais. Ouais. Comment ? 8-) J'ai une idée, mais c'est vrai que pour l'instant je reste surtout sur des conversations téléphoniques. Stacy qui trouve Cuddy chez House ? :D Le scénario un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais franchement amusant Xd C'est pas ça qui s'est passé non. Je ne sais pas si tu ... non, je le dirai en MP, si j'oublie pas. Sinon, tu me diras que je l'ai oublié :D  
C'EST BON ?! c'est pas du presque-Huddy là ? Gna ! :D See ya pour le chapitre 19 pour l'étape sentimentale de cette relation.  
Te répondre en entier prendrait trop de place ( et les autres alors, je leur répond quand hum ? ), je le ferai en MP quand ... euh ... j'aurais le temps :/ Bisou tout doux Lili :*  
_

 ** _Need-A-Hug.h :_** _J'aime beaucoup William et le rapport que House peut entretenir vis-à-vis des enfants. C'est toujours très intéressant à regarder, lire, écrire ou imaginer *-* Ils avancent doucement ouaip, sûrement j'espère ( m'enfin c'est moi qu'écris, je devrais être capable de répondre à ma question -' ) Bonne lecture à toi ! :)_

 ** _Parijan Taiyou :_** _8000 mots :D Ouais ! Sauf que je les écrit plutôt en trois jours. Une fois que j'ai publié je me laisse aller et j'attends ... deux jours avant de commencer le nouveau. Ce qui fait que j'écris parfois le chapitre plus ou moins en une fois :D " You're quite impressed with yourself, right now ?", demande Wilson " Phrrr, why wouldn't ?", répond House 8-) Mouaha ! :D_ _Tu crois que House est athée ? Parce que perso, je ne suis pas de cet avis, je dirai plutôt que c'est un agnostique qui ne demande qu'à croire en quelque chose. C'est un sujet intéressant à débattre que celui-là, et ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieu :p  
Joyeux Noël Lisa ! Bisou._

 **Major Thompson :** Heureusement que Lili était là pour me rappeler les donateurs, je les avais pas zappée hein ... Juste légèrement .. ok zappés. Je suis ravie que tu continues d'aimer ma fic et que tu me suives toujours ! Merci et bonne lecture à toi ! :)

 _Et pour conclure, faudrait vraiment que vous voyiez Wilson XD ( je parle de mon hamster ), il est timbré, grimpe sur mes bouquins, se casse la figure au milieu des boîtes de thé, il va pas tarder de débarquer avec une patte dans le plâtre ... ... Et puis Joyeux Noël .. Ah non. Bref._

 _Ju._

* * *

 **Chapter 18  
**

Il était assis là depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre et plein de questions. Les pieds posés sur le bureau, il avait écarté les dossiers d'un revers de la main, mettant en désordre le bureau qui ne l'était pas avant qu'il arrive. Il avait toujours trouvé la pièce trop petite, trop sombre, trop fermée. Il lui fallait de l'espace, pour aller et venir, pour réfléchir. Comment pouvait-il lancer sa balle contre un mur si chaque pan était couvert de cadres, de tableaux et d'étagères ? Comment pouvait-on seulement travailler dans un endroit pareil ? House avait emmené sa balle avec lui avant de venir élire domicile dans le bureau de l'oncologue. Il avait échappé à son équipe qui ne faisait, de toute manière, que lui apporter les résultats des tests, inlassablement négatifs ou bien qui leur fournissaient des données qu'ils avaient déjà. Le Diagnosticien ferma les yeux, la balle emprisonnée entre ses doigts massant doucement son front. On était mercredi et il devait essayer de se concentrer sur autre chose que l'invitation qu'il avait lancée à Cuddy quelques jours plutôt. Les couloirs de l'hôpital étaient presque vides, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il passait les fêtes de fin d'année au PPTH. Mais d'habitude, il s'en moquait, rien ne l'attendait jamais chez lui. Mais cette année, c'était différent. Il avait _invité_ Cuddy, et l'idée même de l'invitation l'emplissait de frissons. Sans qu'il sache vraiment quelle était leur nature. Ce n'était pas très difficile en soi d'oublier cette soirée, l'assistance respiratoire était devenu le nouveau meilleur ami de William et le jeune garçon peinait de plus en plus à respirer. Les infirmières surveillaient constamment ses constantes et continuaient de noter les fluctuations cardiaques qui lui détruisaient le coeur. House était resté un grand moment non loin de la chambre, les bras tantôt croisés sur la poitrine, tantôt jouant avec sa canne qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts. Thirteen était venue le voir, puis Foreman et ensuite Taub. Puis Cuddy. La Doyenne n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, elle n'avait pourtant tiré que quelques paroles au Diagnosticien. House avait laissé la jeune femme faire la conversation, intérieurement fatigué. Son patient était en train de décliner, au chaud sous sa couette, et sa relation avec Cuddy battait déjà de l'aile.  
Il voulait plus, il avait toujours voulu plus malgré ses efforts pour le cacher. Mais House n'était pas dupe, il comprenait les réactions de son corps, le sourire qui manquait lui échapper dès lors que la Doyenne apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Et cela le dérangeait. L'effrayait même. Il avait tout simplement du mal à accepter ces nouvelles sensations, ces nouveaux besoins et ces nouvelles envies. Il les connaissait pourtant ces sensations, il les connaissait que trop bien. Mais il savait ce qu'elles lui apporteraient. House avait assez vécu pour ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs deux fois. Il attendait seulement le prochain clash, le moment où tout déraperait et où Cuddy se rendrait compte qu'elle avait fait une erreur. House voyait que la jeune femme faisait de son mieux pour ne pas lui demander de passer chez elle depuis deux jours. Il lui en était reconnaissant, il aurait été désagréable, peut-être même trop. Le diagnostique occupait une trop grande part de ses pensées et il ne voulait se concentrer sur rien d'autre. Peut-être que c'était une bonne chose, se disait-il parfois. Ce cas lui permettait d'éviter cette conversation embarrassante, pourtant nécessaire, avec Cuddy. Il se cachait derrière William. Cette pensée tira un sourire au Diagnosticien qui rouvrit les yeux.

\- Je peux t'aider ?

House releva la tête et laissa sa balle retomber sur le bureau.

\- Merci, non, répliqua t-il à l'attention de Wilson qui le regardait depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Tu n'as pas un bureau ?

\- Tu veux faire un échange ?

\- Merci, non, lui fit savoir l'oncologue avec un sourire en refermant la porte. Je peux récupérer mon siège maintenant ?

House fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et resta confortablement enfoncé dans le fauteuil. Wilson finit par s'asseoir dans un des sièges prévus pour les patients qu'il recevait. Son ami extirpa son tube de Vicodin de la poche de sa veste et en sortit un comprimé qu'il prit le temps de contempler avant d'avaler, comme s'il voulait être sûr qu'il est l'exacte réplique de ceux qu'il s'appliquait à avaler à longueur de journée.

\- Comment va William ?

\- Sais pas, grogna House en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu n'es pas retourné le voir ?, demanda l'oncologue.

\- J'ai toute une équipe qui bosse pour moi, pourquoi j'irai discuter avec un gosse qui continue de dire que son père est le meilleur du monde ? Par compassion ? Par pitié ?

\- Tu devrais essayer, le taquina Wilson en sachant très bien qu'il ne l'écouterait pas.

\- Quand je serai mort, répliqua son ami en faisant tourner sa balle sur le bureau.

Wilson leva les yeux au plafond, espérant peut-être y trouver une réponse à ses questions. Le regard de House glissa rapidement sur l'oncologue puis vint s'accrocher à une petite figurine posée près de la lampe.

\- Comment on peut acheter des horreurs pareilles ?, fit remarquer House avec un sourire grinçant.

\- Question de point de vue, certaines personnes aiment remercier leur médecin, insinua t-il en le regardant se saisir de l'objet.

Un rictus découvrit les dents blanches du Diagnosticien qui examina de plus près l'espèce d'affreux lutin qu'un patient - certainement aveugle - avait offert à l'oncologue. D'une matière indéterminée, le seul avantage que l'on pouvait peut-être tirer de cette créature était la régularité, les détails du visage et du costume qu'elle portait. D'une dizaine de centimètres, un bonnet vert enfoncé sur le crâne et un sourire idiot peint sur le visage, le lutin avait l'air particulièrement heureux de trôner sur le bureau de l'oncologue. House n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi Wilson conservait les cadeaux de ses patients, même après leur décès. Il ne comprenait même pas les patients ... Le Diagnosticien aurait parié une semaine de repassage intensif de chemise que l'oncologue devait cacher une caisse remplie de ses détestables cadeaux.

\- Je te l'accorde, il est ...

\- C'est un elfe.

\- Quoi ?

Les traits du Diagnosticien s'étaient doucement figés, son sourire amusé avait disparu laissant place à une expression de profonde réflexion. Wilson garda le silence, écoutant presque les engrenages tourner à plein régime dans l'esprit de son ami. House fixait le lutin en silence, le coude posé sur le bord du bureau, la figurine à hauteur des yeux. Il laissa ses jambes retomber sur le sol et lança le lutin et sa balle à l'oncologue d'un geste brusque. Wilson poussa une plainte, surpris lorsque la balle lui échappa et alla terminer sa course près du canapé. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, House avait déjà disparu, laissant derrière lui un Wilson éberlué et une porte grande ouverte. L'oncologue reposa les yeux sur la petite figurine qu'il tenait dans les mains, se demandant ce qui avait pu déclencher chez House une aussi rapide réaction. Typique du Diagnosticien ...

\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi House ..., souffla Wilson en refermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

\- Passez-moi une feuille !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas prendre ce dossier !, s'exclama une infirmière lorsque House se saisit au hasard d'une feuille posée sur le comptoir.

Cuddy tourna la tête vers son employé dès qu'elle le vit arriver et fronça les sourcils en le voyant se saisir d'un stylo dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. La jeune femme s'approcha du Diagnosticien, accoudé, qui traçait quelque chose sur la feuille.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?, demanda House en lui montrant la feuille. Je pense pouvoir décrocher le Prix Nobel d'Arts Plastiques avec ça !

\- Ça n'existe pas, lui fit savoir Cuddy en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Soyez pas jalouse, je vous en dessinerai un aussi, lui promit-il avec un sourire ironique.

\- C'est du niveau d'un enfant de cinq ans House, s'amusa Cuddy en levant des yeux pleins de malice vers lui. Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ça ?

Ils regardèrent tous deux les quelques lignes et courbes qu'il avait tracées rapidement, un sourire amusé mais rempli d'incompréhension étirant les lèvres de la Doyenne. House aperçut Wilson qui avait fini par le suivre, ainsi que Foreman et Thirteen, sortant de la chambre de William. Les deux médecins rejoignirent Cuddy et House et jetèrent à leur tour un oeil à la feuille que le Diagnosticien tenait.

\- Vous me surprenez House, tiqua Foreman avec un sourire amusé.

\- Où est-ce que vous allez maintenant ?, voulut savoir Thirteen.

\- Discuter avec Legolas !, répliqua House en reprenant son stylo.

Cuddy écarta les bras en secouant la tête puis suivit le Diagnosticien qui prenait la direction de la chambre de William. Elle entra à sa suite et resta un peu en retrait. Plusieurs emballages avaient été déposés sur le fauteuil non loin et quelques jouets trônaient près du garçon. Il avait visiblement ouvert ses cadeaux avec ses parents peu de temps auparavant.

\- Hey bonhomme, commença le médecin en boitant jusqu'au lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?, demanda la mère en le voyant tirer la petite tablette et installer feuille et crayon devant le jeune garçon.

\- Essaie de dessiner ça, lui intima doucement House en lui montrant la feuille.

Cuddy le regardait faire, les sourcils légèrement froncés, perplexe face à l'attitude du médecin. Le Diagnosticien avait demandé au père de s'écarter et s'était assis sur le lit à la droite du garçon. Son regard océan était braqué sur lui et il attendait visiblement la réaction de William. Cuddy eut un pincement au coeur en le voyant faire, elle le voyait si distant avec les parents, mais malgré cela il était plus doux, moins brusque avec l'enfant, presque _normal_. Elle chassa de son esprit cette famille qu'elle avait toujours rêvée d'avoir et se reconcentra sur ce qui se passait devant elle. La Doyenne s'approcha, désirant suivre l'expérience que House tentait de mener.

\- William ?

Des larmes menaçaient d'inonder le visage du jeune garçon. William avait conservé le stylo de House dans la main droite et contemplait la feuille d'un air complètement perdu. Le Père Noël très rudimentaire que House lui avait demandé de redessiner se réduisait à deux cercles difficilement bouclés, décalés par rapport à l'autre. Il avait échoué à reproduire le dessin, pourtant si simple. Un chemin de sel coulait sur ses joues et lorsqu'il releva la tête, ses yeux noisettes étaient chargés de tristesse et d'incompréhension. Le médecin inspira profondément, ses lèvres se retroussant en un rictus désolé devant l'expression du garçon. Il garda le silence un moment.

\- House ...

Le Diagnosticien se releva, croisant le regard de Cuddy qui lui intimait silencieusement de dire quelque chose.

\- Hypertension artérielle, coloration bleutée de la peau, incapacité à reproduire un simple dessin, énonça rapidement House en se passant la main devant les yeux. ... Syndrome de Williams.

\- Cette maladie se diagnostique bien avant, lui rappela vainement Cuddy.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?, les coupa le père dont la voix trahissait toute l'inquiétude face à une maladie qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Foreman et Kutner vont faire un FISH pour vérifier, fit savoir House.

\- Est-ce que ça fait mal ?, demanda William en contemplant la grande et mince silhouette du Diagnosticien.

House tourna la tête vers Cuddy qui l'encouragea à lui répondre d'un léger signe.

\- Tu ne sentiras rien du tout. On va simplement examiner ton ADN. J'ai une bande de magiciens à mon service qui va illuminer toutes les petites cellules de ton corps qui sont infectées.

\- Et après, je pourrais rentrer chez moi ?

House inspira et se passa la main sur le front. Cuddy saisit son malaise et répondit au jeune garçon à sa place. House l'écouta en silence, se sentant rapidement de trop.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire que mon fils n'est gentil et bien éduqué que parce qu'il est malade ?!

Le Diagnosticien releva la tête et aperçut le regard noir que lança le père à Cuddy alors qu'elle tentait de leur expliquer plus simplement tout ce qu'impliquait le syndrome de Williams. House fronça les sourcils et eut soudainement envie de balancer son poing dans la figure de l'homme qui continuait de toiser la Doyenne.

\- Vous inquiétez pas, il continuera d'être poli même après les résultats des analyses, asséna sèchement House en lançant un regard glacial au père. Tout le monde vous enviera sa gentillesse, ses sourires et il se comportera avec les gens comme si son cerveau n'était qu'un énorme aimant magnétique social.

\- Je vous interdis de parler de lui de cette manière !, rugit le père en venant presque coller son visage colérique à celui de House.

\- Ouais, très typique d'un père, grogna le Diagnosticien, sans bouger.

\- House, ça suffit, s'interposa Cuddy en obligeant le père à reculer, posant une main sur son avant-bras.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un traitement ?, demanda la mère, cherchant une façon de calmer l'ambiance tendue et glaciale de la chambre.

\- Il n'y a rien de spécifique, répondit Cuddy, les mâchoires serrées.

Elle tourna la tête vers House qui lui fit signe de continuer. Le Diagnosticien recula et, s'aidant de sa canne, sortit sans attendre de la chambre, non sans avoir jeté un regard à William.

\- Docteur Cuddy ?

\- Nous allons procéder à quels tests pour vérifier l'hypothèse du Dr House, leur assura la Doyenne avec un pâle sourire. Les résultats peuvent prendre quelques jours avant de nous parvenir ...

\- Comment peut-il énoncer une simple maladie sur un dessin raté ?, voulut savoir Jake, une certaine agressivité dans la voix. Williams n'a jamais eu de problème de ce genre avant, c'est peut-être simplement de la fatigue ...

\- Le syndrome de Williams est une maladie rare qui se détecte normalement avant la naissance de l'enfant. Elle explique chaque symptôme qu'a développé votre fils depuis vendredi. Il n'a peut-être jamais eu ce genre de problème avant ... Les tests confirmeront ou invalideront le diagnostique.

\- Je ne peux pas décorer le sapin alors ? Et Noël ? , demanda William en levant ses yeux noisette vers la Doyenne.

\- Je suis désolée, tu vas devoir rester encore quelques jours ici, admit Cuddy en se mordillant les lèvres, peinant à sourire. Je viendrai pour les résultats quelque soit le résultat. Et nous discuterons ensembles des dispositions à prendre.

Cuddy tenta de les rassurer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, maudissant House de ne pas avoir apporté plus de preuves. La plupart des patients qu'il traitait ne connaissait rien à la médecine et Cuddy lui en voulait de leur infliger tous ces termes médicaux sans prendre le temps de savoir s'ils avaient des questions, des inquiétudes et toutes ces réactions normales qui font de l'homme un individu sensible et fragile. Si elle ne connaissait pas aussi bien le Diagnosticien, elle aurait parié qu'il faisait tout pour éviter de se retrouver plus longtemps en présence de William. Il ne semblait pas éviter les parents, elle le savait assez doué en réparties cinglantes pour s'éviter de longues discussions avec eux. Il fuyait l'enfant. Il fuyait son innocence, sa franchise et sa douleur. C'était sa façon à lui de se protéger. Wilson aurait passé des heures avec lui, aurait discuté avec les parents, les aurait rassurés autant qu'il aurait pu, les aurait conseillés, il aurait été tout ce que House répugnait dans son métier.

En sortant de la chambre, Cuddy rejoignit aussitôt House et son équipe, postés à quelques mètres de la chambre.

\- Numéro Treize et Kutner vous vous chargez des tests, faites-les le plus rapidement possible, entendit-elle House leur demander.

\- Et votre diagnostique repose sur quoi ?, l'interrogea Foreman. Il ne présente pas les caractéristiques physiques d'un enfant atteint de cette maladie. C'est un bon élève, il n'a jamais eu de difficultés à apprendre à lire ou à écrire ...

\- _Dixit_ le questionnaire rempli par les parents, répliqua le Diagnosticien.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils préfèrent mentir plutôt que d'admettre que leur fils a des problèmes de lecture ?, releva Kutner, visiblement plus qu'intéressé.

\- Je crois ce que je vois. Large front, grand yeux noisettes, accrochez-le au sapin de Noël dans le hall et vous aurez la plus belle guirlande ...

\- House, intervient Cuddy avant que la conversation ne dérape. Faites-les tests et prévenez-moi dès que vous aurez les résultats.

L'équipe hocha la tête à l'unisson. Ils avaient l'habitude de discuter et d'essayer de contredire House, mais Cuddy représentait une plus haute hiérarchie. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas tous d'accord sur la maladie énoncée, ils obéirent à la jeune femme et prirent finalement des directions différentes afin de procéder le plus rapidement aux examens.

\- Legolas ?

\- T'es vraiment nulle Cuddy, sourit le Diagnosticien en la fixant de ses yeux bleus.

\- Je sais qui c'est, lui assura t-elle en roulant des yeux. Tu es toujours si sûr de toi ...

\- Pas toujours.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux, cherchant le piège dans la réponse du Diagnosticien. Il lui fit un signe de tête et elle le suivit en direction de l'ascenseur, marchant à sa hauteur sans échanger d'autres paroles. Ils patientèrent en silence, chacun plongé dans ses réflexions et Cuddy fut la première à entrer dans la boîte métallique.

\- Je voudrais que ça ne soit pas ça, soupira t-elle aussitôt que les portes se refermèrent. Comment peut-on annoncer à des parents que leur fils souffre d'une maladie dont il n'existe aucun traitement ? ... William est ...

\- La question n'est pas de savoir comment, c'est juste ainsi que sont les choses. Tu n'es pas obligée de le leur dire toi-même, privilège du big boss !, répondit le Diagnosticien en laissant son dos rencontrer la paroi du fond.

\- Comment fais-tu pour être aussi détaché ?, s'exclama presque la Doyenne en se retournant vers lui. Personne ne devrait avoir à vivre ça, encore moins un enfant House. Il m'a demandé quand il pourrait rentrer chez lui, je n'ai même pas réussi à le réconforter ou à lui dire quelque chose de gentil ...

Le Diagnosticien haussa les épaules et jeta un coup d'oeil sur le tableau, vérifiant où en était l'ascenseur dans sa descente. Il se redressa et fit deux pas en boitillant vers Cuddy qui fixait ses fines mains blanches. House vint se planter à ses côtés, relevant son menton d'un geste empli d'attention et de douceur.

\- Cuddy, c'est peut-être injuste, dégueulasse, certains abrutis te diront que c'est la volonté de je ne sais quelle entité supérieure. C'est juste ... comme ça.

\- Tu ne m'aides pas trop tu sais ?

\- Mais au moins tu souris, admit-il en laissant sa main redessiner les contours de sa mâchoire. Son père est impulsif et idiot, mais il l'aime. Ce gosse est entouré, il a une famille et il aura peut-être même deux fois plus de cadeaux de Noël !

Cuddy lui offrit un sourire plus sincère, plus franc et pencha la tête sur le côté, laissant sa joue trouver refuge contre la paume du Diagnosticien. Elle fit un pas et vint se blottir contre son torse, posant ses mains bien à plat sur sa chemise. Cuddy respira son odeur et promena ses paumes sur son torse, sentant House sourire dans ses boucles brunes. Ils avaient conscience que cet instant prendrait fin dès que l'ascenseur s'immobiliserait, ils devraient alors se séparer et retourner à leur travail respectif. Cuddy sentit les doigts de pianiste de House parcourir sa colonne vertébrale et descendre sur ses hanches. Elle releva doucement la tête, ses yeux gris-vert cherchant désespéramment un contact. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent quelques secondes, s'effleurèrent et s'unirent tendrement. House maintenait Cuddy contre lui tandis que les doigts de la jeune femme s'étaient refermés sur le col de sa chemise rose. Ils se séparèrent rapidement, peu de temps avant que l'ascenseur n'arrive au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Tu viens ce soir ?, demanda House en lâchant la jeune femme à regret.

\- Tu en doutais ?, rétorqua t-elle en déposant un dernier baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

Cuddy s'écarta du Diagnosticien et attendit patiemment quelques secondes avant de sortir de l'ascenseur. Elle sentait son regard posé sur elle alors qu'elle rejoignait son bureau et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas sourire comme une jeune fille après son premier baiser. A sa manière, il l'avait plus ou moins réconfortée, elle ne se sentait pas mieux, elle se sentait juste un peu moins mal. House ne l'avait pas repoussée lorsqu'elle était venue chercher refuge dans ses bras bien qu'elle avait senti une certaine tension dans ses épaules. C'était de ça dont elle avait besoin, savoir qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, savoir qu'il la ferait rire, serait là quand elle aurait besoin de parler, d'être réconfortée, d'être soutenue. Ou même contredite. Elle avait besoin de lui, plus que de n'importe quoi.

House se cala à nouveau au fond de l'ascenseur quand Cuddy en sortie et laissa deux infirmières entrer. Il fit abstraction de leurs commérages, avala une Vicodin plus par habitude que par nécessité et se concentra sur la fine silhouette de la Doyenne qui filait déjà vers les Urgences. Il sourit intérieurement en la voyant accentuer volontairement le balancement de ses hanches, parfaitement consciente du regard du Diagnosticien. House rejeta la tête en arrière et fixa les lumières blanches au plafond jusqu'à ce que sa rétine le supplie de détourner le regard. Il sentait encore la chaleur de la jeune femme contre lui, il avait été surpris de son geste, ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle s'accroche à lui de cette manière. House n'était pas certain de pouvoir être celui qu'elle voulait, celui qu'elle désirait dans sa vie. La grande question était surtout de savoir ce que Cuddy voulait. En marchant dans le couloir, le Diagnosticien réfléchissait à Cuddy, à ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, à tout ce qu'il voulait. Il écarta d'un geste toutes ses pensées lorsqu'il arriva au labo, incapable d'en dresser la liste complète et bien trop perplexe face à ce qu'il y avait inscrit mentalement.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

\- L'analyse est en cours, on n'aura pas la réponse avant demain ou vendredi, lui répondit Thirteen en tournant la tête vers lui dès qu'il eut franchi les portes en verre.

\- OK. Appelez-moi quand vous aurez les résultats.

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'il allait nous souhaiter un bon Noël, s'amusa Foreman en voyant la déception de Kutner après le départ de leur patron.

Le jeune médecin fila un billet de 20$ au Neurologue et baissa la tête. Il la releva aussitôt lorsque les portes en verre s'ouvrirent avec fracas, et surtout, beaucoup de bruit pour rien.

\- Foreman, rendez l'argent à Kutner ! ... Joyeux Noël les enfants !, s'exclama House avec un sourire goguenard en s'éclipsant aussitôt.

Kutner lança un regard triomphant à ses collèges et, la main tendue, récupéra ses 20$, ravi de la mine dépitée qu'affichait maintenant le médecin.

\- Trop cool ...

* * *

Elle resserra son manteau autour de ses frêles épaules et se dépêcha de franchir les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de l'immeuble du Diagnosticien. La rue était simplement éclairée par les lampadaires et les guirlandes que la ville avait installées au début du mois. Un vent glacial s'engouffraient dans la grande avenue et lui rappelait à chaque seconde quel mois de l'année touchait maintenant à sa fin. Cuddy poussa la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de l'immeuble en soufflant. Malgré le chauffage dans sa voiture et son épais manteau, elle était frigorifiée. La jeune femme enleva son bonnet et remit quelques mèches de cheveux en place. Son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle levait la main pour frapper. Elle se sentait bête, amusée et terrifiée à l'idée de pousser cette porte. Elle était déjà venue, avait déjà maintes fois tiré House de chez lui pour l'emmener au PPTH, mais ce soir, tout était différent. Tout était nouveau et elle se demandait bien ce que le Diagnosticien avait encore pu inventer pour rendre , de son point de vue, la soirée _intéressante_. Avec un demi-sourire, Cuddy s'apprêtait à frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Elle eut un mouvement de recul qui se transforma très vite en un sourire faussement dépité lorsque House apparut dans l'embrasure.

\- Docteur Cuddy, vous êtes en retard !, s'offusqua t-il.

\- Je te signale que tu ne m'avais pas spécifié d'heure, lui rétorqua la Doyenne.

\- C'est pas faux, admit-il avec une moue contrariée en lui cédant passage.

Balayant la pièce du regard, Cuddy nota que rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois. Elle déposa son sac près du bureau et se tourna vers House. Il avait laissé sa canne quelque part entre la cuisine et l'entrée et s'approcha de la jeune femme en boitillant.

\- Tu n'as pas repassé ta chemise, lui fit remarquer Cuddy avec un grand sourire en désignant le tissu bleu ciel tout froissé.

\- J'aurais fait un effort si on avait eu à sortir quelque part, mais comme j'ai l'intention de rester ici avec toi, ça ne servait _absolument_ à rien, répliqua le Diagnosticien en capturant ses lèvres.

Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé dans l'ascenseur avait éveillé les sens du médecin et il avait patiemment attendu la fin de la journée pour pouvoir en profiter à nouveau. Maintenant que Cuddy était là, il avait la ferme attention de ne plus la lâcher, il voulait sentir sa peau, redécouvrir son corps. Il aurait aimé tout oublier et tout redécouvrir comme la première fois, redessiner chaque courbe, embrasser chaque parcelle de peau, réapprendre son odeur et la douceur de son épiderme. Cuddy répondit à son baiser tout de suite, elle aussi impatiente de retrouver son Diagnosticien. Toujours enveloppée dans son manteau, elle sentait une douce chaleur envahir tout son corps, lui brûler les reins et les joues. La jeune femme emprisonna le visage de House entre ses mains et quémanda l'accès à sa langue. En ne cessant jamais de l'embrasser, House lui fit glisser son manteau des épaules et l'envoya tant bien que mal sur le canapé.

\- Tout ça pour moi, souffla House tout contre ses lèvres.

Son regard océan s'attarda sur la robe noire et blanche qu'elle portait. Cuddy avait lissé ses cheveux qui retombaient simplement sur ses épaules et appréciait le regard que lui lançait le Diagnosticien. Malgré ses talons, elle était toujours plus petite que le médecin et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour venir déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Toujours, espèce d'idiot ...

Elle savait qu'il aimerait cette robe, elle l'avait achetée pour lui lorsqu'il l'avait invitée. Le décolleté était assez plongeant et dévoilait juste ce qu'il fallait de ses courbes féminines que House dévorait du regard. Cuddy avait complété l'ensemble avec une très fine couche de maquillage, désirant se sentir différente de la Doyenne qu'elle était à longueur de journée. Le Diagnosticien effaça son sourire d'un baiser et l'attira contre lui. Cuddy glissa son nez dans son cou et y déposa ses lèvres, passant ses bras autour de ses larges épaules. Elle embrassa sa peau, ses lèvres humides traçant un chemin invisible jusqu'à sa pomme d'Adam. La jeune femme sentit des centaines de papillons voltiger dans son ventre lorsque House l'entraîna avec lui. Il était sensible à cet endroit, elle le savait depuis leur toute première fois à la fac. Chaque caresse qu'ils s'offraient était instinctive, répondait aux attentes de l'autre et contribuait à les rendre fous.

\- Tu as prévu autre chose que des pizzas cette fois ?, le taquina t-elle.

\- J'ai pas spécifié la nature de l'invitation il me semble ...

\- Et à quoi tu penses alors ?

\- Je te montre ?, suggéra t-il, les sourcils haussés et le regard joueur.

Cuddy hocha la tête en silence, l'attitude féline, et le laissa la guider dans l'appartement. Le silence les avait enveloppés et le son de leur pas sur le parquet retentissait plus fortement encore. Cuddy abandonna ses chaussures sur le chemin, quelque part entre le bureau et une bibliothèque remplie à ras bord de livres et de bibelots en tout genre. Leurs lèvres livraient bataille et la barbe abrasive du Diagnosticien griffait doucement la peau de la jeune femme qui gémissait, presque silencieusement, à son contact. House marchait à reculons, entraînant Cuddy avec lui, essayant de faire abstraction de sa jambe qui lui lançait de puissantes décharges. Faisant taire sa douleur d'un suprême effort, House plaqua Cuddy contre le mur, à deux mètres de sa chambre et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ses doigts de pianiste jouaient avec les coutures de sa robe et se baladaient sur les cuisses de la jeune femme. Cuddy frotta son bassin au sien, faisant comprendre au Diagnosticien qu'elle n'attendait que lui.

\- Le menu te plaît ?, souffla t-il avec un sourire mutin.

\- Assez ..., s'amusa t-elle seulement à lui répondre en laissant ses ongles griffer son crâne, emportée par les vagues de plaisir.

Surprise, Cuddy sentit ses pieds quitter le sol et les mains de House prendre possession de ses cuisses. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et laissa une partie de son poids reposer contre le mur derrière elle.

\- Ta jambe ...

\- Ça va, grogna t-il en l'embrassant.

La jeune femme enroula totalement ses fines jambes autour de son bassin et répondit à son baiser. Le Diagnosticien se redressa et fit quelques pas vers la chambre. Il enfouit son visage dans les mèches brunes de Cuddy, dissimulant ainsi une grimace. Il ne voulait pas perdre face à la douleur, il ne voulait pas la lâcher à cause de sa jambe et s'acquitta de sa tâche avec un peu plus de facilité qu'il ne l'avait imaginée. Maintenant Cuddy d'une seule main, il s'aida de l'autre pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et s'appuyer temporairement contre l'encadrement de la porte. Cuddy lui intima de la lâcher lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre et s'appliqua à déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise avec un sourire. Il la trouvait magnifique et ne la quitta pas du regard tandis qu'elle lui retirait sa chemise. Les lèvres gonflées, ses mèches brunes en bataille, elle était tout simplement superbe. Un éclair bleu-ciel vient atterrir quelque part au milieu de la chambre.

\- A moi, murmura House en l'embrassant rapidement.

Sans aucune précipitation, il laissa ses doigts courir le long de sa mâchoire, de sa nuque et redessiner les os de ses épaules. Cuddy le regardait faire, se mordillant les lèvres devant toute l'attention qu'il lui portait. Elle se sentait infiniment bien, presque stupéfaite devant la couleur des yeux du Diagnosticien. Cette mer de glace qu'il affichait généralement avec les autres s'était lentement transformée en un bleu azur où miroitaient mille nuances différentes. La jeune femme aimait cet éclat si particulier qu'ils avaient lorsqu'il ne regardait qu'elle, le désir s'y mêlait au doute. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir chasser toutes ses interrogations d'une simple phrase mais ignorait encore laquelle prononcer, laquelle toucherait sa cible, rassurerait, au moins pour un temps, le Diagnosticien. Il avait envie d'elle, elle le voyait dans ses gestes, son expression, sa concentration. House se pencha et déposa ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune femme, faisant lentement glisser la fermeture de sa robe. Cuddy frissonna en sentant le tissu glisser sur sa peau et les mains froides du Diagnosticien effleurer son échine. Cuddy attira House à elle et lui intima d'un baiser de s'allonger de tout son long sur elle. Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole, correspondait d'une caresse, d'un baiser ou d'un regard. La langue et les lèvres du Diagnosticien faisaient des merveilles et embrouillaient totalement les pensées de la jeune femme.

Levant les yeux vers Cuddy, il sourit en la voyant complètement soumise à lui. Il aimait cette sensation de pouvoir, il aimait la savoir sienne, l'entendre le murmurer tandis qu'elle se laissait doucement envahir par la passion. Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge avec facilité et sentit la Doyenne se coller à lui quand il laissa ses lèvres dériver sur sa peau. Elle le débarrassa de son tee-shirt et défit la boucle de la ceinture. Les minutes qui suivirent furent rapides, lentes, mélangées, embrouillées, fidèles à leur deux personnalités si complémentaires. House voulait reprendre le contrôle de cet échange car il avait lui-même du mal à garder l'esprit clair. Sentir le corps brûlant de la jeune femme contre le sien le rendait fébrile.

 _House_ , ce n'était rien murmure, presque imperceptible dissimulé derrière ses gémissements. Cuddy ramena le visage du Diagnosticien à sa hauteur et l'embrassa avec passion, promenant ses ongles dans les cheveux courts de sa nuque. Les vagues de plaisir qui inondaient son corps et ses reins rendaient plus difficile chaque respiration. Il avait allumé un véritable brasier en elle, aussi puissant que les deux seuls qu'ils aient jamais partagés auparavant. House la sentait au bord de l'explosion, la bouche entrouverte, le corps crispé et alla chercher un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Ne t'arrête pas ..., réussit-elle à simplement murmurer.

Elle le sentit mordiller gentiment son épaule et d'une voix rauque grogner quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Cuddy le serra dans ses bras, les yeux clos, accentuant encore le poids de son corps sur le sien. Longtemps après, deux lèvres au goût salé vinrent chercher les siennes, Cuddy l'embrassa tendrement, le corps lasse de cette longue bataille.

\- Whouah, souffla Lisa en se calant dans ses bras

\- Tu sais qu'en disant ça, t'aides pas mon ego...

\- Hum... m'en fiche, répliqua t-elle en attrapant les draps d'une main.

House se laissa glisser à ses côtés, entourant ses hanches d'un bras et la ramena tout contre lui. Leurs corps étaient couverts d'une fine couche de sueur qui faisait briller leur peau, simplement éclairée par la lumière de l'extérieur. Allongé sur le dos, le Diagnosticien écoutait la respiration de sa compagne s'apaiser lentement. Il roula sur le flanc et vient enfouir son nez dans ses mèches brunes. House embrassa - presque timidement - sa nuque et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Le bras replié sur l'abdomen de Cuddy étendue sur le flanc à sa gauche, House appréciait le silence de l'appartement, le regard vague. Il était un peu plus de 21H30 et il avait déjà entendu son téléphone sonner deux fois depuis le salon. Il se doutait que c'était Wilson, il ne voyait pas vraiment qui ça pouvait être d'autre. Son équipe ne devait pas avoir les résultats des examens avant un jour ou deux et il supposait même qu'ils s'étaient relayés pour rester chacun leur tour à l'hôpital. Il avait trouvé ce qu'avait Williams, sans pour autant couvrir d'un tapis rouge le hall d'entrée pour le laisser rejoindre toute sa famille et se jeter au pied du sapin. Si c'était bien le Syndrome de Williams, il n'y avait encore aucun traitement et tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était d'assurer à William un semblant de vie. Pas terrible comme cadeau de Noël, et House n'y était pas insensible. D'une certaine manière, ce gamin lui plaisait, sans qu'il s'explique vraiment pourquoi. Il tourna la tête vers Cuddy lorsqu'il la sentit bouger. La jeune femme ouvrit péniblement les yeux, changea de position et vint nicher son nez contre le torse de son employé.

\- C'est terriblement sexy, ricana le Diagnosticien.

\- C'est ta faute, rétorqua Cuddy en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, sentant son ventre protester de faim.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Qualitativement c'était excellent... répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Je meurs de faim.

\- Ventre sur pattes, siffla House.

\- Tu peux parler !, fit la Doyenne avec un sourire narquois.

\- Tu m'as épuisé...

\- Et ce que ça veut dire que tu n'as plus rien en réserve pour moi ?, demanda t-elle taquine en se redressant sur un coude.

\- Hum.. ça dépend, dit-il en la renversant.

Cuddy étouffa un rire contre ses lèvres puis se laissa embrasser avec plaisir.

\- Qu'est ce que tu proposes ?, demanda t-elle en passant ses fins doigts sur ses lèvres.

\- Ce qu'il y a dans le frigo ?

Elle le repoussa gentiment, déposa un baiser amoureux sur sa joue et s'extirpa des draps sous le regard appréciateur de House. Cuddy récupéra ses sous-vêtements d'un geste leste et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain de l'autre côté du couloir. Allongé sur le dos, les jambes enroulées dans les draps, House n'avait aucun envie d'en sortir. Il était conscient que son estomac protestait lui-aussi contre l'absence de nourriture et se résigna à quitter la chaleur des draps. Délaissant l'oreiller qui avait emprisonné l'odeur de la jeune femme, House récupéra son boxer et son jean. Il laissa Cuddy dans la cuisine quelques instants et revint sur ses pas. House récupéra une boîte de Vicodin dans un tiroir de la salle de bain et en retira deux comprimés. D'un coup sec, il les avala et balança la boîte dans le tiroir. Sa jambe le pinçait et, sans sa canne, il dut prendre appui sur le mur et les étagères pour s'éviter une plus grande douleur. C'était la même que le matin, parfois plus rude encore que des décharges électriques.

\- Tu sais que cette chemise ne cache rien du tout, lui signala le Diagnosticien.

\- Elle cache l'essentiel, lui assura Cuddy avec un clin d'oeil.

Elle lui tendit sa canne et retourna fouiller dans les placards. Avec un sourire, ses yeux bleus remontèrent le long de ses fines jambes jusqu'à cette chemise bleu clair qui lui arrivait juste en haut des cuisses. _L'essentiel ouais_ , grogna t-il intérieurement.

\- Vu que tu as réussi à te lever, viens donc casser les œufs …

\- Je préfère regarder d'ici.. c'est bien plus intéressant, répliqua t-il avec un regard suggestif.

\- T'es pas croyable..., dit Lisa en levant les yeux au plafond.

Le médecin sourit distraitement à sa remarque et regarda Cuddy préparer une omelette avec les œufs et ce qu'elle trouvait de _comestible_ dans son frigo. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon lâche d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches brunes qui venaient chatouiller sa nuque. Comment pouvait-elle seulement être là ? Depuis tout à l'air, il avait l'impression d'évoluer en plein rêve, un rêve beaucoup trop réel, beaucoup trop ... positif. Il cherchait le détail étrange, l'erreur qui lui permettrait de reprendre pied dans cette réalité terne et solitaire qui faisait son quotidien. Le bruit des assiettes posées sur la table le tira de ses réflexions. Cuddy lui jeta un regard étrange et s'installa sans attendre. Sous le regard de la jeune femme, il prit place en face d'elle et plongea dans son assiette. La Doyenne le regarda dévorer son omelette avec un sourire amusé.

\- Heureusement que c'est moi le ventre sur pattes !

\- C'est meilleur quand c'est chaud... , souligna t-il en guise d'excuses en se retenant de sourire lui aussi.

Ils dînèrent en silence, échangeant quelques regards par-ci par-là. Cuddy releva la tête et observa le Diagnosticien. Penché sur son assiette, elle avait tout le loisir de profiter de lui. En se mordillant les lèvres, elle détailla les muscles de ses épaules et son torse. Elle le trouvait attirant, elle l'avait toujours trouvé plus attirant que n'importe quel homme qu'elle avait rencontré avant et qu'elle pourrait rencontrer. Il avait vieilli, mais c'était toujours le même. Déjà à la fac, il était musclé même s'il assurait ne pas faire de sport. Des rumeurs, des on-dits, tout un tas de remarques avaient permis à Cuddy de se forger une certaine idée du personnage. Elle l'avait tout de suite détesté, mais elle était tout autant fascinée par ce qu'elle croyait comprendre de lui. Elle avait vu juste, elle avait vu bien plus qu'aucune personne du campus. Lorsqu'il l'avait entraînée loin de cette fête, il lui avait montré qui il était vraiment. Ils avaient énormément discuté, de tout et de rien, d'eux, d'eux deux, de leur futur, de leurs expériences. Il avait partagé avec elle bien plus qu'avec toutes les autres filles qui lui tournaient autour en temps normal. Elle était _spéciale_ , il lui avait dit. C'était ce qualificatif qu'elle avait retenu, auquel elle s'était plus ou moins raccrochée quand elle s'était réveillée seule le lendemain matin.

Elle lui abandonna le reste de son assiette lorsqu'il le lui demanda et entreprit de chercher un dessert dans le frigo. Désespérant de ne rien trouver qui correspondait à ses critères plutôt exigeant d'un repas équilibré, elle referma le frigo et se tourna vers House. Il piochait sans grande conviction dans son assiette, ne semblant pas y prêter une grande attention.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

Le Diagnosticien secoua la tête et ne répondit rien, se contentant d'ingurgiter le reste de son repas. Il finit par repousser sa chaise et se massa inconsciemment la cuisse. Les sourcils froncés, Cuddy l'observait faire sans broncher. Elle finit par s'approcher de lui et avec un sourire mutin passa une jambe par dessus les siennes. House baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine, à hauteur de son visage et sourit légèrement en sentant le poids de la jeune femme contre lui. Cuddy passa ses bras derrière sa nuque et vint chercher un baiser. Ses lèvres trouvèrent rapidement celles du Diagnosticien et s'unirent en un baiser d'abord tendre puis de plus en plus passionné. La jeune femme passa ses mains sur son torse nu, gémissant contre les lèvres de son compagnon. Le médecin laissa ses paumes dériver dans le bas de son dos, caressant sa peau sous sa chemise, appréciant l'envie de la jeune femme de prendre le contrôle de cette nouvelle partie. Il détacha ses cheveux qui retombèrent sur ses épaules, leur langue jouant avec leur jumelle sur la même partition. Il emprisonna ses hanches entre ses bras, empêchant Cuddy de se mouvoir contre lui comme elle l'aurait voulu. La jeune femme se laissait aller contre le torse du Diagnosticien, prenant garde à ne pas peser sur sa cuisse meurtrie. Elle renversa la tête en arrière quand il embrassa son cou et la peau que le haut de la chemise partiellement fermée laissait entrevoir.

\- Non !, lui intima Cuddy en tentant de lui échapper.

Elle ferma les yeux, les lèvres entrouvertes, sentant le Diagnosticien sourire contre sa peau alors qu'il laissait sa marque au dessus de sa poitrine. Elle abandonna l'idée de lui résister, il avait été assez intelligent pour ne pas la marquer à un endroit que ses vêtements ne pourraient dissimuler. House grogna de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit la jeune femme jouer avec le bouton de son pantalon. Il la serra plus fortement contre lui, lui tirant un gémissement de surprise. Ses doigts de pianiste parcouraient ses cuisses, remontèrent jusqu'au début de ses hanches et jouèrent avec le tissu qui couvrait à peine la jeune femme. Cuddy se crispa complètement lorsque House voulut lui retirer ce rempart de dentelle.

\- Quoi ?

Retenant sa respiration, Cuddy plaqua sa main sur la bouche du Diagnosticien et jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'entrée de l'appartement. House fronça les sourcils et sourit comme un idiot devant sa réaction. Il lui mordilla les doigts et allait répliquer quelque chose quand trois coups furent frappés à la porte, suivis d'un " _House_ !" plus que reconnaissable.

\- Wilson, murmura le Diagnosticien en jetant un coup d'oeil dans le salon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?, demanda Cuddy, légèrement paniquée.

\- On continue ce qu'on est en train de faire et on laisse Wilson geler dehors ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? Il a les clefs de ton appartement, si tu ne réponds pas, il va entrer.

\- Et alors ?, l'interrogea innocemment House en tentant de lui voler un baiser.

Cuddy se redressa vivement et se remit debout, ses pieds nus rencontrant le carrelage froid de la cuisine.

\- House, je sais que tu es là, ouvre, fit la voix de Wilson derrière la porte.

\- Deux minutes, lui hurla son ami avec une grimace à l'attention de Cuddy qui s'empressa de rejoindre la chambre.

Le médecin attrapa sa canne et repassa dans le couloir. Il entendait Cuddy se débattre avec sa robe et remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux. Intérieurement, il bouillonnait, il en voulait à Wilson de venir gâcher sa soirée avec la Doyenne. C'était peut-être ça finalement l'erreur. Wilson arrivait simplement au bon moment et Cuddy se rendrait compte de l'absurdité de la situation, attraperait manteau, chaussures et sac et s'enfuirait aussi vite que ses talons lui permettraient.

\- Tiens.

House tourna la tête juste à temps pour se recevoir un tee-shirt en pleine figure. Il l'enfila rapidement sous le regard amusé de Cuddy. Il lui paraissait tellement sûr de lui alors qu'elle-même appréhendait l'instant suivant. Elle savait pourtant que ce n'était qu'une façade et que House était tout aussi réservé qu'elle à leur sujet. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment consultés sur le sujet, mais, implicitement, avaient choisi de garder leur relation secrète, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sûrs d'eux. Ses incisives imprimaient une marque sur sa lèvre inférieure, témoin de son appréhension et de son malaise.

\- Relax, Wilson va être encore plus choqué, s'amusa House en embrassant la jeune femme.

Elle hocha la tête et lui offrit un sourire radieux. Le Diagnosticien s'approcha de la porte, écoutant, avec un sourire, l'oncologue ronchonner.

\- Wiwi ! Quel plaisir !, ironisa t-il en ouvrant. Je t'attendais plus tôt, t'es là depuis combien de temps ?

\- Assez longtemps pour être complétement gelé !, admit son ami en soufflant sur ses mains, rougis par le froid. T'aurais pu ouvrir avant.

\- Occupé.

\- Peut-on savoir ?

House s'écarta et invita d'un signe de tête Wilson à entrer. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et chercha tout de suite le regard de Cuddy. Elle n'avait pas bougé, et pour le plus grand amusement du Diagnosticien, rougissait comme une enfant prise en faute.

\- Cuddy ?!, s'exclama Wilson, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à trouver sa patronne ici.

\- Bonsoir James, répondit doucement la Doyenne avec un sourire.

L'oncologue tourna la tête vers House, ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Son regard passait de son ami à la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu passais la soirée avec Cuddy ?, s'exclama Wilson en sortant de sa léthargie.

\- Pour que t'évites de débouler chez moi en croyant que j'hallucinais ! T'es content maintenant ?

\- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne rien dire, admit Cuddy en gesticulant des mains comme pour s'excuser de la situation.

House lui jeta un regard étrange, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne lui avait jamais demandé une telle chose. Elle se contenta de regarder Wilson, sans jamais détourner le regard. Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas si elle devait croiser le regard océan du Diagnosticien.

\- Très bien, c'est plutôt inattendu, admit l'oncologue. Et tu ne t'es même pas vanté de ça ?

\- T'allais être ingérable. J'suis un grand garçon, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux, répliqua House en haussant les épaules.. Tu peux partir maintenant ? On était très _occupé_ avant que tu viennes mettre ton nez dans nos affaires. Et quand je veux dire mettre ton nez, c'est au sens métaphor...

\- House, s'insurgea Cuddy en le foudroyant du regard. Vous pouvez rester avec nous James, au contraire. Je suis sûre que House apprécierait _beaucoup._

 _-_ Non, non, je vous remercie, répondit l'oncologue avec un sourire amusé face à l'exaspération dont faisait preuve son ami. Je vais y aller ... Désolé d'avoir dérangé tes plans House.

Wilson salua Cuddy d'un signe de tête et passa derrière le Diagnosticien. La Doyenne dissimula un grand sourire derrière sa main et redevint sérieuse quand elle vit l'oncologue hésiter sur le pas de la porte. Le médecin se retourna vers, ouvrit la bouche, regarda à droite et à gauche.

\- Et .. vous êtes ensembles ? Désolé ... Je pensais juste que ... Enfin, vous êtes pas obligés de répondre à la question ... Je me deman ..

\- On essaie, répondit Cuddy avec un sourire timide, mais radieux.

Une grimace qui s'apparentait volontiers à un rictus maladroit découvrit les dents blanches du Diagnosticien qui se contenta, finalement, d'afficher une moue très satisfaite.

\- Je suis content pour vous deux, assura l'oncologue. C'est ... une bonne chose. Je crois.

\- Tu crois ?, releva House.

\- Excellente, répliqua Wilson en ouvrant la porte. Joyeux Noël Cuddy.

\- Joyeux Noël Wilson, lui cria House en le regardant quitter l'immeuble.

Wilson lui adressa un signe de la main et nota, avec une immense satisfaction, le sourire sincère, faible mais réel, qui étirait les lèvres du Diagnosticien.

* * *

TBC ...

 _Je coupe le chapitre ici. Je pense qu'il vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser toutes vos impressions, je les attends toujours avec impatience.  
La suite dans le prochain épisode, les gens !  
Ce sera donc le chapitre 19. Je compte en écrire 20 et insérer un épilogue pour clore cette fanfiction. Ne soyez pas triste, je réfléchis déjà pour une possible suite. A moins que vous ne vouliez pas de suite, mais quelque chose de complétement différent. Tell me !  
_

 _Et désolée pour les fautes qui sont encore là !_

 _" See ya " !_

 _Ju._


	19. Chapter 19

_* entre furtivement *  
* regarde de tous les côtés *  
* Balance le chapitre sur la table et se dépêche de repartir vite fait ! *  
_

 _Bon. J'espère que vous êtes toujours à faire des tours dans le coin de temps en temps. Je m'excuse pour les deux semaines qui se sont écoulées depuis que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'énormes excuses, si ce n'est que les cours me prennent beaucoup de temps et que j'avais un peu perdu l'inspiration pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même ! :*  
_

 _ **Need-A-Hug.h** : Première à reviewer, première ici. Et voilà, du Huddy et on oublie tout ce qui se passe autour. Non, mais ... Euh .. j'suis pas du tout pareille ... Enfin.. ça dépend des jours ! GNA ! Merci beaucoup de ton soutien et de tes reviews. Bonne lecture. _

_**Ficseuse** : Absolument d'accord avec toi. Rien de tel qu'un peu de Huddy pour se sentir un peu mieux. C'est un peu comme certaines vidéos sur YT que je regarde souvent parce qu'elles sont amusantes, énergiques et donnent immédiatement le sourire :* Pour répondre ) ta question, je souhaite faire une suite à Past ... parce que ça me permettrait d'aborder un nouveau sujet sans avoir à reconstruire depuis le départ une relation entre House et Cuddy. J'espère que je suis assez claire. Ca l'est dans ma tête en tout cas ... :D Ensuite, la continuer signifie essayer garder la même fréquence de publication, rythme que je n'arrive plus tellement à suivre avec les cours. Publier les premiers chapitres de la suite peut prendre un peu de temps, ça ne gênera pas. Me comprends-tu ? Bonne lecture à toi et merci :)_

 _ **Niobi** : Tiens, Chaton, j'ai fait mon "travail". J'espère que tu es extrêmement fière de moi : Tu sais que c'est étrange de te parler ici ? :D Rien n'est un problème quand il s'agit de House. Tu es le parasite ici 8-) J'aime ta façon de décrire Noël, mais j'ai jamais mangé d'huîtres ! Et toujours cet esprit scientifique qui comprend rien au Huddy, tsss. Get lost Kitten 8-) See ya Master _

_**MajorThompson** : Ah, c'est pas trop mal expliqué la Mademoiselle elle dit ! Merci de le faire remarquer :D Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews qui me font toujours plaisir ! Wilson, heureusement qu'il est là. L'amitié entre House et Wilson est assez fascinante à exploiter et à imaginer :*_

 _ **ParijanTaiyou** : Le FISH ... ah, moi je l'ai vu ... y'a trois semaines :D Comme ça tu peux vérifier si je dis pas de grosses bêtises dans mes différentiels. D'abord, je n'aborde pas trop le sujet. Parce que ça demande beaucoup de recherches pour quelqu'un qui ne connaît la moitié de son vocabulaire médical que grâce à House :D Ah, mais c'est la capitale ça ! Quand-est ce qu'ils les mettent les décorations ... quoi que je dis ça ... mais je sais pas quand ils les installent dans ma campagne perdue :D Mais pas plus d'un mois à l'avance je dirais. Non, non, tu peux rester cette fois :D C'était intime *-* Gna ! :D Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments :* Bonne lecture *-*_

 ** _Ninja :_** _Genre, comme ça personne sait à qui je parle ... enfin j'crois ! Bref ! Ok,Ok, de toute manière, je préfère de beaucoup Ninja à Louis XIV, c'est beaucoup plus mignon et puis ça te va beaucoup mieux XD Ouais, toi seule sait le combat que j'ai mené avec cette étape. Mais tu m'as gentiment dit que c'était le cas pour beaucoup. Merci comme d'habitude pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au coeur, mon VIP Je ne t'en dis pas beaucoup plus, n'est-ce pas ? :* On se dit déjà tellement de choses *-* Bisou._

 _Sur ce, j'arrête de déblatérer pendant des heures et vous souhaite une excellente lecture !_

 _Juliette._

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Des lames de lumières inondaient la pièce, faisant de l'atmosphère de la chambre un immense brasier. Les premiers rayons de soleil peinaient néanmoins à franchir la barrière nuageuse qui recouvrait la ville de Princeton. Ceux qui y parvenaient venaient s'échouer sur les surfaces en bois des meubles de la chambre, sur le parquet ou illuminaient le couloir de l'appartement. D'autres encore venaient se refléter sur les épaules nues de la jeune femme allongée à ses côtés. La veille, ils ne s'étaient pas relevés pour tirer les rideaux, restant collés l'un à l'autre, leurs corps couverts d'une fine couche de sueur. Les rayons de soleil qui chatouillaient son visage ne semblaient en rien perturber le sommeil de la jeune femme. Une touche de bleu s'était immiscée dans le décor, un bleu glacier, brillant et captivant. Ils avaient bougé pendant la nuit, faisant presque fusionner leurs deux corps. Allongés tous deux sur le flanc gauche, l'homme contemplait en silence la jeune femme, un de ses bras enserrant sa taille dans un élan protecteur et empli de tendresse. Elle lui avait tout donné, s'était totalement abandonnée à ses caresses et à sa volonté, lui donnant accès à chaque parcelle de peau qu'il voulait toucher, apprendre, goûter et pourtant, il restait là, perdu. Il l'écoutait simplement dormir, sa respiration apaisée et lente lui rappelait leurs souffles saccadés et ce besoin d'air qu'ils avaient ressenti lorsqu'ils avaient atteint ce point si parfait, si complémentaire et si puissant. Pourquoi était-ce toujours aussi compliqué ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il doute de lui-même, de ce qu'il était capable de lui apporter, de ce qu'elle lui abandonnait sans aucune réserve ? Il avait simplement l'impression de se débattre entre les mailles d'un filet invisible qui continuait, encore et encore, à le ramener, l'entraînant avec lui vers ce gouffre où il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer toujours plus. House était conscient que ses démons les plus profonds veillaient à la surface, prêt à le tirer à eux sans aucune retenue. Il aurait du se réjouir, se vanter. C'était même une remarque de ce genre que lui avait fait Wilson la veille. Il ne s'était pas vanté, il avait conservé cette soirée en secret, avait voulu protéger .. Quoi donc ? Sa vie privée ? Il n'en avait pas. Elle alors ? ... Elle semblait si sûre de ce qu'elle voulait de lui, de ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

Réveillé depuis un peu moins d'une demie-heure, House glissa son nez dans les mèches brunes de la jeune femme et respira son odeur, ce mélange d'agrumes et de vanille qu'il connaissait si bien. Il sentait un léger pincement dans sa jambe, résultat de la nuit et de cette position qu'il avait gardé trop longtemps. Il grimaça légèrement et se massa quelques instants la cuisse. Mais il ne ressentait pas le besoin de se jeter sur sa Vicodin, d'en sortir un comprimé et de l'avaler aussi sec. Il n'en ressentait ni le besoin, ni l'envie. House savait qu'il ne pourrait - sans doute jamais - se passer de ces analgésiques. Quoi qu'en disent Wilson, Cuddy et son équipe, la douleur était toujours présente, parfois elle était discrète, n'accaparait pas une grande partie de son énergie. Parfois encore il se contentait simplement de vivre avec elle, traînant avec lui cette jambe qui n'était qu'un poids mort. Bien trop souvent toutefois, ce n'était même plus de la douleur. C'était bien plus que cela, bien plus puissant. Souffrance psychologique ? Douleur physique ? Le Diagnosticien avait parfois du mal à faire la différence entre les deux. Il ne voulait même pas savoir. Il se contentait simplement de prendre un comprimé, calmant ainsi ces pincements qui lui brûlaient la cuisse et remontaient parfois jusque dans sa colonne vertébrale. C'était la solution la plus radicale, la plus immédiate, la plus facile aussi.

Fermant les yeux, il déposa un baiser dans sa nuque, la sentant bouger légèrement dans son sommeil. La mine toujours endormie, la jeune femme changea lentement de position, sa main venant caresser le torse du Diagnosticien. Elle se blottit contre lui, ses lèvres dessinant un baiser à la naissance de son cou.

\- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?, demanda Cuddy, les yeux clos.

\- Assez ... Tu ne vas pas te précipiter en dehors du lit sous prétexte que c'est 8H et que tu es _terriblement_ et _honteusement_ en retard ?

\- Si tu avais pris l'habitude de venir travailler les lendemains de Noël, tu aurais peut-être remarqué que je n'y vais pas toujours très tôt, répliqua Cuddy amusée.

\- Alors, ça c'était méchant, pleurnicha le médecin en faisant la moue.

House écarta une mèche qui barrait le front de sa compagne. Il crut qu'elle s'était rendormie, mais lui sourit distraitement lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ses doigts jouant toujours avec les mèches brunes qui descendaient sur ses épaules.

\- Tu as envie d'essayer ?

\- Cuddy, t'as vraiment des idées mal placées, s'insurgea le Diagnosticien avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi tu pensais, lui rétorqua t-elle en lui pinçant gentiment le flanc.

House sourit plus largement devant sa mine renfrognée et l'attira, l'incitant à venir s'allonger sur lui. _Je te montre ?_ , lui demanda t-il en l'embrassant. Il la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres et emprisonna ses hanches entre ses bras puissants. Cuddy approfondit d'elle-même le baiser, profitant de ce moment câlin qu'il lui offrait. Alors qu'elle sentait House frotter son bassin tout contre le sien pour lui montrer ce qu'il voulait, Cuddy laissa ses lèvres dévier le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à sa pomme d'Adam. Les yeux clos et la tête enfoncée dans les oreillers, House laissa faire Cuddy, appréciant la sensation de sa langue embrassant ce point si sensible et, tendrement, la peau de son cou.

\- J'ai envie que ça fonctionne ... Nous deux, chuchota Cuddy près de son oreille.

Elle continua néanmoins de l'embrasser, ses fins doigts se promenant sur son crâne et sur son torse au grès de ses envies. Revenant vers sa pomme d'Adam, elle ne le laissa pas répondre, ne chercha pas non plus à croiser son regard, la peur de ne pas y lire ce qu'elle aimerait tant y découvrir l'en empêchant. Les mains du Diagnosticien caressaient lentement la chute de ses reins.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda House, la voix rauque en la forçant à le regarder. Tu peux avoir n'importe qui, alors pourquoi moi ? Je ne pourrais jamais te donner ce dont tu as envie, ce dont tu rêves depuis que tu as vu _La_ _Belle au Bois Dormant_ ...

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu, s'esclaffa la jeune femme.

Elle sourit, amusée et l'embrassa sur la joue et sur les lèvres en l'entendant soupirer. Ses doigts glissèrent lentement contre les fines lèvres de son compagnon, tandis qu'il se contentait de la fixer du regard. Les rayons de Soleil venaient s'échouer sur son épaule et son visage, illuminant son regard. Le Diagnosticien la trouvait vraiment magnifique, ses boucles brunes étaient en bataille, plusieurs mèches s'échappaient de part et d'autre. Ce qui semblait le fasciner encore plus c'était l'éclat de ses yeux gris-vert. Il n'aurait su décrire la floraison de couleurs qu'il y voyait. Le vert passait de l'émeraude la plus étincelante au gris le plus terne, en passant par toutes les nuances possibles. Cuddy souriait toujours en le voyant si absorbé par son visage, ne se doutant qu'à peine de tout ce qui passait dans l'esprit de son Diagnosticien à l'instant présent.

\- C'est de toi dont j'ai envie ... maintenant. House, j'ai besoin de toi pour être heureuse, je me fiche de savoir que tu ne me diras jamais _je t'aime_ ou que tu trouves que le mariage c'est pour les idiots et les lâches ...

\- C'est ce que tu dis maintenant, lui assura le Diagnosticien. Un jour, ça ne te suffira plus, tu voudras plus. Peut-être pas te marier, mais tu voudras un enfant et je ...

\- J'en ai déjà un, lui assura Cuddy en lui mordillant les lèvres. Je ne veux pas me réveiller sans toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de _nous_ ?

\- J'en sais rien, admit t-il. Je te veux toi.

\- Mais tu as peur c'est ça ?, lui demanda t-elle, la voix douce et étrangement calme. Tu crois toujours ne pas mériter ce qui t'arrive ? Il faut que tu arrêtes avec ça House. Je suis là parce que j'en ai envie. Je continuerai à te crier dessus à l'hôpital pour que tu fasses tes consultations, je continuerai à être ta patronne. Mais je veux plus, je te veux chez moi, je veux m'endormir dans tes bras et me réveiller près de toi, poursuivit-elle en les voyant tous deux gênés par sa confession.

Un rayon de soleil l'obligea à cligner légèrement des yeux. Cuddy pencha la tête sur le côté, se cambrant un peu plus contre lui pour pouvoir le regarder plus facilement. Alors que son propre visage était illuminé par la lumière extérieure, celui de House restait sombre. Elle distinguait facilement ses cheveux châtains et les mèches éparses et blanches. Elle embrassa tendrement ses lèvres, ses coudes de chaque côté de sa tête. Cuddy s'éloigna un peu de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle sentait son regard océan la scanner, ausculter presque mécaniquement chaque parcelle de peau, faire ses habituelles analyses. Cuddy aurait voulu rire de toutes ces pensées qu'elle s'imaginait voltiger dans l'esprit de House, mais se contenta d'un sourire amusé.

\- Pourquoi ne commencerais-tu pas par avouer que c'est ce que tu penses aussi ?

\- Te le montrer ne suffit pas ?, la taquina House avec un sourire enjôleur.

Il fit basculer Cuddy sous lui et l'embrassa doucement, effleurant simplement ses lèvres des siennes. Il s'écarta un peu de la jeune femme et lui sourit maladroitement tandis que son pouce venait redessiner la marque encore rouge qu'il lui avait laissée la veille. Cuddy le regarda faire en silence, appréciant le toucher délicat et rugueux de son pouce contre sa peau. Elle sait que l'acte compte et compterait toujours plus pour lui. Il n'avait jamais été un adepte des grands discours ni des grandes déclarations, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui non plus. La jeune femme savait qu'il le lui prouvait en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle lui abandonnait. Elle l'aime, elle en est sûre, elle s'est offerte à lui quand elle avait vingt ans et jamais, depuis deux décennies, elle ne s'était sentie aussi complète que maintenant. Et pourtant, quelque part au fond d'elle, Cuddy savait qu'il avait raison. Un jour, elle éprouverait le besoin qu'il lui dise qu'il tient à elle. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, House se faisant tout de suite plus présent, plus demandeur. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, faisant gémir Cuddy contre ses lèvres. Lorsqu'ils manquèrent d'air, le Diagnosticien migra vers son cou et y déposa ses lèvres.

\- Tu sais que si tu fais ça tu vas le regretter pendant des jours ?, l'avertit Cuddy en le sentant mordiller gentiment son épiderme.

Elle ferma les yeux et se cambra contre lui dès que les lèvres du Diagnosticien la marquèrent à nouveau à la base du cou. Il avait fait en sorte que ses mèches brunes dissimulent cette marque d'affection.

\- Tu es à moi, murmura t-il en lui volant un baiser.

* * *

 _Le lendemain, Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital_

\- Cuddy a l'air heureuse, tenta Wilson en observant son ami, la tête baissée dans sa tasse de café.

\- Elle veut plus. Elle veut que ça fonctionne entre nous ...

\- Et pas toi ?, releva tout de suite l'oncologue en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'en sais rien. Bien sûr que je la veux elle, c'est pas comme si j'avais fantasmé sur elle pendant vingt ans, répliqua le Diagnosticien, roulant des yeux à outrance.

\- Évidemment, tout est purement physique entre toi et Cuddy, lui rétorqua Wilson en secouant la tête. Elle n'est pas dingue de toi et tu n'es pas non plus obnubilé par elle ! Comment c'est entre vous deux ?

\- Bien ... c'est génial, assura t-il devant l'air interrogateur que lui lançait l'oncologue. Trop bien peut-être.

\- Et ça, ça t'agace. Parce que ça te plaît d'être avec elle mais que ça ne s'explique pas par une logique pure et dure, asséna Wilson en le désignant avec un morceau de son dessert.

\- Mais c'est elle qui n'est pas logique. Je lui pourris la vie à l'hôpital et je fous en l'air tous ses rencards.

\- Elle doit être un peu masochiste sur les bords .. ben quoi ?, s'exclama Wilson devant le regard noir que lui lançait le Diagnosticien.

\- Vire-moi ce sourire idiot ...

\- C'est toi l'imbécile dans l'histoire House. Tu refuses une relation avec Cuddy simplement parce que tu as la trouille de tout faire foirer. Tu n'as pas besoin de réfléchir pendant des heures. Profite simplement de ce qu'elle t'offre et accepte-le. Si elle est avec toi, c'est parce qu'elle en a envie.

\- Et tu crois que je vais me précipiter dans son bureau pour lui déclarer ma flamme en une longue tirade wilsonnienne affreusement ennuyante ?, tiqua le Diagnosticien dans une grimace horrifiée.

\- Pas la peine, elle vient vers nous, répondit simplement Wilson en dissimulant son sourire derrière sa tasse de café.

House tourna la tête et aperçut Cuddy qui venait dans leur direction. Il sourit intérieurement en voyant le chemisier blanc qu'elle portait et la manière dont elle avait laissé retomber ses cheveux, dissimulant ainsi la marque qu'il lui avait faite. La cafétéria de l'hôpital était déserte, quelques médecins et quelques infirmières déjeunaient de l'autre côté de la grande salle. Cuddy avait de suite remarqué les deux médecins, Wilson lui faisait face et elle ne distinguait du Diagnosticien que son dos voûté et ses cheveux châtains, parsemés de mèches argentées.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle est impatiente d'entendre ce que tu as à lui dire, dit Wilson de sa voix la plus posée dès qu'il fut certain que Cuddy fut assez prête pour l'entendre.

\- Entendre quoi donc ?, demanda la Doyenne avec un demi-sourire.

Cuddy posa son téléphone, face contre table, et s'assit sur la banquette à côté du Diagnosticien. Ses yeux gris pétillants d'amusement, elle attendait visiblement une réponse de la part de House. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers elle et ses dents blanches se découvrirent en un rictus lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'allait sans doute pas lâcher prise avant de savoir.

\- Wilson veut que je lui raconte nos _occupations_ d'hier, répondit-il en appuyant ses paroles d'un regard lourd de sens.

\- Bien sur que non !, s'exclama l'intéressé en reposant brusquement sa tasse.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il ait réellement besoin de savoir, répliqua Cuddy en secouant la tête.

\- Dommage, ça vaut le coup !

\- Et au lieu d'essayer de changer de sujet, dis-moi plutôt ce que tu dois me raconter, lui intima Cuddy, les sourcils arqués.

Wilson se tassa au fond de sa banquette et s'attaqua de nouveau à son dessert pour s'éviter le regard - faussement ? - meurtrier que lui lançait son ami. L'oncologue les observa du coin de l'œil. Le tutoiement lui semblait tellement étrange, et pourtant il s'en réjouissait. Les traits de House avaient subtilement changé depuis que Cuddy s'était assise à côté de lui, il paraissait plus détendu et moins préoccupé que quelques minutes auparavant. Il se demandait comment il avait pu rater ce genre de chose. Le fait que House ne se soit pas précipité dans son bureau le lendemain pour se vanter d'avoir couché avec Cuddy était une bonne chose selon Wilson. C'était peut-être l'indice qu'il tenait un tant soit peu à sa relation avec Cuddy et qu'il y avait quelque chose de suffisamment spécial pour qu'il ne se sente pas assez à l'aise pour s'en amuser.

\- On en a déjà parlé, déclara House en avalant une gorgée de café.

Cuddy hocha doucement la tête, signe qu'elle avait compris sa réponse. Sa réaction s'accompagna d'un geste qui surprit un peu plus le Diagnosticien. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Wilson pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien vu et sourit malicieusement à la jeune femme dont la main droite s'était posée sur sa cuisse. Il la regarda discuter avec Wilson comme si de rien n'était et se dit qu'elle était bien plus surprenante qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. House sentit une légère pression de la part de Cuddy et tressaillit face à son audace. Il ne l'aurait pas cru capable d'un geste aussi intime en plein milieu de son hôpital, même presque désert. Promenant sa langue sur ses lèvres, House termina son café et fit mine de vouloir se lever. Le téléphone de Cuddy choisit alors son moment pour sonner. Le Diagnosticien se renfonça dans son siège, déçu.

\- Excusez-moi, dit Cuddy en se saisissant de son Blackberry. ... A tout à l'heure.

House la regarda lui échapper, le regard vide d'expression. Il prit une Vicodin sans même regarder ce qu'il faisait et l'avala rapidement, replaçant le tube orangé dans la poche de sa poche.

\- Qui c'était pour que tu tires une tête pareille ?, le questionna Wilson en regardant Cuddy s'éloigner.

\- Stacy.

\- Stacy ? Et ça te dérange que ton ex et Cuddy discutent ensembles ?

\- Bien sûr que non, répliqua House en lui lançant un de ses regards remplis d'incompréhension. Pourquoi, ça devrait ? Je sais qu'elles discutaient déjà avant. Cuddy peut bien discuter avec n'importe qui.

\- Stacy n'est pas n'importe qui, tu le sais très bien. Et même si tu essaies de me faire croire que ça te laisse complètement indifférent, tu ne l'es pas.

House marmonna quelque chose que Wilson ne comprit pas et s'adossa à son siège, promenant son regard dans le vide.

* * *

Thirteen poussa la porte de la cafétéria et chercha le Diagnosticien du regard. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle l'aperçut en compagnie de Wilson. La présence de Cuddy près d'eux ne l'étonna guère, mais elle fut néanmoins intriguée en voyant la manière dont House regardait la jeune femme lorsqu'elle se leva. Téléphone à l'oreille, Cuddy salua Thirteen avec un sourire et la dépassa, sortant rapidement de la cafétéria.

\- On a les résultats de l'examen, l'informa d'emblée la jeune médecin en tendant un dossier à House. Vous aviez raison. On a vérifié deux fois, mais les résultats confirment le syndrome de Williams.

\- Vous avez été les voir ?, demanda House en hochant légèrement la tête.

\- Pas encore. Vous voulez le faire ? l'interrogea t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Rentrez chez vous, vous avez fait du bon boulot, répondit simplement le Diagnosticien en lui prenant le dossier qu'elle tenait à la main.

Thirteen fit un léger signe de tête, signifiant par là son accord et rebroussa chemin, laissant les deux médecins à leurs cafés. Elle entendit toutefois la remarque de l'oncologue et ne put s'empêcher de partager son avis.

\- Tu viens de féliciter ton équipe ?, releva Wilson taquin.

\- C'est Noël !, répliqua House en souriant comme un idiot, ouvrant le dossier pour lire les résultats.

* * *

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ...

Cuddy croisa ses jambes et joua avec une bague qu'elle portait à la main gauche. Tout en écoutant Stacy, elle aperçut House passer devant son bureau avec Wilson, un dossier à la fin. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que pouvait bien signifier le passage du Diagnosticien. La Doyenne se leva et contourna son bureau, avec l'idée de rejoindre House et de lui demander, se rappelant que c'était sans aucun doute les résultats d'examen du jeune patient. Au lieu de pourchasser House, Cuddy se contenta de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à droite de la porte.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est simplement .. un peu compliqué pour l'instant.

\- _Je comprends ... Oui, pardon, c'était ... un peu idiot de te le proposer finalement. J'aurais du réfléchir un peu plus avant de te le demander_ , l'assura Stacy avec un sourire dans la voix.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup que l'on se revoit. As-tu l'intention de repasser sur Princeton bientôt ?

\- _Ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment. Mais dès que je suis susceptible de passer, je te le ferai savoir ! Marc et moi pensions partir quelques temps en vacances. Je crois qu'il en a besoin autant que moi._

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle, admit Cuddy, enjouée. Où comptez-vous aller ?

\- _J'ai toujours eu envie d'aller à Paris,_ répondit Stacy que Cuddy sentit presque exploser de joie à l'autre bout de la ligne. _Nous n'y sommes jamais allés, et maintenant que Marc se sent beaucoup mieux, il a lui aussi envie d'y aller._

\- Tu as intérêt à m'envoyer une carte alors, s'exclama la Doyenne en éclatant de rire devant la joie non dissimulée de son amie. J'ai hâte que tu me racontes ce que tu as vu là-bas.

Les deux femmes discutèrent une bonne demie-heure, n'abordant pas le sujet _House_ plus que nécessaire. Cuddy faisait de son possible pour éviter ce sujet, n'étant pas très à l'aise pour en discuter avec Stacy. Elle s'en voulait de ressentir cette gêne, elle avait confiance en Stacy. A sa plus grande surprise, l'avocate l'avait appelée pour savoir si elle souhaitait venir passer le Réveillon chez eux dans quelques jours. Ils habitaient à deux heures et demie de route l'une de l'autre et Cuddy avait été touchée de son invitation. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait certainement accepté, appréciant leur compagnie. Mais, alors que Stacy lui expliquait son projet, elle n'avait cessé de penser à House. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé, mais elle espérait passer la dernière soirée de l'année avec le Diagnosticien. Comment l'expliquer à l'avocate ? Cuddy n'en avait pas eu besoin, Stacy avait presque aussitôt remarqué sa retenue.

 _\- Connaissant Greg, il n'a pas encore du t'inviter non ?_

\- Stacy !, s'exclama la jeune femme en se sentant rougir. Comment .. Peu importe. Je ne savais pas comment te le dire, pour être franche. Je suis désolée, j'aurais du te le dire tout de suite. C'est juste que ...

 _\- Ne te sens pas obligée de te justifier Lisa,_ s'amusa l'avocate. _Dois-je te féliciter dans ce cas ?_

\- Peut-être bien oui, répondit Cuddy en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Je crois oui ...

 _\- Tu n'en ai pas sûre ?_

\- C'est compliqué. Nous avons discuté de nous, House restant House. ... Pourquoi ai-je autant de réticence à parler de lui avec toi, Stacy ? J'ai l'impression de ne pas être honnête avec lui quand je discute avec toi. C'est insensé, je sais. Mais j'ai vu son regard lorsqu'il a vu que c'était toi qui appelais et ...

 _\- Tu n'as pas confiance en lui, Lisa,_ dit doucement l'avocate, la voix posée et calme.

\- Bien sûr que si, répliqua aussitôt la Doyenne en se redressant dans son fauteuil.

 _\- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi doutes-tu de votre relation ? Greg est un gamin la moitié du temps, et il passe la moitié qui reste à réfléchir à l'impact de chacun de ses gestes et à tout ce qui lui arrive. Tu as ... tu ne veux pas me parler de toi et de Greg simplement parce que je suis celle qu'il a aimée. S'il te plaît, parle avec lui de tes doutes, il a besoin de savoir ce que tu penses, ce qui t'effraie. Crois-moi ... Il était tout aussi dépassé que toi lorsque nous avons discuté._

Cuddy se rappela la soirée caritative de l'hôpital, lorsqu'elle avait vu Stacy disparaître dans une direction incertaine. Elle se souvenait de chaque moment de cette soirée, presque chaque détail, elle se rappelait de House et de leur rapide dispute qui les avait tous les deux stupéfaits. Cuddy n'avait jamais interrogé Stacy sur ce qu'ils s'étaient dit sur le toit, n'avait pas non plus cherché à soutirer des informations à House. Elle se contentait de ce qu'il lui offrait chaque jour depuis cette nuit-là.

\- Tu sembles si détachée lorsque tu parles de lui ...

 _\- Parce que je le connais aussi bien que toi Lisa,_ répondit Stacy d'une voix amusée _. Peut-être même moins que toi. Il est le seul à pouvoir effacer tes doutes. Je crois que Greg se demande simplement ce que l'on peut bien avoir à se raconter,_ termina t-elle avec un éclat de rire.

\- Oui, admit Cuddy en souriant malicieusement tout en se rappelant le regard vide que lui avait lancé House lorsqu'elle avait prit son téléphone.

 _\- Je dois te laisser, j'ai une réunion dans dix minutes et je dois me préparer. Prends soin de toi, et donne moi des nouvelles !_

\- Entendu, sourit la jeune femme. A bientôt Stacy et merci d'avoir appelé. Appelle-moi avant de t'envoler pour Paris d'accord ?

 _\- Promis,_ s'exclama l'intéressée que Cuddy imagina presque la main sur le coeur.

Cuddy raccrocha, souriant toujours. Posant son téléphone en équilibre sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, elle se prit à repenser à ce que Stacy venait de lui dire. Alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'être restée des heures assise là, elle fut tirée de ses bien maigres réflexions par une vibration. Se saisissant à nouveau de l'appareil, elle se leva tout en déchiffrant rapidement le message que venait de lui envoyer le Diagnosticien " _Je t'attends dans mon bureau "._ Perplexe, la Doyenne attrapa sa blouse et se faufila à l'extérieur de son bureau.

\- A toi l'honneur c'est ça ?, fit House lorsqu'elle poussa la porte en verre où " _Gregory House. MD_ _"_ trônait fièrement.

\- Les résultats de William ?, demanda t-elle presque inutilement en attrapant le dossier qu'il lui tendait. ... Je pensais que tu ne me le dirais pas avant de les avoir avertis toi-même.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, lui confia House. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'infliger ça.

\- Laisse moi en décider seule s'il te plaît, lui intima Cuddy en s'apprêtant à sortir. Tu viens ?

House haussa les épaules et la suivit, jetant un coup d'oeil à son équipe, dans la salle adjacente. Foreman se leva et se dirigea vers eux, les rattrapant dans le couloir alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à monter dans l'ascenseur. Il se glissa au côté de Cuddy tandis que House se calait au fond de l'habitacle. Il jeta un regard noir au dos de Foreman, le maudissant de lui voler un instant seul avec la Doyenne et, pour la peine, avala un comprimé de son précieux analgésique en ignorant le regard chargé de reproches de sa compagne.

\- Vous allez voir le petit ?, demanda t-il à Cuddy en désignant le dossier.

\- Je leur avais promis que je leur annoncerais moi-même les résultats, oui, répondit la Doyenne.

House se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ravalant un sourire en notant la légère exaspération dans la voix de la jeune femme. Il se redressa légèrement et les suivit dans le couloir. Le Diagnosticien laissa Cuddy entrer dans la chambre, lui adressant un léger signe de tête quand elle le regarda.

\- Pourquoi Cuddy se charge de l'annoncer à la famille ? Ce n'est pas son patient, fit remarquer le neurologue, resté avec House.

\- J'avais le droit à un mois de consultations en moins si je la laissais faire, répliqua le Diagnosticien en continuant de regarder la jeune femme, en grande discussion avec les parents.

\- Je crois plutôt que vous n'avez rien eu en échange et que vous vous contentez de lui obéir parce que vous en avez envie, se contenta de répondre Foreman en haussant les épaules.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?, demanda House en le regardant trois micro-secondes d'un air complètement détaché.

\- Je me contente de tirer des conclusions de ce que je suis en mesure de voir.

\- Alors, abstenez vous en ... Je ne vous demande pas de vous occupez de ma vie privée. Retournez vous amuser avec Numéro Treize et laissez les vrais médecins faire leur job, rétorqua House dans un grognement.

\- Pas la peine d'être aussi susceptible.

\- Je ne suis pas ...

\- Oh si vous l'êtes, admit le Neurologue avec un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

House leva les yeux au plafond et se reconcentra sur Cuddy, oubliant peu à peu la présence de Foreman qui finit par s'éclipser. Plusieurs infirmières discutaient non loin de lui, et sans qu'il ne puisse saisir le contenu de leur conversation, House comprit plus ou moins qu'elles parlaient de lui. Il leur jeta un regard glacial, leur montrant ainsi qu'elles feraient mieux d'aller discuter ailleurs ou encore mieux de travailler. Cuddy ressortit de la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, visiblement crispée. Le Diagnosticien lui emboîta le pas en silence, reprenant le dossier qu'elle tenait à la main.

* * *

 _Trois jours plus tard._

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son grand manteau, ses grandes bottes crissant sur la neige qui recouvrait partiellement le chemin de terre et un bonnet blanc sur la tête, Cuddy le cherchait du regard depuis un bon moment déjà. Elle ne l'avait pas aperçu depuis l'entrée. C'était l'immense parc pas très loin de l'hôpital, et nombreuses étaient les personnes qui se baladaient dans les allées, bordées par les grands sapins. C'est pour la plupart des couples et les rires des enfants lui parvenaient, comme un murmure. La Doyenne n'y venait que très rarement et elle se souvint, tandis qu'elle avançait, que la dernière fois remontait au moment où elle était venue chercher le Diagnosticien, supposé être en consultations.

Ils avaient passé la soirée de samedi chez la jeune femme. Une urgence à l'hôpital l'avait forcée à laisser House pour le reste de la matinée. Cuddy l'avait appelé avant de quitter le PPTH mais il n'avais pas répondu. Plusieurs de ses appels étaient restés sans réponse, la Doyenne ne s'était pas formalisée, connaissant le caractère du Diagnosticien. Elle le soupçonnait de s'être isolé pour réfléchir. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment reparlé de ce _nous_ qui semblait le déranger.  
 _Je te veux toi_ , avait-il murmuré tandis qu'elle l'embrassait. Cuddy le voyait dans son regard quand il la regardait, elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait lui dire par ses gestes. En rentrant chez elle, dimanche après-midi, elle était passé devant son appartement. La jeune femme avait essayé une nouvelle fois de l'appeler, mais il n'avait pas bougé. House était resté assis devant son piano, la tête baissée et les épaules voutées. Cuddy aurait aimé être près de lui, aurait aimé qu'il joue pour elle. Mais elle n'avait pas insisté, se sentant toutefois légèrement vexée qu'il ne lui parle pas. Elle avait finalement passé deux heures au téléphone avec Stacy avant de regarder un film enroulé dans un plaid, une tasse de thé brûlante dans les mains, espérant parfois le voir débarquer sans prévenir.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui envoyer un message, Cuddy aperçut celui qu'elle cherchait un peu plus loin. Un sourire dissimulé dans son écharpe, elle franchit les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de la table où House était allongé. Étendu de tout son long sur la table, sa jambe droite remontée, House avait les yeux grands ouverts, son regard bleu azur contemplant méthodiquement le ciel blanc de Décembre.

\- Tu pensais que je ne viendrais pas ?, demanda le médecin en l'entendant s'approcher.

\- A qui parles-tu comme ça ?, l'interrogea t-elle à son tour, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

Cuddy posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son employé qui lui souriait malicieusement. Cette situation leur rappelait singulièrement une autre pas si différente, leur relation seule avait changé. C'était lui qui l'avait _invitée_ à venir le rejoindre dans le parc peu avant midi, ce lundi matin. Il lui avait simplement envoyé un message, sans rien de plus, sans rien ajouté. Pourtant loin de l'hôpital, de ses autres employés et de son rôle de Doyenne, Cuddy se sentait réticente à l'idée de l'embrasser ainsi. House crut lire son indécision car il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Le Diagnosticien se releva et l'invita à venir s'installer à côté de lui sur la pierre froide de la table. Cuddy ne se fit pas prier et glissa à ses côtés, collant toutefois son corps au sien pour lui voler un peu de sa chaleur. Ils tournaient le dos au reste des promeneurs et l'étang s'étendait devant eux, scintillant à cause des reflets que le Soleil envoyait dans leur direction.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

\- On répond à tes questions, lui répondit simplement House en la regardant attentivement.

\- Je ne comprends pas ...

Le Diagnosticien se mordit la lèvre inférieure et reporta son attention sur ses chaussures. Relevant ensuite la tête, il sourit à Cuddy et se pencha vers elle. Sans rien bouger d'autre que ses épaules, il vient frôler les lèvres de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux à son contact. House l'embrassa à peine, se contentant d'effleurer ses lèvres quelques instants, jouant avec elle. Se sentant légèrement rougir, Cuddy ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil autour d'eux dès qu'il s'éloigna.

\- Ce genre de question par exemple, fit remarquer House, un brin sarcastique.

\- Pourquoi ne répondais-tu pas à mes appels ?, le coupa Cuddy en enlevant son bonnet, remettant quelques mèches de cheveux en place.

\- J'avais besoin de réfléchir, admit-il finalement. Et maintenant, je suis prêt à répondre à tes questions.

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Cuddy détourna le regard, se plongeant dans la contemplation de l'étang. Elle sentait l'air frais contre ses joues, tout en contraste avec la chaleur qui émanait de la cuisse de House, collée à la sienne. Leur souffle chaud s'envolait en de fins nuages de vapeur lorsqu'ils respiraient, donnant à l'atmosphère une touche hivernale encore plus visible.

\- J'ai apporté quelque chose pour déjeuner, lui signala le Diagnosticien en exhibant un sac en papier d'elle ne savait où.

\- Et tu veux que je te rembourse c'est ça ?

\- Ca va pour cette fois mais n'abuse pas trop quand même, répliqua t-il avec une grimace en lui tendant une salade composée et des couverts en plastique.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire et l'embrassa sur les lèvres d'un mouvement rapide de la tête, reprenant presque aussitôt sa position initiale. Elle se sentait bien près de lui et elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que passer du temps avec House pouvait être aussi ... _reposant_ était l'adjectif qu'elle choisirait. Il la surprenait à chaque fois, débarquait dans son bureau sans prévenir comme à son habitude, mais l'embrassait comme personne. Elle se sentait en sécurité près de lui bien qu'aucun danger ne la menaçait jamais.

\- Je comprends à peu près pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je t'embrasse à l'hôpital, mais il n'y a personne ici qui ...

\- Ce n'est pas ça House ...

\- Alors quoi ? Dis-moi. ... Qu'est-ce que t'a dit Stacy ?, ajouta t-il comme elle gardait le silence.

Cuddy tortura sa salade pendant un moment, surprise par l'attitude qu'adoptait le Diagnosticien. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce type de conversation. Ce qui la surprenait plus encore était de voir son malaise face à une situation qu'elle avait tant cherchée à créer. House garda le silence, préférant l'observer plutôt que de faire ses habituelles remarques.

\- Elle pense que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, murmura presque Cuddy en reposant ses couverts.

\- Et elle a raison ?, voulut-il savoir.

Les lèvres de la Doyenne s'étirèrent en un fin sourire alors qu'elle gardait obstinément la tête baissée.

\- Bien sûr que non. Elle a seulement dit cela parce que je ne souhaitais pas passer le réveillon avec eux ... j'ai l'impression ..., souffla t-elle, ... que c'est tellement compliqué. J'ai l'impression ... d'être ...

\- Stupide ?, l'aida innocemment House.

\- Non, s'insurgea t-elle en lui assénant une légère tape sur l'avant-bras. Je croyais que tu étais censé répondre à mes questions ?

\- J'ai pas dit que j'avais les réponses, lui fit remarquer House, taquin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me prouver ?

Le Diagnosticien haussa les épaules, conservant son sourire face aux remarques de la jeune femme. Il aimait la voir ainsi, il trouvait ça plutôt amusant de la voir se débattre avec des questions auxquelles il avait tenté de répondre une bonne partie du week-end. Lorsque Cuddy avait du partir pour le PPTH, il s'était extirpé de son canapé, avait attrapé son casque de moto, sa veste en cuir et était parti s'enfermer dans son appartement. Il avait passé son après-midi devant son piano, à démêler tant bien que mal ses pensées.

\- De quoi avez-vous parlé l'autre soir ?

\- De la couleur des nappes et des serviettes, lui apprit tout tranquillement House.

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel et tourna la tête vers lui, lui intimant de lui répondre plus sérieusement.

\- De toi, dit-il simplement. Et de moi. Et de nous.

\- Nous ?

\- Fais pas exprès de pas comprendre non plus !, s'exclama le Diagnosticien moqueur.

\- Fais pas exprès de répondre n'importe quoi non plus, lui rétorqua t-elle en le menaçant de sa fourchette.

House sourit malicieusement devant son air faussement renfrogné. Avec un soupir qui se voulut exaspéré, il lui raconta brièvement la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Stacy sur le toit de l'hôpital tout juste deux semaines auparavant. Cuddy l'écouta sans poser de questions, le quittant que rarement des yeux. A travers les paroles du médecin, elle découvrait un peu mieux Stacy, la redécouvrant à travers le regard de House. Il y avait énormément de respect dans la voix de l'homme et il semblait lui-même surpris de la douceur de ses propos. Il n'y avait pas de colère, de déception ou d'animosité envers l'avocate. House en parlait comme si c'était la chose la plus banale sur Terre.

\- C'est pour cela qu'elle te parle de confiance, fit remarquer House. Je ... Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de m'imaginer avec elle n'est-ce pas ? D'essayer de comprendre comment c'était .. si je l'embrassais comme toi, si j'avais constamment envie de lui arracher la moitié de ses vêtements, la taquina t-il en se redressant, réajustant son écharpe bleu marine.

\- Et quelle réponse tu aimerais que je te donne ?, demanda la Doyenne soudainement sérieuse, ses doigts de laine dessinant distraitement de petits cercles sur le genou du Diagnosticien.

\- Pourquoi y'en a plusieurs ?, releva t-il en une grimace amusée.

Cuddy se mordit l'intérieur des joues et déposa sa salade derrière eux, n'ayant finalement pas très faim. Elle se leva et fit quelques pas dans la neige sous le regard attentif de House.

\- Mais c'est normal non ?!, s'exclama t-elle, les joues rosies pas le froid en se tournant vers lui. De t'imaginer avec elle ? De t'imaginer passer tes soirées avec Stacy, de ...

\- Je t'en prie, ça devient intéressant, s'amusa House en posant ses coudes sur ses cuisses.

\- Sois sérieux, tu veux ?, lui demanda t-elle en roulant des yeux, exaspérée.

\- Absolument !, s'exclama t-il en prenant sa tête d'enfant irréprochable.

Cuddy esquissa un sourire et se détourna de lui, faisant quelques pas en direction de l'étang. Elle promena son regard sur l'étendue blanche et sur les nombreux arbres qui les entouraient. Cuddy sentit House bouger et s'approcher d'elle en boitant. Elle frissonna dans son manteau quand un courant d'air glacial lui fouetta le visage. Aussitôt après, deux bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, House vint nicher son nez dans le cou de la jeune femme. Cuddy se laissa aller contre son torse, maudissant ces couches de vêtements qui l'empêchaient de s'imprégner de la chaleur de son corps. Elle sentit les lèvres du Diagnosticien embrasser la peau sous son écharpe et ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce geste qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de décrire comme _tendre_.

\- Pose ta question, lui chuchota t-il en déposant un baiser près de son oreille.

La Doyenne rouvrit les yeux, et attrapa la main de House dans la sienne ne sentant que très peu sa peau sous ses gants.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi certain de ce que je veux savoir ?, demanda t-elle.

\- Simple déduction.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de ..., commença Cuddy. ... Quand je discute avec Stacy, je découvre des choses sur toi et ...

\- Tu es jalouse ?, releva t-il en souriant, amusé, contre ses cheveux.

\- Oui, souffla la jeune femme en se mordant la lèvre. Je crois ... je devrais ?

\- Non, répondit aussitôt House en la serrant plus fortement dans ses bras. Non, tu ne dois pas. J'entends déjà Wilson me souffler _très discrètement_ que c'est là où je dois te dire que j'ai tourné la page. Je sais que c'est ce que tu as besoin d'entendre Cuddy, j'ai simplement ... du mal à te le dire.

\- Pourquoi ? Si tu le penses, dis-le moi, lui fit-elle remarquer en se dégageant doucement de son étreinte.

\- Parce que je reste persuadé qu'en parler ne sert strictement à rien. En quoi ça nous aide de parler de Stacy maintenant ? ... C'est ...

\- Parce que c'est ton passé House et que c'est important. Peut-être pas pour toi, mais pour moi. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu penses, j'ai besoin que tu me parles de ce que tu es, lui dit Cuddy en s'approchant de lui, cherchant à accrocher son regard océan.

\- Il n'y a que maintenant qui compte, peu importe ce qui s'est passé avant, répliqua le Diagnosticien en soufflant.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui compte maintenant ?, voulut savoir la jeune femme en glissant ses bras autour de son torse, sous son manteau.

\- Toi, répondit-il en capturant ses lèvres.

Il la sentit sourire et intensifia le baiser, ses mains sur les hanches de Cuddy. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient rapidement, House quémandant finalement la langue de la jeune femme. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, oubliant ce qui les entouraient et le froid qui commençait à attaquer sérieusement la chaleur de leur deux corps. Cuddy mit fin au baiser, mais House en avait décidé autrement. Il ne la laissa pas lui échapper et comptait bien profiter de ce moment. Il laissa son corps peser un peu plus sur sa jambe gauche, ne se servant désormais plus vraiment de sa canne. Il l'embrassait doucement, effleurant ses lèvres des siennes comme si c'était la chose la plus importante du monde, il prenait son temps comme si c'était la toute dernière fois. Une douce chaleur envahit la jeune femme tandis qu'elle se laissait aller entre les doigts de pianiste du Diagnosticien. House déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et la serra dans ses bras, dissimulant une grimace à Cuddy quand sa cuisse se rappela à sa mémoire.

La Doyenne laissa ses mains remonter jusqu'à son visage, sa barbe lui griffant les paumes de la manière la plus agréable qui soit. Ses cheveux poivre et sels étaient en bataille et son regard océan avait cette lueur qu'elle aimait tant y voir. Il n'était pas le plus bel homme qu'elle avait rencontré, il n'était pas parfait, continuerait de la faire souffrir sans s'en rendre compte, mais elle se sentait bien avec lui. Il était ce dont elle avait besoin. Le parc lui semblait être devenu étrangement silencieux, mais c'était un de ces silences reposants, qui ne vous oppresse pas le coeur ni l'esprit.

\- Je t'aime ..., murmura t-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau.

\- Je sais.

* * *

 _TBC ...  
_

 _Merci Lili pour tes conseils.  
_


	20. Chapter 20

_Bonjour à tous, avec un peu de retard encore, me revoilà. Avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je suis en plein pour-parlers avec moi-même pour savoir ce que je vais faire après. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis avec impatience._

 ** _Niobi :_** _Merci Chaton. Je n'ai pas bataillé avec celui-là. Pas du tout ... J'ai peut-être manqué d'un peu de temps aussi. Ah, et pour la référence à la fin. Il faut bien que ce soit toi qui me la trouve aussi 8-) Mais, c'est vraiment du pur hasard parce que je ne pensais pas à Léia et Han en l'écrivant. Mais, merci. Je suis très amusée de cette coïncidence ! :D_

 ** _Ninja :_** _Qu'ai-je encore besoin de dire, de te dire ici ? Je suis amoureuse de tes glandes salivaires ? Non, c'est dégueulasse ... Je crois que l'on a repris le petit malentendu qu'il y a eu sur la dernière scène. Ton tour viendra si je puis m'exprimer ainsi et si tu comprends. You know what I mean ? Je partage ton avis pour le "Tu es à moi", je trouvais que ça collait très bien au personnage de House. Ses sentiments pour Cuddy sont assez possessifs, mais dans le sens positif du terme. Je ne sais plus dans quelle fic je l'ai lu, mais j'avais adoré cette expression que j'avais trouvée très belle et très vraie. L'auteur parlait d'un "amour presque primitif". Et merci, pas de blague sur les Romeo, ça me fatigue les nerfs XD Bisou tout doux Ninja :*_

 ** _Need-A-Hug.h :_** _Merci, comme toujours, pour tes très belles et très encourageantes reviews. Elles me font toujours plaisir. Et je partage tout à fait ton avis, la vie n'est absolument pas faite de rose à chaque instant. Et ça ne fait pas exception pour eux, la série a bien montré ce côté là. Je crois t'avoir répondu en MP pour le nombre de chapitre restant, mais ma mémoire me fait bizarrement défaut sur ce coup-là._

 ** _MajorThompson :_** _Merci ! Tous ces compliments me feraient presque rougir. Il faut que je conserve un minimum de dignité :D J'ai eu des difficultés oui, parce que ce n'est pas évidemment d'imaginer le moment où ils expriment leurs doutes sur cette nouvelle relation. C'est plus "simple" d'essayer de créer cette relation que d'écrire la suite. Mais je suis assez satisfaite du résultat moi aussi. Ravie qu'elle te plaise :*_

 **FanHouse :** _Promis, je te répondrai plus en détail quand j'aurais beaucoup plus de temps. Merci, merci pour toutes ces remarques, j'ai plein de choses à dire parce que je n'étais pas toujours d'accord avec toi. Mais merci ! :)_

 **Ch-Donovan :** _Absolument, c'est la première fois que je te vois par ici, et je suis très contente que tu me laisses une review. C'est mon seul "salaire" et ça fait toujours énormément plaisir de voir que les lecteurs prennent le temps de laisser un petit commentaire. Merci ! tu arrives pour la fin, et j'avoue que c'est bien aussi. Lire une fic dans son intégralité est parfois mieux que de devoir attendre. Comme je connais House depuis seulement un an, j'ai eu le plaisir de ne pas avoir à attendre pour certaines fics et de les dévorer d'un seul coup :)_

 ** _Gniiiiii :_** _Oui, c'est justement ce côte tendre de House qui me dérangeait un peu aussi. Parce qu'il en est totalement capable, cette tendresse est en lui même s'il la refoule constamment je pense. Et donc, c'est délicat de l'introduire et de ne pas que ça ait l'air d'être niais ou décalé. Euh ... l'attente a pas été trop longue ? :D Désolée. Bonne lecture :)_

 ** _Parijan Taiyou :_** _Chère Lisa :* Je ne suis pas sûre que House ait la patience de t'expliquer tout ça :D Ah, tu aimes les lames de lumière ? Merci de le faire remarquer :D Parce que je ne suis pas convaincue de la qualité de la métaphore, mais je ne savais pas comment l'écrire XD Alors je suis restée à ma première idée. Arrête avec ta version espagnol, c'est horrible :D L'autre jour, j'ai pensé à toi car j'ai regardé l'épisode où House supprime les enregistrements de Wilson qui apprend l'espagnol, j'ai pensé à toi et à ta version espagnole :D J'aime beaucoup ce parc aussi et j'ai toujours apprécié les scènes là-bas *-* Bonne lecture -_

 _ **Elende** **:** Merci de me suivre ;)_

 _Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Inutile de vous promettre le chapitre pour dans peu de temps, je ne sais pas combien de temps je mettrais pour l'écrire. A très bientôt tout le monde._

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Depuis quelques jours, lorsqu'elle sortait du PPTH, l'obscurité n'avait pas encore complètement envahi le parking. Les lampadaires éclairaient régulièrement la grande place, arrosant le bitume de leur halo orangé. Il lui arrivait parfois de croiser certains patients dans les allées, profitant encore quelques minutes du Soleil avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière l'horizon. L'hiver tirait à sa fin et les premiers signes du printemps commençaient à apparaître. Cuddy sortit les clefs de sa voiture de son sac et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, sans un regard en arrière. Un mois et demi déjà qu'elle appréciait vraiment de rentrer chez elle. Elle fit un signe de tête à Wilson qui quittait lui aussi l'hôpital en même temps et prit la direction de sa villa.

Il poussa la porte et laissa son sac et son casque dans l'entrée, près du porte-manteau où il accrocha sa veste en cuir. Jetant un coup d'œil dans le salon, il distingua vaguement la pendule qui affichait pas loin de deux heures du matin. Il était exténué, après presque trois jours sans véritablement dormir. Sa jambe le faisait souffrir plus durement que d'habitude, il sentait constamment ce pincement lui broyer les sens. Il serrait des dents, n'aimant pas ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son équipe lorsqu'ils le voyaient grimacer. Cette nuit, il avait finalement pu rentrer chez lui, ayant résolu son cas quelques heures auparavant. Il aurait pu tout naturellement retourner chez lui, retrouver son appartement, son parquet grinçant et son vieux canapé, mais il avait, presque inconsciemment, pris une autre direction. Il avait tourné à gauche au feu plutôt que de filer tout droit comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis des années. Posant ses clefs sur le placard dans un bruit métallique, il ôta ses chaussures et se dirigea à pas feutrés vers la pièce au fond du couloir, plongé dans le noir. Avant d'arriver, il glissa la main dans la poche de son jean et prit deux Vicodin en silence. Les yeux clos, House les avala aussi simplement que s'il n'en avait pris qu'une seule. Le Diagnosticien savait que sa consommation d'analgésiques frôlait presque l'excès depuis quelques semaines, mais n'en avait cure. Il restait persuadé d'en avoir besoin, gobant un comprimé dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. House avait littéralement envoyé balader Wilson lorsque celui-ci lui en avait fait amèrement la remarque. Cuddy s'en était mêlée aussi, avertie par Wilson, House s'étant efforcée de pas le montrer à la jeune femme.

Fin janvier avait été une période de tension entre les deux médecins, House n'en faisant qu'à sa tête en ce qui concernait la Vicodin. Un soir, Cuddy, excédée, avait refusé de lui ouvrir, ne cédant pas aux coups répétés sur sa porte. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle avait espéré, ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. A croire que le simple fait d'avoir une relation avec House pouvait réduire sa consommation de Vicodin ... Ce soir là, elle s'était sentie ridicule, stupide. Elle avait été à deux doigts de lui ouvrir la porte. Et puis, elle avait écouté le son bien reconnaissable de sa moto s'enfuir à pleine vitesse, sans une once d'hésitation. Ils ne s'étaient alors pas parlé pendant deux jours, leur relation à l'hôpital était devenue si froide que la moitié du personnel les évitait lorsqu'elle devait se retrouver à proximité d'eux. House et Cuddy ne semblaient même pas s'en rendre compte, obnubilés par cette guerre silencieuse et mauvaise qu'ils se livraient. Elle combattait l'envie de le gicler et lui arracher cette boîte de Vicodin dès qu'elle en voyait la couleur. Il combattait ses propres démons et surtout lui-même. Sa jambe le faisait souffrir, il savait que c'était physique. C'était toujours la même douleur qui lui dévorait la vie et son énergie. Il passait pratiquement toutes ses soirées avec Cuddy, dormait chez elle quand elle ne passait pas chez lui. Après l'amour, il roulait sur le flanc entraînant la jeune femme avec lui. Il ne voulait pas que la Doyenne voit qu'il avait mal. Alors, il la serrait contre lui, dissimulant son visage dans ses boucles brunes. Le Diagnosticien demandait des efforts à sa cuisse meurtrie, chassait sa douleur en embrassant le corps de Cuddy. Il aimait s'endormir en écoutant la respiration saccadée de Lisa reprendre un rythme normal, sachant que sa jambe ne lui pardonnerait pas le lendemain matin. Ne se rendait-elle ... Peu importait de toute manière. Il n'avait pas cherché d'excuses, n'avait pas cherché à se faire pardonner non plus. Vers 21H, House était venu tambouriner à la porte de Cuddy après l'avoir regardée un bon moment à travers la fenêtre, enroulée dans un plaid sur son canapé, crayon et éternels dossiers en mains. Elle avait fini par lui ouvrir, son regard gris-vert tout de glace. _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ lui avait-elle sèchement demandé. Il avait promené ses yeux sur l'encadrement de la porte, ne sachant pas très bien comment réagir devant son regard blessé. _Passer la soirée avec toi_ , avait-il répondu, dans un murmure. La gorge serrée, Cuddy s'était décalée, fermant les yeux alors qu'il passait devant elle en silence. Ce n'était pas un pardon, c'était simplement une acceptation silencieuse de cette douleur qui lui serrait le cœur dès qu'elle le voyait prendre un de ces comprimés blancs.

Il était toujours étonné de voir avec quelle facilité il avait appris à connaître chaque recoin de cette villa, il s'orientait dans le noir comme un automate, s'appuyant, ce soir, plus durement sur sa canne. House poussa la porte et son regard se posa de suite sur le corps allongé sous les draps. Un fin sourire éclaira son regard océan et ses traits tirés. Elle lui tournait le dos et avait remonté les draps jusqu'aux épaules, ses boucles brunes dissimulant sa nuque et le haut de son dos. Intérieurement, House savait qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment dormi de ce côté-ci du lit. Lorsqu'il s'était moqué d'elle en lui demandant pourquoi elle regardait toujours vers le couloir lorsqu'elle s'endormait, elle n'avait trouvé aucune autre explication à lui donner qu'un _Parce que_ effarouché. House avait presque éclaté de rire lorsqu'elle l'avait frappé, son sourire trahissant son propre amusement. Couchée sur le flanc gauche, Cuddy ne lui offrait pas véritablement son dos, car elle savait qu'il appréciait - sans lui avouer - la regarder dormir. Non, c'était une manière silencieuse et discrète de lui montrer qu'elle faisait attention à lui. House pouvait s'allonger sur sa jambe gauche, évitant ainsi à sa cuisse meurtrie de porter tout son poids. Il lui en était silencieusement reconnaissant, ne la remerciant jamais directement, lui faisant simplement comprendre d'un baiser qu'il avait compris son geste.

En silence, il laissa sa canne contre la table de nuit, défit son pantalon et retira son tee-shirt. Ne gardant que son boxer, il se glissa sous les draps à son tour. Il vint coller son corps à celui de la jeune femme, passant un bras autour de sa fine taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Cuddy bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, ayant probablement ressenti le contact froid de la main du Diagnosticien sur sa peau. Il déposa un baiser sur son épaule et se cala un peu mieux contre son corps chaud. Il retrouvait enfin ce parfum qui lui avait manqué. Il restait House et, c'était sans doute trop lui demander que de le faire avouer qu'il aimait dormir avec elle. Cuddy se contentait parfaitement de le savoir près d'elle. Depuis deux jours, elle s'endormait seule, espérant tout de même qu'il rentre. Le simple fait qu'il choisisse de venir chez elle en plein milieu de la nuit au lieu d'aller à son appartement lui suffisait amplement.

\- Comment tu es entré ?, murmura la Doyenne, la voix emplie de sommeil.

\- Par la fenêtre de la salle de bain, répondit-il en fermant les yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas de fenêtre dans ma salle de bain, lui fit remarquer Cuddy, en retenant un rire étouffé.

Elle se tourna vers lui et vint se blottir contre le torse du Diagnosticien, caressant sa peau de ses fines mains. Elle déposa un baiser à la base de son cou et releva la tête, cherchant son regard dans le noir.

\- Oups, ironisa House avec un sourire d'enfant pris la main dans le sac.

\- Tu peux la garder, tu sais.

\- Quoi donc ?, demanda t-il innocemment.

Il sentit Cuddy secouer la tête contre lui. Une de ses mains caressait négligemment son épiderme sous le léger bustier de la Doyenne.

\- La clef cachée dehors que tu as prise il y a deux semaines, répondit la jeune femme en cherchant ses lèvres.

Elle l'embrassa doucement, retrouvant avec envie la chaleur de son corps contre le sien et la sensation de ses lèvres caressant les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux et ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, sans jamais chercher plus, profitant simplement de l'instant. Elle sentait le souffle chaud du Diagnosticien sur sa peau, ses lèvres et resserra sa prise autour de son cou. Elle ne lui avait rien dit lorsqu'elle avait découvert sa propre clef suspendue au trousseau du Diagnosticien. Elle ne lui avait d'abord fait aucune remarque, supposant - plus que justement - qu'il se renfrognerait aussitôt. Cuddy appréciait son initiative qui signifiait bien plus que ce qu'il ne lui disait. Il avait pris la liberté de garder la clef, cette clef qu'elle cachait dehors et dont House connaissait l'existence depuis des lustres. Elle avait toujours été là. Le simple fait qu'il l'ajoute aux siennes était bien la preuve, pour la jeune femme, qu'il acceptait cette relation et la place qu'il prenait doucement dans la vie de Cuddy.

\- Ça fait partie de ma protection rapprochée contre les pervers, lui fit-il savoir en déposant un baiser sur son nez.

\- C'est rassurant de se savoir protégée, répliqua t-elle, un grand sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

\- Tu ne t'en plains pas trop jusque là ...

\- J'apprécie l'attention, dit simplement Cuddy en calant sa tête contre son torse.

* * *

 _Une semaine plus tard,_

\- Cuddy, j'ai besoin d'un cas, je m'ennuiiiiiiiiiiiiie, s'égosilla presque House en s'engouffrant dans le hall des Urgences où la Doyenne discutait avec Brenda.

\- Salle d'examen numéro 2 ?, tenta t-elle en lui tendant un dossier au hasard pris dans la pile à sa droite.

Le Diagnosticien fit aussitôt demi-tour et refranchit aussi vite les portes en verre, prétextant, en marmonnant, qu'il avait des dossiers à remplir de toute urgence. Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel et reposa le dossier à la couverture rouge sur la pile. Pour ça, il n'avait pas changé. Tandis que Brenda lui parlait, la jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ravala un sourire quasiment démoniaque. Elle s'excusa auprès de l'infirmière en chef et ramassa le dossier. Baissant la tête pour dissimuler ce sourire amusé qui manquait de la trahir, elle suivit le Diagnosticien dans le hall.

\- House, l'interpella t-elle.

L'intéressé se retourna quand même, se doutant à moitié de ce qu'elle lui voulait. Il jeta un regard désintéressé au dossier qu'elle tenait et gonfla ses joues d'un air profondément ennuyé.

\- Hors de question que je couche avec vous en échange de consultations ! , s'outra t-il assez fort pour s'attirer des regards désapprobateurs de la moitié des personnes présentes dans le hall.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que je voyais les choses, répliqua Cuddy dans un murmure en s'approchant de lui, faisant fi des regards focalisés sur eux.

Les yeux plissés, House la fixait sans rien dire. Ils devaient faire un effort pour qu'aucun tutoiement ne les trahisse à l'hôpital, mais c'était presque devenu un jeu pour eux. Seul Wilson savait que leur relation avait changé, passant de " _Je vous aime moi non plus_ " à un " _Je t'aime mais attends un peu pour que je te le dise_ ". Cuddy s'amusait en imaginant les rouages s'activer dans l'esprit de House. Elle savait qu'elle jouait gros en sous-entendant une telle chose, mais elle était prête à jouer le jeu. Seulement pour avoir le plaisir de faire plier House. Elle vit qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle insinuait lorsque son regard océan se fit plus foncé. Ce bleu plus sombre qu'il affichait lorsqu'il avait envie d'elle ou qu'il était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

\- Tu sais que t'es perdante en faisant ça ?, chuchota t-il en se penchant vers elle.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, asséna t-elle, retenant un rire devant le sérieux dont il faisait soudainement preuve.

\- Sorcière, grimaça t-il.

\- Salle d'examen numéro deux ?

Le médecin fut tenté de s'en emparer et jeta un coup d'œil au dossier. Les yeux gris-vert de Cuddy pétillaient de malice et le reflet de la victoire s'y dessinait presque déjà. Bon dieu, qu'il aimait ça ... Ils étaient plantés en plein milieu du hall de l'hôpital, entourés par le va-et-vient incessant des médecins, infirmières et infirmiers accompagnés de malades. Et pourtant, il ne voyait qu'elle. Le sourire malicieux de Cuddy disparut quand elle vit House se redresser et la toiser avec une lueur lubrique dans le regard.

\- Nop.

Cuddy fronça les sourcils et le fusilla du regard tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Ses bras retombèrent le long de ses hanches et elle soupira. Elle abandonna l'idée de lui courir après dans les couloirs de l'hôpital et préféra retourner s'enfermer dans son bureau. Aussitôt après qu'elle se soit assise, son téléphone sonna et, avec un sourire en coin, elle lut le message. " _Pas de consultation, pas de sexe ? C'est bas venant de toi !_ ". Cuddy s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et pianota quelques instants sur son téléphone. Deux étages au dessus, House attrapa son téléphone et lut " _C'est ce qu'on verra ! "_. Le médecin marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose qui ressemblait de beaucoup à ce " _C'est ce qu'on verra "_ , persuadé de pouvoir faire craquer Cuddy avant de lui-même perdre ce challenge.

* * *

Ils ne venaient jamais au PPTH ensembles, n'arrivaient jamais à la même heure et ne repartaient pratiquement jamais tous les deux. Cuddy s'arrangeait pour être dans le hall à l'heure où House arrivait pour l'apercevoir et - pour la forme- lui faire remarquer qu'il était en retard et que des centaines d'heures de consultations l'attendaient toujours. Ils avaient décidé de garder cette nouvelle relation secrète, House ... simplement parce que Cuddy lui avait fait gentiment comprendre que c'était dans ses _intérêts_ et Cuddy parce qu'elle craignait la réaction des membres du Conseil. Elle ne les craignait pas outre mesure, mais le Conseil avait des pouvoirs que, en tant que Doyenne de l'hôpital, elle ne possédait pas. Elle n'ignorait pas qu'ils avaient le droit de condamner sa relation avec le Diagnosticien parce que cela risquait d'entacher profondément le contrôle qu'elle avait sur lui à l'hôpital. Cuddy se savait capable de gérer House au PPTH, mais préférait ne pas tenter le diable sur le champs ...

Il avait finalement tenu trois jours et c'était avec un sourire triomphant que Cuddy l'avait vu fondre sur ses lèvres et la plaquer contre le mur, près de sa porte d'entrée. Il l'avait embrassée comme un fou, impatient de l'avoir rien que pour lui. Elle le rendait dingue et il se maudissait parce qu'elle avait clairement un point sensible avec lequel jouer pour le faire chanter. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle joue le jeu aussi pleinement. Elle s'était arrangée de sorte que chacun de ses vêtements lui rappelle ce dont elle le privait. Cuddy avait souri à pleines dents contre son cou lorsqu'elle avait senti ses doigts de pianiste remonter sous sa jupe et son pull. " _Perdu"_ lui avait-elle murmuré alors qu'il lui retirait hâtivement ses vêtements. House l'avait faite taire d'un baiser fougueux, la plaquant plus fortement contre le mur. Elle avait tellement envie de lui qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à prolonger le jeu plus longtemps. Il le savait. Il la connaissait si bien. Cuddy avait fait glisser sa veste de ses épaules et s'était aussitôt attaquée à son tee-shirt. Craignant qu'un mouvement brusque ne lui arrache une grimace de douleur, elle l'avait lentement entraîné avec elle jusqu'à la chambre, détachant la boucle de sa ceinture sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser. En sous-vêtements, elle se sentait frissonner, sans savoir si cette sensation lui venait du regard brûlant que House posait sur elle ou de la fraîcheur de la maison. " _Toi aussi, tu as perdu "_ , lui avait-il soufflé à l'oreille avant de la faire sienne.

* * *

\- Merci d'apporter la preuve que tu es d'un ennui mortel, ironisa House en suivant Wilson dans le couloir.

\- Il s'est effondré en plein milieu de l'amphi !, s'exclama l'oncologue, vexé. Tu t'ennuies depuis des jours et ...

\- Je rêve ou tu essaies de me refiler un cas sous prétexte que t'en as marre que ...

\- Marre que tu pourrisses la vie de la moitié du personnel de l'hôpital ? En quelque sorte ...

\- Cuddy est trop _occupée_ à pavoiser devant les donateurs !, se plaignit-il avec une voix d'enfant.

Wilson soupira et s'engouffra dans son bureau, suivi par le Diagnosticien qui n'en avait visiblement pas fini.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais penser à rattraper les centaines d'heures de consultations que tu as accumulées, lui fit remarquer l'oncologue avec un sourire amer.

\- Si je fais ça, ils vont tous croire que j'ai plus aucun pouvoir sur la Diablesse qui dirige l'hôpital, rétorqua House en s'asseyant.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu aucun pouvoir sur Cuddy, s'amusa Wilson en secouant la tête.

\- Tout dépend de quel _pouvoir_ tu parles, objecta aussitôt le médecin d'un air de conspirateur.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir, s'exclama l'oncologue en levant les mains pour se défendre bien inutilement.

Avec un regard triomphant, House esquissa un sourire et se leva. Le Diagnosticien boita jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit en grand et, alors qu'il était sur le point de la franchir, renversa la tête en arrière dans un soupir des plus bruyants.

\- Toi et tes stratégies débiles, grogna House en revenant s'emparer du dossier dont Wilson lui parlait peu auparavant.

* * *

 _Le surlendemain,_

Installée dans son fauteuil, Cuddy prit une gorgée de thé et se saisit de son courrier. Elle l'avait emporté de chez elle le matin, n'ayant pas eu le temps de le lire avant de venir au PPTH. En ouvrant la première enveloppe, le sourire étrange que lui avait lancé Brenda en la voyant débarquer en retard lui revient en mémoire. Elle maudit House de ces gamineries, même si elle se sentait encore rougir. Il avait refusé de la laisser quitter les draps, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras musclés malgré ses protestations. Elle l'avait menacé de toutes les façons, n'y croyant pas elle-même, mais House n'avait pas cédé, embrassant chaque parcelle de son corps, cherchant ses points les plus sensibles. Les yeux fermés, elle s'était laissée emporter par les vagues de plaisir qu'il faisait monter en elle, s'abandonnant toute entière entre ses bras. Se passant une main sur le front, Cuddy écarta une mèche de cheveux et se saisit de la dernière enveloppe. Avec un sourire, elle reconnut l'écriture et s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Une photographie faisait office de carte postale où Stacy et Marc souriaient, visiblement très heureux. Cuddy distingua la Tour Eiffel en arrière plan et ne put que se réjouir de voir le bonheur dans les yeux de son amie.

 _Lisa,_

 _Comme promis, j'espère que cette carte te trouvera d'excellente humeur et que tu prendras plaisir à lire ce que je t'écris depuis Paris._

 _Je pense que cette lettre arrivera après notre retour et que, peut-être je t'aurais déjà raconté tout ce que j'ai découvert ici !_

 _J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras découvrir tout ce que renferme cette superbe ville. Peut-être arriveras-tu à convaincre Greg de sortir un peu de Princeton !_

 _Je t'embrasse et espère pouvoir bientôt_ _te raconter ce voyage. Marc se joint à moi pour t'envoyer toute notre affection._

 _A très bientôt,_

 _Stacy._

Alors qu'elle finissait de relire rapidement ce petit message, Cuddy releva vivement la tête lorsque la porte de s'ouvrir à la volée. House pénétra à l'intérieur et la Doyenne vit, avec stupéfaction, que toute son équipe le suivait, véritable troupeau en blouse blanche. Elle retint un sourire amusé devant cette métaphore douteuse qui faisait de House un chien de berger et se contenta de lui lancer un regard rempli d'incompréhension. A une vitesse hallucinante, le Diagnosticien laissa s'échapper un flot de paroles au milieu duquel elle reconnut quelques mots. Les yeux écarquillés, elle l'écouta parler, notant au passage l'éclat de ses yeux bleus.

\- Êtes-vous en train de me dire qu'il vous faut une opération à cœur ouvert pour prouver un diagnostique totalement farfelu pour lequel vous n'avez, comme d'habitude, aucune preuve médicale ?

\- En quelque sorte, assura House en faisant la moue.

\- En quelque sorte ?, releva Cuddy, absolument pas convaincue.

\- OK, les petits gars ..., s'exclama t-il en se tournant vers son équipe, restée silencieuse. Numéro 13 vous bipez Chase, Taub et Kutner vous allez voir le patient et toute sa larmoyante famille et Foreman ... Vous n'avez qu'à ... rester là pour regarder !

\- Avec plaisir, ironisa le Neurologue en suivant les autres.

\- A quoi ça sert que tu viennes me demander mon accord si tu n'en tiens pas compte ! , s'emporta Cuddy en se levant du fauteuil. Essaie de comprendre que ta position dans cet hôpital ne tient qu'au fait que je m'obstine à te défendre devant le Conseil d'Administration !

\- Et parce que j'ai raison.

\- Tu n'es pas omniscient House, lui fit-elle remarquer en le fusillant du regard.

\- Alors ce n'est pas parce que je me fais la Big Boss que j'ai droit de faire n'importe quoi ?

\- Tu ne te _fais_ pas la Big Boss, répliqua la Doyenne en plissant les yeux et en s'approchant de lui.

\- L'adjectif me paraissait coller parfaitement à certaines parties de ton ...

\- Fais bien attention aux mots que tu vas choisir, le prévint-elle, un sourcil arqué.

\- C'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai une opération à surveiller, s'exclama House en faisant mine de faire demi-tour.

\- C'est ça, compte là dessus.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Chase a plus peur de moi que de toi.

\- Je signe ses chèques, lui fit-elle remarquer, poings sur les hanches.

\- Comme si l'argent dirigeait le monde, ironisa House avec un demi-sourire.

\- Dit celui qui n'a jamais rien pour payer le déjeuner, répliqua Cuddy sur le même ton.

\- Honneur aux dames !

\- Je ne crois pas que tu saisisses très bien le concept de galanterie, s'amusa la Doyenne.

House ne répondit rien, baissant le regard vers la table basse. Cuddy le vit ramasser la carte de Stacy et fronça les sourcils en essayant de déchiffrer l'expression de ses traits.

\- _Toute mon affection_ , grogna t-il. Dr Cuddy, je ne vous savais pas si libertine !

\- C'est ça, je couche avec toi simplement pour rendre Stacy jalouse et attirer son attention, rétorqua la Doyenne.

House lui jeta un regard outré et recula, en prenant un air des plus terrifiés. Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel et lui arracha la photographie avec un sourire narquois.

\- Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais retourner travailler, lui fit-elle remarquer, très calme.

\- Sorcière, siffla t-elle

\- Pauvre petite chose.

Le Diagnosticien lui fit la grimace et sortit de son bureau en claquant la porte derrière lui. Poussant les portes des Urgences, il faillit rentrer dans Thirteen qui arrivait en sens inverse.

\- Chase a refusé l'opération. Selon lui, le patient est beaucoup trop faible pour supporter une telle opération, c'est trop risqué.

\- Je vous l'avais bien dit !

\- C'est Taub qui ... vous souriez !, s'exclama Thirteen.

\- Et alors ? Il paraît que ça rend heureux, ironisa House en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs, la jeune médecin sur ses talons.

\- Vous sortez du bureau de Cuddy et vous êtes heureux ?

\- Non, je souris.

House appuya sur le bouton d'appel et s'engouffra à l'intérieur sitôt que les occupants en furent sortis.

\- Nuance, termina t-il dans un murmure. Prenez donc les escaliers, il n'y a pas de place pour vous et mon ego dans cet ascenseur.

* * *

 _Deux semaines plus tard,_

\- Entre, l'invita t-elle avec un sourire.

House l'embrassa sitôt la porte refermée, Cuddy enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour approfondir le baiser.

\- J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose, lui dit-il. Viens avec moi.

\- Où est-ce que l'on va ?, demanda la Doyenne en fronçant les sourcils.

Avec un sourire mystérieux, House lui tendit son manteau et éteignit la lumière du salon. Il attendit en silence que Cuddy enfile son manteau par dessus une robe décolletée bleu marine ainsi que ses chaussures et ils sortirent. Cuddy lui demanda une bonne trentaine de fois avant qu'ils n'atteignent le bord de la route, mais House ne pipa mot. Elle se contenta de suivre le pas assuré du Diagnosticien dans la semi-pénombre.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais monter avec toi ?, lui signala t-elle d'emblée lorsqu'il lui tendit son casque de moto.

\- Ce n'est pas très loin, fit le Diagnosticien en s'approchant, levant le casque.

\- Non ! House, je ne monterai pas sur cet engin, c'est hors de question !

\- Tu disais déjà ça mais je t'ai quand même embrassée à l'hôpital, se moqua t-il avec un sourire.

La Doyenne le regarda, renfrognée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils sortent ce soir et pensait passer sa soirée dans les bras de House, allongés sur son canapé à regarder un film comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il venait chez elle. Elle aurait du se réjouir qu'il veuille lui montrer quelque chose, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier. Cuddy lui faisait confiance, House était une des rares personnes à laquelle elle aurait confié sa vie sans une once d'hésitation. Et pourtant, elle restait sceptique à l'idée de grimper sur sa moto. Le Diagnosticien la regardait, attendant visiblement qu'elle se décide à prendre le casque.

\- Tu n'en as pas ?, demanda t-elle en désignant le casque.

\- J'avais pas prévu de transporter quelqu'un un jour, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, la taquina t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Allez, mets-le.

Devant le regard insistant du médecin, Cuddy capitula et fut récompensée par un baiser.

\- Merci, souffla t-il contre ses lèvres avant de lui passer le casque.

House plia les jambes et le lui attacha, croisant une dernière fois le regard de Cuddy. Il lui sourit malicieusement et se détourna d'elle, accrochant sa canne sur le côté de la moto, à sa place réservée. Il alluma l'engin et invita la jeune femme à venir s'asseoir derrière lui.

\- Si j'avais su, je t'aurais dit de mettre quelque chose de plus pratique ... , remarqua t-il, faussement concerné, en la voyant enjamber l'engin.

\- Tais-toi et sois prudent, lui intima t-elle seulement avec un regard noir.

House leva les yeux au ciel et se retint de faire une remarque supplémentaire, conscient du malaise de Cuddy. Deux bras s'enroulèrent aussitôt autour de son torse lorsqu'il s'engagea sur la route. Il la sentait crispée à l'extrême contre lui et aurait aimé la rassurer. Il se contenta de rouler correctement, respectant les vitesses qu'il avait bien souvent l'habitude d'oublier lorsqu'il était seul. Il tourna à droite au premier carrefour et rejoignit une grande artère. House grimaça quand Cuddy resserra son emprise lorsqu'ils empruntèrent le virage, et finit par la sentir se détendre tandis que la moto filait sur la grande route, presque déserte. Le vent lui sifflait aux oreilles et ne lui permettait pas d'échanger avec la jeune femme, il se contentait de la regarder dans le rétro de la moto. Cuddy tournait la tête à droite et à gauche et il discernait à peine son regard derrière la visière. Les lumières orangés des lampadaires se reflétaient en interminables bandes de feu sur le plastique qui protégeait le visage de la Doyenne. Pratiquement immobile derrière le Diagnosticien, Cuddy ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier la balade qu'il lui offrait. Elle ne savait pas où il l'emmenait mais commençait à prendre de l'assurance, se penchant pour suivre le mouvement de la moto lorsqu'elle sentait House faire de même. Cuddy sourit derrière son casque en se rendant compte qu'elle aimait vraiment ça. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à un autre important carrefour, un poids qu'elle s'était efforcée de combattre revient dès qu'elle reconnut les premières maisons et les magasins. Elle se sentit oppressée et chercha le regard de House dans le rétroviseur. Cuddy le trouva concentré sur la route, zigzaguant habilement entre les véhicules qui attendaient au feu. Elle se prit à se demander pourquoi il avait choisi de la ramener ici et eut envie de lui crier de faire demi-tour.

 _Des doigts glissaient, lents et lourds, parcourant presque sans but ces touches d'ivoires. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas joué ce morceau ? Il n'en savait rien, ça lui semblait être si lointain. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il le trouvait trop pesant, trop ... perturbé. Il ne le jouait jamais parce que ce morceau lui rappelait une période de sa vie qu'il aurait préférée oublier. Ou se souvenir. Peu importait. Le passé restait le passé, et il ne pourrait jamais rien faire pour le changer. Il avait essayé, avait triché, menti, essayé encore. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Quand l'avait-il joué pour la première fois ? ... quelque chose comme .. une dizaine d'années peut-être. Plusieurs fois au cour de l'après-midi, il avait vu l'écran de son téléphone s'allumer, sans jamais décrocher. Il savait que c'était Cuddy et il savait ce qu'elle voulait. Mais il ne se sentait pas prêt, il avait besoin de savoir. De mettre au clair ces dizaines et des dizaines de sensations qui voltigeaient dans son esprit et dans son cœur quand il était avec elle._

Il l'avait senti. C'était léger, presque imperceptible. Et pourtant, la crispation dans ses épaules ne lui avait pas échappée. Cuddy connaissait cette grande artère et l'avait reconnue aussitôt. Mais pourquoi donc l'avait-il emmenée ici ?. House se gara sur une place de l'autre côté et tourna légèrement la tête vers la Doyenne qui lui jeta un regard désorienté. Le Diagnosticien fronça les sourcils, sachant pertinemment que Cuddy n'approuvait pas son choix. Il lui fit signe de descendre, attrapa sa canne et la rejoignit sur le trottoir. Elle fit redescendre sa robe qui avait légèrement remonté le long de ses fines jambes et releva la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?,demanda Cuddy, le ton grave.

\- Par là, lui indiqua le médecin en reprenant son casque.

La Doyenne tourna la tête à droite et remarqua le bar derrière elle. Lorsqu'ils avaient tourné dans la rue, elle n'avait vue que cette petite boutique où elle était entrée presque trois mois plus tôt. De là où elle était, elle distinguait parfaitement la vitrine et aperçut même la silhouette d'une femme qu'elle reconnut comme étant Isabel, cette femme qui l'avait écoutée et avec qui Lisa avait passé un grand moment.

\- J'étais là quand je t'ai vue, lui fit remarquer House en voyant son hésitation.

\- Tu ne me suivais pas alors ?, le taquina t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Viens, lui intima t-il avec une grimace amusée.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la rue, elle le suivit à l'intérieur de l'établissement d'où filtraient des rires, de la musique et de la lumière.

* * *

Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis de longues minutes, partagée. House avait commandé pour eux deux lorsque le gérant était venu les voir, se rendant à peine compte de la familiarité évidente qui existait entre les deux hommes. Cuddy se contentait de balayer la pièce du regard, ses yeux gris-verts ne pouvaient s'empêcher de revenir constamment vers cette vitrine lumineuse de l'autre côté de la rue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici House ?, redemanda t-elle finalement.

\- J'aime bien cet endroit, répondit-il en haussant simplement les épaules, le regard plongé dans sa tasse de café.

\- Mais pourquoi ici ? Tu connais la moitié des bars de Princeton, alors pourquoi ici et pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Pari avec Wilson ?, tenta le Diagnosticien, espérant tirer un sourire à sa compagne, à la mine toujours aussi fermée.

Cuddy secoua tristement la tête, souriant à peine à sa tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, pourquoi lui aurait-elle voulu ? Se rendait-il finalement compte de ce que cela signifiait ? Bien sûr, House comprenait bien plus de choses qu'il ne voulait en réalité le montrer. Elle resserra ses fins doigts autour de sa tasse de thé. Elle se fustigea mentalement de ne pas plus être enjouée à l'idée que House lui fasse découvrir de nouveaux endroits. Baissant le regard, elle détailla les doigts de pianiste du Diagnosticien, ses ongles qui grattaient sans but le bois de la table. Elle se perdit dans la contemplation de ses mains, se rendant finalement compte que le tapotement de ses ongles suivait le rythme de la musique. Du jazz à ce qu'elle pouvait en juger.

\- Je reviens, murmura t-elle au Diagnosticien, esquissant un faible sourire face à son regard interrogateur.

House ouvrit la bouche, mais n'eut pas le temps de la retenir près de lui qu'elle avait déjà pris la fuite, en direction du comptoir. Il vit le gérant lui indiquer le fond de l'établissement et soupira. Il se massa la nuque, contrarié. House allongea sa jambe droite sous la table, restée trop longuement repliée sur elle même. Le muscle mort se rappelait à lui en lançant de temps en temps des signaux plus violent. Glissant sa main sur son jean, ses doigts de pianiste se refermèrent autour de sa cuisse et massèrent doucement son membre. Il avala une Vicodin, lâchant à peine Cuddy du regard tandis qu'elle échangeait quelques mots avec l'épouse du barman.

\- Elle doit être spéciale pour que vous l'ameniez ici, fit remarquer le gérant qui s'était approché de la table où House était installé.

Les lèvres du Diagnosticien se relevèrent en un léger rictus alors qu'il relevait la tête, croisant le regard charbon de l'homme présent à côté de lui et qu'il n'avait pas vu approcher. Il haussa simplement les épaules, l'homme prenant son grognement pour un acquiescement timide et s'éloigna. House l'observa s'éclipser, amusé, il était toujours stupéfait de la manière dont le gérant s'adressait à lui. Ils ne discutaient pas souvent, House restant toujours renfermé sur lui-même lorsqu'il venait s' échouer sur une des chaises derrière une table, restant la plupart du temps sourd aux questions que lui posaient les habitués de l'établissement. Le Diagnosticien termina sa tasse de café et laissa ses doigts courir le long de la tasse de Cuddy, notant, au passage, que le thé avait déjà largement refroidi. _Elle doit être spéciale_. Bien sûr qu'elle l'était, elle l'avait toujours été. Il n'avait jamais emmené personne ici et savait qu'il avait peu de chance de croiser quelqu'un qu'il connaissait ou qu'elle connaissait. Depuis combien de temps était-elle partie au juste ? Pas plus de cinq minutes selon la montre du médecin, beaucoup trop de temps selon House. Il était sur le point de la rejoindre quand il l'aperçut de l'autre côté du bar, se faufilant, presque féline, entre les tables. La Doyenne accrocha le regard de son compagnon, consciente des regards que certains hommes posaient sur elle lorsqu'elle passait près d'eux. Elle se retenait même de sourire face au regard noir que leur lançait le Diagnosticien, intérieurement ravie de cette marque de jalousie qu'il tentait se dissimuler derrière ses manières possessives. Elle n'en avait cure et retourna s'asseoir en silence près du Diagnosticien.

\- Ça va ?, s'enquit-il alors qu'elle posait ses lèvres sur le bord de sa tasse.

Cuddy acquiesça et lui sourit.

\- Tu ne me suivais pas l'autre jour alors ? Tu étais là. Tu viens souviens ici ?, lui demanda t-elle.

\- Quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir, oui.

\- Je t'imaginais plutôt enfermé chez toi à te morfondre devant ton piano ..

\- Avalant des dizaines de Vicodin sans jamais répondre au téléphone ?, termina House sur un ton que Cuddy ne put totalement définir.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais ?, releva la Doyenne, un brin sarcastique.

House haussa les épaules et balaya la pièce du regard, ne voulant visiblement pas répondre à sa question.

\- Entre une call-girl ou deux, lui fit-il remarquer, taquin.

Cuddy roula des yeux et, boudeuse, l'ignora un moment. Elle se retenait de sourire face au regard d'enfant battu que lui offrait le Diagnosticien. Cuddy secoua la tête, dépitée par tant de gaminerie et but une gorgée de son thé désormais froid. Les yeux pleins de malice, House se rapprocha d'elle dans un raclement de chaise. Cuddy l'observa sans broncher tandis qu'il posait son menton dans le creux de sa paume, les yeux plissés. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux gris-vert s'amusant à redessiner le contour de son visage anguleux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire avec une tête pareille ?, lui demanda t-elle finalement. Tu crois vraiment m'impressionner en jouant au gamin de cinq ans qui réclame quelque chose à ses parents ? ... Trouve autre chose.

\- Je veux simplement les rendre jaloux.

Un sourcil arqué, Cuddy lui sourit presque machiavélique et se pencha vers lui.

\- Et qui crois-tu rendre jaloux ?, osa t-elle demander. Et comment ?

\- Je suis sûr que tu as une idée, rétorqua House.

Cuddy lui sourit de toutes ses dents et vint déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du Diagnosticien. Ses lèvres étaient mouillées, avaient le goût du café et elle sentit sa barbe caresser, courte et abrasive, la peau au dessus de ses lèvres. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, suffisantes pour réveiller en haut un violent accès de désir.

\- Tu crois que ça a fonctionné ?, l'interrogea la jeune femme en lui lançant un sourire moqueur.

\- Hum ..., fit-il mine de réfléchir en fixant le plafond. Peut-être que tu pourrais y mettre un peu plus de conviction maintenant ... ?

\- Rêve pas trop non plus, ricana Cuddy, un adorable sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

House se renversa dans sa chaise et jeta un coup d'oeil aux hommes qui avaient détaillé Cuddy du regard avec si peu de discrétion quelques minutes auparavant. La Doyenne le regarda faire, en terminant sa tasse de thé, notant ce petit sourire satisfait qui ornait son regard océan.

\- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, chuchota t-elle. Je ne pensais pas revenir par ici avant un moment. Voir la boutique m'a surprise. Je suis désolée.

\- Je sais. J'avais simplement envie de te montrer cet endroit. Je crois, répondit House.

Le gérant revint à cet instant, interrompant sans le savoir cette conversation sensible entre les deux médecins. Il leur proposa de reprendre quelque chose.

\- Seulement si c'est votre tournée, lui fit savoir le Diagnosticien, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres.

\- Et en quel honneur cette fois ci ?, l'interrogea t-il, mains sur les hanches, amusé.

\- Au futur divorce de Wilson ?

\- House, s'interposa Cuddy en roulant des yeux.

\- Ça ne me semble pas être une raison correcte, Doc.

\- Alors quoi ?, rétorqua le Diagnosticien en continuant sur sa lancée.

\- Et pourquoi pas à cette dame qui vous accompagne ?, tenta le gérant, dissimulant un sourire derrière son épaisse barbe.

House tourna la tête vers Cuddy qui visiblement s'amusait beaucoup de cet échange entre les deux hommes. Son regard océan remonta vers le gérant, revint vers la Doyenne avant de venir analyser la table. Les sourcils arqués, Cuddy était surprise de l'embarras évident qu'elle lisait chez lui.

\- Ça me va, lâcha finalement House.

\- Parfait, la même chose ?, s'exclama la gérant avec un sourire triomphant.

Cuddy hocha la tête, lui retournant son sourire et reporta son attention sur le Diagnosticien. House ébouriffa ses cheveux en passant négligemment ses doigts dedans et regarda la Doyenne avec un sourire mesquin.

\- Ce qu'il faut pas faire pour avoir un café gratuit !, s'insurgea t-il.

\- Je note l' _énorme_ effort que tu as accompli _Doc'_ , répliqua Cuddy avec un éclat de rire cristallin.

Ils restèrent une demie-heure de plus, discutant de choses et d'autres, abordant les sujets plus sérieux avec toute l'ironie et tout le sarcasme dont ils étaient capables. Lorsque leurs estomacs se rappelèrent à eux, celui de House criant presque famine, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Le Diagnosticien attrapa sa veste, son casque et fit un signe au propriétaire qui vint vers eux. Il les remercia et House lui laissa un billet, lui serrant la main avec un sourire tandis que Cuddy enfilait son manteau. Ils sortirent, retrouvant la fraîcheur extérieure avec plaisir. Des personnes déambulaient encore dans les rues, leurs rires et leurs discussions trouvaient échos contre les façades des maisons et des bâtiments. House regarda Cuddy rejoindre la moto, notant qu'elle n'avait, à aucun moment, regarder la boutique. Avec un soupir, le Diagnosticien releva la tête et se pinça les lèvres. Il s'approcha d'elle en boitant et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais s'abstint lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la jeune femme, attentive. Il sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et peina à trouver ses mots.

\- Je suis désolé .. pour tout ça, murmura t-il en faisant un geste vague dans toutes les directions possibles.

\- Je suis toujours ravie de discuter avec toi, sourit Cuddy, d'une voix bien plus assurée qu'elle ne l'était réellement alors qu'elle attrapait les bords de sa veste en cuir. Toujours aussi doué pour parler de ce que tu ressens à ce que je vois.

\- Ravi de voir qu'on arrive à se comprendre quand même, souffla t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler, je suis heureuse avec toi House, murmura t-elle. Perdre Joy ... c'était dur, je ... c'est du passé maintenant. Je t'ai toi, continua t-elle en esquissant un sourire maladroit. Je me suis sentie vide, humiliée aussi. J'ai eu l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour de moi parce que je n'étais même pas capable d'avoir un enfant alors que ...

Elle releva les yeux vers lui. La douleur qu'elle s'efforçait de dissimuler depuis des mois était toujours présente. Elle brûlait au fond d'elle et, en l'emmenant ici ce soir, il n'avait fait que raviver le brasier. Cuddy était la femme la plus courageuse et la plus forte qu'il connaissait et voir sa peine lui faisait mal. Il se sentait démuni face à elle et n'avait jamais su comment réagir face à sa détresse. Le baiser qu'ils avaient changé après Joy avait été son _message_ , sa manière de lui dire qu'il était pour elle sans avoir la stricte idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider ... Il connaissait son désir d'être mère, il avait été témoin de tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour avoir un enfant. House avait conscience qu'en le choisissant lui, elle avait mis de côté cette envie. Parfois, il s'en voulait. Parfois, il s'en moquait. Il n'avait jamais voulu être père, les souvenirs qu'il gardait de son enfance le dissuadaient d'envisager ce genre d'hypothèse.

\- A quoi tu penses ?, murmura t-elle, la tête légèrement penchée alors qu'il était perdu dans ses réflexions.

Au lieu de s'embourber dans une conversation délicate, House caressa ses lèvres du regard et les captura avec tendresse. Surprise par son geste, Cuddy répondit à son baiser avec tout autant d'ardeur, sentant les doigts du Diagnosticien se refermer autour de son cou et caresser sa peau froide, sous le col de son manteau. Ils s'embrassèrent un moment et la Doyenne sentit House sourire à pleine dents contre ses lèvres lorsque quelques sifflets admiratifs se firent entendre. Elle le repoussa gentiment et, d'un sourire narquois, lui fit remarquer :

\- Satisfait de toi ?

\- T'embrasser devant tout le monde en sachant qu'ils ne pourront jamais que fantasmer sur toi ?, releva t-il en prenant un air suffisant. Je m'en sens ... tout émoustillé, ricana t-il avec un sourire taquin et confiant.

* * *

 _TBC ..._

 _Une pensée pour les victimes des attentats de Paris.  
Parce que la solidarité est une force._


	21. Chapter 21

_Bonjour à tous,  
Il y a bien longtemps dans une galaxie loin... ah non. Bref. Je vous demande pardon pour le retard dans la publication. Voici, le dernier chapitre de cette fiction.  
_

 ** _Ninja_** _: Qu'est-ce que je dis déjà ? ... ah oui. Merci. Hey, tu m'aurais pas piqué mon "gna" par hasard ?! :D Anyway. Je suis ravie de savoir que tu lis avec ta tasse près de toi. Rah, Sinor, le revoilà lui, on en entendait plus parler :D Je n'aurais pas pu lui répondre mieux, je crois.  
Achète-toi donc un carnet, en petit format, que tu peux traîner partout. Au début, tu ne sauras pas quoi écrire sur la première page ... Alors tu écriras sur la deuxième en attendant de trouver le "truc" parfait à écrire sur la première. Fais donc ça ! :* Bref, tu me citeras dedans, comme je l'ai fait pour toi !  
Voilà, on a eu notre débat " Vicodin", dis-bien "ine" hein ? Sinon, c'est vrai que ça doit donner des phrases bizarres ! Pauvre Ali, je compatis pour lui XD Calme-toi un peu Ninja, tu veux ? :D Merci beaucoup pour ces jolis compliments, ça fait toujours plaisir :* Greg à Paris ? ... Ah oui, toi aussi, tu penses "why not ?" :D  
Ce que tu dis sur le fait que ce soit House qui la ramène dans cette rue, c'est tout aussi vrai pour le dernier OS que tu as publié, d'ailleurs, il faut que j'aille t'écrire une review :* J'en dirai donc plus long là-bas. J'ai rectifié le passage sur la chemise de House, la phrase était bizarre je trouvais XD Merci de l'avoir fait remarquer à grands cris ! ( Je pense que t'as pas compris parce que t'es traumatisée par le 3 et le 4 XD !)  
_

 ** _Ficseuse :_** _Gniii *-* ! Tu disais ? Revenir rapidement ? Voui, voui, bien sûr, c'est absolument pas ce que j'ai fait. Pardon, pardon. Les cours, tout ça -' Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est très encourageant ! :)_

 ** _MajorThompson :_** _J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendue ! Enfin .. bref. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews régulières !_

 _ **Ch-Donovan** : Comme j'ai le plaisir de te connaître un peu maintenant, je te remercie encore une fois. Je suis touchée de voir que les gens prennent le temps de poster une review même s'ils en suivent pas la fic depuis le début. Je trouve que c'est très important de rester coller aux personnages, même si certaines fics arrivent à merveille à créer des univers assez différents. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)_

 ** _ParijanTaiyou :_** _*9652 ans plus tard* :D Bon, si la demoiselle elle dit que je dois avoir confiance en moi, merci :* ... XD merci pour le moment réplique, j'ai du rire comme une idiote ce jour-là .. ah, je ris encore ? non, mais je te jure .. Bref... Ne me parle PLUS de la version espagnole, tu veux ? XD Je n'y survivrais pas deux fois ... *oh my god* ... Ah, oui, j'en avais un peu marre qu'ils soient en hiver, j'aime bien le printemps. Intime .. J'aime bien quand tu le dis, ça me rend .. toute fière XD .. j'sais pas très bien pourquoi ... rah, mais le thé a refroidi après plus de cinq minutes, ou alors j'ai mal géré la notion du temps dans le chapitre. Ma tasse est une tasse magique, tu savais pas ? :D Bisous, Lisa :*_

 _Je vous souhaite à toutes (Avouons-le, y'a que des filles qui traînent dans le coin ... ) une bonne lecture. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Ne paniquez-pas, c'est le dernier chapitre. Mais n'y a t-il pas toujours un épilogue ? ... *sourire d'ange*_

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

La moto s'engouffra dans le parking souterrain et partit dans les allées à la recherche d'une place. Dans le rétroviseur, il aperçut les phares de la voiture qui le suivait, attentive à ses changements de direction. Avisant deux emplacements libres un peu plus loin, la moto s'en approcha et le moteur cessa soudainement de ronronner. Le parking ne résonnait plus, désormais, que du bruit de la voiture qui finit par s'éteindre elle aussi. Un silence tranquille envahit l'immense sous-terrain. Une portière claqua et l'homme tourna la tête vers l'écho des talons qui claquaient déjà sur la dalle cimentée du parking. Un coup d'œil et il leur emboîta le pas sans attendre. Son casque d'une main, sac sur les épaules, House n'avait pas pris son manteau et boitait à côté de Cuddy, dans une robe rouge qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux et une veste noire très simple.

\- J'ai hâte de voir leur tête quand ils vont me voir débarquer à cette heure, ricana le Diagnosticien

\- Tu n'auras qu'à leur mentir, tu le fais si bien, le rassura ironiquement Cuddy.

\- Voilà de belles paroles ! Tu m'encourages à mentir maintenant ? C'est bon à savoir !

\- Depuis quand tu suis mes conseils d'abord ?

\- Mais toujours ... quand ça m'arrange, termina t-il devant le regard appuyé et tranchant qu'elle lui lança alors qu'elle appelait l'ascenseur.

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, se plaçant l'un à côté de l'autre. Alors que les portes se refermaient sur eux, House avisa le visage déconfit de Kutner qui, visiblement, venait lui aussi d'arriver au PPTH. Le jeune médecin les regardait avec son air d'éternel adolescent perdu, essayant probablement de comprendre pourquoi ses deux patrons arrivaient ensemble et surtout pourquoi ils étaient aussi proches. Connaissant suffisamment son caractère, House se mordit les lèvres, ravalant un sourire carnassier, en s'imaginant déjà tous les scénarios qui devaient tranquillement trotter dans l'esprit du jeune médecin. Le Diagnosticien eut un soupir amusé qui n'échappa pas à la Doyenne. Se tournant vers lui, elle l'interrogea du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse autant ?

\- Savoir que Kutner va se dépêcher de monter les escaliers pour être sûr d'être là quand on va arriver et qu'il va pouvoir vérifier sa théorie complètement farfelue.

\- Il était là ?, s'impatienta Cuddy en tournant la tête bien inutilement vers la porte métallique de l'ascenseur.

House hocha la tête et la regarda, amusé.

\- Relax, c'est pas comme si on était en train d'échanger nos salives, ironisa t-il

\- Et on peut savoir à quelle théorie farfelue tu faisais référence ?, lui demanda la Doyenne, légèrement rassurée.

\- Tu t'attends à ce que j'inclue le mot _relation_ dans ma réponse ?

Cuddy haussa les épaules et lui lança un sourire narquois auquel il répondit par une grimace. Jetant un coup d'œil au numéro des étages, la jeune femme fronça le nez et, s'approchant du Diagnosticien, prit son menton entre ses fins doigts.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être essayer un jour de l'envisager, l'encouragea t-elle en plantant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

* * *

\- Tu as vu à quelle heure House est arrivé ce matin ?

\- Étant donné que tu meurs d'envie d'en parler, je suppose que je suis censée répondre : _Non, mais je t'en prie, raconte moi tout, j'ai hâte de savoir_ !, s'exclama faussement Thirteen.

\- Il est arrivé en même temps que Cuddy, s'enthousiasma Kutner.

Thirteen lui lança un regard étrange et retourna s'occuper de son patient. La Doyenne avait demandé à chaque médecin et infirmière qui n'étaient pas occupés ailleurs de venir aider le personnel des Urgences. Il était un peu plus de 11H et alors que Foreman et Taub étaient coincés en consultation, les deux jeunes médecins valsaient entre les patients, soignant les plaies et les brûlures sous les ordres de Cameron qui semblait gérer au mieux la crise passagère qu'avait provoquée un important accident de bus dans Princeton.

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant de savoir qu'il est arrivé _à l'heure_ ?, lui demanda Thirteen, élevant un peu la voix pour couvrir le brouhaha ambiant.

\- La vraie question c'est plutôt pourquoi ça ne t'intéresse pas ?, rétorqua Kutner en lui lançant un rapide regard avant de répondre à une question du patient dont il s'occupait.

La jeune femme hocha les épaules, le visage concentré.

\- Soit ça t'est vraiment égal, soit tu le savais déjà, fit remarquer son collègue en se tournant vers elle.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tout le monde s'obstine à vouloir tout savoir.

\- Non, mais tu plaisantes ? ... alors ils sont vraiment _ensembles_?, demanda Kutner en mimant comme il pouvait des guillemets avec un bout de sparadrap et une compresse.

\- Tu n'as qu'à lui demander toi-même.

\- On peut savoir de qui vous parler ?, demande innocemment une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, le front barré d'une simple égratignure.

Dans un jean foncé, chemise rose pâle et baskets, le Diagnosticien venait se débarquer aux Urgences, soignant son entrée comme à son habitude. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, aperçut Wilson un peu plus loin et plissa les yeux, maudissant l'idée qu'il avait eu de venir chercher ses larbins jusqu'ici plutôt que de les faire biper.

\- Vous devriez être là depuis une heure, lui fit sèchement remarquer Cameron en passant près de lui.

House l'ignora, lui jetant à peine un coup d'œil. La jeune immunologiste roula des yeux et l'oublia, sachant qu'elle ne tirait rien de lui de cette manière.

\- Où sont les deux autres minorités ?, demanda aussitôt le Diagnosticien en s'approchant de Thirteen.

\- Consultation.

\- Bipez-les, on a un cas, les informa House en leur faisant signe de lui emboîter le pas, dossier en main.

\- Cuddy nous a dit de rester ici, lui signala la médecin.

\- Alors dîtes à Cuddy de prendre votre place, bougonna t-il en s'éloignant. Vous avez deux minutes pour ramener vos fesses à l'étage.

\- Trop cool, souffla Kutner en retenant avec peine un de ses sourires.

\- Quoi ?, demanda House en se retournant, s'écartant de justesse pour laisser passer une infirmière et un patient en fauteuil roulant.

Le Diagnosticien secoua la tête devant le manque de réaction de son équipe et reprit sa route en direction du hall, bien décidée à échapper aussi longtemps que possible à tout ce remue-ménage. Il repassa par le hall, jetant un coup d'œil dans le bureau de Cuddy et l'aperçut derrière son bureau. Visiblement accaparée par un rendez-vous, House abandonna l'idée d'aller y mettre le bazar et remonta dans son bureau, n'attendant pas son équipe pour se plonger dans la lecture du nouveau dossier.

* * *

 **Deux jours plus tard  
**

\- Je te suis, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

En lui rendant son sourire, Cameron lui prit la main et sous le regard des infirmières, Chase lui emboîta le pas. L'Immunologiste poussa la porte en verre du bureau de Cuddy et s'étant assuré qu'elle s'y trouvait, serra la main de Chase dans la sienne. La Doyenne releva la tête dès qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et fronça légèrement les sourcils devant la scène qui se présentait sous ses yeux. Dans sa tenue rose d'urgentiste, Cameron avait un sourire radieux et on ne pouvait pas en dire moins de Chase, debout à ses côtés.

\- Est-ce que je suis censée comprendre quelque chose d'après vos sourires ?, les encouragea Cuddy, découvrant ses dents blanches en remarquant leurs mains jointes.

\- Nous voulions vous l'annoncer en premier, commença Cameron en s'approchant. Nous nous sommes fiancés et ...

\- Et on voulait d'abord vous le dire avant que la nouvelle ne s'ébruite, termina son compagnon.

Cuddy posa son stylo, se leva et contourna son bureau.

\- Toutes mes félicitations, s'exclama t-elle avec un sourire éclatant en les prenant tour à tout dans ses bras. Je suis très heureuse pour vous deux, et je suis sûre que tout l'hôpital partage mes sentiments.

\- Oh, il y a bien le jeune stagiaire en réa qui risque de faire un peu la tête, ironisa Chase en passant innocemment la main dans ses cheveux châtains.

\- Quand souhaitez-vous l'annoncer ? Je vous laisse toute l'initiative, assura Cuddy, notant le sourire taquin de son employé.

\- Nous pensions simplement écrire une petite note, répondit Cameron. Dans quelques jours.

\- Bien sûr, je garde le secret jusque là, leur fit savoir la Doyenne en secouant ses boucles brunes avec enthousiasme.

* * *

\- Tu viens toujours demain soir ?

\- Tu ne passes pas la soirée avec Cuddy ?, releva Wilson.

\- Et passer à côté de la soirée pizza et Monster Truck avec toi ? Non, mais t'as perdu la tête ?, s'insurgea House en le regardant comme s'il venait de dire la plus grosse énormité du siècle.

\- Très bien, on fait comme d'habitude. Tâche d'avertir Cuddy avant, pas comme la dernière fois, souligna l'oncologue en levant les yeux au ciel. Où tu vas ?

\- Prévenir Cuddy, répliqua le Diagnosticien sur le ton de l'évidence. Tu viens ?

\- Pourquoi tu aurais besoin de moi pour ça ?

\- Pour me protéger ! Tu peux pas savoir comment elle est quand on contrarie ses plans, minauda House, un air apeuré sur le visage

Le Diagnosticien avala une Vicodin et se glissa hors de la banquette. Wilson fit un geste vague de la main et se leva, abandonnant l'idée de manger correctement. Il récupéra son plateau et suivit le Diagnosticien. Alors qu'ils arrivaient, l'oncologue fronça les sourcils en remarquant que le bureau était vide. House continua sur sa lancée et poussa la porte en verre.

\- Le Docteur Cuddy n'est pas là.

Les sourcils arqués, le Diagnosticien se tourna aussitôt vers l'origine de la voix. Une jeune femme, dans la trentaine, se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil, visiblement pas encore habituée au regard océan du médecin. Pensant lui donner tort de quelque manière que ce fut, House tourna la poignée, sans résultat. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Wilson qui attendait patiemment à côté de lui, pas le moins du monde surpris ou inquiet ou énervé ou n'importe lequel des sentiments qui brûlaient en House à ce moment-là.

\- Où est-elle ?, demande le Néphrologue en fixant la jeune assistance.

\- Elle m'a simplement dit qu'elle sortait déjeuner à l'extérieur et qu'elle reviendrait vers 14H, répondit-elle d'une voix machinale, vérifiant rapidement ce qu'elle venait de dire sur un petit bout de papier bloqué par l'agrafeuse.

\- Et avec qui ? Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, continua House, d'une voix aigre.

\- Tu sais, ça fonctionne aussi en étant poli, lui fit remarquer l'oncologue en roulant des yeux, mains sur les hanches avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui aurait préféré se trouver à des kilomètres de cette petite pièce exiguë.

\- Elle ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet. Le Docteur Cuddy n'a pas de rendez-vous de prévu aujourd'hui, je suppose que ce n'est pas un rendez-vous professionnel.

House hocha machinalement la tête et repassa devant Wilson qui souffla un _Merci_ rapide à la jeune femme avant de le suivre.

\- T'étais pas au courant ?, s'amusa l'oncologue dans le hall.

\- Est-ce que j'ai une tête à pas être au courant ? Je voulais juste te présenter la nouvelle assistante de Cuddy, elle craque sur toi, ironisa le Diagnosticien en baissant la tête, fixant un point imaginaire au milieu de sa chaussure.

\- Cuddy déjeune à l'extérieur et tu ne le savais pas. Et c'est pour ça que tu réagis comme ça, balançant des moqueries à qui veut bien encore t'écouter. Avec qui tu crois qu'elle est ?

\- C'est ta propre curiosité que tu veux combler, Jimmy, grogna House après plusieurs minutes de silence. Cuddy est assez grande pour faire ce qu'elle a envie, j'ai rien signé qui fait qu'on doit tout ce dire l'un de l'autre.

\- Non, mais tu es déçu de ne pas savoir où elle est ...

\- T'as fini ? ... non parce que j'ai une énigme à résoudre, le coupa le Diagnosticien en lui montrant son équipe derrière la vitre.

\- Et puis tu n'as pas de conseil à prendre d'un homme avec une _telle_ expérience du divorce, s'empressa d'ajouter Wilson sur un ton sarcastique. Il n'empêche que si t'as besoin ...

\- Je ne t'écoute pas !

Wilson leva les mains avec un sourire faussement contrit et rejoignit son propre bureau, entendant House réclamer un compte-rendu du cas afin d'écrire les symptômes sur le tableau blanc.

* * *

\- J'aurais autre chose à te dire maintenant, dit la jeune femme avec un sourire éclatant, à peine dissimulé.

\- Je t'écoute, l'encouragea Cuddy, la tête légèrement penchée, attentive.

Stacy toucha la croix qu'elle gardait toujours en pendentif et promena son regard autour d'elles. Il était un peu plus de 13H et elles discutaient depuis un long moment. Stacy lui avait d'abord raconter son voyage en France sous le regard avide d'informations de Cuddy qui semblait vivre ce voyage à travers les souvenirs de son amie. Les deux femmes étaient retournées dans le même restaurant que la dernière fois, pas très loin de l'hôpital. Stacy avait fait la route et passait une journée sur Princeton, profitant de son dernier jour de vacances pour venir voir la Doyenne.

\- Est-ce que c'est une bonne nouvelle ?, demanda Cuddy face à son silence.

\- Hum, répondit l'avocate avec un grand sourire ... Je suis enceinte.

La Doyenne ouvrit la bouche et la referma, trop surprise pour d'abord répondre quelque chose de censé.

\- Je suis tellement contente pour toi, s'exclama joyeusement Cuddy, la surprise de la nouvelle passée.

Stacy rougit et prit la main de la Doyenne dans la sienne quelques secondes, partageant son émotion avec sa proche amie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'en pense Marc ?, demanda Cuddy, souriant toujours à pleines dents.

\- Il est tout aussi heureux que moi, déclara doucement Stacy. C'est tellement .. soudain. Je n'ai jamais ... Enfin, Marc voulait un enfant, il m'en parlait souvent, mais je ne me sentais pas prête. Je ne savais pas ce que j'attendais, ni ce que je voulais. Et maintenant ...

\- Tu as l'air perdue, lui fit remarquer l'endocrinologue.

\- Un peu, répondit-elle distraitement. J'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas faite pour ça. Et pourtant, c'est un magnifique cadeau que la vie nous fait à Marc et moi.

\- Tu seras parfaite Stacy, lui assura la Doyenne avec un sourire franc et rempli de sincérité. Il n'y a pas de .. manuel pour ça, et vous serez de merveilleux parents.

\- Je sais, Marc ne cesse de me le répéter, avoua l'avocate avec un éclat de rire avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains.

Cuddy la regarda, en se mordillant les lèvres. Par deux fois aujourd'hui, elle avait appris deux bonnes nouvelles, de nature différente mais qui pourtant trouvait un écho en elle. Un écho qui ne faisait résonner que du vide. Un sentiment étrange lui empoignait le cœur à l'annonce du mariage de Chase et Cameron et maintenant de cet enfant que Stacy portait en elle.

\- Est-ce que tu vas le dire à Greg ?, demanda Stacy

\- Je ..., commença Cuddy. C'est à toi de décider, je ne suis peut-être pas la mieux placée pour lui apprendre.

\- S'il a envie de le savoir.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, lui reprocha gentiment la Doyenne. Il sera très heureux pour toi, il ne te le dira pas c'est tout.

Les yeux pétillants de malice, les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire s'imaginant toutes deux la réaction de House. A entendre leur rire, elles devaient avoir une scène assez similaire à l'esprit.

\- Il sait que je suis là ?

Cuddy répondit par la négative, joignant un regard évasif à sa réponse. Stacy n'insista pas et changea de sujet. Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent encore une heure avant que Cuddy ne retourne au PPTH. Elles se promirent de se revoir rapidement et tandis qu'elles regagnaient le parking, Stacy ajouta qu'elle serait très heureuse de lui faire découvrir sa propre région et sa maison, argumentant de toutes les manières possibles pour persuader Lisa de venir déjeuner chez elle un dimanche. Cuddy lui promit qu'elle lui rendrait visite dès qu'elle le pourrait et l'embrassa en la serrant contre elle.

\- Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous deux, murmura la Doyenne avec un sourire en écartant les mains en un geste joyeux.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, assis à son bureau, House se massait la cuisse les yeux fermés. Il tourna la tête à droite lorsqu'il entendit la porte du balcon de Wilson s'ouvrir. Attrapant sa canne, le Diagnosticien sortit à son tour dehors et enjamba le rebord du balcon.

\- J'ai besoin que tu me fasses une ordonnance.

\- Parce que la douleur est si forte qu'elle t'empêche de sauter par dessus un mur d'un mètre ? Ou bien, simplement pour être sûr d'avoir un stock assez important le jour où tu ne pourras pas sortir de chez toi à cause de trois mètres de neige ? ... ou d'une alerte atomique .. ou je ne sais pas quoi encore.

\- Parce que je suis un drogué qui a besoin de sa dose sinon il se met à casser tout ce qu'il trouve, en commençant par ... là, répliqua House en désignant le bureau de Wilson de sa canne.

\- Est-ce que tu viens de dire que t'étais .. drogué ?, releva l'oncologue en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu me la fais cette ordonnance ?, continua House en regardant le parc qu'il apercevait du balcon.

\- Non. Je t'en ai faite une la semaine dernière. Et tu n'en as pas besoin.

\- Mais j'ai mal !, s'exclama House, la voix soudain plus grave et plus tranchante.

Wilson secoua la tête et rentra à l'intérieur, refermant la porte derrière lui. House roula des yeux et le suivit rapidement, poussant la porte et la laissant claquer derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de prouver en faisant ça ?

\- En faisant quoi ?

L'air innocent de Wilson lui arracha un sifflement rageur et, laissant l'oncologue seul, ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le couloir et sortit, la laissant grande ouverte. Le Diagnosticien rejoignit son équipe pour un nouveau diagnostique. Vers 16H, alors que Thirteen et Taub continuaient une série d'analyses au labo, House descendit dans le bureau de Cuddy.

\- Comment va ton patient ?, demanda la jeune femme en relevant le nez de ses affaires.

\- Demanda t-elle pour éviter toute conversation autour de là où elle était à midi, répondit House en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil en face d'elle.

\- Si j'avais su, tu as l'air terrifié à l'idée de ne jamais savoir, le taquina Cuddy en lui décochant un de ses sourires narquois.

\- Pour une fois qu'une de tes assistantes ne crache pas le morceau, grogna le Diagnosticien en faisant rebondir sa canne entre ses jambes.

\- Je ne lui avais pas dit où j'allais. Comment va ton patient ?

\- T'es sortie acheter des sous-vêtements super sexy et tu ne veux pas me le dire parce que c'est une surprise pour ce soir ? continua t-il sur sa lancée en se penchant légèrement en avant.

\- Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi et de ton ego, je te signale, lui rétorqua t-elle en secouant ses boucles brunes d'un air malicieux.

\- Allez, raconte, sinon je rentre chez moi et je laisse le patient tout seul.

Cuddy posa ses coudes sur le bureau et joua avec un crayon qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

\- J'ai déjeuné avec Stacy, lui apprit-elle doucement, attentive à sa réaction ou son absence de réaction qui lui en aurait apprit autant.

\- Effectivement, de quoi en faire un secret d'état, s'exclama faussement le Diagnosticien. Dieu merci, personne d'autre n'est au courant !

\- Et c'est tout ce que ça t'inspire ?

\- Pourquoi ?, voulut savoir House en jouant avec un trombone posé sur le bureau.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de savoir pourquoi je déjeune avec Stacy et que je ne te le dis pas ?, releva Cuddy, lui enlevant son jouet d'une tape sur la main.

\- Je ne vois que deux raisons. Ou bien, tu as besoin de discuter avec Stacy de quelque chose à mon sujet et dans ce cas, je serai de trop. Je crois .. quoi que ce serait intéressant de voir ce qu'elle répond, commença House, sa langue claquant sur son palais. Ou alors, c'était une conversation de femmes et dans ce cas, je suis encore de trop.

\- Ce qui n'explique pas pourquoi je te le cache, nota la jeune femme en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Pour épargner mon pauvre cœur devant la terrible souffrance de te savoir avec l'ex dont je suis toujours follement épris en secret ?, lâcha le Diagnosticien à la manière d'un acteur shakespearien.

Cuddy roula des yeux, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire. Elle croisa le regard brillant de son compagnon et fronça le nez.

\- Tu ne t'offusques pas devant une telle tirade. Ce qui est positif, souligna House, avec un sourire en coin. Ce qui me laisse supposer que tu ne me crois pas.

\- Et tu aimes ça n'est-ce pas ? Savoir que je te fais confiance ?, lui demanda Cuddy, un sourcil arqué.

Le Diagnosticien haussa les épaules et hocha vaguement la tête. Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis House se leva.

\- Tu me fais une ordonnance ?

\- Toujours aussi doué pour changer de sujet, soupira Cuddy. Si tu n'as plus de Vicodin, il existe un tas d'autres ...

\- Stop, on dirait Wilson, la coupa t-il en soufflant.

\- Tu lui as demandé de t'en faire une, et il a refusé. Je suis donc ta deuxième option, répliqua Cuddy en secouant la tête. Étonnant, j'aurais plutôt pensé que tu menacerai d'abord ton équipe.

\- Qui t'a dit que je ne l'ai pas déjà fait ?

\- Wilson, lâcha Cuddy, appuyant son stylo sur sa tempe.

\- Peut plus faire confiance à personne, grogna le Diagnosticien en faisant les cents pas dans le bureau. J'en ai besoin.

\- House ...

\- S'il te plaît.

Cuddy le regarda, étonnée et fronça les sourcils alors qu'il s'arrêtait au milieu de la pièce, les yeux braqués sur elle. Elle étouffa un sourire narquois devant l'air perdu qu'il afficha.

\- Je ne peux pas te faire cette ordonnance. Tu as des stocks de Vicodin chez toi, commença la Doyenne.

\- Tout ce que tu y gagneras c'est que je prendrais une ordonnance à Wilson, j'imiterai son écriture de fille et j'irai moi-même la chercher, grogna House en se passant la main sur le front.

\- Très bien, répliqua sèchement la jeune femme. Fais-donc mais ne pense pas que je te protégerais à nouveau. Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas que tu as mal ?

\- A quoi ça sert ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, lâcha le Diagnosticien en faisant claquer la porte derrière lui.

Interdite, Cuddy regarda sa silhouette s'éloigner, soufflée par ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

 **Deux jours plus tard**

 **15 mars**

Ils avaient enchaîné deux cas pratiquement sans avoir le temps de se reposer, multipliant les tests et les diagnostiques. Tous avaient pu finalement rentrer chez eux. House était passé par le bureau de Cuddy, lui signalant qu'ils avaient résolu leur cas et qu'il avait renvoyé son équipe chez elle. Les deux médecins n'avaient pas reparlé de ce simili de dispute et Cuddy n'avait pas cherché à savoir ce qu'il était advenu de cette ordonnance. Il lui avait dit qu'il devait passer chez lui mais qu'il viendrait chez elle un peu plus tard, prétextant que son frigo était vide et qu'elle n'était pas aussi mauvaise en cuisine qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé. Avec un sourire amusé, Cuddy s'était levée de son canapé, posant sa tasse de thé. Les yeux plissés, le Diagnosticien l'avait regardée s'approcher en silence. Contre toute attente, la jeune femme lui avait simplement dit qu'elle sortait jouer deux heures au tennis ce soir-là et qu'elle ne serait pas rentrer avant 21H30.

Lorsqu'elle gravit les dernières marches qui la menaient à la villa, Cuddy jeta un coup d'œil à la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le carré de pelouse devant la maison. Elle entra, constatant avec plaisir que la porte n'était pas fermée à clef, supposant ainsi que House devait être là. Elle posa son sac dans l'entrée et défit la fermeture éclair de son pull, sentant encore la sueur collée sur sa peau. Cuddy posa sa raquette contre le placard de l'entrée et s'aventura dans le salon d'où lui parvenaient les balbutiements de la télé. Avec un sourire, elle reconnut une énième diffusion de _General_ _Hospital_ ainsi que le corps du Diagnosticien, son torse se soulevant régulièrement.  
Allongé sur le canapé, la jambe gauche remontée, House était endormi. Sa veste en cuir était posée sur le fauteuil près de lui, il avait gardé ses chaussures. Ne voulant pas le réveiller, la Doyenne retourna dans la cuisine, défaisant les lacets de ses baskets entre temps. Elle fit couler un peu d'eau, se servit un verre puis retourna dans le salon. Appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, elle regarda un moment le Diagnosticien qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle sourit distraitement et s'approcha du canapé, posant son verre sur la table basse. Un verre de vin était posé sur un magazine, à moitié vide. Malgré les horripilantes répliques que se lançaient les personnages de l'émission, la respiration de House lui parvenait aux oreilles, paisible et presque inaudible. Cuddy s'assit sur le bord du canapé, et se perdit dans la contemplation du visage du médecin. Elle laissa ses fins doigts remonter le long de son bras, souriant encore à l'idée qu'il dormait dans son canapé comme s'il avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire. Ses traits étaient différents, il est reposé, détendu et elle aurait donné bien des choses pour pouvoir apercevoir l'éclat de ses yeux bleus alors qu'il dormait. Il n'y avait que dans ces moments-là qu'il paraissait différent, comme si la douleur le laissait tranquille, lui offrait quelques heures de répit. La Doyenne savait que ce n'était pas là, cette douleur lancinante ne le quittait jamais, tapant sourdement dans sa cuisse en un rythme incessant. Cuddy baissa la tête, lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de House venir caresser sa peau à l'orée de sa jupe. Il ouvrit les yeux, clignant des paupières face à cet assaut soudain de lumière.

\- La Cuddy de mes fantasmes ?, souffla t-il tandis que ses doigts de pianiste traçaient une ligne imaginaire sur son échine, derrière sa cuisse.

\- Couverte de sueur après deux heures de sport ? C'est très sexy je te l'accorde, répliqua la jeune femme avec un éclat de rire.

Elle se pencha vers lui et captura ses lèvres en un chaste baiser. Alors que House attrapait ses hanches et l'incitait à venir s'allonger sur lui, Cuddy se redressa, sa main glissant sur le tee-shirt du Diagnosticien. House fronça les sourcils et vit le visage de sa compagne se fermer alors qu'elle attrapait le tube de Vicodin qui avait certainement du glisser contre lui lorsqu'elle s'était assise. L'étiquette collée dessus portait un _Gregory House_ en lettres capitales noires ainsi que la date. Du jour même.

\- Combien tu en as pris ?, demanda Cuddy en désignant le flacon à moitié vide.

\- Pourquoi, c'est si important ?, grogna t-il en laissant sa main retomber.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle simplement en gardant le regard baissé sur le tube orange. Peut-être parce qu'il m'arrive de m'inquiéter pour toi. Mais je pense que c'est une notion qui t'est tout à fait inconnue ...

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de la phrase, se rendant compte que la conversation prenait une tournure bien différente de ce qu'ils avaient tous deux imaginé.

\- Est-ce que tu as mal ? A chaque fois que tu en prends, est-ce que tu as mal ? Réponds-moi House, lui demanda t-elle en cherchant à attirer son attention.

Le regard du Diagnosticien se fit plus sombre, plus inquisiteur. Les yeux bleus qui la fixaient firent frémir la jeune femme par leur intensité. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu de cette façon, pas depuis qu'il passait presque toutes ses soirées chez elle. Ces yeux bleus qu'elle aimait regarder et contempler lui faisaient froid dans le dos parce qu'ils lui montraient une souffrance dissimulée et profonde.

\- Greg, murmura t-elle, la tête légèrement penchée.

Cuddy se mordit les lèvres en le voyant redresser la tête. Ils étaient visiblement surpris par ce prénom qui franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres pour la première fois. C'était toujours House. C'était toujours Cuddy. La seule fois où un _Greg_ lui avait échappé, il l'avait faite taire d'un baiser, brisant cet élan d'intimité qui lui faisait peur. Il n'était pas ... ils n'étaient pas prêts pour ça. Le Diagnosticien vit la jeune femme déglutir et l'implorer de lui donner une réponse. Ses doigts à elle étaient posés sur sa cuisse, elle sentait le tissu rêche du jean sous sa paume, imaginait cette cicatrice. Cette cicatrice qu'il lui dissimulait, toujours, toujours le plus possible. Il se cachait à son regard, elle n'avait jamais rien dit à ce propos. Il y avait certains sujets qu'ils savaient ne pas devoir aborder, pas pour le moment du moins. Et pourtant, depuis quelques jours, une tension bien réelle régnait entre eux deux. Un fossé s'élevait lentement entre eux et ils ne se savaient pas assez forts, pas assez courageux pour le franchir.

\- Je suis capable de gérer ça, je ne suis pas avec toi pour que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, trancha House en plissant le nez.

\- Mais j'ai besoin que tu m'en parles !

\- Tu croyais que j'allais changer simplement parce que je suis avec toi ?, releva t-il en se redressant légèrement.

\- J'ai été naïve de croire que c'était envisageable, je crois, lâcha sèchement Cuddy avant de se lever vivement du canapé.

Le Diagnosticien écarta les mains en signe d'incompréhension et regarda la Doyenne quitter le salon.

\- Cuddy !, l'appela t-il en posant les pieds par terre prêt à la suivre

\- Je vais me doucher. Sans toi, précisa t-elle avec un regard noir en direction de l'homme debout dans le salon.

Les mâchoires serrées, House se passa la main sur le front et balaya la pièce du regard. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer exactement ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se disputaient, ça arrivait même bien plus souvent que fréquemment. Simplement, la conversation, si on pouvait la définir ainsi, qu'ils venaient d'avoir lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Une sensation étrange. Un pincement dans sa cuisse le tira de ses réflexions. Ne sachant pas très bien quoi faire, House attrapa sa veste et sa canne et s'apprêtait à simplement partir quand quelque chose le retint. Il ne sut pas quoi, peut-être n'en avait-il simplement pas envie ? Peut-être qu'il comprenait que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Pas aujourd'hui, pas ce soir.

Et pourtant, n'était-ce pas le clash qu'il attendait, celui qu'il redoutait et désirait tout autant parce qu'il lui apporterait la preuve qu'il n'était définitivement pas celui que Cuddy méritait dans sa vie ? Planté au milieu de l'entrée, il se revit, un peu moins d'un an auparavant, serrant la Doyenne dans ses bras comme si elle allait simplement s'évaporer. Tournant la tête à droite, il la revit adossée au chambranle. Un peu plus loin, il la revit assise à la salle, les jambes repliées sous elle, une tasse de thé brûlant à la main. Ils dînaient chez elle ce soir là, et c'était une des meilleures soirées qu'il ait jamais passées. Alors qu'est-ce qui le retenait de partir et de claquer la porte derrière lui. House entendait l'eau couler dans la salle de bain et déglutit. Pourquoi Wilson n'était-il pas là pour lui souffler ses conseils et lui dire ce qu'il devait faire !

C'était ça ? Le combat qu'elle savait perdu d'avance et qu'elle avait cru pouvoir être capable de relever ? Cuddy respirait laborieusement, écartant de son visage les larmes qui lui brisaient déjà le souffle. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant l'eau lui brûler la peau du visage. Elle se frictionna les bras, chassant de son corps la sueur qui s'y était accumulée. Cuddy se saisit d'une bouteille de shampoing derrière elle et aperçut celle que House avait ramenée de chez lui, après s'être plaint que le sien avait une odeur de femme. Son caractère, sa force d'esprit, tout lui avait montré qu'elle pouvait gérer House, gérer cette dépendance à la Vicodin qui le rongeait doucement de l'intérieur. Le coeur serré, Cuddy termina de se doucher, éteignit l'eau et s'enroula aussitôt dans une serviette, frissonnant du contact de l'air frais sur sa peau.

Il entendit l'eau s'arrêter de couler. C'était discret, presque inaudible. Il savait qu'elle allait bientôt ressortir de la salle de bain et qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Ses doigts étaient tellement serrés autour de sa canne que les jointures étaient blanches.

Elle entendit la porte se refermer. C'était discret, il ne l'avait pas claqué, il était simplement parti. La Doyenne se regarda dans le miroir, serrant les mâchoires devant le pâle reflet que lui renvoyait la glace. Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, Cuddy se passa une main dans ses boucles brunes ruisselantes de fines gouttes d'eau. Elle attrapa sa serviette et sortit de la salle de bain, la vapeur s'échappant à grandes volutes par la porte grande ouverte.

* * *

Poussant la porte de son bureau, il jeta un regard rapide à gauche, avisant Cameron et Chase. House posa son sac, son casque et laissa sa veste en cuir sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

\- Que de nostalgie, ironisa t-il en entrant.

\- Pas la peine d'en faire trop non plus, répliqua Cameron sous le regard amusé de Kutner et Thirteen.

\- Ils apportent une super nouvelle, lui apprit le jeune médecin en se dévissant le cou pour regarder House.

\- Vous partez chasser le kangourou dans l' _outback_ ?

\- Pire que ça, renchérit Chase, les deux mains posées sur le dossier de la chaise.

La tasse levée à mi-hauteur, le Diagnosticien garda le silence, analysant rapidement le comportement de ses deux anciens employés.

\- Un aller-simple pour l'Australie vous aurez coûté moins cher en frais d'avocat, leur fit savoir House en avalant une gorgée de café.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dis à Allison mais elle a rien voulu savoir, répliqua Chase avec un sourire amusé.

La jeune femme roula des yeux et lança un regard meurtrier à son compagnon.

\- Discréditer le mariage n'est pas la meilleure manière de féliciter les gens, House, lui fit remarquer Foreman, resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Oh, mon dieu, vous avez raison, s'exclama le Néphrologue en montant dangereusement dans les aigus. Attendez ... Ah non, je vois pas.

Le Diagnosticien termina son café, prit une Vicodin et ramassa sa canne qu'il avait négligemment accrochée au tableau blanc. Écoutant vaguement la discussion entre les jeunes médecins, il retourna s'enfermer dans son bureau où il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, jetant un rapide coup d'oeil aux quelques dossiers qui semblaient attendre son éminente signature ...

* * *

 **Le lendemain  
**

\- Problème avec ton patient ?

Sacoche en main, Wilson referma la porte en verre en silence, examinant avec attention la silhouette de son ami. Il était 19H30 et il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui lorsque ses pas l'avaient emmené jusqu'au bureau du Diagnosticien. Il le trouva calé dans la chaise de l'autre côté du bureau, le dos courbé, la jambe gauche étendue sur l'autre fauteuil. House ne portait qu'un tee-shirt noir et sa chemise fonçé traînait, froissée, un peu plus loin. Wilson fronça les sourcils en ne le voyant pas réagir et s'approcha.

\- Problème de coeur. Douleur dans la jambe. Droite.

\- Où est ton équipe ? ... Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas entre toi et Cuddy ?, voulut savoir l'oncologue, les yeux noisette reflétant la lumière de l'extérieur.

\- Il n'y a plus de _Cuddy et toi_ , dit le Diagnosticien en gardant le regard fixé sur les différents objets posés sur son bureau.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?!

\- J'ai juste ... claqué la porte en partant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, demanda Wilson en faisant quelques pas, cherchant à accrocher le regard fuyant du Diagnosticien.

\- Je suis censé lui dire quand j'ai mal, déclara House en se massant le front de ses doigts repliés.

\- C'est à propos de la Vicodin, c'est compréhensible, admit l'oncologue.

\- Tu sais qu'en tant qu'ami, tu es supposé soutenir ... ton ami, répliqua le Néphrologue sur un ton grinçant en le voyant s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. ... C'est à dire moi.

\- Cuddy est aussi une amie. Elle a besoin que tu lui fasses confiance, House. ... Et tu agis de la sorte parce que tu crèves d'envie de la lui accorder. Non, ne dis rien ! Je t'ai regardé faire, tu es resté là pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps. A regarder ces clefs comme si elles étaient la réponse à ta question, enchaîna Wilson, joignant les gestes et la parole. Elle veut que tu lui fasses confiance ...

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de sa compassion.

\- Non. Tu as besoin de Vicodin, s'emporta légèrement l'oncologue. C'est évident. Très bien, pourquoi tu te casses tant la tête alors ? Rentre chez toi, allume la télé, prends tes précieuses pilules et essaie d'oublier que tu étais plus heureux depuis trois mois que tu ne l'as jamais été avant !

\- Je n'étais pas heureux, répondit House, ses doigts glissant sur les clefs. J'avais juste ce que je voulais.

\- Et ce n'est pas être heureux ?

\- Je préfère souffrir seul plutôt que la voir me dire qu'elle comprend et qu'elle veut juste .. aider, souffla le Diagnosticien.

Wilson le regarda avec un air fatigué. Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence un moment, House contemplant la moquette, ses lèvres se soulevant en de légers rictus, Wilson le regardant lui, essayant visiblement de deviner pourquoi son ami pouvait être aussi complexe quand il s'agissait des sentiments. L'oncologue ouvrit la bouche et lâcha un _House_ rageur quand il vit le Diagnosticien se saisir du tube de Vicodin posé un peu plus loin sur le bureau. Wilson le lui arracha des mains et le laissa tomber dans la poubelle.

\- Très mature, ironisa le Diagnosticien en en sortant un autre de la poche de son jean.

Wilson roula des yeux, ses mains retombant dans un bruit sourd sur la table dans un geste dépité. Il poussa le fauteuil, ramassa sa sacoche et se leva sans rien ajouter.

\- Elle n'est pas censée faire ça, dit House alors qu'il atteignait la porte.

\- Et ensuite quoi ? Tu veux être avec Cuddy, mais tu ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète sans cesse pour toi. C'est assez original, s'amusa Wilson. T'es con House. Tu ne veux pas de ça parce que tout _ça_ suppose que ça devient beaucoup plus sérieux. Ce que tu ne réalises pas, c'est qu'elle n'a jamais cessé de s'inquiéter pour toi ...

\- Elle veut que je change.

\- Elle a dit ça ?

\- Elle veut que j'arrête, souffla House. La Vicodin.

\- Elle a vraiment dit ça ?, insista Wilson, une main dans la poche de son pantalon.

Le Diagnosticien tourna la tête à droite, appuyant sur ses paupières closes. Wilson attendit patiemment, habitué à ce genre de scène. Il était amusé, amusé de le voir se débattre. L'oncologue sourit légèrement en se disant que, finalement, House était la personne la plus douée pour extirper les vérités les plus profondément enfouies chez les autres, mais qu'il était définitivement le dernier des imbéciles quand il s'agissait de voir la vérité qui le concernait.

\- Non, admit House. Je n'étais pas heureux pour autant. Je ne l'ai jamais été ...

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as jamais été heureux que tu n'as pas d'amour à offrir House, sourit Wilson.

\- Oh mon dieu, s'exclama le Diagnosticien une main sur le coeur. Tu permets que je la note celle-là ?!

\- Tu ne t'autorises pas à l'être, continua son ami sans se soucier de son ironie. Parce que tu ne t'autorises pas à t'impliquer plus dans cette relation. Stacy t'a quitté ... Deux f ...

\- T'as parlé à Cuddy ?, l'interrompit-il en se levant, étirant le muscle de sa cuisse avec une grimace.

\- Nop, mais ça pourrait être intéressant de voir sa version, répondit tranquillement Wilson alors qu'il boutonnait vaguement sa chemise par dessus son tee-shirt.

\- Les Juifs mentent.

\- Tout le monde ment. Où est-ce que, toi, tu mens House ?

\- Cette conversation m'ennuie, grogna le Diagnosticien en attrapant sa canne et sa veste en cuir.

\- Non, tu évites cette conversation parce que tu détestes savoir que j'ai raison, lui rétorqua Wilson.

House sourit à sa remarque et enfila sa veste.

\- T'as faim ?

\- Seulement si tu parles avec Cuddy, répondit Wilson en le suivant dans le couloir.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'ascenseur, leurs pas résonnants sur le sol.

\- Seulement si c'est toi qui payes, dit House en s'engouffrant dans l'habitable.

L'oncologue ne réprima pas un sourire victorieux et amusé et hocha la tête en silence.

* * *

 _TBC ..._


	22. Chapter 22 Epilogue

_Bonjour,_

 _Cinq mois et quatre jours plus tard !_

 _Je crois que c'est l'heure de conclure cette histoire. Comme promis, je vous offre un épilogue, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et même si vous avez dû attendre deux semaines, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir. Certaines d'entre vous ont parlé, dans leur review, de l'addiction de House. Vous avez aussi parfois surprises que je décide de m'orienter sur ce sujet-là à la fin de la fic. J'ai peut-être, à nouveau, pris un chemin différent de ce que vous attendiez en ne traitant pas le sujet dont vous parliez. Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira, ne vous gênez pas pour donner des nouvelles !_

 _Avant l'avant-dernier courrier des lect ... trices, je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissées. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu écrire une fan-fiction sur cette série et d'avoir pu, un temps, m'approprier ces fascinants personnages. Sans doute que je ne vais pas les relâcher avant un petit bout de temps ^^_

 ** _Need-A-Hug.h :_** _Merci, comme toujours !_ _Je t'absous de tous tes péchés et te pardonne de ne pas avoir laissé de review ^^ Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne les disputes. Elles sont plus intéressantes à écrire que les moments où tout est "censé" bien se passer. Et je suis donc ravie que celle-ci t'ait plu. Pas de dispute dans celui-là, mais j'espère que tu aimeras. Bisou :*_

 ** _Ninja :_** _Merci :D Pour la chemise, n'en parlons plus d'accord ? XD Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as un esprit complètement déplacée et si tu ne comprends pas ce que j'écris non plus ... n'est-ce pas ? XD (J'avoue ma phrase originale était bizarre !). Pour les séparations, je me disais que parfois tu devais avoir du mal à comprendre quand on changeait de paragraphes. Voilà, t'as qu'à pas vouloir tout lire sur du fond vert ^^ "L'autre se marie" Non, mais un peu de respect, la pauvre XD Je te ferai la même remarque qu'à Need-A-Hug.h. Quand tout est rose, ça devient vite ennuyant et il n'y a pas de .. challenge à l'écriture. Te tuer ? Ce serait vraiment mesquin de ma part, surtout que tu n'avais pas eu la fin. GNA ! J'attends tes réactions, comme d'habitude jeune Ninja *-*  
Ah, justement, faudra qu'on parle des caractères arabes, j'ai une question à ce sujet, mais pas ici :D_

 ** _Niobi :_** _Qu'est-ce tu fais ici ? T'es toujours là ? Cool 8-) Ouaiiis, elle était pour toi la première phrase de l'introduction :D ( Je te signale, au passage, que tu es toujours jugée responsable par Neurone de Ce qui s'est PASSE... Anyway ). Donc ... Mer... non, c'est pénible de toujours écrire ça. Grazie, tiens pour changer ! Tu résumes l'histoire de House et Cuddy à un canapé ? Fais comme tu veux, mais personnellement je trouve que ça manque un peu de charme 8-)  
Confit de canard, citronnelle et pomme d'amour._

 ** _Major Thompson :_** _Ah, une autre fan du moment canapé. Merci *-* Le fait de t'avoir agréablement surprise avec le chapitre précédent me remplit de ... fierté, je crois. J'espère que tu trouveras tout autant ton compte dans cet épilogue. Cuddy s'est toujours inquiétée pour lui. Et intérieurement, il s'est toujours inquiété pour elle, sauf qu'il lui montre d'une manière très particulièrement :D J'ai du éclater de rire quand j'ai lu ta remarque sur la sacoche de Wilson ! :D Non, non, pas de sac à main XD Profite du "Cuddy et toi" *-*_

 ** _Élisabeth :_** _Exact, j'étais toujours réveillée je crois quand j'ai vu ta review *se rappelle plus de l'heure* Bien sûr que ma tasse est magique, je l'ai faite avec beaucoup d'affection, c'est ça l'ingrédient magique ! ^^ Va falloir que l'on discute sérieusement XD J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé Kutner :D Ravie de trouver des points sensibles qui te "mettent en joie" :D C'est marrant de voir que Stacy enceinte donne des réactions amusées à la plupart d'entre vous :D (Euh ... même moi je sais pas quoi en penser XD). C'est toi qui parle du sevrage, oh, j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec cet épilogue ! Sinon, tu hurleras ta frustration. Et je m'expliquerai plus tard :)_

 _J'ajoute simplement une chose en ce qui concerne la fin. Vous connaissez certainement -faute de l'avoir vu ou lu ou parce que vous l'avez comme moi regarder dix fois et lu un peu moins-_ L'Homme qui Murmurait à l'Oreille des Chevaux. _Je me suis inspirée d'une des scènes du film de Redford' ( c'était censuré, quelle honte !) Vous pouvez aller écouter la musique en lisant le passage :) ( The Horse Whisperer Danse Scene) Voilàààààà. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Épilogue**

 **21 Mars  
**

Couché à plat ventre, House releva la tête de l'oreiller en étouffant un grognement. Il jeta un regard noir au réveil qui affichait 2h53 et referma les yeux, cherchant tant bien que mal ce sommeil qui s'amusait visiblement à lui échapper. Après ce qui lui sembla être des heures, il finit par se retourner. Jambes et bras écartés, il occupait la totalité du lit et essayait de se focaliser sur autre chose que les battements de son cœur qu'il entendait tambouriner à son oreille. Son regard bleu déviait du plafond au réveil, et lorsque ce dernier afficha 3h06, House abandonna et rejeta la couverture au fond du lit. Le Diagnosticien se passa une main sur le visage et s'assit au bord, la froideur du parquet à ses pieds finissant plus ou moins de le réveiller. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il en avait déjà fait l'amère expérience. Et le cas qui les occupait en ce moment n'en était pas, cette nuit, l'unique raison. House laissa ses doigts se resserrer autour de sa cicatrice en de longs va-et-vient, détendant ce muscle mort qui le tiraillait violemment. 3H15, le temps passait plus vite maintenant qu'il était debout. Poing fermé en appui sur le matelas, il se leva difficilement et décida de prendre une douche. L'idée d'un somnifère et d'un verre de vin lui traversa l'esprit comme une fugitive et s'évapora rapidement lorsque son torse nu se couvrit d'eau brûlante.

* * *

Les couloirs étaient déserts et résonnaient des bruits lointains des ordinateurs de contrôle et des pas rapides de quatre médecins. Les traits tirés et fatigués, Thirteen précédait les trois hommes lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle des diagnostiques. Elle s'arrêta net, dans un élan de surprise en découvrant House au bout de la table, la main gauche massant sa nuque. Un tas de feuilles étalé devant lui, le Diagnosticien releva la tête.

\- Méningo-encéphalite, annonça t-il sans attendre

House se leva et boita jusqu'au tableau blanc sans sa canne.

\- Il est 4H du matin, fit remarquer Taub après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- Passez-moi les résultats du scanner, enchaîna le Néphrologue.

Les quatre médecins se regardèrent un instant puis Thirteen tira les résultats du dossier qu'elle tenait à la main. Elle les tendit à House qui fila dans son bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?, les interrogea t-il en allumant les lampes à gauche de la porte.

Il se recula légèrement pour les laisser regarder et attendit en silence tandis qu'ils essayaient de voir ce qu'il faisait visiblement l'effort de leur montrer.

\- Prenez votre temps surtout, on a toute la journée devant nous, les encouragea House en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil, évitant à sa jambe de soutenir son poids plus longtemps.

\- Rien du tout … , répondit Foreman en se tournant vers lui.

\- Là, le coupa Kutner en indiquant un endroit précis.

\- Il a simplement du bouger pendant l'IRM, fit remarquer Taub en se penchant pour voir.

\- Nop, souffla House en se levant, s'appuyant sur la surface en verre de son bureau. Œdème cérébral, ça colle parfaitement.

\- Les conditions pour déclencher une MEAP sont beaucoup trop spécifiques, souligna Foreman.

\- Allez-y éliminer tous les symptômes qui vous gênent pendant que vous y êtes, ça facilitera les choses, dit House en secouant la tête, éberlué. Faites une IRM et une ponction lombaire pour vérifier. Thirteen, vous vous chargez de le dire au patient.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Entre condamnés, on se comprend, déclara simplement le Diagnosticien sur un ton aigre.

Le regard rivé sur le scanner, House les écouta quitter son bureau. Il éteignit la lampe, et décrocha le scanner.

\- Vous auriez pu juste appeler pour établir ce diagnostique.

\- Et me priver de cet air admiratif que vous avez quand je vous illumine de mon génie ?, releva t-il en voyant Thirteen toujours plantée devant le bureau.

\- Vous devriez parler avec Cuddy, vous étiez moins mesquin avant. Quoiqu'il se soit passé, précisa t-elle en le voyant froncer les sourcils.

\- En quoi ça vous regarde ?

\- Votre regard était différent, moins … préoccupé, répondit sereinement la jeune femme en affrontant sans ciller le regard du Diagnosticien.

Un rictus étonné étira les lèvres de House qui déposa le scanner sur son bureau.

\- Ça dépend de l'éclairage, lui fit savoir House.

\- Je sais quand vous mentez. Vos lèvres sourient mais pas votre regard.

\- Allez donc voir chez vous si j'y suis, maugréa le Diagnosticien en repassant dans la salle d'à côté pour récupérer sa canne.

\- Allez donc voir Cuddy, lui rétorqua Thirteen en haussant légèrement la voix pour se faire entendre.

* * *

Le regard lointain, Kutner poussa la porte et accrocha sa blouse blanche au porte-manteau à droite. Il réprima à peine un bâillement et attrapa son sac posé au pied d'une des chaises. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ressortir, Kutner aperçut House, toujours dans son bureau. Le jeune médecin pénétra à l'intérieur et éteignit la lampe restée allumée. Sans faire de bruit, il ressortit se demandant pourquoi le Diagnosticien n'était pas rentré chez lui au lieu de choisir de s'endormir ici.

* * *

Cuddy releva les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit l'ascenseur s'arrêter dans une infime secousse. Elle aperçut Chase et Cameron qui ressortaient d'une des salles de repos avec ce qui lui sembla être de petites affiches. Elle supposa que c'étaient celles dont ils lui avaient parlées la veille lorsque le jeune couple était venu lui dire qu'ils annonceraient leurs fiançailles le lendemain. La Doyenne salua avec un sourire les membres du personnel qu'elle croisa dans le couloir et se dirigea tout droit vers le bureau de House, pensant l'y trouver avec son équipe. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et le rideau en fer était fermé. N'ayant pas pris de nouvelles de leur cas en arrivant une demie-heure avant, elle pensa qu'ils étaient tous rentrés chez eux. Déçue de ne pas voir House, elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand elle aperçut la silhouette du Diagnosticien, maladroitement recroquevillée sur le fauteuil de son bureau. Non sans surprise, Cuddy pénétra par la première porte et regarda House quelques instants avant de s'aventurer dans son bureau. Nulle part elle ne vit de Vicodin. La Doyenne sourit à la vision qui s'offrait à elle. La veste remontée sur le torse, la tête penchée sur le côté, House semblait dormir profondément. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ressortir - à regret -, la voix rauque du Diagnosticien se fit entendre.

\- Tu as toujours le même parfum.

\- Uniquement parce que tu l'aimes bien, répondit-elle au tac-au-tac avec un sourire indéchiffrable.

House ouvrit les yeux et se redressa légèrement, sa veste glissant de son torse. Ils se regardèrent un instant, ne sachant vraisemblablement pas comment continuer cette conversation. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment reparlé depuis que House avait laissé la porte de la villa se refermer derrière lui. Ils ne s'étaient pas évités. Ils avaient simplement tout fait pour ne pas avoir à se rencontrer plus que nécessaire. Le Diagnosticien avait fait passer sa frustration sur le personnel de l'hôpital, et s'était arrangé pour ne pas faire ses consultations. Leur relation s'était écroulée comme un château de cartes et ils attendaient que l'autre s'aventure à en rebâtir les fondations. Wilson avait cessé d'interroger et de pousser House à faire quelque chose et après avoir reçu un refus catégorique de Cuddy pour en faire de même, l'oncologue avait battu en retraite, agacé par leur comportement borné.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré chez toi ? demanda Cuddy en refaisant quelques pas à l'intérieur du bureau.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Et puis, je suis à l'heure au boulot pour une fois, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire narquois en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Tu aurais pu venir chez moi.

Elle n'ajouta rien, se mordant la lèvre inférieure quand elle vit House froncer les sourcils.

\- Tu invites n'importe qui chez toi sous prétexte qu'il n'arrive pas à dormir ?

\- Simplement quand je dors mieux quand elles sont près de moi, murmura la Doyenne, les mains jointes nerveusement.

\- Tu aurais pu venir chez moi, continua le Diagnosticien en se levant, sautillant une fois avant de se stabiliser.

Cuddy le regarda faire en inspirant, se retenant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se lever. Ce n'était pas la meilleure méthode pour essayer de discuter avec lui. House laissa sa veste sur le fauteuil et boita jusqu'à elle. La Doyenne releva la tête, croisant son regard bleu acier avec un sourire. Il lui semblait toujours plus grand quand il n'utilisait pas sa canne. Lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas, c'était comme s'il oubliait sa cicatrice. Sa canne, bien qu'elle lui était d'une aide indéniable, lui rappelait à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas que la douleur ne le quittait jamais. Cuddy chassa ces images de son esprit d'une grande inspiration et s'approcha de lui, faisant fi des gens qui pouvaient les voir depuis le couloir.

\- Pourquoi es-tu parti l'autre soir ?

Le Diagnosticien se figea, son regard balayant le visage de la Doyenne, s'attardant sur ses lèvres, l'arête de son nez pour enfin venir s'échouer sur ses pupilles grises, remplies de délicates et légitimes interrogations.

\- Les gens ne changent pas, commença House, la voix grave et basse. Je suis parti parce que, de toutes les solutions, j'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure ... Ne me demande pas d'arrêter la Vicodin, je ne peux pas.

\- Greg ...

\- Attention, ça va devenir sérieux, ironisa le Diagnosticien avec une grimace horrifiée malgré son sourire.

Cuddy soupira en roulant des yeux, soulagée de ne pas le voir se renfermer complètement face à ce prénom qui lui échappait de plus en plus facilement. Elle fit un pas et se rapprocha de lui.

\- Je ne te demande pas de changer, mais je voudrais que tu me parles quand tu as mal, quand tu as ... quand quelque chose ne va pas. Je ne veux pas avoir à me battre avec toi ou que tu me rejettes simplement parce que j'essaie d'être quelqu'un dans ta vie.

\- Je crois qu'il y a des sujets dont on devrait éviter de parler.

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas de cette manière.

\- Pour l'instant, termina le Diagnosticien.

Un faible soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la Doyenne. Ses yeux clairs cherchèrent ceux de House et s'y accrochèrent.

\- On ne peut pas simplement décider de faire comme si ça n'existait pas, fit-elle. House ... tu vis presque chez moi, tu passes tes soirées chez moi. Ne me demande pas de fermer les yeux à chaque fois que je te vois prendre de la Vicodin. Tu crois ... tu crois que tu devrais être le seul à gérer ça. Tout seul chez toi. Simplement parce que tu n'aurais pas besoin de faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois quelqu'un d'autre .. Ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de toi.

Alors qu'elle se préparait à une réplique sarcastique ou évasive de sa part, une douce chaleur envahit Cuddy quand elle sentit les fines lèvres de House s'emparer des siennes, sans se soucier des personnes qui passaient dans le couloir. Il lui offrit un simple baiser, abandonnant ses lèvres presque aussitôt, espérant ainsi lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour elle sans arriver à le lui dire.

\- Laisse-moi juste le temps de le comprendre, souffla t-il en sentant les fins doigts de sa compagne glisser sur ses côtes, sur sa chemise.

House lui sourit maladroitement. Cuddy hocha la tête en silence et, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassa tendrement, accentuant légèrement la pression de ses doigts sur son abdomen.

\- Ne prends pas vingt ans pour réfléchir, c'est tout ce que je te demande, lui dit-elle en rompant le baiser.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, fit le Diagnosticien avec un sourire taquin.

* * *

 **24 Mars**

Le feutre glissait sur la surface blanche, traçant des arabesques noires. Kutner avait reçu le _privilège_ d'écrire les symptômes. Thirteen et Foreman tournaient le dos à la grande baie vitrée, Taub et House étaient installés au deux extrémités de la table. Il était un peu plus de 11H et Foreman avait ramené un nouveau cas des Urgences quelques minutes plus tôt. Thirteen émettait une idée lorsque le téléphone de House se mit à sonner.

\- Faîtes comme si vous n'aviez rien entendu, leur signala le Diagnosticien en le sortant de la poche de son jean.

House jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de décrocher, s'attirant l'attention de Taub et de Kutner. La conversation dura moins d'une minute et House resta sourd aux interrogations muettes de son équipe, qui en dehors de Foreman, semblait sensiblement intéressée par la raison pour laquelle House avait _remercié_ quelqu'un.

* * *

 **25 Mars**

Elle le vit tout de suite en entrant. Rectangulaire, entouré d'un papier kraft des plus ordinaires, sans mot ni carte à son attention. La Doyenne fronça les sourcils devant cette situation inattendue et, avant d'assouvir sa curiosité, revient sur ses pas et alla trouver son assistance.

\- Est-ce que vous savez d'où ça vient ?, lui demanda la Doyenne avec un regard en direction de son bureau.

\- C'était déjà là quand je suis arrivée. Vous n'avez rien commandé ?

\- Non. Merci, fit Cuddy avec un sourire vague.

\- Vous avez un rendez-vous dans une demie-heure, lui rappela l'assistante alors qu'elle refermait la porte.

Cuddy hocha la tête et lui fit savoir qu'elle serait dans son bureau quand le _rendez-vous_ se présenterait. Laissant sa veste au porte-manteau, Cuddy fit quelques pas sans lâcher ce _cadeau_ des yeux. L'imposant carton qui barrait son bureau prenait la moitié de la place et aucun mot n'accompagnait le colis. La Doyenne laissa son sac et posa son téléphone sur le bord. Elle souleva légèrement le carton et fut surprise de son poids. Fronçant les sourcils et sachant qu'elle n'avait absolument rien commandé, un seul nom lui vint à l'esprit. _House_. Qu'avait-il pu encore inventer, ça elle l'ignorait. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vus depuis qu'elle l'avait laissé dans son bureau, deux jours auparavant. Il s'était même tenu plutôt tranquille et avait fait ses heures de consultations sans rechigner. Elle le soupçonnait de préparer quelque chose, et contre toute attente, elle était impatiente de le découvrir. Ses joutes verbales - pour ne parler que de cela - qui faisaient son quotidien depuis presque dix ans et qui avaient - enfin - envahi son chez elle lui manquaient. Cuddy espérait bien qu'il revienne vers elle rapidement.

La Doyenne releva la tête, comme si elle voulait s'assurer que personne ne la regardait, plantée, là, devant cet immense carton. Et puis, avec une pointe d'impatience teintée d'amusement, elle tira sur un coin du papier.

* * *

\- La ponction lombaire est revenue négative, leur fit savoir Kutner en entrant dans le bureau de House où le Diagnosticien et le reste de l'équipe étaient installés.

\- Alors, on peut écarter la SEP, fit Foreman en se levant du fauteuil et en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.

C'était toujours le même cas qui les occupait la veille. House sentit son téléphone vibrer contre sa cuisse et baissa la tête, perdant le fil de la conversation une seconde tandis qu'il se saisissait de l'appareil. Il l'ouvrit sans regarder et riposta à une _idée débile_ de Taub qui referma la bouche dépité. Tandis que Kutner et Thirteen renchérissaient dans le sens d'une maladie auto-immune qu'ils avaient commencé par écarter au début, House jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran de son téléphone. Un sourire vagabond glissa sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnut le nom de Cuddy.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, voulut savoir Kutner en parlant visiblement de toute autre chose que du diagnostique.

\- Quand vous m'aurez prouvé que la question a un intérêt essentiel pour la patiente, je répondrais, lâcha le Diagnosticien sans relever la tête. Allez voir Cameron, dites-lui de confirmer votre diagnostique, Foreman et Taub vous retournez chez la patiente. Trouvez-moi n'importe quoi qui puisse expliquer les symptômes.

\- Et c'est tout ?, releva Thirteen, un sourcil arqué devant le manque d'intérêt du Néphrologue.

\- Sauf si vous avez d'autres idées, oui, c'est tout, déclara simplement House, le regard bleu acier.

Les quatre médecins se regardèrent en silence puis finirent par suivre Foreman à l'extérieur. House les observa partir et se reconcentra sur son téléphone. Une vague de satisfaction inattendue l'envahit quand il découvrit la photo qu'elle lui avait envoyée. Il avait touché juste, il avait -pour une fois peut-être- compris ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire. Pour elle. Et pour eux, tout autant.

 _Le papier se déchira facilement, à peine retenu par quelques points de scotch. Cuddy ne pouvait empêcher un sourire de venir flotter sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle continuait de déballer ce si particulier cadeau. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Autrement dit, elle s'attendait à peu près à tout de la part de House. Parce que cela ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'il était l'auteur de cette mise-en-scène. Cuddy laissa les bouts de papiers déchirés retomber un peu plus loin et contempla d'un air perplexe ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux. En bois sombre et verni, c'était un simple tiroir. Une note était posée dans le fond. Quelques mots étaient simplement tracés sur ce petit carré de feuille blanche. "_ J'ai autre chose pour toi _". Avec un sourire qu'elle ne tentait même plus de dissimuler, Cuddy reconnut l'écriture du Diagnosticien. Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil, la note emprisonnée dans la main droite, ses yeux gris fixaient le tiroir. La jeune femme avait reconnu le tiroir de la commode de sa chambre où elle n'était allée que peu de fois depuis leur soirée de Noël. Pour n'importe qui, ce_ cadeau _aurait pu paraître incongru. Bien inutile. Pour Cuddy, c'était la réponse à sa question. C'était sa manière à lui qu'il avait_ " fini de prendre son temps " _. Il raffolait de métaphores et de dérision, de jeux de mots et d'ironie. Et ce tiroir vide était tout autant une image pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'acceptait qu'un ... simple tiroir. Il lui rappelait l'endroit où elle lui avait dit de ranger quelques unes de ses affaires lorsqu'il restait chez elle. Cuddy jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur et, voyant qu'il ne lui restait que dix minutes avant son rendez-vous, se leva et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. D'où elle en ressortit avec les quelques affaires de rechange qu'elle avait l'habitude d'emmener au PPTH. Se mordillant les lèvres de plaisir, elle les posa dans le tiroir. Prenant son Blackberry, elle prit une photo de l'ensemble et l'envoya au Diagnosticien._

" Et l'autre chose ?" disait le second message qu'il reçu peu de temps après.

" Un peu de patience dans ce monde de brutes ! " renvoya t-il simplement

" Certainement la personne la plus adaptée pour sortir ce genre de phrase ! " lut House, ses yeux bleus brillants de défi.

" Ma patience n'a d'égale que ma bonté " ironisa le Diagnosticien en se massant la cuisse.

" Une comparaison avec ton ego n'aura pas été moins ridicule ", rétorqua Cuddy.

" Ou tout autre partie non moins intéressante de ton ... anatomie ! "

" Je vais patienter, finalement ", capitula la Doyenne, certaine qu'elle gagnait aussi bien sur ce terrain là qu'en poussant plus loin la conversation.

" Et ça ne sert à rien d'aller harceler Wilson, je l'ai enfermé dans le placard du troisième étage. Et en plus il ne sait rien ! "

* * *

\- Ça a marché ?

\- Yep, lâcha le Diagnosticien en s'asseyant en face de lui.

\- Félicitations, ironisa l'oncologue un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres alors qu'il lui rendait son téléphone.

\- Tais-toi, répliqua House que le sourire de son ami amusa plus que n'agaça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

Le Diagnosticien haussa les épaules et posa ses coudes sur la table, baissant la tête.

\- Tu ne vas t'arrêter ?, le questionna Wilson. Tu as payé un gars pour qu'il traîne un des tiroirs de chez toi jusqu'au bureau de Cuddy, et tu n'as rien prévu de faire après ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- Elle a juste envoyé la photo, répondit évasivement House en relevant la tête, balayant la cafétéria du regard.

\- Et tu ne t'es pas précipité chez elle ?, releva son ami en étouffant un rire amusé. Très bien ! Ne sois pas si susceptible, s'exclama t-il aussitôt après devant son regard soudain d'un furieux bleu sombre. Alors ?

\- J'en sais rien ... Et je ne veux pas de conseils _de la part d'un homme spécialiste en divorce_ , fit-il en levant les mains pour se défendre.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, répliqua Wilson en faisant voltiger un morceau de son pain dans les airs.

* * *

Les journées avaient commencé à rallonger et le Soleil baignait encore les rues de Princeton lorsque House stoppa sa moto. Il coupa le contact et retira son casque. Un air frais emplit ses poumons et lui fouetta l'esprit. Tout en boitant jusqu'au perron de la villa, le médecin prit une Vicodin et fourra le tube orangé dans la poche de son blouson de cuir. Cuddy vient lui ouvrir avec un sourire tandis qu'il relevait simplement les yeux. Elle portait un jean clair qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu et un tee-shirt rouge au décolleté parfait selon ses propres critères.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas vraiment besoin d'attendre que je vienne ouvrir pour entrer ?, le taquina t-elle d'emblée.

\- Ta voisine me regardait arriver, je veux simplement la rendre infiniment jalouse, rétorqua House en l'attirant à lui.

Avec un sourire, Cuddy se laissa volontiers embrasser, glissant ses mains derrière la nuque du Diagnosticien. Elle se colla à son torse, en l'embrassant toujours. Elle se fichait désormais d'impressionner ou de rendre jaloux qui que ce soit. Il lui avait manqué, rien n'était plus simple. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours ce sujet épineux qu'était la Vicodin dressé comme une montagne entre eux deux, peut-être même entre eux et un certain équilibre. Cuddy se détacha de lui et retomba sur ses pieds, après ce qui lui avait semblé une exquise éternité.

\- Viens, je prépare quelque chose pour le dîner, fit-elle en l'invitant à entrer d'un signe de tête.

\- Tu déménages ?, s'enquit-il le plus innocemment du monde en se débarrassant de son blouson.

\- Il semblerait que ce soit plutôt le contraire, répondit la Doyenne en filant dans la cuisine, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Le tiroir était fièrement appuyé à la verticale contre le mur de l'entrée. House passa devant et suivit Cuddy, sa canne s'entendant à peine sur le sol en lino de la villa. La Doyenne l'entendit approcher quand son pas résonna sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Elle sourit quand il vient se coller à elle, regardant par dessus son épaule ce qu'elle préparait sur le plan de travail.

\- Mais, c'est quoi tous ces légumes ?, se plaignit-il.

\- De la nourriture saine et équilibrée, répondit-elle avec un sourire en relevant légèrement la tête.

\- Et c'est tout ? Je vais complètement dépérir avec un régime pareil, s'outra t-il en écartant des doigts ce que Cuddy avait posé.

\- Il y a de la viande dans le frigo pour Monsieur, se moqua la Doyenne.

\- J'aime mieux ça, grogna t-il en la sentant gigoter sous la pression qu'il exerçait doucement dans son dos.

\- Arrête un peu, sinon ça ne sera jamais prêt, souffla Cuddy.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone coupa House dans son début de réponse. Son soupir à s'en fendre l'âme lui valut un regard noir aussitôt accompagné d'un rapide baiser de la part de la jeune femme. Cuddy lui intima de répondre à son équipe, le menaçant de carboniser le morceau de viande qui l'attendait dans le frigo s'il ne le faisait pas. Le Diagnosticien lui mordilla la lèvre en retour, puis décrocha son téléphone en s'éloignant un peu d'elle.

\- Dès que le maître s'éloigne, vous êtes complètement perdus, bougonna t-il à l'adresse de qui voulait bien l'entendre. Le patient est mort ou il faut que je fasse quelque chose ?

\- _Il a une sclérodermie_ , annonça Taub d'un voix grave.

\- _C'est pas une sclérodermie,_ rectifia Thirteen.

\- Vous auriez pu vous mettre d'accord avant d'appeler, lâcha House en regardant Cuddy glisser un plat dans le four.

- _On a remarqué une baisse des Asat, ça ne vient pas des anti-inflammatoires_ , l'appuya la voix de Foreman.

\- _C'est parce que les reins vont mieux grâce à la testostérone._

\- Ce qui exclut la sclérodermie, confirma le Diagnosticien.

Cuddy l'interrogea du regard et lui demanda de mettre son téléphone en haut-parleur pour qu'elle puisse entendre leurs diagnostiques. House secoua la tête en guise de réponse.

- _A qui vous parl..._ ?, fit Kutner qu'il entendit se pencher vers le téléphone.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a raté ?, le coupa House. Et quand je dis on, je veux dire vous. Moi, j'étais pas là.

\- _On a exclu la toxoplasmose ..._

\- Une idée stupide, leur rétorqua t-il en faisant quelques pas dans la cuisine.

\- _Pourquoi ça ?_

Le Diagnosticien se passa rapidement la main devant les yeux et s'adossa au mur. Le silence se fit à l'autre bout de la ligne. Cuddy ouvrait le frigo quand la voix de Foreman le rappela à l'ordre.

\- _House ?_

\- Quel idiot, souffla le Néphrologue, le regard vissé sur le carrelage. ... Il aime les boissons énergisantes ?

\- _J'en ai vu quelques bouteilles vides ...,_ admit Kutner d'une voix faiblarde.

\- Tout ça c'est à cause de ses parents, lâcha le Diagnosticien sous le regard attentif de Cuddy, appuyée contre le plan de travail et qui le regardait réfléchir.

\- _Vous êtes en train de dire que c'est juste une simple déshydratation_ ?, demanda Thirteen qu'il imagina les sourcils froncés.

\- L'IRM qu'ils ont réclamé à grands cris ...

\- _Et ses reins en mauvais état n'ont pas suffisamment filtré le produit de contraste_ , termina Kutner d'une voix presque triomphale.

\- Et oh, c'était mon idée, grogna le Diagnosticien en essuyant un regard mi-consterné mi-amusé de la Doyenne.

- _Vous n'auriez pas du autoriser cet IRM_ , lui fit remarquer Foreman d'un ton où pointait le reproche.

\- Il est jeune, quelques semaines de dialyse devraient régler le problème, l'ignora House en raccrochant sèchement.

Le médecin glissa son téléphone dans sa poche de jean et revint vers Cuddy.

\- Je meurs de faim, s'exclama t-il en capturant ses lèvres entre les siennes.

\- Tu as une bien mauvaise image des parents, souffla la Doyenne contre sa joue râpeuse.

\- Leur attitude ultra-protectrice a failli le tuer, répliqua House en glissant ses mains autour de sa taille.

\- Failli ...

\- Ce sont des idiots.

\- Ce ne sont pas des médecins.

House laissa passer sa remarque en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir écouté, jeta un coup d'œil dans le four et s'écarta d'elle.

\- Tiens, lui dit Cuddy en lui tendant deux verres à pieds et en lui montrant une bouteille de vin.

\- Où est-ce que l'on va ?

\- Je te montre quelque chose, déclara t-elle avant de filer vers l'arrière de la cuisine.

Le Diagnosticien la suivit en silence et passa devant Cuddy alors qu'elle lui tenait la porte. Le même air frais et revigorant lui caressa le visage lorsqu'il franchit le pas de la porte. Non sans surprise, House découvrit l'arrière de la maison. La faible luminosité des lampadaires venait à peine éclairer le carré de pelouse qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Quelques marches menaient à l'herbe, Cuddy lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre. Avec une légère grimace, House s'installa sur les marches à côté d'elle, le regard fixé sur les sombres buissons à une quinzaine de mètres d'eux.

\- Je viens souvent ici, en été. C'est toujours très calme, lui apprit-elle dans un presque murmure.

Ils gardèrent le silence un long moment, profitant simplement de ce silence reposant que leur offrait ce petit carré de verdure au milieu de Princeton. Il rappelait à House le parc non loin de l'hôpital où il lui avait demandé de le rejoindre. Ses yeux océan glissèrent le long des jambes de la jeune femme et remontèrent jusqu'à ses fines mains dans lesquelles s'agitait le verre. Le regard perdu dans ses pensées, Cuddy ne semblait pas être consciente de l'examen silencieux qu'exerçait le regard du Diagnosticien.

\- J'aimerai inviter Stacy et Marc.

\- Pour ?, demanda House, la voix prudente et attentive.

\- En mai, c'est une soirée de charité organisée par l'hôpital, répondit Cuddy sans bouger.

\- Et en quoi ça me concerne ?

\- Ce que tu peux être bête, lui reprocha d'elle en tournant finalement la tête vers lui.

Le Diagnosticien esquissa un sourire et vida son verre. Alors qu'il allait répondre, Cuddy se leva rapidement.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?, s'enquit son compagnon en la regardant disparaître dans la cuisine.

\- Four !, s'exclama la Doyenne, un sourire dans la voix.

House se servit un autre verre et attendit patiemment que Cuddy revienne. Une fine brise s'engouffra sous son tee-shirt, lui procurant une sensation étrange de bien-être, teintée d'étrangeté. Il était assis dehors, pratiquement dans le noir et il ne distinguait, de sa place, que quelques mètres d'herbe et la villa. Il étendit sa jambe droite qui n'appréciait vraisemblablement pas sa position repliée. Il regretta d'avoir laissé sa Vicodin dans son blouson et essaya de chasser la douleur de son membre mort - ce fut un demi-échec. House entendit les pas légers et assurés de la Doyenne sur le bois de la terrasse et tourna légèrement la tête. Cuddy reprit son verre en silence et vient s'asseoir entre les jambes du Diagnosticien, sur la marche d'en dessus.

\- Pourquoi tu m'en informes cette fois-ci ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

\- Stacy est mon amie, commença Cuddy en se laissant aller contre son torse. Ta relation avec elle est ...

\- Terminée ...

\- Particulière, précisa t-elle. J'ai envie de te savoir près de moi, mais j'ai aussi envie de les inviter. Nous ... Enfin, je ne vois pas Stacy très souvent et je n'ai guère le temps d'aller la voir.

\- Techniquement, avec tous ces pompeux donateurs qui te tournent autour toute la soirée, je doute que tu puisses vraiment discuter avec Stacy, lui fit remarquer House qui, après avoir posé son verre, caressait négligemment le bras de sa compagne.

\- Est-ce que ce sont les paroles d'un homme jaloux ?, s'amusa Cuddy en tournant légèrement la tête.

\- Je suis possessif, y'a rien de nouveau dans l'affaire, rétorqua le médecin en fronçant le nez.

\- En effet, sourit la jeune femme en embrassant sa mâchoire avec un sourire amusé. Qu'est-ce que c'était l' _autre chose_ dans ton mot ?

\- Je ne sais plus, la taquina t-il en faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- Tu es pénible. Est-ce que je peux l'avoir ?

\- Il est dans la poche de ma veste.

Cuddy se leva à nouveau et fila dans la maison, le " _Ne l'ouvre pas tout de suite_ " du Diagnosticien lui parvenant comme un murmure depuis la terrasse. Elle revient peu de temps après, un petit paquet plat et rouge entre les mains. Cuddy reprit sa place entre ses jambes et chercha une position plus confortable contre son torse.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, voulut-elle savoir en le tournant dans tous les sens.

\- C'est pour que tu ne casses pas ma porte quand tu viendras remettre le tiroir en place, se moqua House, réprimant alors une grimace quand sa cuisse le pinça violemment.

Cuddy déchira le haut avec une légère pointe d'impatience et resta le souffle court lorsqu'un objet froid atterrit dans le creux de sa paume. Un sourire s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle sentit une immense vague de chaleur venir lui réchauffer le cœur. Elle retourna et retourna la clef entre ses doigts, le souffle chaud de House lui caressant le cou. Cuddy resserra le poing et emprisonna la précieuse clef dans la paume de sa main.

\- Merci, murmura t-elle en se retournant.

A genoux sur la première marche, elle adressa un sourire radieux au Néphrologue qui, le visage baigné par l'obscurité, avait tout le loisir d'observer celui de la jeune femme. Cuddy glissa ses mains autour de sa nuque et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes en une douce caresse. Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre le souffle, oublieux de ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux. Plus rien ne semblait exister autour de ce petit îlot de verdure, aucune bruit ne venait briser leur étreinte. Ses cheveux étaient assez longs pour qu'elle y passe ses doigts et ses ongles griffaient délicatement le crâne de l'homme tandis qu'elle l'embrassait toujours.

\- Pardon, murmura Cuddy, se détachant vivement de lui lorsqu'une sorte de crampe lui broya la jambe.

\- C'est bon, ça va, s'efforça t-il de dire, la mâchoire serrée.

House se mordit la lèvre et se passa plusieurs fois la main sur la cuisse. Les sourcils froncés, Cuddy sentit sa gorge se serrer de culpabilité en pensant que la douleur lui venait en partie de là où ils étaient installés.

\- Viens, on rentre. Tout est prêt pour le dîner, dit la Doyenne en se relevant.

Le Diagnosticien hocha la tête et se leva, les épaules crispées. Cuddy n'ajouta rien et le laissa un moment seul, sachant qu'il n'aimait pas qu'elle voit sa douleur. House inspira plusieurs fois et finit par la suivre dans la villa.

* * *

Ceux qui étaient au courant ne disaient rien, ceux qui pensaient avoir deviné que quelque chose avait changé ne cherchaient pas à faire valoir leur avis. Les autres continuaient à faire comme si rien n'avait changé. S'ils s'efforçaient de s'ouvrir plus l'un à l'autre, une certaine distance existait encore entre les deux médecins. Le _problème_ de la Vicodin n'avait pas été débattu d'avantage, sans que House n'ignore que Cuddy avait besoin qu'il ait confiance en elle sur ce sujet.

Le printemps s'était durablement installé sur Princeton et le parc resplendissait de soleil et des nouveaux bourgeons qui fleurissaient aux arbres. A la mi-avril, Cuddy ne put plus faire la sourde oreille aux commentaires qu'elle entendait circuler dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Les murmures et les rumeurs allaient bon train et Cuddy était souvent surprise de voir qu'ils n'avaient pas émerger plutôt. Ou peut-être n'y avait-elle pas prêté attention, trop impliquée à faire _fonctionner_ sa relation avec le Diagnosticien. Avant d'aller voir House, la Doyenne s'était d'abord tournée vers Wilson. Il prenait, évidemment, le sujet plus au sérieux que le Diagnosticien et Cuddy avait su trouver en lui un conseiller avisé.

House et Cuddy sortaient parfois déjeuner ensembles les midis lorsqu'ils le pouvaient. Cuddy finit par aborder le sujet avec lui, sans détour, lasse de devoir affronter les regards noirs et dépréciateurs des membres du Conseil qui, s'ils ne lui avaient encore fait aucun commentaire, s'étaient montrés suffisamment catégoriques dans leur attitude en ce qui concernait sa relation avec le Diagnosticien. House l'avait écoutée en silence. Mais sa réaction l'avait surprise. Il n'avait pas clairement refusé, mais il avait été si froid qu'elle s'était sentie glacée de l'intérieur. Cuddy ne s'était pas expliquée sa réaction. Lui qui passait la moitié de ses journée à faire des remarques sur son corps et ses vêtements refusait d'afficher sa relation avec elle. Cuddy n'en avait pas reparlé pendant deux semaines, s'inventant toutes sortes d'hypothèses.

\- Est-ce que tu lui as déjà dit ?, lui demanda t-elle un soir qu'ils étaient allongés sur le canapé, dans l'appartement du Diagnosticien.

\- Dis quoi ?

\- Que tu l'aimais.

House garda le silence un moment puis finit par éteindre la télé, plongeant l'appartement dans une semi-obscurité.

\- Quelque fois, admit-il en écartant une mèche de cheveux bruns de ses épaules. Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à comparer ce qu'on a avec ma relation avec Stacy ?

\- Parce que tu refuses d'utiliser ce mot pour décrire ce que l'on a justement, répondit Cuddy en s'allongeant sur le dos, ses doigts entortillés dans sa chemise noire.

\- Tu vois ? J'avais raison, fit-il avec un sourire grave.

Cuddy soupira et ferma les yeux. House baissa la tête et la regarda faire, notant qu'un sourire s'était mis à flotter sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- Je suis sûre que Wilson se ferait un plaisir de te conseiller si t'as l'intention de te torturer l'esprit encore longtemps, s'amusa t-il.

\- Il te raconte tout ?

\- Pas la peine. Je sais ce que tu vas lui raconter.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ?, demanda Cuddy en rouvrant les yeux. Est-ce que tu me le diras ?

\- Quoi donc ?, releva House avec un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

Le nez froncé, la Doyenne lui frappa l'avant-bras et reprit la télécommande.

\- Hey, hors de question qu'on regarde ça !, s'insurgea t-il en essayant de la lui reprendre.

\- Ta faute, ronchonna la jeune femme en la lançant sur le fauteuil à sa droite et en glissant sur le flanc gauche.

\- De toute manière ...

\- Tais-toi, le coupa t-elle sur le même ton, retenant un sourire quand sa tête retomba sur l'appui du canapé.

* * *

 **03 Mai**

\- Tu as l'intention de rester assis là toute la soirée ?

La voix de Wilson lui parvient à travers le brouhaha ambiant qui avait déjà envahi la grande salle.

\- Pourquoi tu veux danser ?, ironisa House tandis que l'oncologue s'asseyait à coté de lui.

Des discussions lui parvenaient de l'extérieur par les grandes portes, restées ouvertes. Ils étaient arrivés ensemble une bonne heure auparavant et Cuddy était toujours à l'entrée, accueillant les invités les uns après les autres avant de rejoindre la salle.

\- Tu devrais être avec elle.

\- Et saluer chaque personne qui entre d'un sourire hypocrite ? Très peu pour moi, merci, maugréa son ami.

Wilson changea de sujet, n'espérant plus tellement le faire changer d'avis.

\- La Reine de la soirée vient d'arriver, dit-il après une remarque de House sur un homme non loin d'eux.

House tourna la tête à gauche en reposant son verre. Cuddy venait d'apparaître à l'opposé et une grande partie des invités la dissimulait à son regard. Mais s'il avait assisté aux dizaines de séances d'habillage, étendu sur le lit, il attendait de la voir de ses propres yeux. La robe qu'elle avait choisie de porter était magnifique. D'un rose oscillant entre l'orange et le saumon, sa robe descendait jusqu'au sol en dévoilant une partie de son dos. Cuddy avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon sophistiqué, à la préparation duquel House avait assisté de loin. Sa peau déjà légèrement hâlée par le soleil d'avril ravivait la couleur de sa robe orangé. Un homme lui offrit son bras et ils s'engagèrent au milieu de la foule où Cuddy les invita à profiter de la soirée. Les premiers airs se firent entendre et alors que les serveurs défilaient entre les groupes, plusieurs couples investirent la piste de danse. Cuddy fut rapidement sollicitée et Wilson nota le regard glacial que leur portait le Diagnosticien qui n'avait encore pas bougé de sa place.

\- Invite-la à danser, lui intima t-il.

\- Très drôle.

\- J'ai une théorie, déclara franchement Wilson en le désignant avec son verre. Tu refuses de montrer à tout le monde que tu es heureux avec Cuddy parce que tu continues de penser que tu ne la mérites pas, poursuivit-il en écartant d'un geste de la main ses protestations. Danse avec elle.

\- Combien de personnes tu vois danser avec une canne ?, lui demanda le Diagnosticien en avalant le reste de son verre, les glaçons tintant au fond.

\- Tu te caches derrière ta canne, House. Tu agis comme si tu n'aimais personne et comme si tu te fichais complètement du regard que les autres portent sur toi ou sur ceux qui te sont proches. L'unique raison pour laquelle tu refuses de danser avec Cuddy c'est ça : savoir qu'ils vont la juger elle.

\- T'as fini, Jimmy Cricket ?

\- Invite-là à danser, idiot, souffla Wilson en secouant la tête.

Les lèvres du Diagnosticien se soulevèrent en un rictus dépréciateur et il détourna le regard, préférant prendre un autre verre plutôt que de tenter sa chance avec la Doyenne. House sentit Wilson partir et se retrouva seul un moment. Les épaules voutées, il se passa les doigts sur les paupières et réfléchit à ce que Wilson venait de lui dire. Noyant ses réflexions dans son verre de scotch, le Diagnosticien broya du noir un moment. Le son d'une robe glissant sur le tabouret à côté de lui le tira de ses réflexions et il tourna la tête.

\- Tu sembles moins surpris cette fois.

\- Ravi de te voir, sourit House en se tournant vers la voix féminine.

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis le Néphrologue fit un signe au barman. House fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Stacy avec un grand regard surpris lorsqu'elle rectifia sa commande d'un " _simple jus de fruit_ ".

\- Je t'ai connu plus observateur, fit Stacy avec un éclat de rire, le regard légèrement fuyant.

Le Diagnosticien garda le silence. Ses traits surpris se détendirent et son visage se vida de toutes expressions. Son regard océan balaya rapidement le corps de l'avocate et échoua aux deux verres que le serveur venait de déposer près d'eux.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?, murmura t-il

\- Trois mois et demie, lui apprit-elle, joignant à sa réponse un sourire ravissant.

House hocha la tête. Il ne s'était certes pas attendu à une telle découverte et il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Devait-il être ... heureux pour elle ? L'était-il ? Avait-il simplement envie de se réjouir de cette nouvelle ? House n'en savait rien et n'avait définitivement pas envie de savoir. Il ne s'en fichait pas. La nouvelle ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid et c'était peut-être ici que résidait le paradoxe. C'était comme toutes ces fois où Wilson lui avait dit qu'il devrait essayé d'être gentil avec ses patients. Et il n'avait rien ressenti. Tout lui était égal. Il avait bien vu Stacy et Marc arriver tout à l'heure, mais perdus au milieu des autres invités, il n'avait pas prêté attention aux changements qui bouleversaient doucement le corps de la femme assise à ses côtés.

\- Lisa le savait, mais elle a pensé que ce n'était pas son rôle de te l'apprendre.

 _Lisa_. Ce prénom sonnait étrangement aux oreilles du Diagnosticien. Il sourit intérieurement et hocha de nouveau la tête.

\- Tu n'as jamais voulu d'enfant, fit-il, la voix plus grave qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Il arrive que les gens changent, répondit Stacy en le regardant attentivement.

Un ricanement déconcerté s'échappa des lèvres du Néphrologue. Il fit tourner son verre entre ses doigts de pianiste et but une nouvelle gorgée.

\- Si tu es heureuse, ça me va, énonça t-il calmement avant d'abandonner son verre et Stacy.

House attrapa sa canne et partit en direction de la foule sous le regard étonné de l'avocate.

\- Qu'est- ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Rien du tout. Greg et sa manière de féliciter les gens, j'imagine, répondit Stacy en prenant la main que lui tendait Marc.

* * *

Sa grande taille lui permettait de voir assez loin et il repéra Cuddy bien avant de l'avoir approchée. Les gens s'écartaient à peine sur son passage et à plusieurs reprises il dût jouer des épaules en retenant une remarque sarcastique. La jeune femme lui tournait le dos et discutait avec deux hommes et leurs épouses. Une flûte de champagne à la main, elle ne semblait qu'à peine consciente des regards qui se posaient sur elle à cet instant-là. En dehors des personnes qui avaient plus ou moins admis que leur Doyenne entretenait _quelque chose_ avec le Diagnosticien, la plupart des hommes de la salle ne voyait en elle qu'une sublime femme célibataire.

\- Docteur Cuddy ?, fit House en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Oui ?

Cuddy s'excusa et se retourna, découvrant son compagnon juste derrière elle. Elle réprima un sourire, mais ses yeux la trahirent. House lui rendit son sourire malicieux et, en se raclant la gorge, martyrisa son nœud papillon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe House ?, demanda t-elle, les sourcils arqués.

\- Je vous l'emprunte un moment, déclara pompeusement le Diagnosticien au quatre personnes qui assistaient, perplexes, à la scène.

Cuddy ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma lorsque House lui prit la flûte des mains et la tendit à un des serveurs posté non loin. House se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille de l'accompagner. Cuddy rejeta la tête en arrière et allait répliquer quand elle sentit la main de House se refermer sur la sienne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, souffla la jeune femme tandis qu'il l'entraînait avec elle.

\- Je drague Wilson, j'avais cru que c'était plus évident que ça, ricana t-il.

Cuddy jeta un regard confus aux personnes qui les regardaient passer et sentit la main de House l'attirer un peu plus contre lui. Dans un élan de douceur, Cuddy sentit ses doigts de pianiste glisser sur ses hanches et la rapprocher de lui. Elle leva les yeux et le vit chercher du regard quelque chose à sa droite. Le Diagnosticien se dégagea quelques secondes de son étreinte et, dans un sifflement, lança sa canne à un garçon-serveur qui passait à quelques mètres. Cuddy regarda la canne faire une demie-courbe dans les airs puis reporta son attention sur House. La Doyenne déglutit, soudainement mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?, chercha t-elle à savoir en calquant ses pas sur les siens.

\- Je danse avec toi.

\- Justement.

Sa langue claqua contre son palet, House inspira profondément et plongea son regard bleu dans celui de la Doyenne. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la main droite de la jeune femme. Il la dépassait d'une bonne tête malgré les talons qu'elle portait. D'autres couples virevoltaient autour d'eux sur un rythme plus rapide, suivant l'air que l'orchestre avait choisi de jouer. House sentait que beaucoup de regards étaient braqués sur eux, mais ne lâcha pas Cuddy du regard. Elle sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, son autre main trouva refuge sur son épaule. Et elle n'était même plus très sûre de savoir où elle était.

\- Ta jambe, murmura Cuddy en laissant ses doigts passer dans les cheveux courts de sa nuque.

\- Je vais bien, répondit House sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Le Conseil ...

\- Ce n'est qu'un tas de bureaucrates et on se fiche de ce qu'ils pensent ...

\- Wilson fait partie du Conseil, s'amusa la Doyenne en penchant légèrement la tête à gauche.

\- Faut bien une exception, lui accorda t-il.

House laissa sa main gauche dériver dans son dos, le bout de ses doigts caressant à peine son échine. Ils se regardaient toujours, presque sans ciller et Cuddy pouvait voir les lampes de la grande salle venir se refléter dans son regard océan. Le Diagnosticien la rapprocha de lui dans un geste emplie de tendresse et ramena sa main droite à hauteur de son cœur. Alors que la chanson se transformait en un long interlude instrumental, leurs deux corps se rapprochèrent et se collèrent l'un à l'autre dans un frottement de tissu. Cuddy ferma les yeux et glissa son nez dans le cou de son compagnon, sentant tout son corps s'embraser par ce contact. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil, et elle avait l'impression que tout tournait autour d'elle. Et qu'ils étaient simplement que tous les deux. Elle avait oublié l'orchestre, les danseurs, les verres de champagnes, les rires et les conversations. Il ne restait plus que les sensations que faisaient naître en elle le corps du Diagnosticien coller au sien et son odeur masculine qui lui chatouillait agréablement le nez. Au diable le protocole, les règles, elle n'aurait rien échangé contre cet instant- aussi éphémère qu'il était.

Les yeux toujours ouverts, House avait cessé d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant présent. Il sentait les doigts de sa compagne juste au dessus de son cœur. Son regard tomba sur Wilson, qui, accoudé à un pilier à une dizaine de mètres, les regardait danser, un sourire niais, idiot et heureux sur le visage. L'oncologue adressa un simple signe de tête à son ami et le Diagnosticien détourna le regard. Il connaissait la chanson et savait que cet instant prendrait fin dans moins d'une minute. Rapprochant ses lèvres, il déposa un baiser près de l'oreille de la jeune femme. House sentit les ongles de Cuddy tracer de fines arabesques sur la peau de sa nuque et le plus simplement du monde, comme s'il se libérait d'un poids, lui murmura à l'oreille _Je t'aime._

* * *

 _THE END.  
_


End file.
